Poison Pen ou Plume Empoisonnée
by chacra
Summary: Traduction de la fiction anglaise de GenkaiFan. Harry en a assez de voir sa réputation être mise en pièces et décide d'agir!
1. Chapitre 1 : Cher Editeur

**Poison Pen ou Plume empoisonnée**

Par **GenkaiFan**

Résumé : Harry en a assez de voir sa réputation être mise en pièces par le Daily prophète et décide d'agir. Et pour rectifier les choses, il a décidé d'embrasser son côté Serpentard.

Disclaimer : Cette histoire n'est pas à moi ! Elle appartient aux magnifiques auteurs « GenkaiFan », auteurs anglais. Le reste : personnage, univers magique appartient à JKR.

Couple : il n'y en aura pas ! Pas la peine de chercher !

Reviews : Si vous voulez à tout prix laisser un commentaire merci de l'adresser à GenkaiFan ! Bien sûr je lui transmettrais ! Merci de m'encourager lol ! Car il faut bien le dire c'est du travail !

Parution des chapitres : La parution des chapitres sera très certainement constante, soit un chapitre tout les quinze jours sauf si problème (connexion ou travail).

^^ dsl je l'ai re-publié et corrigé (certains points)! merci encore Lady Shadox Cassandra! il est vrai que je me suis fait relire, mais il est vraisemblable qu'elle aussi n'est pas fait très attention! 

**Chapitre 1 :** Cher Editeur

Emily Anderson, reporteur à la Gazette du Sorcier, entra dans le bureau de son Editeur-en-chef quand une missive de parchemin volante passa devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Lord Charles ? Encore une plainte ? » La brune élancée demanda en récupérant la missive, la dépliant, elle chantonna en la lisant.

_« Cher Editeur, _

_J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier tous les jours de l'été et je suis confus. Etes-vous un journal ou une feuille de choux__? Prenez-vous du plaisir à publier des articles n'ayant aucun sens ? Où est votre professionnalisme et votre fierté à reporter des faits corrects ? _

_Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vous poser des questions pertinentes ? Et bien, toute cette campagne de diffamation contre un adolescent me laisse perplexe. De quoi vous et le Ministre de la Magie êtes si effrayés ? Je veux dire, voyons, Harry Potter n'a que quinze ans. Je vois moins de nouvelles négatives sur Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom que sur ce que vous imprimez sur Harry Potter. _

_Le ministre et vous êtes si craintifs? Où sont les faits ? La communication des nouvelles solides ? Tout ce que vous imprimez ne sont que des ouï-dire et des conjectures servant à faire passer Harry Potter de saint à une personne tout aussi répréhensible que Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas avoir les deux. Où par Merlin tenez-vous vos informations, ou les fabriquez-vous selon les demandes ? Si c'est le cas, les lois sur la diffamation ne s'appliquent-elle pas ici ? Si vous aviez écrit sur moi, mes parents vous aurez fait un procès ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry Potter n'a personne pour le défendre que c'est de bonne guerre. Si vous imprimiez la moitié des ouï-dire sur Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, vous n'auriez probablement plus de papier sur quoi imprimer. _

_Quelqu'un a-t-il vraiment demandé à Potter sa version de l'histoire? __Tout ce que vous__avez signalé a été «M. Potter n'est pas disponible pour commenter." __C'est la solution de facilité. Où sont ceux qui se targuent d'être ses collaborateurs et amis? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été les interviewés? Le Ministère a-t-il peur ce qu'ils pourraient dire? Etes-vous celui qui fait fonctionner le journal ou est-ce le ministère? Est-ce que le terme, «une presse libre» est un mythe?_

_Eh bien, étant un élève de Poudlard, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose sur ce que j'ai observé de Harry Potter.__ J'ai eu quelques classes avec Potter et laissez-moi vous dire, le Potter que vous représenter dans vos articles et celui que je vois à Poudlard sont totalement différents._

_Alors s'il vous plaît dites-moi, imprimez-vous réellement la vérité comme un journal de renom est obligé de le faire?__ Ou imprimez-vous la vérité selon les mandats du ministère?_

_En ce qui concerne l'ensemble du débat de savoir si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom est de retour ou non, je suis neutre. Cette lettre n'est pas à ce sujet mais plus sur l'utilisation abusive du pouvoir de la presse__. Je suppose que ce que je demande est, faîtes-vous l'impression des nouvelles nécessaires pour garder votre lecteurs informés de l'actualité, ou êtes-vous plier aux normes inférieures des ragots fauteurs à la recherche de leur titillation quotidienne._

_Auriez-vous le cran de publier cette lettre ? __Nous verrons à quel point vous avez peur de la vérité et des pouvoir en place si vous ne le faites pas._

_Oliver Twist »_

« Vous savez, ce gosse marque un point » elle dit à son patron.

Lord Charles Witherspoon le quatrième, Editeur-en-chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, s'ébroua _: "Et si j'imprimais cette lettre, le vieux-Fudge nous arrêterait. On ne peut pas se permettre de le contrarier. Voyez, Anderson, je sais que vous avez passé deux ans à l'étranger, mais je vous dis, nous faisons les choses différemment ici »._

« Comme si je ne le savais pas ! » elle soupira, levant ses yeux au ciel. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à l'indigeste ministre avant. « Dîtes, je peux la garder ? J'ai peut être une idée sur comment répondre aux interrogations du môme et nous faire descendre du crochet du ministre. » Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, relisant la lettre. « Une chance que cela pourrait venir de Potter en personne ? »

Lord Charles secoua la tête. "Par tous les Saints, Potter est un élève médiocre avec une intelligence moyenne. Ce qui est étrange en soi, sachant que ses parents étaient tous deux des sorciers exceptionnels."

« Vrai, merci Lord Charles. Alors, selon vous, qui a pu écrire cela? » Elle demanda.

Lors Charles haussa les épaules. « Twist n'est pas un nom de sang-pur. C'est probablement un né-moldu ou un sang-mêlé avec des liens chez les Moldus. »

«Idiot». Emily roula des yeux. Elle sourit intérieurement, « et puis, peut-être qu'il a raison, la plupart des sang-purs ne semblent pas être capables de penser par eux-mêmes et peu de gens connaissent leur Dickens (auteur de Oliver Twist)». S'installant à son bureau, elle frappa la lettre contre le rebord du bureau, pensive. «Toutefois, je connais La personne qui sera très intéressé par cette lettre ».

0o0o0o0

Xeno Lovegood était occupé à travailler sur ses derniers résultats sur les exploits sexuels du Ronflak à cornes déformé, quand on frappa à sa porte de bureau.

« Tiens ? Bonne journée (Oui je sais normalement c'est « bonjour » mais eh c'est Lovegood !) Miss Anderson » Xeno dit-il en faisant entrer la journaliste brune dans son bureau. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

«Une lettre est arrivé, Lord Charles est réticent à sa parution mais je pense qu'elle vous intéressera ! "

Maintenant, Xeno Lovegood peut apparaître comme un excentrique pour beaucoup, mais il y a chose qu'il est bon à savoir c'est qu'il sait reconnaître une bonne histoire quand il en voit une. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il a commencé le Chicaneur était pour être en mesure d'imprimer la vérité sous toutes ses formes ainsi que d'être en mesure de dire ce qu'il voulait, sans censure.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, un sourcil se leva, puis l'autre. « Oh, oh, intéressant! » pensa-t-il. « Cela va classer l'kneazle parmi les puffskeins ! »

« Alors, cette lettre a été adressé à la Gazette afin de répondre à des questions difficiles et remettre en question sa responsabilité envers le public ? », dit-il en riant.

Emily Anderson sourit. « Je savais que nous aurions la même vision des choses. »

0o0o0o0o

Harry Potter était en colère avec le monde des sorciers en général, et Dumbledore en particulier. Le directeur, dans son infinie sagesse, a décidé qu'Harry serait plus en sécurité avec sa famille cette année encore.

«Et n'oublions pas le bon vieux Fudge, qui refuse de croire que Voldemort est de retour. Ouais, c'est ça, "Harry pensa en lançant un regard furieux à sa porte de chambre fermée à clé. Elle était, bien sûr, verrouillé à l'extérieur avec lui à l'intérieur. » Puis Dumbledore a décidé qu'il n'était pas sûr pour moi d'obtenir des nouvelles et a annulé mon abonnement au Prophète. Bien joué, Dumbledore! Gardons ignorant le Golden Boy! Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un Cinglé de mage Noir dehors qui veut me tuer. "

Lentement, un sourire maléfique apparu sur le visage d'Harry. Dommage que le vieil âne ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de contourner toutes les restrictions. Avant de quitter Poudlard, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor a tiré de son chapeau une tactique digne d'un Serpentard. Il a demandé de l'aide à celui qui est à Poudlard et qui est fidèle à lui seul - Dobby. L'elfe de maison, maintenant secrètement lié avec lui, ferait tout pour aider son héros favori et maître.

Alors cet été, quand Harry ne travaillait pas comme un elfe de maison lui-même, Dobby fit en sorte que l'ensemble de ses besoins personnels soit pris en main sans que le ministère ou Dumbledore ne le découvre. Il semble que la magie des elfes de maison ne soit pas sur les radars magiques du M.o.M. (ministère de la magie en anglais) et ne soit pas non plus restreinte par des boucliers.

Lorsque Dobby a utilisé le charme sur le gâteau en deuxième année chez Harry, il avait imité la signature magique d'Harry, jetant ainsi la faute sur Harry. Maintenant, cependant, il avait masqué sa magie dans Privet Drive, raison pour laquelle Harry lui était éternellement reconnaissant. Harry n'avait pas manqué un repas depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et Dobby avait même contribué à l'aider dans ses nombreuses corvées autour de la maison. Sa famille n'était même pas consciente de la présence de Dobby, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Harry avait maintenant un moyen d'obtenir des nouvelles et de communiquer quand il le voulait. Alors, en quoi était-il important qu'il vive comme un semi-prisonnier dans une chambre, si l'on peut appeler cela vivre, dans la même maison avec trois Moldus très magicophobe. Avec l'aide de Dobby, Harry était en mesure d'aller et venir à sa guise et personne, magiques ou Moldus, n'était le plus sage.

« Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur » vint un cri-aigu près de sa taille.

Harry sourit comme il leva les yeux de ses devoirs de potions. Une autre chose pour laquelle il avait à remercier Dobby, étrange comment les choses ne semblent pas rester dans un coffre verrouillé quand il y avait un elfe de maison autour. "Oui, Dobby? "

"La Gazette n'a pas imprimé votre lettre. Ils ont envoyé une réponse."

"Ah? Harry prit le journal et lit. Un sourire se formant lentement en lisant. «C'est parfait! »

Une petite annonce dans les éditoriaux dit comme ce qui suit: «Pour Oliver Twist. Nous avons pris vos questions en considération. Nous sommes au courant que le Chicaneur est à la recherche d'articles intéressants comme le vôtre, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons transmis à leur personnel.-La rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier. "

"Dobby, j'ai besoin que tu m'obtiennes un abonnement au Chicaneur, sous le nom d'Oliver Twist. Fais le livré à ma boîte aux lettres privée pour l'instant. Je vais mettre au point quelque chose avec les Gobelins pour l'avenir," ordonna Harry, mettant de côté le journal.

"Dumblydore regarde votre courrier encore?" Dobby demanda, en se tordant les doigts.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. "Il a même retenu Hedwige à Poudlard. Il affirme qu'il n'est pas sûr pour elle de voyager."

"Dumblydore est mauvais, Monsieur Maître Harry."

«C'est pourquoi j'ai mis en place la boîte postale. Tu en as toujours la clé ?"

La tête de Dobby hocha rapidement. "Oui, monsieur, maître Harry, monsieur. Dobby garde en lieu sûr."

Harry sourit. "Parfait."

Depuis l'école primaire, le jeune sorcier avait caché sa vraie nature et son potentiel au monde.

Cela n'avait guère plu aux Dursley qu'il brille plus que leurs précieux Dudders, Harry dû entrer dans la clandestinité pour ainsi dire. Il se trouve que Dudley et sa bande avaient une réaction allergique aux bibliothèques et aux livres ce qui en faisait les cachettes préférées d'Harry. Les livres étant devenus les amis que Dudders lui avait refusés.

Bien sûr, quand il a finalement pensé qu'il était exempt de cette oppression, il se trouva pris au piège par la perception que le monde des sorciers avait de lui. Ainsi, Harry décida de maintenir son véritable talent caché pour eux aussi.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione ou Ron savait qu'il était vraiment intelligent et autant qu'il aimait ses amis, il ne pouvait pas le leur faire savoir. Hermione se vantait de ses connaissances et d'être la première, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait s'il faisait mieux qu'elle. Ron, d'autre part, était un gamin jaloux au début, et ne voulait rien de plus que de se vanter. Ainsi, Harry décida de se mettre au niveau de Ron comme masque et éviter les conflits.

Alors même si il retournait des essais médiocres, qu'importe à long terme? Il n'était pas sûr qu'il vivrait jusqu'à l'âge adulte, tout bien considéré. Entre les essais stupides de Dumbledore pour tester les capacités d'auto-préservation d'Harry, l'hostilité de Rogue et la détermination du vieux Tom pour le tuer, la durée de vie d'Harry n'avait pas l'air d'être trop longue ou trop agréable!

C'est pourquoi il avait écrit à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était las de traîner cette guenille et de voir sa réputation être traîner dans la boue. Si il avait été un adulte, il aurait poursuit le chiffon pour diffamation. Il n'était pas aussi stupide que les gens pensaient, il savait que s'il avait signé de son propre nom, il aurait eu tout le monde essayant de lui sauter à la gorge pour ce genre de propos. Ce qui aurait donné raison à la Gazette aux yeux du monde sorcier.

0o0o0o0o0o

Emily sourit en lisant le dernier numéro du Chicaneur. La lettre d'Oliver Twist faisait la première page. Xeno Lovegood avait imprimé mot pour mot la lettre de l'adolescent et sa réponse était inestimable.

_"Monsieur Twist, _

_Malheureusement, notre concurrent estimé, La Gazette du Sorcier a refusé d'imprimer votre lettre, pour des raisons qui leur sont propres. Eux seuls peuvent répondre à vos questions du sondage, je crains de ne pouvoir parler pour eux.__Cependant, je suis plus qu'heureux de tenter de résoudre les questions les plus intrigantes. Je risque de ne pas y répondre pleinement, mais je vais essayer._

_La vérité, je crains est un terme relatif dans le monde des sorciers. La vérité d'un homme est, malheureusement, le mensonge d'un autre homme. La Gazette doit répondre à l'autorité, tandis que je réponds à ceux qui cherchent la vérité. Bien que ma base de lecteur soit moindre, j'espère qu'ils sont plus ouverts d'esprit._

_Vos commentaires sur Harry Potter sont identiques à ceux de ma fille, qui elle se trouve être une année derrière lui à Poudlard. Selon elle, Harry Potter se soucie plus de Quidditch et de la sécurité de ses amis que d'appeler l'attention sur lui. En somme, M. Potter a tendance à essayer de se cacher à la foule plutôt que d'attirer l'attention sur lui-même._

_Pour autant que je sache, nous la presse, avons été invités à ne pas chercher auprès de M. Potter, comme il passe actuellement l'été avec sa famille. Donc, à moins que nous l'entendions directement, nous n'avons pas d'autre recours que de dire: «M. Potter n'est pas disponible pour commenter en ce moment», car c'est la vérité. __Seulement en Amérique pouvez-vous trouver la véritable liberté de la presse. Si je comprends bien, il est l'un des nombreux privilèges fondamentaux garantis par les lois de leurs terres. _

_Je vais devoir étudier la question mais je pense que la Gazette est un journal à parrainage privé et doit donc répondre à leurs actionnaires. Si les actionnaires n'ont pas d'objections à ce qui est écrit, alors vous pouvez être assuré qu'il paraîtra sur leurs pages._

_Vos questions, M. Twist, sont venues à un moment où il nous faut revoir beaucoup de nos croyances et loyautés. J'espère avoir répondu à quelques-unes d'entre elles à votre entière satisfaction. Sinon, je vous invite à écrire de nouveau et d'instituer un dialogue entre nous._

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Rédacteur en chef_

_Le Chicaneur "_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier sang

Chapitre 2 : Premier sang

Emily Anderson se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Lord Charles, jetant un regard noir aux deux Aurors, gardiens permanent, lui refusant l'entrée. Derrière la porte du bureau fermée, elle entendit les éclats de voix du ministre et de Lord Charles ainsi que d'une petite fille, minaudant d'une voix pleine de malice.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le ministre Fudge et une femme ressemblent horriblement à un crapaud claqua la porte. «Vous saurez qui a divulgué cette lettre au Chicaneur, Witherspoon ! Ou dite adieu à votre travail. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui sauteraient sur l'occasion!" Fudge le menaça, le brouillage d'un chapeau melon vert sur la tête.

Emily reçu un signe de tête sec par les Aurors quand elle se glissa entre eux pour entrer dans le bureau de lord Charles. Elle trouva son employeur buvant une potion calmante dans un verre de whisky pur-feu. "Par Merlin, c'était quoi ça?" elle l'interrogea.

Il agita la main pour qu'elle ferme la porte et lui indiqua un siège. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta des sorts. À sa connaissance, ils étaient anti-espion et silence.

«Eh bien, Miss Anderson, dit Charles. Il semble que notre ministre n'a pas apprécié, que quelqu'un ait eu l'audace de contester ce qui est dit dans la Gazette. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais jeté la lettre et que quelqu'un avait dû la récupéré, disons qu'il n'a pas été trop heureux. "

Emily soupira et baissa le menton. "Cela signifie donc que j'ai besoin de trouver un nouvel emploi?

"Non par quelque moyen, la rassura-t-il. "Vous êtes une de mes meilleurs reporters. Cependant, je voudrais éviter Skeeter. Elle est l'espionne favorite de Fudge. Elle vous épinglera, ainsi que moi, sur le mur si elle le peut."

«Compris! Et maintenant?"

Lord Charles cligna de l'œil. "Business comme d'habitude, Anderson. Business comme d'habitude».

0o0o0oo0

Harry Potter souriait en lisant la réponse du Chicaneur à sa lettre. Il était très heureux car elle lui apprit quelques petites choses. Alors, la Gazette avait des «sponsors». Hmmm. Il se demanda qui ils étaient, sans doute le ministère. Assis à son bureau, il écrivit deux lettres. La première s'adressait aux gobelins. Harry avait voulu leur rendre visite, mais n'est pas sûr s'il pouvait mais préféra s'abstenir vu qu'il était encore un prisonnier dans la maison de son oncle. Il refusait d'appeler cet endroit son «chez soi», peu importe ce que le directeur lui disait.

Harry sourit, en relisant la lettre aux Gobelins. La posant de côté, il regarda la perche vide et la cage dans le coin. Son sourire se transforma en colère. Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de prendre Hedwige loin de lui. Aucun droit, aucun ! Cela n'aider en rien de savoir qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettres de ses amis. Il aurait pensé qu'Hermione aurait au moins trouvé un autre moyen de communiquer avec lui. Ils avaient, après tout, échangé leurs adresses et numéros de téléphone.

Secouant la tête, il attrapa un autre morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire.

0o0o0o0o0o

Xeno Lovegood appréciait sa seconde tasse de thé en lisant les réponses à la lettre de M. Twist. Beaucoup étaient positives, d'autres étaient furieux et quelques unes étaient des hurlantes. Toutefois, les hurlantes n'étaient pas été autorisés dans la maison comme elles bouleversaient Luna Lovegood. Celles-ci étaient redirigées vers une goulotte menant à une chambre souterraine, où elles pourraient exploser et personne n'avait besoin de les entendre.

Quelques-uns, pensait-il, ont pris ce qui était dit dans le prophète avec un grain de sel, mais la plupart vénère ce qui est écrit comme la voix littérale d'un prophète. «Ils sont fous » pensait-il.

Il eu même droit à la visite d'un larbin du ministère du nom de Percy Weasley. Xeno secoua la tête. Le garçon a été clairement infesté par des nargles s'il pensait que le ministère pourrait dicter ce qui se passait dans le Chicaneur! Il n'y avait que deux titulaires de stock important, lui-même et un autre. Et aucun n'étaient disposés à vendre leurs actions.

Xeno eu un soupir, «L'heure du thé est terminée. Retour au travail."

0o0o0o0o

Albus Dumbledore s'emplissait de fierté d'être un sorcier d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande intégrité. Il voulait qu'Harry puisse avoir le temps de se remettre de la terrible épreuve d'avoir vu Tom revenir au printemps dernier et c'est pourquoi il a été caché en lieu sûr, avec sa famille. Dommage, qu'il fut dangereux de correspondre avec ses amis, cela aurait apporté un grand confort à l'enfant. Eh bien, c'est pour le plus grand bien, après tout.

Il commença à prendre une gorgée de thé, il prit le Chicaneur, son journal préféré. Lisant la lettre à l'éditeur rapidement, le sorcier âgé recracha son thé. Qu'est-ce au nom de Merlin?

Il relit ensuite la lettre et la réponse de Xeno. Certes l'homme avait couvert ses commentaires sur la Gazette, mais il pouvait encore lire entre les lignes et voir que Xeno Lovegood n'avait aucun respect pour le ministère et son chiffon.

Ce garçon, Twist, semblait très en colère contre le monde et envers la Gazette en particulier. A quel ce garçon jouait-il pour oser demander à la Gazette et au ministère de lui répondre ?

Le garçon pouvait-il être correct dans ses observations à propos d'Harry? Certes, il n'allait pas dans les détails, toutefois, est-il vraiment Harry? Serait-ce possible qu'elles fussent écrites par Harry? Non, le garçon n'avait aucun moyen d'envoyer quoi que ce soit à la Gazette. Hedwige était aux bons soins d'Hagrid. Qui pouvait être Oliver Twist? Pourquoi ce nom lui était-il si familier?

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Dans une pièce sombre avec seulement un homme-rat comme compagnie, un homme-serpent se remettait de sa renaissance.

L'homme à la face de rat ramassa la Gazette et commença à lire à haute voix. Aucun sorcier ne lisait la section personnelle de la Gazette. Ainsi, les notices personnelles énumérées et étant adressées à un «M. Oliver Twist » restèrent non lus. Étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne lisait le Chicaneur, ils ne comprendraient pas l'avis, car ils n'avaient pas lu la lettre originale.

Pour ce qui était des autres fidèles, aucun ne sentait sage d'informer leur maître de la lettre jugé trop dangereuse pour appeler son attention.

0o0o0o0o0o

Directeur Gringotts, Ragnok, ramassa la lettre adressée au ministère de la famille des comptes et l'inspecta rapidement.

_«À qui de droit, _

_Je, Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, veux savoir qui est mon gestionnaire de compte. Je voudrais une copie de toutes les déclarations de ma banque de l'époque où mes parents ont été tués jusqu'à nos jours. Je sais que je suis mineur, mais __ayant __dix-sept dans quelques années, je voudrais apprendre à gérer mes propres affaires._

_Deuxièmement, je voudrais en savoir plus sur les « sponsors » qui régissent la Gazette du Sorcier. Je veux savoir à qui appartient la Gazette. Ce qui est écrit dans leur charte, qui est à leur conseil d'administration et leur dernier rapport financier.__Troisièmement, je voudrais une bonne recommandation pour un avocat. J'ai l'impression que mes droits dans le monde des sorciers furent et sont niés._

_Enfin, mon courrier est surveillé et retenu par mon proviseur Albus Dumbledore contre mon gré. J'ai donc loué une boîte postale qui est maintenue par un elfe de maison. J'attends bien entendu que toutes mes affaires et tous les contacts avec votre estimé établissement auront lieu dans la plus stricte confidentialité. Par conséquent, toute correspondance sera envoyée à ma boîte aux lettres et non livrés par hibou. La boîte postale est sous le nom d '«Oliver Twist»._

_Que Votre Or Coulent Toujours Et Ensemble, Nous En Gagnerons Enormément_

_Harry J. Potter. "_

Se pinçant le nez et fermant les yeux, l'ancien gobelin commença à jurer en gobblygook (langue des gobelins). Lord Potter aurait dû recevoir des relevés bancaires depuis ses onze ans. S'il ne les avait pas, où étaient-ils allés? Cela méritait une enquête. Des têtes tomberont s'il découvre une fraude!

0o0o0o0o

Harry était assis sur son lit, lisant un livre sur l'étiquette et les coutumes des sorciers que Dobby avait obtenu pour lui. Quelque chose qu'aurait dû lui être donné à ses onze par Dumbledore. Il s'ébroua. Bah, le sénile vieux branleur! Faire en sorte que la vie d'Harry soit plus facile? Peu de chance.

Ce n'est que par accident qu'Harry comprit que le branleur sénile avait annulé les enseignements obligatoires sur l'étiquette des sorciers pour tous les élèves né- Moldus la première année d'Harry. Professeur McGonagall avait appris à ses lions né-moldu à la dérobée, sans qu'il ne le sache. Harry ne l'apprit quand entendant Dean et Seamus en parler dans les douches. Ils n'avaient pas vu Harry qui était dans une autre cabine à proximité.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry, à quel jeu le vieux Dumbledore jouait-il? Pourquoi le directeur pensait-il qu'il soit nécessaire de le garder dans l'ignorance du monde sorcier, monde où il était né? Ce fut une bonne chose qu'Harry était très habile à cacher son intelligence ou il se serait bien fait roulé.

Dobby apparut avec une pile de courrier. «Maître Harry, monsieur. Votre commande de livre est faite. Je le Je l'ai ramassé pour vous. En outre, les Gobelins vous ont envoyé vous une lettre importante et les formulaires à remplir."

"Merci Dobby, dit Harry, en prenant le courrier. Il ouvrit la lettre de Gringott en premier, il inspecta la lettre d'accompagnement en premier. «What the f. . .! pensa-t-il. (disons que c'est comme put***c'est quoi ce délire, ok ? ce qui est vrai mais en plus vulgaire)

_«A l'héritier des maisons anciennes et nobles de Potter et de Gryffondor, Harry James Potter -Gryffondor,__  
__Salutations de Ragnok, directeur de Gringotts,_

_Lord Potter, je vous avouerai que votre lettre est venue comme une désagréable surprise. Nous vous avons envoyé des relevés dès que vous avez eu onze ans. Nous vous avons également envoyé des demandes de rendez-vous pour parler de votre avenir depuis un certain temps. Il n'a jamais été porté à notre attention que vous ne les aviez pas reçus. Nous avons supposé que votre tuteur, Albus Dumbledore, établissait la transmission de l'information et que vous lui permettait de traiter vos affaires._

_Par votre lettre, nous avons décidé que ce n'est pas le cas. Dans l'attente d'une enquête, tous vos comptes ont été gelés. Toutes les clés ont été rappelées. Si vous avez besoin de fonds, vous aurez à comparaître à Gringotts pour une réunion étant donné que le précédent conseiller de votre famille a rencontré une mort prématurée. J'en assumerai moi-même le rôle jusqu'à ce que nous puissions arriver à une entente mutuelle acceptable._

_En ce qui concerne la Gazette du Sorcier, à compter de midi hier, vous êtes le détenteur des plus grands stocks soit de soixante-huit pour cent de leurs actions. Le Ministère de la Magie est titulaire d'une vingtaine d'actions et le reste est détenu par la Gazette elle-même. Le conseil d'administration a été nommé par le ministère après la première chute du Dark Lord Voldemort. Le ministère contrôle actuellement la Gazette par l'intimidation politique.__Lord Charles Witherspoon, le quatrième, est l'actuel rédacteur en chef. Il a été embauché par votre grand-père, Lord Harold Potter. Lord Witherspoon est un homme bon, mais depuis la mort de votre grand-père, ses mains ont été liées par le ministère._

_Enfin, votre famille a longtemps retenu les services de Lord Peter Flinchly-Addams leur avocat en droit. Nous l'avons informé de votre demande et il vous contactera bientôt. Il semble que le Proviseur Albus Dumbledore avait informé l'avocat vénérable que ses services n'étaient pas nécessaires, en tant que suprême Magenmagot, il serait à même de s'en occuper. Lord Flinchly-Addams est très anxieux de pouvoir parler avec vous._

_Nous, à Gringotts, avons été profondément attristés par la mort de vos parents, Lord Potter. Ils étaient estimés et appréciés comme clients ainsi que guerriers honorables.__Soyez assuré que nous vous croyions quand vous dites que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider dans votre combat._

_Nous avons besoin de parler au plus tôt._

_Que Votre Or Coulent Toujours Et Ensemble Nous Ferons Beaucoup De Profit_

_Ragnok__  
__Directeur de Gringotts__  
__Account Manager Potter "_


	3. Chapitre 3 : la vérité prend le siège

**Chapitre 3 : La vérité prend le siège arrière**

Arthur Weasley, chef du clan Weasley, sortit de la salle d'audience avec un très pâle Harry Potter. Cela avait été une heure et demie éprouvante pour les deux. Heureusement pour Harry, le Magenmagot déclara le garçon innocent pour utilisation de magie par un mineur pour avoir chasser deux Détraqueurs loin de lui-même et son cousin moldu. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Albus Dumbledore sauva la journée au procès, puis partit rapidement, laissant à Arthur le soin de prendre en charge l'adolescent traumatisé. Le grand rouquin était perplexe par l'attitude désinvolte du sorcier âgé à l'égard de l'enfant désemparé.

Pourquoi Albus était-il partit dans une telle hâte? Et pourquoi l'homme n'avait-il pas regardé Harry, pourquoi n'était-il pas aller le saluer, ou le réconforter? Il était sûr que Albus avait ses raisons, mais ne pas les expliquer avait laissé le jeune Harry seul et secoué.

«Attendez! M. Potter? Puis-je avoir un moment de votre temps?" Un sorcier âgé se déplacer majestueusement, tenant une canne en l'air pour attirer leur attention. L'homme était bien habillé et tenait attaché-case dans sa main gauche.

"Désolé, pas d'autographes," commença à dire Arthur, emmenant Harry vers la sortie.

"Je l'espère bien, dit le vieux monsieur, en tirant une carte de visite. «Je suis Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams. Avocat de la famille Potter depuis de nombreuses années."

Harry prit la carte offerte et la regarda attentivement. "Pourquoi m'approchez-vous seulement maintenant?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"Je vous présente mes excuses, M. Potter. Je n'ai pas pu assister à votre procès. Il semblerait que quelqu'un au ministère met envoyé l'heure et le lieu incorrect," l'avocat distingué désapprouva avec dédain. "Pour cela je tiens à vous offrir mes plus sincères excuses, M. Potter. Je peux vous assurer qu'aucun des employés de mon cabinet ne ferait une telle bourde."

Arthur regarda Harry qui jouait avec la carte de visite. Tous deux pensaient la même chose : avoir eu un avocat plus tôt, aurait considérablement aidé dans la défense de Harry.

S'inclinant au plus près, le monsieur aux cheveux argentés plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry. «Pourrais-je avoir un moment du temps de M. Potter, en privé?"

«Voyez maintenant ! » Arthur bafouilla, tout en reconnaissant l'avocat pour être l'un des plus hauts placés du monde sorcier. Cet homme royal n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait offenser. Toutefois, il avait ses ordres de Albus. "J'ai besoin de ramener Harry au Terrier. Molly et les autres nous attendent..."

« Cela ne prendra que quelques instants, Monsieur. » Rassura l'avocat en regardant l'adolescent.

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal, n'est-ce pas Mr Weasley? » Demanda Harry, se tournant vers le monsieur en question. "Vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas?"

Lord Peter sourit, leva sa canne et invoqua un serment: «Moi, Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams, jure sur ma magie que je ne suis pas, maintenant ni jamais, un disciple du Mage Noir Lord Voldemort. Oui, moi aussi je peux dire son nom. Je suis qui je prétends être, un avocat et l'avocat personnel de la famille Potter. Qu'il en soit ainsi. "

"Qu'il en soit ainsi," Harry répéta et sourit quand la magie tourbillonna autour d'eux scellant le serment. Se tournant vers M. Weasley, il plaida. "Je voudrais entendre ce qu'il a à dire."

Arthur soupira, mais hocha la tête. "Très bien, Harry, mais je dois rester avec vous. Albus et Molly auront ma tête, si quelque chose t'arrivait."

"Si je puis me permettre," intervint Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams. " Le professeur Dumbledore m'a refusé l'accès à M. Potter depuis que ses parents ont été tués." Il les fit entrer dans une salle de conférence vide à proximité. "De plus, il a nié à plusieurs reprises toutes mes demandes de s'entretenir avec lui depuis son retour dans le monde des sorciers à ses onze ans. Je peux vous assurer, que ce que j'ai à dire est très important."

Abasourdi Arthur s'exécuta silencieusement, la porte se referma derrière eux.

0o0o0o0

Harry était ravi. Enfin, quelqu'un serait de son côté. La brève réunion s'était bien passée. Il put dire que Mr Weasley était submergé par tout ce qui avait dit. Heureusement, Lord Peter fut en mesure d'obtenir un serment sorcier de M. Weasley. Lord Peter avait insisté afin de protéger les droits de son client sur sa vie privée.

Harry et Lord Peter ne pouvait pas entrer dans les détails sur le passé de l'entreprise familiale avec M. Weasley présent, mais c'était un début. Lord Peter fut consterné de voir que Harry avait été maintenu dans l'ignorance de ses droits et de son statut dans le monde des sorciers.

Plus tard dans la nuit au Terrier, tandis que Ron dormait, Harry fut en mesure d'écrire un petit mot pour Lord Peter sur la façon de communiquer avec lui sans l'aide d'un hibou. Il ne faudrait pas que quiconque puisse intercepter leur correspondance. Il regretta ne pas avoir pu dire tout qu'il voulait à l'avocat puisque Monsieur Weasley écoutait.

Il ordonna à Dobby, maintenant qu'il était de retour dans le monde des sorciers, que tout courrier adressé à Oliver Twist devrait être placé dans une nouvelle enveloppe et ré-adressée à Harry Potter avant qu'il ne soit livré. Il ne serait pas futé que Harry Potter reçoive le courrier adressé à Oliver Twist. Dobby était aussi chargé de veiller à ce que la signature magique de Harry ne puisse pas être tracée sur le courrier sortant par mesure de précaution.

Mettre en place une date avec les gobelins serait délicat. Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à aller le Chemin de Traverse seul. Peut-être serait-t-il possible que Mr Weasley l'accompagne? Non, Mrs Weasley et Dumbledore ne le permettraient pas. Peut-être que les Gobelins aurait une solution?

0o0o0o0

Ragnok exploita la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de M. Potter. La rencontre entre lui et Lord Flinchley-Addams s'était bien passé mais avait été supervisée par un tiers. M. Potter a exprimé ses regrets sur l'absence de la réunion entre lui et les gobelins puisse que quelqu'un du ministère a envoyé deux Détraqueurs rebelles après lui et son cousin moldu. Maintenant, M. Potter serait observé en permanence et n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer de ses observateurs.

Un sourire se forma lentement sur le visage de l'ancien gobelin. Il y avait un moyen de corriger cela. Rapidement, il écrit ses ordres et une lettre au client le plus apprécié de Gringott. Cela fait, il se rassit et attendit.

0o0o0o0

Ce soir-là Dobby glissa une potion de sommeil à Ron, potion que les Gobelins lui avait fourni. Une fois que Ron était endormi et la maison tranquille pour la nuit, Harry sortit le portoloin et chuchota: «profit». Depuis la troisième tâche, Harry était mal-à-l'aise quand à l'utilisation d'un portoloin, mais il avait été rassuré - celui-ci venait de Gringotts et de nulle part ailleurs. Harry faisait confiance aux gobelins plus qu'en aucunes autres personnes.

Atterrissant sans ménagement au pied des deux gardes Goblin, Harry jura entre ses dents. Les gardes sourirent au jeune sorcier, avant de l'aider à se relever. «M. Potter? » l'un d'eux demanda.

«C'est moi, dit Harry en se dépoussiérant. J'ai une réunion avec le Directeur Ragnok. »

La réunion dura une heure et demie. Harry et les gobelins convièrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de chance et à défaut de ne pouvoir faire plus que cela. Ragnok et Lui avait élaborés une liste d'éléments devant être revus. Ils étaient tous deux satisfaits du résultat. Rien ne fut complètement résolu car il faudrait bien plus qu'une heure pour y arriver à bout, mais ils avaient au moins un bon début.

Harry était heureux de constater que Dumbledore n'avait pas touché aux comptes de la famille Potter, même s'il recevait les relevés bancaires de Harry. Gringotts avait envoyé une lettre au sorcier pour que toutes les clés et les relevés bancaires soient rappelés en raison d'irrégularités. Le sorcier âgé avait envoyé sa réponse, il était d'accord avec cet arrangement et de lui faire savoir quand il pouvait espérer que le problème soit résolu.

Harry souriait en plaçant la bague des héritiers Potter sur sa main gauche. «Combien de temps pouvez-vous gagner? » demanda-t-il en regardant la bague devenir invisible.

"Tout le temps dont vous avez besoin, Lord Potter," Ragnok répondit avec un sourire tout aussi malicieux. "En passant, Lord Potter, votre bague restera invisible jusqu'à ce que vous souhaitiez le contraire."

Harry revint au Terrier sans que personne ne soit avertit. Pas encore fatigué, il s'assit au bureau de Ron et commença à écrire une autre lettre.

0o0o0o0

Xeno Lovegood était entrain de lire la perspective du Prophète sur la farce connue sous le nom de «Première instance de Harry Potter » quand un hibou lui remit une lettre.

_Monsieur Lovegood,_

_Merci de répondre à mes questions quand il est apparent que la Gazette du Sorcier se refuse à le faire. J'apprécie vraiment les réponses que vous avez données sur la vérité dans la presse. Je ne l'avais jamais étudié sous cet angle auparavant._

_Vous aviez raison sur la vérité et le mensonge. Prenez ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter récemment. J'ai lu le résumé fait du procès dans le Prophète et je m''interroge sur quelques points. Je suis donc allé voir l'avocat de mon père. Il a dit que si je voulais vraiment en savoir plus, il allait tenter d'obtenir une copie de la transcription du procès. Alors j'ai dit oui, je me suis intéressé et il l'a fait. Saviez-vous qu'une fois le procès terminé, il devient domaine public? Sauf scellé par le Ministère tout le monde peut recevoir une copie._

_La question que je me pose est : pourquoi n'ont-ils pas utilisé du Veritaserum pour savoir la vérité? Ou une pensine? Je veux dire, ils ont jugés Potter comme un adulte, comme la souligné le Prophète, même s'il n'a seulement que 15 ans! La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, 15 ans été toujours considéré comme étant un mineur._

_Et puis il y a le fait que le ministère ait changé l'heure et le lieu du procès de Potter à la dernière minute. Après quoi, ils ont omis de notifier à la défense les changements! Le Ministère chercherait-il à condamné Potter sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour le défendre? Où était l'avis d'échéance? Pourquoi Potter n'avait-il pas un avocat? A-t-il jamais eu une autre personne que Potter ayant été jugé comme un adulte pour utilisation de magie par mineur sans bénéficier d'un avocat avant?_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai de sérieux doutes au sujet de notre système juridique dans le monde des sorciers. Est-ce que le ministère est une dictature quand il s'agit des droits d'un sorcier mineur ?_

_Et enfin, où étaient les gardiens de Potter dans tout cela, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas assisté au procès? Selon la transcription, personne n'a parlé pour Potter, jusqu'à ce que le directeur soit arrivé avec une craquemol comme témoin._

_Est-ce que ce manque de préoccupation pour les droits et bien-être d'un enfant magique est typique du monde magique de la Grande-Bretagne?_

_Pourriez-vous m'éclairer à ce sujet? Ci-joint une copie de la transcription du procès que le ministère m'a envoyé, peut-être pourrez-vous être à même de juger de la sagesse de notre système judiciaire qui m'échappe._

_Sincèrement,_

_Oliver Twist_

Xeno lu la lettre, puis prit le rouleau de parchemin qui avait le sceau officiel du ministère. L'heure suivante, il lu et relu la transcription et frissonna. Il a toujours su que Fudge était un âne et un imbécile, mais là s'en était de trop! L'homme a un désir de mort politique et Oliver Twist en même temps que d'élever plusieurs questions très intéressantes, a martelé le premier clou dans le cercueil de Fudge.

0o0o0o0

Dobby arriva pendant que Harry terminait de prendre sa douche. Une semaine au Terrier et Harry souhaiter le calme de la maison des Dursley. Enfin, presque. Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'intimité et il était difficile d'essayer de garder Dobby secret avec ses nombreux projets. Eh bien, il voulait un défi, après tout.

Dobby remis à Harry son exemplaire du Chicaneur. Harry le feuilleta. Il espérait que sa lettre était là et là elle était. Bouche bée il lit la réponse. Toutefois, il fut plus étonné par le fait que la transcription du procès avait également été imprimée et dans son intégralité! Quelque chose que le Prophète n'avait pas osé.

_Monsieur Twist,_

_Je suis heureux de voir quelqu'un de votre jeune (?) âge s'intéresse à la politique. Vous avez raison en ce que les transcriptions du procès sont publics, sauf si scellés par le Ministère et ils ne peuvent l'être uniquement si des questions se posent concernant la sécurité publique. Je dois dire que la lecture des débats du procès du jeune M. Potter a été une leçon pour voir les défauts de notre système juridique._

_Vous avez raison de dire que l'utilisation de Veritaserum et ou d'une Pensine aurait fait économiser le temps et l'énergie de chacun._

_Je suis aussi surpris que la nullité du procès n'ait pas été déclarée, car comme vous l'avez souligné, M. Potter n'a pas été représenté par un avocat. Or Albus Dumbledore même parlant en son nom n'était pas un substitut approprié pour un avocat. Rien que pour cela, je suis heureux d'avoir choisit le journalisme._

_En ce qui concerne les Détraqueurs, je voudrais moi aussi savoir comment deux d'entre eux ont fait pour attaquer la maison moldue de M. Potter sans que le ministère ne soit au courant de leurs mouvements. Ils sont, après tout, limités à Azkaban et sous contrôle du ministère. À ma connaissance, ils ne sont pas autorisés à quitter l'île sans l'approbation du ministère._

_Il est évident d'après ce que j'ai lu que c'était un cas de légitime défense de la part de M. Potter. J'ai pris la peine de regarder les lois en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de magie par les mineurs et il y a une clause qui stipule qu'un mineurs est en droit d'utiliser sa magie en cas de légitime défense, soit quand sa vie est menacé, ce qui est manifestement le cas ici. L'infortune dans le cas de Mr Potter et que cet acte est été effectué en la présence de son cousin moldu, clairement contre la loi, mais même ici, un bon avocat aurait plaidé que le cousin moldu de Mr Potter connaissait déjà la magie et Mr Potter aurait été exempté des charges retenu contre lui. _

_Si M. Potter choisit de poursuivre l'affaire, un bon avocat aura tout un dossier solide contre le ministère sur le manque de contrôle de leur Détraqueurs ainsi que pour l'avoir juger comme un adulte._

_Quant à la tutelle, je suis au regret de vous dire que les dossiers ont été scellés à la mort de ses parents. Personne ne sait qui est son tuteur magique, et je peux- presque- parier d'après mes recherches que M. Potter ne le sais pas non plus. Car ils auraient dû se manifester pour contester sur son traitement l'année dernière à Poudlard, quand il, mineur, a été contraint d'être lié à un contrat magique pour majeur. _

_Enfin, je dois vous prévenir, mon jeune lecteur. Le ministère est très rapide à poursuivre tous ceux qu'ils considèrent ayant des intentions diffamatoires à leur encontre. Toutefois, il ne serait pas sage de soulever un tel précédent._

_Même si j'apprécie les questions que vous soulevez, je suis sûr que le ministère n'ait pas de mon avis._

_Alors, prenez garde, mon jeune ami._

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Editeur-en-Chef_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dommages collatéraux

Chapitre 4 : Dommages collatéraux

**Note :** _Je rappelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris que ceci est une traduction ! L'histoire est déjà complète mais écrite en anglais ! Et non il n'y a pas de couple, pas la peine de chercher ! Cette histoire est basée entièrement sur Harry ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent ! Cela me donne encore plus envie de la traduire (et plus vite) ! _

Le Chaudron baveux tournait lentement. Xeno Lovegood venait de déposer les vingt-cinq exemplaires du Chicaneur de cette semaine. Tom prit son exemplaire gratuit et il le feuilleta. Bon vieux Lovegood était un brave homme selon le vieux barman, même si un peu siphonner du cerveau.

En feuilletant, ses yeux furent attirés par l'étrange lettre à l'éditeur, puis ils s'élargirent. «Qu'est-ce par le nom d'Merlin ? »

« Pas si vite, Mel. J'cours au ministère," cria Tom en enlevant son tablier.

0O0o0o0

Xeno Lovegood était très satisfait du numéro de cette semaine du Chicaneur. En effet, son taux d'abonnement a augmenté de quelque 200 exemplaires de plus que la semaine dernière. Cela signifie simplement plus de travail pour lui, mais ça en valait la peine. Il devait remercier Oliver pour ses intéressantes lettres. Peut-être lui offrir un abonnement d'un an ou deux, ou même peut-être une colonne? Hmm. Il allait y penser.

Xeno se demanda également s'il devait embaucher un autre assistant pour l'aider car Luna allait bientôt partir pour l'année scolaire.

0o0o0o0

Harry Potter était assis sous un arbre dans le verger derrière le Terrier. Heureusement, la plupart des Weasley étaient occupés et pour une fois, Harry avait bien besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Sur ses genoux et empilés à côté de lui se trouvaient plusieurs dossier qu'il avait reçu de Gringotts et de son avocat.

Maintenant, ça c'était un coup de pied au le cul! Lui, Harry James Potter, avait un parent qui était un Lord – dans les deux royaumes! Et il découvrit que, lui, Harry «je suis une gêne» Potter, était également un de ses pairs dans les deux mondes!

«Par l'enfer sanglant! Ma vie est devenu encore plus compliquée » pensa Harry en frappant l'arrière de sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il ferma les yeux un instant le temps de retrouver ses esprits et d'assimiler le fait qu'il avait un siège à la fois au Magenmagot et à la Chambre des Lords! « Par les couilles de Merlin! »

Il reporta son attention aux dossiers et refocalisa son esprit sur la question présente, Harry relut les rapports des stocks -lui appartenant- de plusieurs sociétés. Selon ce qu'il lisait, il semble que les Potters aient été dans le top dix des familles les plus riches dans le monde des sorciers, et dans le top vingt-cinq dans le monde moldus de Bretagne! A quoi jouer Dumbledore? Pourquoi l'envoyer chez les Dursley toutes ces années? Pour vivre comme un elfe de maison et être habiller comme un pauvre? Pourquoi le gardait-il si ignorant de son héritage et de ses titres? Pourquoi n'était-il pas formé pour assumer ses responsabilités en tant que chef d'une noble et ancienne famille ?

Se redressant brutalement, il siffla en regardant la feuille qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne pouvait pas le croire! Il possédait le contrôle des actions de la Gazette du Sorcier, la moitié du Chicaneur et oh Merlin, un quart des entreprises dans le Chemin de Traverse! Par l'enfer ! Il est même propriétaire du terrain où Poudlard et Pré-au-lard sont situés vu qu'il descend de la lignée de Griffondor et est son héritier. Certes, il ne détient qu'un quart de Poudlard, mais quand même. Il tourna et lit la page suivante.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une dîme annuelle? J'y crois pas ! Quel genre de coffre spécial? D'après ce qu'il lisait, il ne pouvait être consulté que par trois personnes, lui-même comme héritier Potter, et sous des critères spécifiques, le directeur actuel de Poudlard et le directeur de Gringotts. À compter de cette date, Albus Dumbledore l'a consulté à trois reprises au cours des cinq dernières années, dans son mandat en tant que directeur, drainant environ un quart des fonds disponibles du coffre.

«Je me demande pourquoi? Tant pis, il ne mentionne pas la raison pour laquelle le retrait a été fait " pensa Harry, le notant dans le journal qu'il gardait à portée de main pour demander à Gringotts quels critères devaient être réunis pour faire un retrait.

Prenant le dernier dossier, ses yeux commencèrent à examiner la liste des propriétés moldus et là encore, il a eu un choc. "Oh Doux Merlin!" siffla-t-il doucement.

Il chercha rapidement à travers les empilements de dossier jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il fronça les sourcils: «Oh ces voleurs, les traîtres! »

0o0o0o0

Vernon Dursley était dans un bon jour. Les stocks de Grunnings ayant récemment augmenté de deux points sur les parts de marché, lui donnant ainsi un lourd bonus de la part du vieux Grunnings.

Dudley avait reçu un bilan de santé des plus favorables après avoir subi cette épreuve avec ces choses bizarres qui avait attaqué son monstrueux neveu. Il était impatient de mettre la main sur ce monstre l'été prochain. Il allait lui apprendre une chose ou deux - lui !

Une mince pile de courrier, déposer ce matin par sa secrétaire, l'attendait sur son bureau. Prenant sa cinquième gorgée de thé ce matin, Vernon prit pour la première enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il reprit une gorgée en lisant la lettre rapidement, avant de la recracher et de manquer de s'étouffer, en lisant:

_Du bureau de Peter J. Flinchley-Addams, avocat, Lord du royaume:_

_Pour: M. Vernon Dursley C.,_

_Il a été porté à notre attention qu'il y a eu détournement de fonds. Par conséquent, un audit a été ordonné sur tous les dossiers de tous les départements remontant à 1981._

_Vous êtes tenu de présenter tous les documents et les comptes pour l'inspection de mardi prochain. Une vérification des comptes des dépenses personnelles pour tous les chefs de service sera effectuée._

_Respect est obligatoire. Tout chef de service à défaut de coopérer sera suspendu sans solde en attendant que l'audit soit terminé et où des mesures disciplinaires seront prises si nécessaire._

_Je vous remercie de votre coopération._

_Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams  
Avocat_

_Cc_

_Ragnok, Directeur de la banque Gringotts, _

_Titulaires de tous les stocks,__ Grunnings Inc._

_Tous les chefs de département,__ Grunnings Inc._

Vernon se leva quand il sentit le thé se renverser sur son pantalon. "Putain de m...! Martha! Ramène ton cul ici, apporte ton bloc-notes! Rugit-il tout en saisissant le téléphone, et avec colère composa son numéro de téléphone personnel tandis que sa secrétaire entrait. "Pet!..."

0o0o0o0

Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams termina de mettre en forme le document nécessaire pour libérer Lord Potter du contrôle de Albus Dumbledore et l'ajouta à la pile croissante de documents concernant Potter. Adosser à sa chaise, il réfléchit à ce qu'il savait du jeune Lord.

Harry James Potter l'avait surpris. Les rumeurs qui l'entouraient ne portaient pas de ressemblance avec le jeune sorcier qu'il a rencontré juste après le procès. Le temps ne leur avait pas permit d'entrer dans les détails de la vie de Lord Harry et avec un tiers écoutant, cela avait était gênant. Toutefois, son impression d'Harry fut très favorable. Il lui est apparu que le jeune garçon ait hérité de l'intelligence de ses parents et de leurs niveaux élevés de puissance magique, démentant les médiocres résultats scolaires d'Harry et les critiques malsaines de la presse.

Comment le jeune homme avait-il aussi bien réussi à cacher ses talents? Il pouvait voir que Arthur Weasley avait été choqué et bouche bée aux quelques détails qu'Harry avait révélé. Il espérait que l'homme réfuterait son allégeance aveugle au très rusé Directeur et ouvrirait les yeux sur les torts causés à un enfant innocent.

L'échange de lettres secrètes - que lui et Lord Harry exerçaient- se révéla être très instructif. C'est là que les véritables capacités du jeune homme brillaient. S'ils exécutaient leur plan ainsi que le jeune homme le désiré, ils pourraient enfin remettre le monde des sorciers sur des rails. Quelque chose qui est depuis longtemps attendu, pensa Lord Peter.

0O0o0o0

Tom était penché au-dessus du bar avec le Chicaneur à côté de lui et à côté du papier était un parchemin officiel portant le sceau du ministère. Il étudiait les deux avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

"Comm'vas Tom "!" interpella un de ses habitués, alors qu'il se posa lourdement sur un tabouret en face du barman. "Qu'est' tu fais, camarade? Pou'quoi t'lis pas un vrai journal, comme la Gazette?"

Tom leva les yeux. « J'compare des notes et par l'enfer sanglant, l'vieux Xeno avait raison! La Gazette n'a pas dit la moitié de la vérité. "

"Vraiment?" demanda le sorcier débraillé. "Une première, s't'm demande."

"Oh Xeno a déjà eu raison," renifla Tom, versant un gros verre et lui remettant.

Le client tira le Chicaneur et le document vers lui pour les lire. "Hey! Ça c't'est un dossier du tribunal! Putain! Où t'bien pu avoir ça?"

"Le hall des records, s't' pas scellés, les dossiers judiciaires sont ouverts au public. Il s'agit du procès de Potter d'il ya quelques jours» répondit Tom, mettant de côté sa copie pour le moment.

"Qu'est-ce? J'pensais que le garçon avait été acquitté ou un truc du genre? J'tendu le ministre n'était pas heureux» vint la réplique d'une table voisine.

"Dans le mille ! Ils l'ont dans l'cul! Semble c'qui était dans la Gazette était seulement la moitié de l'histoire, comme d'habitude, " renifla Tom. "Juste après qu'j'ai eu ma copie de la transcription, l'vieux Fudge est entrée en panique et a scellé ce document et tous ceux concernant l'Potter ".

"Essay'd'couvrir ses fesses, hein?"

"Un peu en retard si t'm'andes", lança d'une table voisine une sorcière avec un gloussement. "Si l'Min'ster essayait avec mon garçon Bonny, j'leur j'trais des sorts et bien com'i'faut, moi j'prends pas d'chance avec les Détraqueurs, je le ferais! "

Plusieurs clients hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. D'une table dans le fond, une voix pâteuse cria: «Je me demande ce qu'ils sont en'train d'essayer? L'vieux Fudge est un beau parleur, des deux côtés de la bouche, il est!"

«Aye! Crièrent plusieurs personnes dans le pub, levant leurs verres à l'exclamation.

0o0o0o0

Fudge rageait et vociférait. Son visage était aussi rouge qu'une betterave contrastant violemment avec le vert rayé de ses robes. Depuis la sortit du Chicaneur hier, son bureau avait été envahit par du courrier et des hurlantes toute la journée. C'était une bonne chose, qu'il ait réussi à sceller la transcription du procès de Potter ainsi que les registres. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Eh bien, il avait appris sa leçon.

Avec près de 50 copies de la transcription de Potter dehors, son bureau faisait des heures supplémentaires pour essayer de contrôler les dommages. Comment cela a-t-il pu prendre de telles proportions en si peu de temps ? Il savait que c'était la faute de Xeno Lovegood pour publier la lettre du sale gosse. Eh bien, il les aurait tous les deux! Voir comment ils aiment passer du temps à Azkaban! Il va faire passer une loi pour sceller toutes les transcriptions de procès à partir de maintenant.

Heureusement, Dolores se rend à Poudlard pour ce terme. Avec elle là-bas, il aura un pied dans l'école. Heureusement, elle débusquerait qui est Oliver Twist et obtiendrait son expulsion pour avoir commencé ce guêpier.

0o0o0o0

Albus regarda la lettre qui était arrivé de la banque Gringotts. Il avait été si sûr de lui sur le fait qu'il pourrait utiliser ce coffre pour le plus grand bien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait appelé à ce sujet par les Gobelins. Cela faisait près de trois ans depuis son dernier retrait. Il aurait bientôt besoin de plus de fond et maintenant où allait-il les trouver? Il était sûr que les gobelins ne lui permettraient pas l'accès aux comptes des Potter ceux-ci étant maintenant surveillés de très près.

_Destiné à Albus Dumbledore Percival wulfric Brian, Directeur de Poudlard._

_Lors d'une vérification de routine sur l'ensemble de nos coffres en circulation, il est venu à notre attention que le coffre de Poudlard mis en place par Godric Gryffondor pour maintenir en bonne état Poudlard et les terres de Pré-au-Lard a montré des signes d'activités récentes. Ce coffre ne peut être consulté que par les héritiers de Gryffondor, et / ou le Directeur de Poudlard et le directeur de Gringotts. Comme vous le savez ces fonds ont été mis en place pour les soins et entretien de Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard._

_Il est venu à notre attention que vous avez accédé à ces fonds à trois reprises au cours des cinq dernières années, retirant plus d'un quart des fonds disponibles. Nous avons besoin d'une preuve de l'utilisation de ces fonds, sous forme de facture et / ou de devis. Si nous trouvons que ces fonds ont été utilisés à mauvais escient, vous êtes tenus de procéder à leur restitution avec intérêt._

_Respect est obligatoire. Le non-respect peut entraîner tous les coffres auxquels vous avez accès à être scellé jusqu'à ce que cette question soit résolue._

_Ragnok_

_Directeur de Gringotts_


	5. Chapitre 5: Dans la maison du chien

Chapitre 5 : Dans la maison du chien

Arthur Weasley n'était en aucun cas un homme intimidé. Certes, sa femme Molly est une force de la nature quand elle s'y met et il lui a laissé les affaires familiales et la discipline, mais seulement parce qu'elle est compétente dans ce domaine. Non, Arthur se considérait comme un homme laxiste.

Toutefois, depuis que Ron s'était lié d'amitié avec un orphelin du nom de Harry Potter, le monde confortable d'Arthur avait été mis sans dessus-dessous. Il ne pouvait pas jeter la faute à son fils, cela lui avait semblé être la bonne chose à faire en dépit de toutes les « aventures » qu'ils avaient partagé. Harry était si petit et si fragile à l'époque.

Le lendemain du procès, Arthur décida de s'asseoir avec ses trois plus jeunes fils et d'avoir une conversation. Ce qu'il lui dire avait tout d'incriminant ! Comment un homme aussi sage que Albus Dumbledore avait pu être si aveugle dans ses rapports avec Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Cela été au-delà de sa compréhension. Hmm. . . A moins que. . . Peut-être? . . . Non, il ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce-pas?

Seul dans son bureau au ministère quelques jours plus tard, le sorcier roux perturbé, écrit tout ce qu'il savait, ou spéculait sur Harry Potter de par sa conversation avec ses fils. En plus de leur information, il ajouta ses propres observations. C'était regrettable qu'il ne puisse parler de la rencontre avec l'avocat de la famille Potter à cause de son serment. Sur un autre parchemin, il écrit une note sur la nécessité de faire en sorte que Harry consulte son avocat, et s'il pouvait avoir recours à un stratagème pour éloigner Albus assez longtemps pour pouvoir le faire.

Arthur griffonna également un rappel sur le besoin de demander aux Gobelins de vérifier les protections autour de la maison de la famille moldu de Potter. Une personne aussi importante qu'Harry Potter devrait avoir des protections hors de prix pour le protéger. Il se demanda à présent quelles sortes de protections Albus avait mis en place et surtout si elles étaient aussi efficaces que ce que le directeur revendiqué.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Arthur Weasley sortit de son bureau, déclara à sa secrétaire qu'il la verrait après le déjeuner, et se promena nonchalamment à travers le ministère. Il s'arrêta pour discuter avec des collègues avant d'aller dans les toilettes pour homme et de jeter toutes ses conclusions du matin dans une chute passant pour un mur des plus normal.

0o0o0o

Un agent du département des Langues-de-Plomb frappa à la porte du bureau du chef. "Un rapport vient tout juste d'arriver de la Bougie, Courbine, dit-il en lui remettant plusieurs morceaux de parchemin. "C'est une lecture très intéressante, si vous voulez mon avis."

Courbine, chef des Langues-de-Plomb, fronça les sourcils en posant le dernier numéro du Chicaneur. "Voyons cela."

0o0o0o0

Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine du square Grimmaurd écoutant Sirius, pendant qu'il tenait sa cour durant le dîner. Rires et chaos semblait être à la carte du jour. De l'avis d'Harry cela faisait un vif contraste comparé aux repas chez les Dursley.

Selon les adultes, il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir donc plusieurs personnes que Harry n'avait jamais rencontrées auparavant étaient assises autour de la table avec eux. Tonks était à l'extrémité, exhibant ses fantastiques compétences technicolor en tant que Métamorphomage. "Tonks est une personne intéressante," médita Harry. « Difficile de croire qu'elle est la cousine de Sirius. »

Harry étouffa un soupir. Il avait d'abord été très heureux que Sirius voulut vivre avec lui au printemps dernier, mais maintenant, Harry n'était plus trop sûr. Sa confiance vis-à-vis des adultes était très fragile, au mieux, et après avoir eu la chance de s'asseoir et de réfléchir, il s'interrogeait sur les motivations de Sirius.

Harry ne parvenait pas à oublier le fait que Sirius est fait passer sa vengeance contre Queudver en premier, avant de s'assurer que le tout-petit Harry était en sécurité et bien entretenu. Sa première priorité n'aurait-elle pas dû être Harry et non la revanche? Queudver aurait pu attendre, après tout. Au lieu de cela il a laissé son caractère immature le conduire à Azkaban et Harry aux « bons soins » des Dursley.

De plus Sirius avait de temps à autre des lapsus, appelant Harry - «James». Sans oublier que cet été, il n'avait pas reçu de courrier ni même de visite de son soi-disant Parrain. Il y avait des façons de visiter sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant et Merlin sait qu'il avait un elfe de maison qui aurait pu lui livrer le courrier et de la nourriture. Harry pensé qu'il n'était tout simplement pas très élevé sur la chaîne alimentaire pour Sirius, ou toute autre personne d'ailleurs.

Harry n'oubliait –également- pas les violentes querelles qu'il eût avec ses amis au sujet de leur manque de communication. Bien sûr, selon eux, il n'avait pas écrit non plus. Eh bien, comment l'aurait-il pu vu que Dumbledore détenait Hedwige? Ce n'est pas leur problème, on lui avait dit. Il avait débattu avec Hermione sur l'utilisation du courrier moldu et elle s'énerva en lui disant que lui aussi aurait pu l'utiliser. Il contra par le fait que les Dursley vérifier tous les courriers et comment était-il supposé acheté des timbres sans argent moldu ! Ses proches ne lui auraient certainement pas donné de l'argent moldu ou des timbres.

Hermione souffla et dit que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Le directeur avait dit à tout le monde de ne pas communiquer avec Harry. A tel point que Harry avait renoncé à l'argument le considérant comme une cause perdue. Quand ils se rendront compte à quel point Dumbledore manipulé tout le monde, ce serait trop tard.

"Maintenant, les enfants», dit Molly, en commençant à débarrasser la table. "Allez dans les autres pièces. La réunion débutera bientôt."

Harry fut poussé hors de la salle à manger et en haut des escaliers. Les jumeaux avaient un petit rictus tandis qu'ils sortirent de leurs poches ce qui ressemblait à un ensemble d'oreilles lié à une chaîne.

Harry écouta à moitié leurs explications et se rendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Une fois sûr que personne ne le suivait, il ferma la porte avant d'appeler Dobby.

«Il est en place, Dobby? Demanda-t-il en sautant sur son lit.

« Oui, maître Harry, monsieur. Il est attaché en dessous de la table comme vous m'l'avez dit. Est-ce que cela va marcher? Il ne va pas causer des problèmes pour vous? »

Harry sourit. "Non, Dobby. Pas de problèmes. Personne ne t'a vu?"

Dobby secoua la tête, ses longues oreilles allant d'avant en arrière. «Non maître Monsieur Harry. Rien d'autre?"

"Non, Dobby, il suffit de le récupérer une fois la réunion terminée," sourit Harry, en indiquant à Dobby de partir.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire sa chance. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de tester sur le terrain l'enregistreur baladeur qu'il avait acheté à Surrey. Avec l'aide de Dobby, il avait trafiqué la chose de façon à ce qu'il fonctionne à la magie au lieu de batterie. Bien sûr, il aurait beaucoup de problème si il était démasqué, mais qu'est-ce qu'un peu de danger face à beaucoup de connaissances ?

Il devait savoir si l'Ordre était réuni pour lui et/ou ses lettres au Chicaneur. De plus il voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Comme il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en ce moment et qu'il était seul, il pouvait tout aussi bien travailler sur sa prochaine lettre au Chicaneur.

0O0o0o0

Xeno regardait les pitreries de sa fille Luna, pendant qu'elle courait dans le jardin chassant des wrackspurts (ne pas me poser de question…imaginaire imaginaire…). Elle est la lumière de sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle est la seule joie qu'il lui reste au monde et il s'inquiète quand elle s'en va à Poudlard. Un hibou entra et se posa à ses côtés avec une lettre, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la chouette et délicatement retira la lettre de sa patte.

"Il y a de la nourriture et de l'eau dans la cuisine, fais à ton aise», dit-il en ouvrant la lettre.

_Mr Lovegood, _

_Votre réponse a été une lecture très intéressante la dernière fois et je vais prendre vos préoccupations à cœur. Je ne voudrais pas être portée devant le Magenmagot pour diffamation, même si je suis encore mineur. Car, comme nous le savons tous maintenant, être mineur n'est pas une protection._

_Puisque vous et moi discutons des procès, j'ai été très intéressé d'apprendre, en espionnant Potter et ses petits amis, que Sirius Black n'a jamais bénéficié d'un procès. Ceci étant une très mauvaise formalité, si vous me demandez, car il est, après tout chef d'une ancienne et noble maison._

_Si le ministère peut le faire de manière aussi flagrante pour un chef d'une ancienne et noble maison, qu'est-ce qui empêche le ministère de le faire à un autre ? Ah j'oubliais, ils l'ont fait. Selon la Gazette du Sorcier, Potter est également le chef d'une ancienne et noble maison, même s'il est mineur et regardé la farce du procès qu'il lui a été donné. _

_Où était Albus Dumbledore dans tout cela? Pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas demandé un procès pour Black ? Il était le Chef du Magenmagot à l'époque et il était en son pouvoir de le faire. Pourquoi ait-il resté là, à cautionner un tel déni de justice lorsque trois petites gouttes de Veritaserum auraient mis à mal toute la question?_

_Au printemps dernier, j'ai réussi à entendre Potter et ses cohortes discuter de Black. Saviez-vous qu'il était le parrain de Potter? Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'était même pas le gardien du secret des Potter? Potter a mentionné que quelqu'un du nom de Peter Pettigrow l'était. Potter a fait valoir que Pettigrow était vivant et se cacher. Personne n'a semblé le prendre au sérieux quand il leur à fait part de ce sujet. Là encore, je le demande, où était le Veritaserum ou la Pensine?_

_Et que pensait faire le ministère en envoyant des détraqueurs à Poudlard il y a deux ans? J'ai assisté à la partie durant laquelle Potter a faillit se faire embrasser ! Oui presque embrasser ! Qu'est-ce-qui les empêcher de se rebeller avec tous les jeunes et impressionnables esprits dans l'école ? Quelle a été la réplique du ministère ? Voyons, c'était pour nous protéger d'un seul tueur en série ! _

_Oh s'il vous plaît, les Détraqueurs ont tué plus de personnes que Black l'aurait fait. N'est-il pas idiot de mettre une meute de loup affamé avec des agneaux et attendre d'eux qu'ils se comportent bien ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un tueur en série dont le seul objectif est dit-on, Harry Potter, est beaucoup moins dangereux qu'une meute de Détraqueurs qui ne se soucient absolument pas de l'âme qu'ils absorbent? Le déjeuner est servi à Poudlard et les étudiants sont le plat principal!_

_Quelle est la politique concernant l'utilisation de Veritaserum et de Pensine dans les procès pour mineurs? Pourquoi Potter et ses cohortes n'ont-ils pas été interrogés et leurs souvenirs consultés pour confirmer ou démentir leurs déclarations ? Ou le ministère est-il effrayé de la vérité qui pourrait être révélée et pourrait les faire passer pour des idiots ?_

_Plus je creuse dans ce petit fiasco, plus la taille des trous prenne celle de Cognards. Aussi, qu'en est-il de la loi de la Reine ? Le ministère est-il si éloigné de la vérité qu'il en oublie de reconnaître la loi commune britannique ? Nous sommes, après tout, encore des sujets de la Reine. _

_Peut-être que je ne devrais pas questionner les choses. Peut-être devrais-je être un mouton et ne rien faire, comme la plupart des sorciers. Toutefois, je tiens à dormir la nuit avec une conscience claire, si vous pouvez comprendre ce concept. Et il me semble que, dans le monde sorcier, très peu le peuvent._

_Oliver Twist_


	6. Chapitre 6: Problèmes de confiance?

Chapitre 6 : Problèmes de confiance?

_Note : vous êtes chanceux j'étais très motivée pour traduire ce chapitre rapidement ! ^^ Désolé si vous trouvez des petites fautes… (Conjugaison, orthographe et syntaxe…)_

Emily Anderson pouffa (elle gonfla ses joues et souffla) de frustration. Ses trois derniers jours, elle les avait passés à ruminer à travers une montagne de dossier dans les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que dans la salle des archives du ministère.

La piste lancée par Lovegood était une bonne info. Il avait touché en plein centre sa cible. Le ministère essayait d'enterrer toutes leurs erreurs concernant Sirius Black. Selon Fudge, Black était responsable de tout : d'être un mangemort jusqu'au monstrueux urinoir faisant déborder les toilettes pour homme. Tout et n'importe quoi, le ministre essayait de faire la même chose pour tout les échappés d'Azkaban. Et selon l'opinion publique, ça marchait.

La semaine dernière, lorsque Lord Charles sortit de sa rencontre fatidique avec l'avocat, il annonça que la Gazette du Sorcier était sous une nouvelle direction. Le ministère n'avait plus son mot à dire sur ce qui était ou non imprimé. De même, sous cette nouvelle politique, tous les articles devaient être basés sur des faits réels et solides, en somme sur des preuves irréfutables. Plus aucunes notes faîtes à la « vite fait » n'étaient autorisés. Si vous n'aviez pas de preuve alors l'histoire, peut importe son exclusivité, ne serait pas imprimée. Plusieurs journalistes avaient déjà remis leurs démissions, malheureusement, Rita Skeeter n'en faisait pas partie.

C'est pourquoi Emily fouillait dans les dossiers. Lord Charles lui avait donné une semaine de congé avec solde, pour qu'elle fasse ce sale travail. Depuis le jour où Lord Flinchey – peut importe le reste était passé dans les bureaux de la Gazette en tant que représentant de l'actionnaire principal, Lord Charles redevenait son « ancien lui », celui de ses débuts. Emily était très satisfaite de cette secousse, surtout que Rita avait été rétrogradée au rang des colonnes concernant les jardins. La communication des informations était à présent moins basée en faveur des racontars et traitait plus des réels problèmes de la société.

Rita se trouvait avec de plus en plus de banales affectations au club de jardinage qu'avec de véritables histoires journalistiques. La rumeur voulait que Rita fût à la recherche de sang, le sang de n'importe qui. Et si c'était Harry Potter, c'était encore mieux. Elle n'aimait pas du tout sa nouvelle affectation, même si cela correspondait plus à son style d'écriture.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Emily creusait les archives du ministère. Elle recherchait tout et n'importe quoi en rapport avec les Potter et les Black qui n'avaient pas été classifiés. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien trouvée. Aucun testament dans les dossiers des Potter. Etrange, car les Potter en tant que riche, ancienne et noble maison, savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à leur poursuite, ils devaient donc avoir fait un testament pour protéger les intérêts de leurs fils en bas âge, Harry. Il n'y avait même pas une seule preuve concernant les mesures titulaires prises pour leurs fils.

Tout ça sentait une couverture, mais comment pourrait-elle s'y prendre pour le prouver?

0O0o0o0

Harry s'habitua rapidement au peu de sommeil qu'il glanait depuis son retour dans le monde sorcier. Au moins une fois par semaine, vers minuit, il prenait un Port-o-loin l'amenant à Gringotts pour une réunion avec ses conseillers, Lord Peter et le directeur Ragnok. Les deux étaient très utiles dans leurs conseils en relation à sa situation juridique et financière.

Toutefois, Harry fit quelques recherches dans des livres de droit et avait des questions pour les deux hommes. Demain serait son quinzième anniversaire. Il estima donc qu'il était judicieux de les poser maintenant.

« Donc, hypothétiquement, demanda Harry pendant la réunion se déroulant la veille de son anniversaire, si trois organes du gouvernement ont déclarés, à des fins juridiques, un mineur adulte de telle sorte que cela soit enregistré dans les archives publique, en raison de circonstance, il est donc considéré comme un adulte aux yeux de la loi ?

«Que voulez-vous dire, Lord Harry?" demanda, un peu abasourdi par la question, Lord Peter.

« Eh bien, permettez-moi de développer, dit Harry. Si le nom d'un garçon de quatorze ans sort d'un artefact magique ayant une limite d'âge de dix-sept ans, et que là encore une figure d'autorité en charge requiert que le dit mineur honore le contrat sans la permission écrite d'un parent ou tuteur, y aurait-il dans cette situation reconnaissance du statut juridique adulte pour le mineur ? Ensuite, le même garçon de quatorze ans est amené devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de la violation de la loi sur l'utilisation de la magie par les mineurs pour être jugé comme un adulte. Cela voudrait-il dire que le garçon de quatorze ans est considéré comme un adulte aux yeux du ministère ? Après tout, le Suprême chef de la Confédération Internationale des mages et sorcier et ses membres, le ministère et le Magenmagot eux-mêmes, reconnaissent le dit garçon de quatorze ans comme un adulte à leurs yeux. »

Harry regarda attentivement les deux hommes silencieux et stupéfaits dans leurs chaises. Tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il se demanda s'il les avait… cassés ?

Lord Peter regarda alternativement Harry et Ragnok. Il se gratta le menton pensivement, puis après un moment dit : « Je vais devoir revérifier vos trouvailles mais je dirais que c'est une hypothèse plausible. Cependant, je vous mets en garde, ni le ministre ou le directeur ne vous permettront d'être émancipé si facilement."

Harry manifesta son accord en un signe de tête. « Honnêtement, si les gens continuent de me mettre dans des situations d'adulte, ne pensez-vous pas que je devrais avoir le droit d'être considéré comme un adulte aux yeux de la loi et tout ce qui en ressort, comme pouvoir me protéger moi-même avec ma magie si nécessaire ? C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous, Lord Peter et vous Directeur Ragnok, soyez mes gardiens légaux et ou conseillers jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'âge adulte même si je suis émancipé.

"Lord Harry," intervint Ragnok. "Si vous renoncez à votre statut de mineur, vous risquez de perdre certains privilèges en tant que mineur. Vous devrez accepter toutes les conséquences qui vont avec être un adulte."

Harry renifla. «Être mineur ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas? J'ai tout de même dû participer à ce tournoi de merde. Et j'ai encore été punis pour nous avoir défendu, mon cousin et moi, de ces putains de Détraqueurs qui « s'étaient égarés » d'Azkaban ».

« Vrai, dit Lord Peter. "Mais pourquoi Ragnok et moi-même? Et pourquoi pas - les Weasley? Ou votre parrain, Sirius Black? »

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire dans ma famille, expliqua Harry en se frottant le front, Sirius est toujours un fugitif. Bien que grâce aux articles des dernières années et des recherches faîtes pas le Chicaneur et la Gazette du Sorcier, cela pourrait bientôt changer » Soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. « Arthur et Molly Weasley sont sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Non. Ils attendent tous de moi que je fasse leurs batailles pour eux, à leur place - mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui combatte pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Personne ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. »

0o0o0o0

Hermione était frustrée. Harry avait changé. Elle pouvait le voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Ne pouvait-il comprendre que Dumbledore lui-même, leur a dit de ne pas communiquer avec lui parce qu'il n'était pas en sûreté? Cela avait été pour son propre bien, mais Harry refusait de voir que Dumbledore ne cherchait qu'à le protéger.

La fête d'anniversaire de Harry fut une explosion bruyante de plaisir, de rires et de chaos. Maintenant que la fête était finie et tout le monde partit, Harry s'était une fois de plus renfermé sur lui-même. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise de le trouver assis dans la bibliothèque, lisant. Ron et les jumeaux étaient quelque part faisant quelque chose pour Molly.

"Harry?"

"Oui Hermione?"

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. "Quel est le problème? Tu nous as évité Ron et moi depuis ton retour."

Harry soupira et ferma son livre. Se tournant vers son ami, il dit "Tout va bien, Hermione."

"Mais nous sommes tes amis. Tu ne devrais pas nous exclure."

«Vous exclure? Tu n'penses pas que tu l'as de travers? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Harry secoua la tête. «J'ai été coincé chez les Dursley, Hermione. Dumbledore m'a pris Hedwige. Il a dit que ce n'était pas sûr. Mes amis ont décidé que je ne valais même pas la peine de recevoir une lettre. Vous n'avez même pas essayé de rester en contact avec moi, tu as oublié la façon d'utiliser un téléphone? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis ? »

«Oh Harry, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Pas encore. »

Harry soupira posant sèchement son livre, et se mettant debout. «Oui, ça encore. Alors dis-moi Hermione, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi, ce qui est juste ou ce qui est facile? »

« Et ce qui est bien, Harry? Dumbledore a dit que te contacter n'était pas sûr. »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. "Si tu le dis, Hermione. J'ai pensé que tu étais mon amie. Dis-moi, tu lui dis aussi tout ce que je fais? Tu lui rapportes quand je mange, dors et vais aux toilettes, aussi?"

"Harry James Potter! Cria-t-elle avec indignation. Jamais je ne t'espionnerais ! »

"Mais si tu pensais que je ne disais pas toutes les informations que Dumbledore voulait, tu lui dirais. Tout pour le plus grand bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Grogna-t-il.

Elle souffla, se mettant à son tour debout.

« N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Elle poussa un grognement et sortit en tapant des pieds sur le sol.

0O0o0o0

Sirius Black était fiévreusement, en suivant les encouragements d'Harry, en train d'écrire une lettre qui espérait-il le libérerai. Depuis que le Chicaneur faisait des remous sur l'absence d'archives sur son procès, il avait été en correspondance avec le bureau de Mme Bones, par l'intermédiaire de Gringotts. Les gobelins étant bien connus pour leur neutralité. Il n'était pas complètement fou, peu importe ce que la Gazette avait écrit sur lui dans le passé.

En un rien de temps ils firent parvenir des copies de ses souvenirs certifiées conformes venant d'une Pensine ainsi que les souvenirs d'Harry et Hermione avec un serment de sang sur son innocence. Cette dernière lettre était un pari.

Gringotts avait offert une chambre privée comme terrain neutre. Sirius se livrerai aux Gobelins uniquement si le procès serait sous leur supervision. Cela lui avait coûté une petite fortune, mais cela en valait bien la peine s'il gagnait sa liberté. La neutralité bien connue des Gobelins jouerait en sa faveur. Il avait trop peur que Fudge et son administration ne sabotent le traiter et n'envoient des Détraqueurs avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. Il était bien conscient du mandat de Fudge consistant à le faire embrasser dès sa capture.

Sirius ne pouvait que remercier ce Oliver Twist et le Chicaneur pour cette occasion. Il ne savait pas qui était l'élève et se demandait si cela avait été Harry, le garçon était le fils d'un Maraudeur après tout. Cependant, tous les éléments pointaient un Serdaigle avec un peu de Serpentard en lui ou elle. Qui s'en soucie? Il nommerait son premier-né après ce gosse s'il obtient la liberté !

0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir en songeant à ce dernier développement. Il se sentait mal d'avoir fait partie du jury ayant envoyé Sirius à Azkaban sans procès, mais toutes les preuves indiquées sa culpabilité. Pour le plus grand bien, il avait été nécessaire de mettre Sirius sur la touche, car l'homme n'aurait pas approuvé ses plans pour Harry. En tant que chef du Magenmagot, Albus aurait pu demander un procès l'année dernière quand des nouvelles preuves furent découvertes mais il avait encore besoin qu'Harry reste avec sa famille pour sa sécurité. Maintenant, cette pression pour l'acquittement de Sirius menaçait d'anéantir des années de dur labeur.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce Oliver Twist. Mais qui est ce garçon? Il doit être un élève né-moldu. Peut-être un Serdaigle vu l'écriture. Il y avait eu, dans le passé, des nés-moldus questionnant fortement comment le monde sorcier pouvaient ignorer les principes fondamentaux du droit britannique. Dumbledore devra demander à Filius quand il retournera à Poudlard. «Peut-être » Albus réfléchit-il « aura-t-il quelques réflexions sur qui pourrait être cet étudiant. »

Ce fut une surprise pour lui de savoir le nombre de personne lisant ce chiffon et qui croyait ce que disaient les lettres. La plupart des gens ne prêtaient guère d'attention au Chicaneur, Xeno étant habituellement centré sur l'absurde. Le vieux directeur ne pouvait interdire à son personnel et aux membres de l'Ordre de lire son journal. Xeno était très fort pour imprimer les activités de Mangemorts tout comme pour faire passer des messages codés à leurs alliés pour lui. De plus les mots-croisés y sont ingénieusement intelligent, et font une bonne doublure pour la perche de Fawkes.

0o0o0o0

Dobby arriva en silence pendant qu'Harry lisait, Ron dormant à proximité. "Lettre pour vous, maître Harry monsieur » dit-il tranquillement, lui remettant une enveloppe avec le sceau de Xeno Lovegood.

"Merci Dobby. Rappel toi, tu ne dois pas être vu," dit à voix basse Harry en regardant nerveusement Ron.

"Pas de souci, maître Harry, monsieur » le rassura Dobby. "Votre Wheezy ne se réveille pas. Dobby fait en sorte que." Harry sourit et remercia son ami.

_Mr. Twist,_

_Je vous écris personnellement pour vous faire savoir que ma liste d'abonnés a presque triplé depuis que vous avez commencé à m'écrire. Même si c'est plus de travail que je ne puisse gérer seul, je suis heureux qu'un si grand nombre profite à présent de mon humble publication._

_Par conséquent, je tiens à vous offrir un emploi rémunéré en tant que chroniqueur régulier, vous aurez également vos propres délais. Aussi, je tiens à vous transmettre les nombreux messages que j'ai reçus en réponse à vos délicieuses lettres. Rassurez-vous, aucune beuglante ne vous sera envoyée. J'ai des protections qui détruisent toute beuglante avant leur arrivée sans me causer de dommage ainsi qu'à tout hibou qui a l'infortune tâche dans distribuer une._

_Je voudrais également vous assurer que votre vie privée et votre anonymat sera respecté. Si vous êtes intéressé, je vous prie de me contacter et de me donner le nom de votre gestionnaire de compte afin que je puisse mettre en place un compte à votre nom de plume._

_Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatiente votre prochaine lettre._

_Xeno Lovegood  
Editeur-en-chef_

_Le Chicaneur _


	7. Chapitre 7: Les débuts d'une magnifique

Chapitre 7 : Les débuts d'une magnifique relation

_Note : oui en effet, vous êtes chanceux ! Trois chapitres d'affilés ! J'espère que vous aimé toujours cette histoire ! (encore une fois désolé pour les fautes !) la suite est encore meilleur ! ^^_

_Mr. Lovegood,_

_J'accepte votre offre. Vous trouverez ci-joint mon premier article. S'il n'atteint pas vos normes, faîtes-le moi savoir et je le retravaillais. _

_Vous trouverez également le numéro de mon coffre sous le nom d'Oliver Twist. Je vous prie de remettre tous les paiements à Gringotts car j'aimerais rester anonyme. De cette façon, nous serons tout deux protégé car vous ne connaîtrez que mon nom de plume. J'espère que cela vous fera une protection contre l'harcèlement du ministère et que cela n'est pas un inconvénient pour vous. _

_Je me réjouis de l'opportunité d'avoir une longue et fructueuse carrière au service de votre journal._

_Oliver Twist_

0o0o0o0

Harry sourit en regardant le paysage passer par la fenêtre. Il était que sûr qu'à présent Mr Lovegood avait reçu sa lettre et sa colonne. Il avait été, de premier abord, inquiet d'avoir révélé trop d'information dans sa dernière lettre ayant été publiée. Toutefois, pour une raison quelconque, personne ne semblait y avoir fait attention.

« Je crois, que cela ne fait que démontrer que la société des sorciers a besoin de quelqu'un pour réfléchir à sa place » pensa Harry en poussant un grognement mental.

En face de lui était assise une jeune fille blonde qui lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers. Hermione et Ron avait quitté le compartiment pour aller à une réunion des préfets. Selon Harry, nommer Ron préfet était l'une des idées les plus idiotes que le personnel de Poudlard avait jamais eues. Là encore, ce n'était probablement pas le personnel, plus Dumbledork – euh- Dumbledore récompensait les Weasley pour leur obéissance aveugle.

Ne vous méprenez pas, il appréciait Ron – jusqu'à un certain point. Ron protégeait Harry de ses camarades de classe et Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu lui en était reconnaissant mais pas tant que ça. Encore une fois, selon Harry, Neville aurait fait un meilleur préfet que Ron Weasley ne le pourrait jamais. Il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant que Mc Gonagall ne lui retire son insigne. « Probablement pour bagarre, avec son tempérament ce ne serait pas étonnant » songea-t-il.

Le trajet ne fit rien pour soulager l'esprit d'Harry sur l'année à venir. Au pire, cette année serait comme d'habitude. Difficile de dire quel genre de « test » le Directeur avait prévu cette année. Si on prenait les dernières années comme indication, ce serait une expérience de mort imminente. Mais sa proximité avec la mort était à deviner.

0o0o0o0

En sortant du train, Harry se précipita dans une voiture vide. Il hésita avant d'y entrer. Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir quel genre de créature tirait les voitures de Poudlard. Ça, maintenant, c'était bizarre !

0o0o0o0

Filius Flitwick sirotait son thé tout en soupirant mentalement. Il avait encore plusieurs choses à terminer avant l'arrivée des élèves et il était là, coincé dans encore une des autres réunions du personnel du style "Soyons sur la même page".

« ... Bien sûr, ce Twist est un Serdaigle » dit d'un ton cassant Severus Rogue, le maître des Potions, interrompant les pensées du maître des Sortilèges.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?" demanda Filius, prenant finalement intérêt à la conversation.

«Eh bien, premièrement, ça ne peut pas être un Gryffondor car ils ne savent pas penser et sont, pour la plupart, à peine alphabétisés » ricana Severus ce qui exaspéra Minerva.

Severus lui lança un sourire goguenard avant de poursuivre. « Voyons ne le nie pas, vieille chate. Nous savons tous que tes lionceaux sont incapables de s'interroger sur quoi que ce soit, encore moins de manière cohérente à l'écrit. Ils ont tendances à agir avant de réfléchir. »

«Eh bien, il y a Miss Granger...» commença à dire Pomona.

« Oh s'il vous plaît » interrompit-il en roulant des yeux « cette petite miss-je-sais-tout ne questionne rien de ce qui ne vient d'une figure d'autorité. Et tout ce qu'elle lit, elle le prend pour la sainte parole! Il en va de soi que ce Twist est un Serdaigle. Je suis certain que Filius est d'accord avec moi sur ce point. »

« Ne m'impliquez pas dans cette discussion » dit Filius. « Je me fiche de qui est ce Twist. J'applaudis tous les élèves questionnant le monde qui les entoure. C'est le signe d'un esprit curieux et cela devrait être encouragé plutôt que mit plus bas que terre. »

« Dans ce cas il ou elle, n'est pas un Serdaigle? » demanda Albus.

Filius haussa les épaules en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'ai dit que je me fichais de l'identité de Twist. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Serdaigle ou non, les questions posées ont besoin de réponses et je félicite ceux qui sont assez courageux pour les poser."

La réunion continua sur un autre sujet. Enfin, tout les sujets furent traités, vu et passés en revue jusqu'à ce que le train finisse par arriver dans quelques heures.

« Merci Merlin c'est enfin fini ! » pensa Filius alors qu'il se hâtait de quitter la pièce. « Honnêtement, personne ne prête attention aux essais rendu dans le coin ? Les élèves changent rarement leur style d'écriture dans la nuit. »

Le professeur de Sortilège avait trouvé les lettres de Twist curieuses et leur ton quelque peu familier. Il lui avait fallu lire plusieurs lettres avant de savoir qui était celui qui écrivait. Ou plutôt celui qu'il pensait être Oliver Twist, mais il n'allait certainement pas dire quoi que soit à ce sujet. De plus il y avait l'indice avec son nom de plume. Oliver Twist est un personnage bien connu et aimé de la littérature moldu. Cela seul pointé dans la direction d'un née-moldu ou d'un sorcier élevé par des moldus.

Après tout ce n'était pas sa place d'identifier l'auteur et, franchement, il était d'accord avec ses cousins les Gobelins. Le monde sorcier, selon lui, avait besoin d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière.

0o0o0o

Alors que le Poudlard Express continuait son chemin à travers la région des plaines d'Angleterre vers le nord, Lord Peter marchait délibérément dans les couloirs du ministère. Il était en mission et ne voulait pas être intercepté ou dissuadé.

Son premier arrêt serait au département de la Protection de l'enfance. Il aurait besoin d'une copie du dossier de Lord Harry avant sa rencontre avec les dames Marchbanks et Bones. Si tout se passait bien, alors la première étape dans l'émancipation de Lord Harry James Potter serait en bonne voie. Quand Lord Peter eu fini, il exalta, au moins dans son esprit, Albus Dumbledore serait incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

0o0o0o0

Xeno Lovegood lu attentivement la version finale et fut heureux du premier article d'Oliver. Le thème était parfait pour l'ouverture de cette année à Poudlard.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est avec un grand plaisir que nous, ici au Chicaneur, publions aujourd'hui la première colonne d'Oliver Twist. Nous espérons voir beaucoup de grandes choses de ce jeune journaliste inquisiteur.- Xeno Lovegood, rédacteur en chef._

Réflexions sur une nouvelle année scolaire

_Par Oliver Twist_

_Alors que les wagons du Poudlard Express traversent la campagne anglaise vers une nouvelle année scolaire, je suis inquiet de savoir ce qui nous attend. J'ai remarqué que tous mes amis sont heureux de cette rentrée, mais je m'interroge… _

_Les professeurs, sont-ils prêts pour nous cette année? Je l'espère. Car je sais que je suis prêt pour le début des cours. _

_Qui sera notre nouvel instructeur de DCFM, sera-t-il compétent? Si c'est le cas, se sera une agréable surprise. L'année dernière l'instructeur devait être un ancien Auror mais la rumeur veut qu'il fut un mangemort. Le mec était, pour le moins, très étrange et nous appris les sortilèges impardonnables. Et nous a même montré leur utilisation en classe ! Et puis, il a même transformé un élève en furet. _

_Notre nouvel instructeur aura-t-il un brevet de maître de défense, ou au moins le niveau « O » à ses A.S.P.I.C. ? Sera-t-il ou elle suffisamment compétent pour nous enseigner ? Ou serons-nous de nouveau soumis à l'incompétence ? On ne peut qu'espérer que cela ne soit pas le cas. __Croyez-le ou non, au cours des cinq dernières années, nous n'avons eu qu'un seul instructeur compétent et il a été viré à la fin de l'année pour être un loup-garou._

_En parlant d'apprentissage, saviez-vous que pour enseigner une des classes majeures (Transfiguration, Sortilège, Potions et Défense), les professeurs doivent avoir, soit une maîtrise dans le domaine ou avoir au moins obtenu un « O » à leur A.S.P.I.C. ?_

_Si vous regardez les scores et pourcentages des trois meilleures écoles de magie en Europe contre les trois meilleures écoles de magie aux États-Unis, vous constaterez que les écoles en Europe ne sortent que secondes. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous n'avez qu'à écrire au Conseil International des sorciers. Ils ont toutes les archives. Poudlard est au quatrième rang, suivie par Beauxbaton puis Durmstrang. La meilleure école du monde se trouve au Japon. _

_Tandis que nous approchons de Poudlard, mes pensées se tournent vers Potter. Il semble toujours revenir plus mince et hagard chaque année. Pour quelqu'un censé venir d'une vieille famille de sang-pur, il me semble qu'il ne soucie pas de son image. _

_L'année dernière, ceux que l'on surnommé le « trio d'or » semblait être sur le point de craquer. Vont-ils revenir unis maintenant que deux des trois sont préfets ou vont-ils être d'avantage divisé ? _

_Je tiens à remercier M. Lovegood pour m'avoir donné l'occasion de poser ces questions et de signaler mes observations sur le monde sorcier. Cependant, cela me laisse songeur : pourquoi personne, dans le passé, n'en a parlé ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 Querelle

Chapitre 8 : Querelle

_Note : oui vous êtes chanceux mes lecteurs et lectrices ! En voici un autre ! ^^ Et je vous prie de dire un grand merci à __King Pumpkin__ pour avoir accepté de devenir ma Beta ! ^^ Encore merci ! _

Lord Charles lit en souriant la dernière édition du Chicaneur. La meilleure chose qu'il avait faite était de transmettre la lettre d'Oliver Twist. Le Chicaneur lui avait donné la chance de poser des questions interdites, la Gazette ne le pouvant étant sous influence politique au moment des faits. Il avait été empli de fierté quand il avait été nommé rédacteur-en-chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais ce moment avait été de courte durée.

Avec la mort des Potter et la perte de leur influence financière et politique, la Gazette était lentement tombée sous les machinations et la puissance du ministère. Fini le temps des dogmes et principes adoptés par les Potter dans toutes leurs relations d'affaires. Sans l'influence du teneur de stock le plus important, la Gazette du Sorcier était de plus en plus devenue le porte-parole du ministère. Merci Merlin, cela avait finalement changé !

Lorsque Fudge l'avait menacé de fermer la Gazette du Sorcier car il n'avait pas suivi les directives du ministère, il avait été mené devant les tribunaux et les avocats de la Gazette l'avait remit à sa place en plaidant l'atteinte à une entreprise privée. Cornélius Fudge ne pouvait pas fermer le journal, le ministère n'ayant pas le contrôle d'actions suffisant pour mettre en place cette demande, il ne pouvait également pas prouver les malversations de la part de la Gazette. La confrontation plutôt publique et la gêne qui s'était ensuivit furent suffisantes pour faire battre en retraite Fudge, qui ragea dans son bureau avec les documents juridiques fermement tenu dans un poing en sueur.

Prenant une plume, Lord Charles écrivit une note à son rival, Xeno Lovegood. Cet Oliver Twist était une bouffée d'air frais. En tant que rédacteur-en-chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, en plus d'être un journaliste dans l'âme, il était de son devoir de rejoindre la chasse et d'attiser les flammes d'une révolution que le Chicaneur avait allumé.

0o0o0o0

La grande salle était en pleine effervescence. A la table de Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood distribuait des copies du Chicaneur à tous les élèves qui le souhaitaient. Dans toute la salle, nombreux furent vu un exemplaire du Chicaneur dans une main et mangeant de l'autre. Plusieurs raillaient le chiffon mais nombre d'élèves acquiescèrent de la tête en le lisant. S'ils avaient prêtés attention, ils auraient remarqués que la plupart de ceux hochant la tête étaient des né-moldus. Quelques Serdaigles avaient de la famille dans la gestion et la recherche statistique. Ils savaient où trouver les données nécessaires pour confirmer ou révoquer les déclarations de Twist. Les hiboux seraient occupés ce soir, enfin, en espérant que le directeur n'ait pas fait fermer les volières.

Harry grignotait tranquillement un morceau de pain en écoutant les conversations autour de lui. Hermione avait le nez dans un des exemplaires du Chicaneur. Heureusement, Dobby savait qu'il ne devait pas lui livrer de copie avec autant de témoins autour.

« Quoi! J'peux pas le croire! » Marmonnait-elle. « C'est pas juste ! Vous êtes entrain de me dire que mes parents sont entrain de payer pour une éducation de seconde zone ? J'aurais pu préparer un diplôme d'université pour ce qu'ils nous font payer ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes, 'Mione ? » lui demanda Ron en mangeant des œufs. « Par Merlin, d'quoi t'es en train d'parler maintenant ? »

Fermant abruptement son exemplaire du Chicaneur, elle siffla furieuse. « Pour ma part, on m'a dit que Poudlard est la première école de magie dans le monde. Autrement dit, et si cela est vrai, Poudlard donne une fausse image d'elle et s'est ouverte aux actions en justice. »

« Harry ! » gémit misérablement Ron, crachant des petits morceaux de son petit-déjeuner sur la table. « Elle est devenue folle ? »

« Comment ! Comment a-t-il su que nous étions préfets ? » Balbutiât-elle. « Nous ne l'avons su qu'une semaine avant de prendre le train. »

Harry s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise, passant sa langue sur ses dents pour enlever les restes de nourriture. « Ne me mêlez pas à ça, les gars. Il se fait tard. Je dois aller en classe. Demandez à un Serdaigle si vous n'êtes pas sûr. Ce genre de choses, ils en raffolent. » Harry haussa ses épaules et dit à Hermione tout en ramassant son sac. « Peut-être était-il dans le train, en train d'écrire et qu'il vous a vu patrouiller. »

0o0o0o0

Filius Flitwick était très content de sa maison. Les Serdaigles étaient axés sur la recherche, mais ils savaient que la logique n'était pas l'alpha et l'oméga d'un problème. Avec le temps, il savait qu'il lirait des articles de recherche fondés sur les articles d'aujourd'hui du Chicaneur. Il rit doucement. Cela se révélerait probablement être une intéressante lecture.

À l'autre bout de la grande table, Severus Rogue mettait vicieusement en boule le Chicaneur, le serrant fortement. « Comment osent-ils imprimer de telles âneries ! Comment se sale gosse ose-t-il dire que les instructeurs de cette école sont incompétent ? » Pour tous ceux assis à la grande table, il leurs semblaient que le maître des potions prenait de manière personnelle les remarques de l'article de Twist.

« Severus, mon garçon » dit Albus, levant ses yeux de son petit-déjeuner consistant de lait caillé, de citron et de scones. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Avez-vous ne serait-ce que lut ce…ce….chiffon Albus ? Twist est allé trop loin ! Il ose impliquer que Poudlard donne à ses élèves une éducation inférieure ! » Cracha de rage Severus.

« Oh Severus, mais calmes-toi. Je ne pense pas que les gens vont prendre au sérieux les dire d'un enfant. » Dit Minerva McGonagall en levant les yeux de son exemplaire du Chicaneur. « À moins qu'il n'ait réussi à toucher une corde sensible ? Dis-moi Severus, combien de tes petits serpents, ou leurs parents, selon toi, viendront se plaindre de la qualité de l'éducation qu'ils reçoivent ? Poudlard a été un leader dans le monde de l'éducation magique depuis sa création. »

« Qu'insinues-tu ? » grogna Severus.

« Seulement que cela devient une « tempête dans une théière » et très sincèrement je ne crois pas que cela vaille la peine que tu dépenses autant d'énergie en remontrance. » S'exaspéra Minerva en claquant son exemplaire du Chicaneur et en l'ouvrant du geste du poignet, retournant à sa lecture.

« Voyons, voyons » intervint Albus. « Les classes vont bientôt commencer, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de vous y rendre ? Ne faisons pas attendre nos élèves dans les couloirs. »

« Hem, hem » fit la femme-crapaud en se raclant la gorge. « Personnellement, je refuse de lire ce tissu de mensonges. Le ministre est très désireux de découvrir l'identité de cet Oliver Twist. Ses mensonges sont à l'origine de problème et je pense qu'un bon professeur a tout à fait le droit d'être en colère » minauda-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille en souriant doucement à Severus.

« Je suis désolé ma chère » dit aimablement Albus. « Nous n'avons aucune idée de son identité. Nous pensons qu'il ou elle doit être un né-moldu, ou qu'il a des liens avec des moldus. Nous pensons également qu'il ou elle est à Serdaigle, mais Filius… »

« Je m'oppose, Albus ! » déclara le professeur d'Enchantement en se mettant debout. « Pour autant que je sache, cela pourrait être tout aussi bien un Poufsouffle ou un Serpentard. Je ne vois aucune raison d'accuser ma maison sans preuve ! »

« Aucun de mes Serpentard n'a écrit ces immondices » intervint Severus du bout de la table. « Seul un Serdaigle écrirait avec des statistiques à l'appuie… »

Sentant l'explosion de colère imminente de Flitwick, Madame Sprout interrompit: « Je me demande si cela aurait pu être écrit par Mr Potter ? »

Severus renifla de dédain. « S'il vous plaît ! Potter serait incapable de trouver son chemin dans un chaudron. C'est un élève médiocre, au mieux, et il manque de vocabulaire pour avoir pu écrire ses articles. »

« Ses parents étaient très intelligents » murmura Filius en se préparant à partir. « Bien que j'aimerais terminer cette discussion, j'ai classe dans 15 minutes. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

« Il a raison. » dit Minerva, le ton déçu et triste. « James et Lily Potter étaient des sorciers surdoués. Harry ne semble pas être en mesure de rivaliser avec eux. »

« Merci Merlin. » murmura Severus en quittant la table.

0o0o0o0

Harry, assit seul au bord du lac, regardait le soleil se coucher à l'Ouest. Dans sa main, le petit baladeur que Dobby et lui avait charmé pour enregistrer la grande table à l'heure du petit-déjeuner et déjeuner. Il réécoutait la conversation des professeurs et souriait. Jusqu'ici son plan se déroulait à merveille. Ils étaient totalement désemparés, même si le professeur Flitwick semblait être synonyme de trouble pour la suite.

Il était dommage que le monde sorcier soit si aveugle et ne puisse pas voir ce qui était sous leur nez. Et puis, il avait tout de même réussi à secouer le monde d'Hermione, peut être se déciderait-elle à présent à sortir de ses livres et dire bonjour à la réalité.

Il leva les yeux vers les glorieuses couleurs qui peignaient le ciel du soir. Lord Peter, encore une fois, était venu à sa rencontre. Une audience pour l'émancipation d'Harry était prévue pour les vacances de Noël. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait et Harry espérait que cela reste ainsi. Une lettre serait envoyée au directeur et à Sirius au dernier moment, ne leur laissant ainsi aucune chance de pouvoir contrecarrer les efforts de Lord Peter. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de mésaventures.

Harry était mitigé quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Peut être devrait-il leur pardonner ? Il était à peu près certain qu'il serait bientôt appelé dans le bureau du directeur, sous un prétexte quelconque, et recevrait un discours sur la capacité à pardonner. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance, non ? C'est ça… il pouvait déjà l'entendre.

Dobby apparut avec dans la main une lettre pour Harry. Voyant qu'elle venait de Mr Lovegood, Harry regarda autour de lui avant de l'ouvrir.

« Personne dans les alentours, maître, Harry Potter, monsieur. » dit l'elfe de maison. « Je être un bon elfe et fais en sorte que vous pas être dérangé. » déclara Dobby avec un sourire complice.

« Merci Dobby. Ma lettre concernant ma demande d'information sur Dolores Ombrage a-t-elle été remise à Lord Peter ? »

« Oui, maître Harry Potter, Monsieur. Il a dit qu'il va venir à vous dès qu'il le peut. »

« Je te remercie, Dobby. » Harry le congédia et tourna son attention vers l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une petite note tomba suivie d'une lettre quand il l'ouvrit.

_« Oliver » commença-t-il à lire. « Cela m'a été envoyé, demandant que je vous le transmette. J'ai vérifié si elle avait été soumise à des sortilèges de traçage, de même que d'activation de transport (Portoloin) et des sortilèges plus violents et malfaisant. C'est une offre légitime. Je vous conseil d'y réfléchir. – Xeno Lovegood. »_

Harry fixa la lettre qui tombait de l'enveloppe, perplexe.

_Mr. Twist,_

_Le premier article de votre colonne est révélateur. Dans le passé, j'ai été forcé de rejeter de nombreux articles écrits par plusieurs Serdaigle. Ils ne répondaient pas aux mandats imposés par le ministère et ne pouvaient donc être publiés. Le ministre refuse d'affronter les faits. Le monde a changé autour de nous tandis que nous croupissons dans une myriade de traditions et d'ignorance. _

_En étudiant vos lettres et articles publiés par le Chicaneur, je suppose que vous venez de la maison de Serdaigle. Vos écrits sont très bien pensés et vont droit au but. J'ai vérifié les faits et, malheureusement, constaté leur exactitude._

_Venons-en à présent à la raison pour laquelle je vous écris. De récents évènements ont libéré la Gazette du Sorcier de certaines restrictions très inquiétantes. Nous sommes à présent sous une nouvelle politique de gestion et le ministère n'a plus le total contrôle sur ce que nous pouvons ou non, publier. Notre nouvelle politique décrète que « tous les articles écrits pour la Gazette du Sorcier, doivent être étayés par des faits et des preuves irréfutables. » Chose qui, par la passé, à cruellement manqué. _

_Par conséquent, après lecture de votre premier article avec nos concurrents et vérification de vos faits, je tiens à vous offrir la chance d'écrire également pour nous. Pour le même salaire et considération que le Chicaneur vous accorde, nous voudrions également pouvoir publier vos articles. _

_Vous n'avez pas à répondre de suite mais nous, à la Gazette du Sorcier, souhaiterions vivement que vous le fassiez. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Lord Charles Witherspoon  
Editeur-en-Chef  
La Gazette du Sorcier _

Harry lut la lettre trois fois. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Peut être que son plan fonctionnerait après tout.


	9. Chapitre 9: Idiots ou Esclaves?

Chapitre 9: Idiots ou Esclaves?

_Note : bon encore un… et une migraine en prime avec cette traduction... je peux vous dire que King Pumpkin est un miracle ! ^^ Vous l'aurez remarqué les chapitres s'enchaînent très rapidement, donc où est l'entourloupe ? Et bien je vais publier jusqu'au chapitre 10 avant d'avoir ma 'tite semaine de vacance… c'est-à-dire avant dimanche ! donc peut être ce vendredi.. ou samedi au plus tard ! _

Dolores Ombrage avait rapidement établit son pouvoir dans l'école. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle, et même les professeurs semblaient craindre pour leur poste. Ils paraissaient être ignorants de ce qui se passait mais Harry en doutait. En effet, de ce qu'Harry savait des portraits et des fantômes, ils étaient de terribles commères. Pour savoir quelque chose, il suffisait de les écouter.

Harry savait qu'avec sa ténacité à affirmer le retour de Voldemort et le déni virulent du ministère cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'Ombrages n'essaye de l'expulser.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était en retenu avec elle, et la rentrée venait tout juste de commencer. Il avait vraiment mal à la main. La plume qu'elle lui faisait utiliser n'avait pas besoin d'encre : elle gravait magiquement les mots sur le dos de la main alors qu'ils apparaissaient en même temps sur le parchemin, écrit avec son propre sang. La phrase était à présent si profondément gravée au dos de sa main gauche qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait une retenue, il enroulait un chiffon autour de sa main pour pouvoir stopper le flot de sang jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son dortoir pour pouvoir la bander correctement.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des retenues et cela le rendait furieux de savoir que d'autres élèves, peut être plus jeunes, étaient ainsi torturés. Il lui sembla qu'elle visait tout élève n'ayant pas le « sang pur ». Et bien, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Il avait besoin de faire quelques recherches et cela de manière très discrète avant de prendre des mesures.

« M'demande ce que le monde sorcier en penserait ? » se dit-il douloureusement. « Un enseignant nommé par le ministère utilisant un instrument de torture sur des jeunes et innocents élèves ? Peut être Oliver devrait-il le questionner ? ». Son sourire fut caché par les ombres de la salle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs des Gryffondors.

0o0o0o0

Trois semaines plus tard, nous le retrouvons au fond de la bibliothèque, sa cape d'invisibilité à ses côtés avec la carte des maraudeurs. Harry était dans la plus totale clandestinité. Depuis presque un mois, à partir du premier jour du nouveau semestre en fait, il était toujours accompagné. Il était rare qu'il ait du temps seul et l'unique moyen d'en avoir était de s'esquiver.

Ce n'était que très tard dans la nuit ou quand il arrivait à s'échapper qu'il pouvait travailler sur certains documents que Lord Peter lui envoyait, et pouvait vérifier ses relevés bancaires venant des Gobelins. Comme il le faisait ce soir. Il aurait vraiment souhaité ne pas avoir à s'enfuir ainsi, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ses « assistantes maternelles », généralement Ron et Hermione, le collaient comme des sangsues. Il était sur le point de devenir fou, et s'ils pensaient que leur présence pouvaient l'amener à leurs pardonner, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. Cela servait au contraire à les éloigner encore plus. Pourtant cela avait un avantage…il avait un parfait alibi quand les fouilles pour trouver Oliver Twist auraient commencées ! Et un fourni par le directeur en personne !

Harry savait que son courrier était surveillé. Heureusement qu'il avait organisé une boîte postale avec Dobby comme coursier au printemps dernier. Il aurait été dans le pétrin autrement !

Il était encore irrité que Dumbledore l'ai gardé ignorant des coutumes sorcières. Cependant, le jeune sorcier n'était pas un idiot, même s'il était forcé d'en endosser le rôle. Lord Peter comblait à merveille cette lacune dans son éducation. Le Choixpeau savait ce qu'il disait quand il avait déclaré à Harry que celui-ci aurait été très bien dans la maison des serpents.

Minuit passa quand Harry termina sa paperasse. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Frottant délicatement sa main fraîchement marquée, Harry écrivit une plainte à Lord Peter et aux Gobelins. Il était illégal d'utiliser des objets de magie noire, comme une plume de sang, sur toute personne ayant moins de 17 ans et même alors, elle n'était utilisée que pour signer des documents de la plus haute importance. Mme Ombrage était un agent officiel du ministère et en tant que tel, elle se devait de connaître la loi mieux que quiconque. Harry fourni également la date, l'heure et la documentation sur l'incident avant de continuer sa plainte.

Prenant un nouveau parchemin, Harry commença à écrire son article pour la colonne de cette semaine. Il était vraiment très reconnaissant de n'avoir à écrire qu'une fois par semaine. Il ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir écrire quotidiennement – trop de chance de se faire prendre. Heureusement, sa date limite était mardi, Xeno fournissant la copie de l'article à la Gazette le jour suivant sa publication.

Au début de l'année scolaire, il avait signé un contrat avec la Gazette du sorcier leur permettant de publier ses colonnes. Toutefois, comme ils étaient son second éditeur, ils ne pourraient le publier qu'un jour après le Chicaneur, ce dernier ayant un contrat d'exclusivité. L'accord demandant à la Gazette de verser le même salaire que le Chicaneur. Harry appréciait le fait qu'il se payait lui-même et ne se faisait pas prendre !

0o0o0o0

Une semaine plus tard, après le petit déjeuner, Dolores Ombrage savourait dans son bureau sa seconde tasse de thé. Ses murs étaient ornés de différentes photos de chats, de toutes les formes et tailles, la plupart étaient assoupis. Un ou deux étaient en train de s'étirer et de bâiller. La femme-crapaud sourit à ses petits trésors. Tout indiquait une belle journée.

La nuit dernière avait été plus que satisfaisante : elle avait fait copier des lignes à l'enfant terrible dans son bureau. Dolores rit. « J'ai fais en sorte qu'il comprenne le sens de l'exercice » se dit-elle. Elle avait fait en sorte que cela très fort et douloureux. Le stylo de son grand-père était vraiment très utile. Elle avait été surprise d'avoir pu le faire rentrer dans Poudlard, tellement connu pour ses fameuses protections tant vantées par Dumbledore.

Son exemplaire du Chicaneur arriva avec le courrier du matin. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir, mais bientôt elle pourrait interdire ce torchon ! Il était responsable de toute cette pagaille. Elle ouvrirait son courrier en premier. Elle n'allait pas gaspiller sa bonne humeur en lisant ce déchet dégoutant qui n'aurait jamais dû être imprimé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle feuilletait le Chicaneur et trouva l'article de Twist à la deuxième page.

**La Charte de Poudlard est-elle ignorée ? **

_Dans ma quête de savoir pour un essai pour la classe d'Enchantement, j'ai trouvé un livre très intéressant. C'était un mince livre usé et presque en lambeaux, il était caché sur une étagère avec plusieurs autres livres oubliés. Ecrit à la main par la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, vous imaginez ! On aurait pu croire que l'école saurait mieux prendre soin de son héritage. _

_Pour en revenir à la question, saviez-vous qu'elle y décrit que la Charte de Poudlard est basé sur trois mandats et qu'ils ne peuvent jamais être mis de côté ou changé ? Selon la Charte, si ces mandats ne sont pas respectés, le contrôle de Poudlard revient aux héritiers des fondateurs. _

_Ces mandats sont les suivants : _

_1) Aucun élève, peut importe le prestige familiale, pur, sang-mêlé ou né-moldu, ne sera privé d'éducation. L'éducation est un droit, pas un privilège. _

_2) Aucun instructeur ne doit, que ce soit à cause de leur appartenances à une maison, du statut de leur naissance, ou de leur relation familiale, favoriser un élève par rapport à un autre. Tous les élèves sont égaux du moment qu'ils étudient à Poudlard. _

_3) Le directeur et les instructeurs de l'école doivent enseigner tous les aspects de leurs sujets, que cela soit « Noir » ou « Blanc ». La magie est basée sur l'intention : toute magie peut être utilisée pour nuire__ : a__pprendre aux élèves que c'est leur intention qui fait que la magie utilisé est considérée comme « Noire » ou « Blanche » c'est les aider à dépasser les fausses perceptions de la magie et à séparer le mythe de la réalité. _

_Je me demande comment Poudlard a-t-il pu en arriver là, si loin de ses idéaux ? Je veux dire, regardez les proportions qu'ont prise les querelles entre Gryffondors et Serpentards ? Nous en sommes au point qu'il n'est pas rare de voir des élèves se lancer des sortilèges entre les cours. Et la tension ne fait que grimper, le directeur faisant en sorte que ces deux maisons partagent les mêmes classes, dans une tentative vaine pour promouvoir « l'Unité entre maisons » de plus, les professeurs arbitrent plus qu'ils n'enseignent, si leurs plaintes sont prises en tant qu'indication. _

_Et encore une question : depuis quand les artefacts de magie noire sont-ils admis dans le château pour être utilisés sur des élèves pendant une retenue ? Je ne l'aurais jamais su si je n'avais pas surpris deux élèves pleurant en train de frotter leurs mains ensanglantées. Le dos de leurs mains présentait de profondes entailles et des perles de sang en sont tombées. Lorsqu'on leur a posé la question, ils répondaient qu'ils avaient eu une retenue et que ceci était le résultat de la punition choisit par le professeur. Ils étaient bien trop effrayés pour ne serait-ce qu'oser donner le nom du professeur en question, mais l'équation n'était pas difficile à résoudre : il suffisait de remonter à la source en suivant les gouttes de sang. Il semblerait que ce professeur fasse recopier des lignes aux élèves avec une plume d'oie « spéciale ». _

_Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est que le directeur autorise cela, dans « l'endroit le plus sûr au monde dans la Grande-Bretagne magique ». Surtout que son garçon en or, Potter, semble avoir reçu le plus grand nombre de retenue cette année avec ce professeur. J'ai même vu ce Griffondor se frotter la main à plusieurs reprises. Mais les élèves doivent surement écrire à leurs parents à ce propos? Je sais que si mes parents apprenaient qu'une personne utilise un objet de magie noire sur moi, ils seraient en route pour croiser les armes avec ladite personne._

_Vous ne me croyez pas? Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de vérifier les panneaux d'affichage dans les salles communes. Ils énumèrent toutes les détentions, le temps, les élèves et avec quel professeur la retenue est à effectuer. Mais le pire est sans doute pourquoi les chefs de maison ne réagissent-ils pas ? Selon les règles, ils doivent être notifiés lorsqu'un de leurs élèves obtient une détention. _

_Encore une fois, je ne citerais pas de nom, à cause de la loi sur la diffamation et autres. Attendez ! Existe-t-il une loi sur la diffamation dans le monde sorcier ? Car d'après ce que j'ai lu dans des articles de la Gazette, ce mot semble être étranger aux sorciers. _

_Toutefois, pour en revenir au sujet, j'ai fais une liste avec le nom des élèves ayant eu des détentions. Elle énumère les infractions, le nom de l'élève, le professeur en cause ainsi que la date et l'heure de la détention. S'il y a beaucoup de demande, je pourrais faire parvenir cette liste au Chicaneur et à la Gazette. Je vais laisser le soin aux personnes plus mature de décider si oui ou non elle sera publiée. Ecrivez et faîtes-le moi savoir. _

_Enfin, je ne sais pour combien de temps encore je serais autorisé à écrire cette colonne. Un mouvement pour supprimer le Chicaneur, et donc moi, est mené ici à Poudlard. Je sais qu'à présent je partage ma colonne avec le Chicaneur et la Gazette du Sorcier, et donc si je tape sur le système de quelqu'un, eh bien il devra également supprimer la Gazette. _

_Je suppose que ce que le moldu __Claude Adrien Helvétius disait est vrai. « Limiter la presse est une insulte à une nation interdire la lecture de certains livres, c'est déclarer les habitants idiots ou esclaves. » Vous ne savez pas qui est Helvétius ? Demandez à un né-moldu. Ils ont dû l'étudier à l'école primaire. _

_-Oliver Twist_

0o0o0o0

Un cri strident résonna sur les murs du couloir menant au bureau d'Ombrage, faisant cesser tout bruit.

Severus Rogue – qui passait dans le couloir pour aller dans la Grande salle prendre le petit-déjeuner – s'arrêta. Ombrage ouvrit brusquement la porte de son bureau et le dépassa sans lui prêter la moindre attention. L'imposant professeur souleva un sourcil mais ne dit mot tandis qu'un faible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il n'aimait absolument pas la femme-crapaud. Tout ce qui pouvait ruiner la journée de cette femme faisait son bonheur. Il la suivit d'un pas léger.

0o0o0o0


	10. Chapitre 10 : Telle mère tel fils

Chapitre 10 : Telle mère tel fils

_Note : Et voici le dernier chapitre avant les vacances! les autres arriveront après le 27. et oui courage pour l'attente! et bonne vacances ! :p_

Mercredi soir, après le diner, une réunion d'urgence du personnel fut mise en place. Tout le monde y assistait, à l'exception de Dolores Ombrage, qui avait passé la journée au ministère à tenter d'amadouer Fudge pour d'obtenir l'interdiction du Chicaneur.

« Albus ? Ce Twist aurait-il raison ? Quelqu'un use-t-il d'un objet de magie noire sur nos élèves ? » Demanda Pomona Sprout en regardant avec méfiance Minerva McGonagall, qui était assise à côté du directeur, et rageait en lisant ce qui avait été imprimé à son sujet.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Les protections de l'école auraient dû rendre la chose impossible, ou tout du moins m'en avertir. » Dit Albus en soupirant. «Mais il est évident que Twist m'attribut cette négligence. »

Severus Rogue ricana. « Mais comment Mr Twist a-t-il pu mettre la main sur un des exemplaires du livre d'Helena Serdaigle au juste ? Je crois me souvenir que celui-ci a disparu il y a cinq ans. »

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'il a été retrouvé, non ? » interrogea Filius en sirotant son thé. « Et s'il a été trouvé là où il prétend l'avoir trouvé, alors je me demande combien d'autres livres ayant une valeur historique ont été "perdus" ou "égarés" ? »

« Où est Dolores ? Ne devrait-elle pas être ici ? » Questionna Pomona en interrompant la conversation.

« Poppy ? Combien d'élèves sont venus te voir après leurs détentions ? » Demanda Albus en ignorant la question de la professeure.

« Aucun Albus. » Signala l'infirmiére. « Bien que Melle Granger soit venue me demander de l'essence de Murtlap la semaine dernière. »

« A-t-elle dit pour qui est-ce que c'était ? » lui demanda le directeur par-dessus sa tasse de thé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, mais elle n'avait pas à le faire. Je sais que c'était sans aucun doute pour Mr Potter. Le pauvre enfant, il déteste venir me voir pour rien. »

« Eh bien, pouvez-vous lui reprocher ? » renifla Pomona.

« Est-il venir te voir, Minerva, au sujet de ses détentions ? » demanda avec inquiétude Albus.

Elle soupira. « Oui, il l'a fait, mais à une seule occasion. »

« Eh bien ? Que t'a-t-il dit, et comment l'as-tu géré… ? » L'interrogea le vieillard.

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais encore eu affaire avec une des farces des jumeaux et il m'a abordé au mauvais moment » déclara Minerva en essayant de s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

« Je lui ai simplement dit d'essayer de faire profil bas et d'éviter les conflits avec Mme Ombrage. »

« Tu as donc rejeté sa plainte d'un geste de la main ? » Severus ricana. « Et moi qui pensais que tu prenais soin de tes "petits lions", en particulier Potter ! »

0o0o0o0

Dolores semblait très fière d'elle en revenant à Poudlard après la réunion du personnel. Elle avait passée toute la journée avec Cornélius. Il avait été facile de le convaincre que tout cela n'était que des divagations d'élèves mécontents qui devaient être ignoré. Après tout, nota-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant, toute réponse du ministère n'aurait fait que donner de la crédibilité aux dires de Twist. Il avait donné son accord et l'avait assuré qu'elle était toujours sa main droite dans l'école, et serait bientôt promu au grade de Grande Inquisitrice, lui donnant ainsi le pouvoir de changer les choses.

Même Lucius Malfoy avait assuré à Cornélius que cela ne mènerait à rien lorsqu'il serait interrogé sur cet article. Les rumeurs allaient mourir d'ici un jour ou deux, il était sûr que le monde sorcier était bien trop intelligent pour croire aux « excès de colère verbale » d'Oliver Twist.

0o0o0o00

Le lendemain, tandis que les élèves de Poudlard prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement, Cornélius Fudge recevait des beuglantes, du courrier et des visites de parents très en colère. Ils lui hurlaient dessus non seulement au sujet de la sécurité de leurs enfants, mais également sur l'éducation de second ordre qu'ils recevaient. Beaucoup des personnes étaient liées à des sang-purs l'ayant soutenu pendant son élection. En effet, il avait paru que nombreux avaient été les élèves ayant suivis les conseils de Twist et aient envoyés, la veille, des lettres avec photos en tant que preuve chez eux. Dolores et Albus avait oubliés de fermer les volières avant qu'elle ne parte pour la journée.

Amélia Bones, accompagnée de plusieurs Aurors, fit irruption dans le bureau du ministre l'après-midi-même. « Cornélius. Un mot. »

Cornélius prit dans son bureau une potion calmante.

0o0o0o0

Le soir même, Amélia Bones, une équipe d'Aurors et plusieurs parents suivis de leurs avocats, apparurent à Près-au-lard et descendirent sur Poudlard.

Le dîner venait tout juste de finir quand ils entrèrent par les grandes portes. C'est un Albus surpris qui leur fit face. « Pouvons-nous vous aider Madame Bones ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus perdant leur éclat coutumier.

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, vous le pouvez. J'a ici un mandat pour l'arrestation de Dolores Ombrage… » Amélia commençait à parler lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par les cris et sifflement de joie du corps étudiant. Ombrage se mis debout, le visage rouge de colère. Ses forts raclements de gorge couverts par les étudiants.

Un craquement et une vague de pouvoir magique les surpris tous et les réduisit au silence. « Continuez s'il-vous-plait, madame Bones. »

« Comme je le disais, j'ai un mandat pour l'arrestation de Dolores Ombrage, pour torture sur des élèves sous sa charge. Plusieurs parents ont déposés des plaintes sur l'utilisation d'un artefact de magie noire sur leurs enfants. Donc, j'aimerais que tous les élèves ayant eu des détentions avec elle se lèvent… » Ordonna Amélia alors que beaucoup d'élève se levaient. Ils appartenaient à toutes les maisons sauf celle de Serpentard. Ses Aurors et elle comptèrent plus de vingt élève et notèrent que Harry Potter en faisait parti.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Dîtes-moi Albus comment vous n'avez pas pu savoir ce qui se passé ? Vous êtes censé être le plus grand sorcier de notre temps et Maître des protections de Poudlard ! Comment ne pouviez-vous pas le savoir ? » Ragea Amélia tandis que ses Aurors emmenaient Ombrage en garde à vue et que les parents et avocats prenaient les enfants à part pour les interroger.

Albus Dumbledore garda sagement la bouche fermée.

0o0o0o0o.

« Mr Potter. »L'appela Filius, au-dessus de sa pile de livres, alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle de classe. C'était une semaine après l'article sur l'utilisation d'une plume de sang à Poudlard. La fureur qui avait suivi s'était finalement un peu calmé et maintenant tout le monde retenait son souffle - attendant que la seconde chaussure tombe, pour ainsi dire.

« Oui, monsieur ? » dit Harry, surpris, en levant les yeux.

« J'aimerais aborder un sujet avec vous. Pouvez-vous venir après votre dernier cours cet après-midi ? »

« Oui monsieur. » dit-il avec un froncement de sourcil, indiquant sa perplexité, tout en rangeant ses livres dans son sac.

C'est tard dans l'après-midi qu'un Harry nerveux frappa à la porte du professeur d'Enchantements. Heureusement, il avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Ron et Hermione à la sortie de leur dernière classe. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'ils l'attendent pour l'interroger sur ce que le professeur Flitwick avait à lui dire.

« Viens dans mon bureau, Harry, cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. » L'invita, de sa voix de fausset, le professeur d'Enchantements.

Harry sourit en entrant dans le bureau encombré. Cette pièce avait la personnalité du professeur Flitwick. Elle était adaptée à sa petite taille, mais elle contenait des chaises normales pour ses visiteurs.

D'un geste de main, Filius Flitwick ferma la porte de son bureau et Harry sentit un puissant sortilège de confidentialité être jeter. « Ici, nous ne serons pas entendu. Assieds-toi, Harry. Ou devrais-je dire Mr Twist ? » Sourit-il en allant vers sa chaise derrière son bureau.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Il continua d'étudier les murs du bureau où était disposés plusieurs plaques et trophées de duel. Il se demanda quel mensonge il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour se sortir de là. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler, Monsieur. » dit-il en tournant lentement son visage vers son professeur.

« C'est un fait reconnu, Harry. » expliqua Filius en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, tout en croisant ses mains. « Qu'un enseignant compétent peut, au fil du temps, reconnaître le style d'écriture de ses élèves. Peut importe si l'étudiant pense l'avoir bien déguisé. Le style, le ton et le rythme de la manière d'écrire d'un élève peuvent être reconnus, et l'identifient. Ce talent est très utile et aide à reconnaître les tricheries lors des examens. »

« Et en quoi cela m'identifie-t-il comme Oliver Twist ? » demanda Harry en essayant de paraître nonchalant et en s'appuyant contre une bibliothèque, mais intérieurement, il se savait démasqué. Le jeu était fini, il allait être brûlé vif ! Il savait que plusieurs personnes voulaient sa tête en tant que Oliver mais également en tant que Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

« Assieds-toi Harry. » répéta Filius.

Harry prit le siège offert et avec un gémissement douloureux, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : attendre que la hache tombe.

« Je connaissais très bien ta mère et j'étais en fait, son mentor et maître d'Enchantements quand elle était apprentie. Elle avait un esprit très brillant. » Déclara le professeur de manière nostalgique. « Je dois avouer que je me réjouissais de pouvoir t'enseigner, jusqu'à ce que je lise ton premier essai. Ton écriture était atroce et ta manière d'organiser ta pensée sur le papier était chaotique. J'étais horrifié que quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Lily Evans ait mit au monde un enfant si médiocre… »

« Mais monsieur… » Protesta Harry.

« Laisse-moi finir, mon enfant. » dit Filius en levant une main. « Puis, après, j'ai trouvé le brouillon de l'un de tes essais sur le plancher et je l'ai comparé à ce que tu m'avais remis, et j'ai réalisé que tu sabotais tes devoirs ! Imagine ma surprise quand, plus tard dans l'année, tu laissais parfois échapper quelques signes ici et là qui attiraient mon attention. Il semblait très étrange qu'un enfant si doué pour utiliser sa magie et avec autant d'adresse soit tellement en déclin dans d'autres domaines. Cela n'était tout simplement pas logique. Assurément, ais-je pensé, il a un cerveau. Alors pourquoi ne l'utilise-t-il pas ? Puis j'ai réalisé que tu le faisais, mais pas de la façon dont nous nous y attendions ! Je suis tout à fait conscient du fait que tes amis, Melle Granger, se targue d'être l'élève la plus intelligente et que Mr Weasley a un problème de jalousie. » Continua-t-il en soupirant profondément. « J'en suis venu à la conclusion que leur amitié signifiait plus pour toi que tes notes académiques. C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas poussé au maximum de tes capacités dans ma classe. »

Harry baissa la tête et attendit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il savait qu'il allait être expulsé. Dumbledore avait limite promis de le faire si jamais il apprenait qui publié sous le nom d'Oliver Twist.

« Je t'ai observé depuis ton arrivé ici, mon enfant. Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je n'ai rien pu dire car personne ne m'aurait pas cru. Tu avais bien couvert tes traces, trop bien dans certains cas. Les autres professeurs avaient déjà leurs opinions sur toi et celles-ci semblaient être plus ou moins figées. »

Harry jeta avec précaution un coup d'œil à son professeur et ne trouva dans ses yeux que de l'inquiétude et un peu d'amusement. « Que voulez-vous dire monsieur, et pourquoi avoir gardé mon secret ? » demanda Harry.

Filius soupira et haussa les épaules. « Tu dois comprendre qu'Albus me garde uniquement car je suis un duelliste de renom et un maître d'Enchantements. Ajoute à cela mes connexions à Gringotts. Le ministère ne peut pas me mettre à la porte, et même s'ils le voulaient, ce serait provoquer toutes sortes de problèmes entre eux et avec les Gobelins, puisque j'ai été ici suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le monopole. »

Filius s'arrêta un moment pour pouvoir regarder son élève. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un espoir grandissant.

« Je penses que tu as été répartis dans la mauvaise maison, Harry. » sourit Filius en changeant le sujet. « Je crois que Severus aurait été horrifié d'avoir un Potter à Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas le point. Tu montres les meilleurs atouts de cette maison. Je crois que tu aurais fait un excellent Serpentard ou peut être, un Serdaigle. Je te félicite sur tes capacités. Avec le courage de Gryffondor, la ruse et l'intelligence de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, tu feras un fin duelliste quand tu seras en âge. »

« Vous voulez plutôt dire si je survis d'ici là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry avec une pointe d'amertume.

Filius marqua un temps, puis hocha la tête. « Tout à fait, mon garçon. Tout à fait. » Le professeur poussa un soupir et fit en sorte que la conversation revienne au sujet. « Maintenant, au sujet de ces articles. Comme je l'ai dit, un bon instructeur connaît le style d'écriture de son élève. Et je dois admettre qu'il m'a fallu lire plusieurs fois tes lettres et articles avant d'être sûr que c'était toi. »

« Plusieurs de mes Serdaigles ont tentés de protester contre la presse écrite par le passé, mais sans succès. Il y a quelque chose dans la mentalité de Serdaigle qui les pousse à réunir beaucoup trop de faits et statistiques dans leurs écrits : on pourrait croire qu'ils veulent les graver au fer rouge dans la pensée de leurs lecteurs. Ils ne semblent pas comprendre que les gens n'aiment pas les statistiques bruts et qu'ils devraient les livrer à petite et pas à grande dose. »

Le petit professeur opina. « Tu sais parfaitement comment manier les faits et statistiques de manière à ce qu'ils se fondent dans l'esprits de tes lecteurs, et que les sorcier peuvent les comprendre et cela qu'ils soient de classe moyenne ou élevée. Ta première lettre était écrite de manière très simple, et est venue au bon moment avec tout juste assez d'impact pour que les gens la remarquent. Je vous félicite, Mr Potter. » Dit Filius en se levant de sa chaise et en se courbant devant le jeune garçon stupéfait.

Harry rougit. « Je…euh…que se passe-t-il maintenant ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. » Sourit le professeur en se rasseyant. « Je sais pertinemment qu'aucun autre instructeur ne t'a démasqué. » Rit-il doucement. « En fait, ils prennent les paris sur qui pourrait être Oliver et ton nom ne figure même pas sur la liste. Non, Mr Potter, votre secret est tout à fait sûr. Venons-en à présent à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir. Je vais te donner une aide supplémentaire, pour les statistiques et des faits peu connus dont tu auras besoin… dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » stupéfait, Harry le regarda. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son chef de maison. Elle n'avait jamais été là pour lui, même quand il était allé lui demander son aide. La semaine dernière, il était allé se plaindre de ses détentions et elle lui avait simplement dit : « Gardez le profil bas, Mr Potter et évitez les détentions. » Et Rogue ? Il ricana intérieurement.

« Par amour pour ta mère et toi, mon enfant. Il y a eu trop de secrets ayant été cachés depuis bien trop longtemps. Il est temps que quelqu'un les fasse sortir au grand jour. »

Harry sortit du bureau du professeur Flitwick avec un nouvel élan d'espoir. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas abordé ce professeur il y a des années, mais à l'époque il ne savait pas à qui faire confiance. Au moins, maintenant, il donnerait à l'homme le bénéfice du doute.

Alors comme ça, ils prenaient des paris sur l'identité de Twist ? Harry était presque en train de jubiler. Il se demanda si les jumeaux prenaient les paris parmi les élèves. Tout pour une contre-attaque rapide, hein ?


	11. Chapitre 11: Le point étant?

Chapitre 11 : Le point étant ?

Harry posa sa copie du Chicaneur. Le changement avait été lent, mais vu l'augmentation du nombre de lettres envoyées à l'éditeur remettant en question tout, depuis la qualité de l'éducation jusqu'à l'absence de procès pour Sirius Black, cela commencé à entrer dans les esprits. Certes, la progression n'était pas été aussi rapide que ce qu'il espérait, mais elle était là. La Gazette du Sorcier ne cherchait plus à détruire sa réputation depuis le changement de direction. C'était un très grand soulagement : au moins, il n'était plus présenté comme un gamin recherchant l'attention.

Aucun signe de face de serpent depuis le printemps dernier. Il semblait faire profil bas, cherchant à convaincre tout le monde que le ministère avait raison de réfuter son retour. Eh bien, Harry ne pouvait rien y faire et à vrai dire, il était très heureux de cette paix. En ce qui le concernait, Voldie pourrait aller encore plus bas… comme six pieds sous terre en fait.

Sirius était encore partit pour une mission des plus inutiles pour Dumbledore. Harry comprit que le vieux fou essayait délibérément de les séparer. Ils ne devaient pas être aussi proche ou, ne déplaise à Merlin, l'homme pourrait essayer de prouver son innocence ou pire encore, essayer d'obtenir sa garde. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il détestait attendre, et il n'avait plus de nouvelle de la part de Lord Peter depuis un certain temps.

Un soupir lui échappa. Il semblait que plus Voldemort se tenait tranquille, moins le sommeil d'Harry était paisible. Dernièrement, il avait des rêves dont le sujet était un long couloir avec beaucoup de porte. Harry avait regardé dans ses livres de divination et n'aimait pas les interprétations qu'il y trouvait.

Une interprétation disait que le couloir représentait une nouvelle opportunité, et pourrait annoncer une illumination spirituelle. « N'importe quoi ! » rumina-t-il mentalement. « Une nouvelle voie ? Ah oui, je me demande où elle mène, et quoi ou qui, m'attend à la fin ! Me demande si c'est une fourchette ? J'ai un sénile, vieux loufoque d'un côté qui ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à me gâcher la vie et un mégalomane faisant son possible pour mettre fin à mon existence. Quelles voies ! »

« D'un autre côté, concéda-t-il, je ne pense pas que cela soit la signification de mes rêves. Oh et puis… » Harry regarda l'heure et gémit. En courant, il serait tout juste à l'heure pour arriver au bureau de Rogue pour sa première leçon d'Occlumencie, ou comme préférait dire Dumbledore, ses « cours de rattrapage en potions ». Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer son temps avec la chauve-souris, et il eu l'impression que ses leçons étaient vouées à l'échec dès le départ.

Harry se leva, prit son cartable et prit le chemin menant au donjon, las. Il sursauta en entendant une voix familière l'appeler derrière lui.

« Eh, mon pote ! Te voilà. Je t'ai cherché partout. » Le salut chaleureux de Ron déferla sur Harry alors qu'il se tournait pour lui répondre.

« Salut Ron, désolé, j'ai pas le temps de parler. Besoin d'aller au cours de rattrape de potions » expliqua Harry avec dégout. « Mais, si tu veux te joindre à moi… ? »

« Non c'bon. J'voudrais pas te gêner ! » Répondit le rouquin avec un frisson. « Je vais te laisser. On se voit plus tard dans la salle commune ? »

La seule réponse d'Harry fut un mouvement de main par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier. « Hmmm, peut-être que Rogue a finalement de l'utilité. » songea-t-il.

0o0o0o0

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry échappa à la partie d'échecs que Ron avait essayé de le convaincre de jouer, en mettant en avant son terrible mal de tête. Il se retira dans son dortoir, sauta dans le lit, tira les rideaux et leur jeta un sort de « vie privée ». Puis il prit un parchemin, de l'encre et écrivit d'une main tremblante.

_« Lord Peter,_

_Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous dire que je serais en mesure d'assister à la réunion des vacances d'Hiver. J'ai hâte d'être enfin libre des manipulations de Dumbledore. _

_Actuellement, il me force à prendre des leçons d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Comprenez que si je devais effectivement prendre des cours dans l'art de l'esprit, je ne serais pas agité. Cependant je n'en prends pas. _

_Ma supposée première leçon consistait au Professeur Rogue debout au milieu de la salle, pointant sa baguette sur ma tête et criant : « Faîtes le vide dans votre esprit, Potter ! » immédiatement suivi par « Legillimens ! ». _

_Il attend ensuite de moi que je puisse le repousser de mon esprit. Comment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée étant donné que le professeur Rogue ne m'a jamais donné d'instruction. Il ne m'a pas non plus donné du matériel pour apprendre la théorie. Avant ma première leçon, j'ai cherché discrètement des livres dans la bibliothèque de l'école à ce sujet et je n'ai rien trouvé. _

_Ce soir était la première leçon, et j'ai un mal de tête horrible sans aucun chance pour que celui-ci passe. N'ayant pas pu aller à l'infirmerie avant le couvre-feu. Je vous prie de pardonner les tremblements de ma main dans cette lettre. _

_Je n'ai aucune idée sur comment m'y prendre pour remédier à cette situation. Je ne voudrais pas user toute mes faveurs, mais toute aide que vous pourriez offrir à ce sujet serait très appréciée, et ma tête se sentirait beaucoup mieux. _

_HJP »_

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait une note de Lord Peter l'attendant avec des flacons de potions calmantes pour le mal de tête et l'estomac.

_« Lord Harry,_

_Votre note m'a été délivrée par votre elfe de maison très en colère. Je vous prie de prendre les potions ainsi que la présente note. Cela devrait vous aider un peu. Veuillez aussi noter:_

_Selon la loi sorcière, seuls le directeur Dumbledore, ou le professeur Rogue, sont à même de pouvoir enseigner cette technique et ils doivent avoir une autorisation écrite de vos tuteurs légaux et magique, et même dans ce cas, elle doit être enseignée par un legilimens ayant une licence et ayant signé un serment magique l'empêchant de révéler les secrets découverts de manière fortuite dans l'esprit de l'étudiant. Je doute fortement que l'un d'entre eux répondrait à ces critères au vu des recherches que j'ai pu mener. _

_Encore une fois, il semblerait que vos droits n'aient pas été respectés. D'après votre description de votre premier cours avec le professeur Rogue, celui-ci a été antagoniste et vicieux dans sa violence verbale envers vous. Le bon professeur semble avoir fait sa mission de faire de votre vie à Poudlard un enfer. Il est donc un instructeur non qualifié pour vous enseigner une telle Magie. _

_N'ayez pas peur. Je vais vous trouver un tuteur plus compatible dans ce domaine. Pour l'instant, ne faîtes rien, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être mis à jour. _

_PFA »_

0o0o0o0

L'école était plus calme depuis le départ du crapaud. Après la publication de la colonne de Twist, le conseil d'administration s'était fait passer un savon par des parents en colère et autres membres de la famille. De nombreuses lettres dénonçaient l'autorisation d'un tel bourreau psychotique de pouvoir utiliser des objets de magie noire dans l'école. Des dizaines d'autres pour avoir permis au ministère d'envoyer un instructeur incompétent pour enseigner une telle matière. Il s'était avéré qu'Ombrage n'avait pas de Maîtrise, ou même obtenu un «O* » à ses ASPIC dans ce domaine. Pire encore, elle avait échouée dans toutes les matières pendant ses années à Poudlard. Elle avait été limite passable pour devenir tuteur en Sortilèges, dans lequel elle avait obtenu un « E* », et même cela été remis en question par le conseil.

Amélia Bones avait, après fouille, trouvée plusieurs plumes de sang dans le bureau de la femme. Comment avaient-ils pu passer les défenses ? Personne ne le savait.

Cornelius Fudge avait pris ses distances avec Dolores Ombrage lorsque cette histoire avait été publiée dans la Gazette. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était en attente de jugement. L'opinion publique souhaitait son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Bien sûr, cela avait laissé le poste de DCFM vide.

Amelia Bones avait proposée comme remplaçant pour le poste un Auror qui était actuellement limité quand à l'utilisation de sa magie due aux dégâts d'un sort. Harry était soulagé, l'Auror Edward Johnston, cousin d'Angelina, était un instructeur décent. Il n'aurait vraiment pas eu le temps d'ouvrir un club de duel, comme lui avait suggéré Hermione.

A présent, les seules choses que Harry devait redouter étaient ses leçons avec le professeur Rogue, ses rêves récurrents et le vieux Riddle. Son travail n'était jamais fini.

0o0o0o0

Tout le monde attendait avec impatiente la livraison hebdomadaire du Chicaneur alors que les hiboux fondaient dans la salle pour délivrer le courrier matinal. Il semblait que tout le monde dans la salle avait un journal. Pendant quelques minutes, on ne pouvait entendre que le silence et les froissements de papier. Puis cela commença.

Les étudiants commencèrent à grommeler et à regardait la table des professeurs d'un regard noir, et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ne déçurent pas leur public quand ils se levèrent et se mirent à se crier dessus.

Hermione était assise choquée et silencieuse alors que Neville lisait à voix haute l'article.

_**Le point étant ? **_

_La dernière fois, j'ai souligné le fait que Dolores Ombrage n'était pas apte à enseigner. Cette fois-ci, je vais discuter d'une autre faiblesse du personnel de Poudlard. _

_Premièrement, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur un professeur, celui-ci aurait dû depuis longtemps entrer dans l'autre monde. _

_Professeur Binns a été depuis longtemps le professeur d'Histoire de la magie, ici à Poudlard. Bien qu'il fût un bon instructeur de son vivant, cela n'est plus d'actualité. Il est en effet un fantôme, et il semble que la mort ne lui ait fait aucune faveur. En effet, depuis que je suis étudiant, je ne l'ai entendu parler que de la Guerre des Gobelins. Je ne veux pas dire que cela n'est pas important, au contraire, mais personnellement je pense qu'il y a plus dans notre histoire que ce sujet. _

_J'ai plusieurs questions pour l'administration de Poudlard. Avez-vous négligé de lui dire qu'il était mort ? Reçoit-il encore un salaire ? Pourrait-il repasser le test de qualification pour enseignant s'il lui était donné ? L'administration de Poudlard est-elle si pauvre, s'il n'est pas payé, ou trop paresseuse pour embaucher un instructeur compétent pour l'histoire ? _

_À l'heure actuelle, je me risquerais à dire que plus de 95% des élèves considèrent l'Histoire de la magie comme temps libre ou sieste. Nous apprenons plus sur l'Histoire en étudiant par nous-mêmes… sans cela nous ne n'aurions jamais pu passer nos BUSES et ASPIC dans ce domaine. Et nos parents payent pour ça ? _

_Une autre, pauvre excuse, pour un professeur étant le professeur de divination, Sybil Trelawney. Se rendre à son cours peut être très amusant, si elle est dans un de ses modes de prédiction. _

_Amusant, si ce n'est pas à vous qu'elle prédit la mort. Un pari a été mis en place pour deviner le nombre de fois qu'elle va prédire la mort de Potter cette année. L'an dernier, elle le prédit 245 fois et Potter est toujours parmi nous. _

_N'oublions pas que sa classe regorge d'odeurs d'encens et de cerise, son parfum. Pas très professionnel, si vous voulez mon avis. _

_Enfin, un autre professeur qui connaît comme le dos de sa main son sujet, mais est incapable de transmettre efficacement son savoir à ses élèves de manière positive et encourageante, le professeur Severus Rogue. _

_Le professeur Rogue, bien qu'étant un génie et l'un des premiers maîtres de potions dans le monde, est totalement inapte à enseigner le sujet. Comme beaucoup de génie, le professeur Rogue n'a ni la patience ni la compréhension requise pour enseigner à des jeunes gens cet art des plus exigeants. _

_Sa frustration d'avoir à enseigner aux élèves qu'il considère comme «d'imbéciles ignorants » mène quotidiennement à des remarques injurieuses, cruelles et dégradantes qui découragent et amène la honte sur les élèves. Ses crises de colères, semblables à celles d'un enfant de quatre ans, sont à la frontière de l'intimidation, faisant de sa classe l'une des plus redoutée et détestée de l'école. _

_Cela à pour conséquence de détruire la volonté de la plupart de ses élèves ayant voulu continuer dans cette branche. Malheureusement, chaque élève perdu à cause de ses agressions verbales brutales et/ou à ses intimidations signifie un Auror, Guérisseur ou Maître de Potion en moins. _

_Les seuls élèves non affectés par ce comportement sadique sont les Serpentard. Cela étant dû à un favoritisme extrême quand à ceux appartenant à sa propre maison, Serpentard. _

_Si vous vérifiez les points déduits dans l'ensemble de ses classes au cours de ses sept dernières années, les différences aigües entre Serpentard et les trois autres maisons de Poudlard seraient plus visible. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Demandez au Directeur de vous envoyer une copie de toutes les actions disciplinaires (les détentions, points, etc.) prises pour ses années. Il est tenu par les lois sorcières et la charte de Poudlard d'en fournir une copie certifiée conforme. _

_Il est de votre devoir d'avoir des renseignements se rapportant à votre enfant en tant que parent concerné ou tuteur d'un élève de Poudlard, passé ou présent. En effet, conformément à la Charte, tous les parents ou tuteurs doivent être immédiatement notifiées par hibou quand un élève fait face à des mesures disciplinaires, ou s'il est blessé sur le terrain de l'école. Cela est vrai pour tous les élèves, né-moldu, sang-mêlé ou sang-pur. _

_En parlant de point. J'ai ici une copie des points retirés depuis l'arrivé de Potter à Poudlard. Les chiffres sont risibles, si risible que cela en est pathétique. _

_Pour les sept dernières années (y compris les cinq que Potter a assisté) ont peut lire: _

_Le professeur Rogue a retiré des points pour avoir respiré trop fort, posé des questions, ne pas poser de question, éternuements et retard même avec une note. Par pourcentage les Griffondor ont eut le plus de points retirés et le moins de points donnés. Poufsouffle vient en deuxième position pour les points retirés et troisième pour les points donnés. Serdaigle arrive en troisième position pour les points retirés et deuxième pour points donnés. Serpentard a rarement eu de point retirés, même s'ils étaient clairement en tord (témoins à l'appui) et reçoivent le plus de points, parfois pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que couper un ingrédient correctement (même s'ils ne faisaient rien à ce moment !)_

_Saviez-vous que le cahier de discipline liste tous les points retirés et donnés, l'affiliation de la maison, le professeur en cause, et le motif de l'action. Et voici le piège : le directeur Dumbledore doit approuver toutes les actions, que cela soit les points donnés ou retirés et les détentions de manière quotidienne, pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe. Il ne peut donc pas plaider l'ignorance. _

_Dans les dix dernières années, le professeur Rogue arrive en première position dans le nombre de point déduits. Parmi les nombreux point déduits à la maison de Griffondor, le professeur Rogue est responsable pour presque plus de 90%. Le professeur McGonagall vient en deuxième et est responsable pour avoir déduits près de 65% de points à la maison de Serpentard. _

_Durant la première année de Potter, Serpentard été nettement en tête pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, jusqu'au dîner, où le directeur a donné des points à Potter et sa troupe pour « service rendu à l'école ». Causant ainsi la Coupe des Quatre Maisons a passé de Serpentard à Griffondor avec une marge de 30 points. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années que Griffondor gagné la Coupe. C'était également la première fois depuis des décennies que le Directeur accordait des points à une maison. _

_La maison des Serpents n'a toujours pas regagnée la Coupe même avec la guerre des points allant bon-train. _

_C'est à se demander qui gagne la Coupe et pourquoi? N'est-ce pas ? N'oublions pas que chaque année, le Choixpeau appel à l'unité entre Maisons. Comment peut-il y avoir de l'unité avec toute cette animosité ? _

_-Oliver Twist_

*Optimal

*Effort Exceptionnel


	12. Chapitre 12: En mission

Chapitre 12: En mission

Tom Riddle, aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, tenait une réunion dans la salle de bal au manoir Malfoy. L'exemplaire du Chicaneur de la veille était tenu fermement dans sa main tremblante de rage.

« Luciusss, mon fidèle serviteur. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé de cet Oliver Twist et de ses articles ? » Siffla furieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Depuis combien de temps écrit-il pour la Gazette, et pourquoi n'ais-je pas été informé ? »

Lucius Malfoy, Chef de la noble et ancienne maison des Malfoy, n'était pas un homme stupide. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de formuler la chose pour placer le blâme sur quelqu'un d'autre pour ce refus d'information, ni aucun moyen de distraire l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un autre vu qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

« Mon seigneur, » Commença humblement Lucius, espérant apaiser son maître. « Ce Twist n'écrit que depuis récemment pour la Gazette. Ses articles, jusqu'ici, étaient publiés dans le torchon qu'est le Chicaneur. Quand j'ai vu sa colonne dans la Gazette, j'ai vérifié et trouvé qu'ils étaient sous une nouvelle direction. Les fidèles que nous avons à l'intérieur ont les mains liées. Ils doivent faire ce que le propriétaire désir ou ils risquent d'être révélés… »

« Crucio ! »

0o0o0o0

Poudlard était en émoi. Personne ne savait qui était Oliver Twist. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur son identité, et certains demandaient qu'il se rende. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient mis en place un pari. Les chances étaient actuellement sur un gars de Serdaigle. Le nom d'Harry Potter n'était même pas sur la liste.

Harry ricana alors qu'il se détendait dans le fauteuil rembourré. Il s'était lui-même séquestré dans la salle sur demande. Dobby lui avait montré cette pièce quand il lui avait demandé un endroit ou pouvoir se cacher de tout le monde. C'était beaucoup mieux que d'essayer de se cacher dans la bibliothèque où toute personne y allant pouvait le trouver.

Personne ne croirait que toutes les remarques désobligeantes faîtes à son sujet dans les articles étaient écrites par Harry en personne. C'était un brillant subterfuge. La seule raison pour laquelle Flitwick l'avait reconnu était grâce à son style d'écriture.

En parlant du professeur de Sortilèges, Harry lui devait une fière chandelle. Il avait indiqué à Harry l'existence et la localisation sommaire du livre de retenues et il n'avait pas été difficile de le trouver.

Le livre n'était officiellement disponible que pour les septièmes années, soit disant pour aider aux demandes d'emplois. Harry avait simplement utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs pour localiser le livre après le couvre-feu.

Une pile de parchemin et un rapide sortilège de copie (enseigné par le professeur de Sortilèges) et Harry était prêt. Le professeur Flitwick avait ensuite généreusement ajouté le sortilège de mise à jour automatique et avait lié Harry à celui-ci. Et Voilà ! Personne n'avait pensé à vérifier pour savoir si quelqu'un avait retiré le livre de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que l'article soit publié. Mais à ce moment, il était déjà trop tard.

Harry rigola alors qu'il feuilletait le livre. Il était étonnant de voir que les élèves de l'école étaient très souvent en train de jouer des mauvais tours. Il trouva très amusant de lire quelques raisons données pour une retenue et les points ayant été retirés.

« Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur » la voix de Dobby interrompit les pensées d'Harry. Le toujours très enthousiaste elfe de maison tenait le petit baladeur dans sa main. « Ils finissent la réunion du personnel, Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby a fait ce que vous avez demandé, a placé la chose sous la table avant la réunion et l'a prit après que tous les professeurs aient disparus. »

« Merci Dobby, tu as fais du bon travail ! » Harry rit en parlant à son ami hyperactif alors qu'il mettait en marche le petit appareil.

L'enregistrement commença avec la voix de Dumbledore. « Maintenant que nous somme tous présent, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur la façon dont Mr Twist à trouvé un exemplaire du livre de retenues ? »

« N'êtes-vous préoccupé que par ce sujet Albus ? » vint la voix de McGonagall. « Nous savons tous qu'un exemplaire étant toujours mis-à jour est disponible à la bibliothèque et que seul les septième année ont accès à cette partie de la section interdite. Non, la question du jour devrait plutôt être comment les choses ont-elles pu échapper à ce point à votre contrôle ? »

« C'est facile, Minerva » intervint Rogue. « Nous savons tous ici à quel point notre illustre Directeur a toujours privilégié les Griffondors. Depuis leur arrivée ici la première année, Potter et ses acolytes ont régnés en maîtres, exactement comme le père de ce gosse et sa meute avant lui. »

« Attention, Severus, j'ai vérifié les faits avant cette réunion. » Dit Flitwick. « Et Mr Twist est correct dans ses statistiques. Le système de points, ici, à Poudlard a été un exercice futile et risible depuis des années. Il ne fonctionne que si les étudiants se soucient un temps soit peu de la fierté de leur maison. Si on en abuse, elle perd son efficacité et devient source de division. Cela ne sert qu'à créer et maintenir la rivalité entre les maisons. »

Le professeur Chourave interrompit. « Si Minerva ne prend pas de point au Serpentard, c'est toi qu'il le fait aux autres maisons, en particulier Griffondor. Minerva, elle au moins prend les points de manière raisonnable, les tiens ne le sont pas. Des points en moins pour avoir respiré trop fort ? Non mais vraiment Severus ! »

Filius ricana. « Honnêtement, Severus, après toutes tes protestations amères à propos des terreurs que furent James et ses amis, tu sembles les rendre à son fils avec autant d'ampleur ! À mon avis, tu es devenu ce que tu détestais : un tyran ! »

Harry ricana. _Allez-y Professeur!_ Il pouvait voir le petit être debout sur sa chaise alors qu'il tempêtait.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! Filius asseyez-vous. Severus, assez ! » Rugit la voix de Dumbledore.

Il y eu le silence, puis le directeur reprit. « Je dois admettre être tout aussi inquiet à ce propos que vous. Mr Twist semble aimer mettre en avant nos échecs et cela de manière publique. Il faut que ces attaques sur l'école cessent ! ET je veux que Mr Potter soit tenu à l'écart de toute cette presse pour sa sécurité. »

« Et qu'a dit Mr Potter de tout ceci ? » demanda la voix du professeur Chourave.

« Étonnamment, très peu. » soupira McGonagall. « Il refuse de me parler sur les questions qui n'ont pas de rapport avec les cours. Il m'a dit que j'avais eu ma chance pour arrêter ses « tortures » le jour après qu'ils aient arrêté cette femme, Harry m'a confié qu'il parlerait à un avocat pour de possibles poursuites judiciaires contre l'école et le ministère. »

« Minerva ! Tu dois l'empêcher ! Il ne doit pas… » Dit avec le souffle-court Dumbledore.

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est son droit. » Interrompit la voix de fausset de Flitwick. « Ou êtes-vous en train de confirmer les présomptions de Twist disant que les droits de Mr Potter étaient foulés au pied selon notre bonne volonté ? »

« Non, non ! Rien de tout cela ! » Déclara avec hâte le Directeur. « Je voulais dire que cela serait de mauvaise presse pour l'école si Mr Potter impliquait un avocat et la Cour dans des affaires internes, après tout, le problème a été résolu. »

« Vous voulez dire que cela serait un mal pour vous en tant que Directeur et Chef du Magenmagot si les avocats de Mr Potter engageaient une procédure ? »

« Intéressant » songea Harry. « Dumbledore semble plus inquiet sur le fait que je contact un avocat que sur la destruction de son école. »

« Y a-t-il des indices sur qui est cet Oliver Twist ? Que savons-nous jusqu'ici ? » Demanda le professeur Chourave interrompant encore une fois plusieurs minutes de discussions embrouillées.

« Eh bien, nous savons qu'il est très intelligent et très logique dans sa façon de penser. » déclara le professeur Flitwick. « Et jusqu'ici, il s'en est tenu à des statistiques et faits étant vérifiables. »

« Il a prouvé être rusé, et se protège en disant ce qui est rumeur et ce qui peut être vérifié en tant que faits. » continua Rogue. « Il peut tout aussi bien être un Serpentard avec cette approche des plus subtiles. Et il déteste Potter. »

« Non, il ne le déteste pas. Il se moque de l'image de Potter, mais pas de Mr Potter lui-même. » Intervint sèchement McGonagall. « Je dirais que Mr Twist peut appartenir à n'importe quel maison, même Poufsouffle. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Minerva ? » questionna le professeur Chourave.

« Regardez ses points sur l'équité. Et sa citation par cette personne Moldu, sur la limitation de la liberté. C'est un trait de caractère nettement Poufsouffle. Donc il est aussi logique et intelligent qu'un Serdaigle, rusé comme un Serpentard car il n'utilise pas son vrai nom, il est pour l'équité et l'égalité, comme un Poufsouffle et il est courageux et audacieux comme un Griffondor. Ais-je, omis quelque chose ? » Demanda McGonagall.

« Et n'oublions pas qu'il est probablement un né-moldu. La manière que vous avez de le dire suggère plusieurs personnes. » Proposa le professeur Flitwick.

« J'en arrive à penser que cela est peut être le cas. » acquiesça la directrice-adjointe.

« Dans ce cas, pensez-vous que Mr Twist est un homme, une femme ou bien les deux ? » demanda Dumbledore. _(Note de la bêta : les deux… XD)_

« Ça je ne pourrais le dire. » répondit Minerva.

Harry explosa de rire tandis qu'il arrêtait l'enregistrement. C'était tout simplement trop génial !

0o0o0o0

Hermione était en mission. Harry ne lui parlait pas vraiment cette année, il semblait qu'il aimait de plus en plus être seul. C'était bien Harry ça. Ou plutôt comme l'Harry qu'elle avait en tête. Elle était déterminée à aller au fond des choses. Certes, elle savait qu'il était toujours irrité par le manque de communication cet été, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait dit que cela n'était pas sûr et Harry aurait pu, aurait dû pouvoir être en mesure de la contacter. Non ?

Était-il possible qu'Harry soit encore sous le choc du tournoi? Mais c'était l'année dernière ! Bien sûr, Cédric était mort. Ron avait dit qu'Harry avait souffert de terribles cauchemars jusqu'au repas de départ. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ron n'avait pas mentionné si Harry en avait encore. Peut être que sa famille lui avait donné l'aide dont il avait eu besoin ? Elle espérait que oui, mais elle en doutait. Les rares fois où Harry avait laissé échapper des informations sur sa famille, cela n'avait pas été rassurant.

Elle avait besoin de trouver où Harry se cachait. Elle avait besoin de le faire parler. Elle ressentait comme un grand vide depuis la fin de l'été. Et par Merlin, elle allait le retrouver !

Elle ferait en sorte qu'il lui parle, même si cela serait la dernière chose qu'elle fasse.

« Hey Ron ! » Interpella-t-elle le rouquin alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune. « As-tu vu Harry ces derniers temps ? »

« Non, Hermione, pas depuis le déjeuner, l'andouille. » déclara Ron, en sautant sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée, à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira, serrant un oreiller qui lui avait été lancé. « Je me demande où il disparait. C'est tout lui, de nous repousser comme ça. »

« Eh bien, il est inutile d'essayer d'obtenir la carte. Il la garde tout le temps sur lui, le petit fumier. » Répondit Ron en se frottant de menton. « J'ai essayé une fois de le suivre, mais il m'a glissé entre les doigts. »

Ginny vint s'asseoir sur le tapis, près des pieds de son frère. « Vous parlez de Harry? »

« Ouais » dit Ron en regardant sa sœur. « Mione s'inquiète pour cet idiot. Il ne traîne plus avec nous maintenant. »

Ginny remua les épaules. « Eh bien, vu comment on l'a traité cet été, je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par comment on l'a traité ? Et comment il nous traite alors ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je pensais justement à ça. Il n'avait pas Hedwige. Ce qui veut dire que l'on ne pouvait pas recevoir de courrier de sa part. »

Hermione intervint. « Il y a plusieurs façons moldus de communiquer, après tout. Ses proches ne lui prendraient pas son courrier, si ? Je lui ais donné l'adresse de mes parents. »

« Il se sentait mal à propos de Cédric » murmura Ginny. « Mais il refuse d'en parler. Nous n'étions pas là quand il avait besoin de nous. Nous étions supposés être ses amis. »

« Mais Dumbledore a dit… » Commença Hermione.

« Et on sait tous comment ça a tourné, n'est-ce pas ? » cassa Ginny, tournant la tête pour voir la jeune fille.

« C'est un adulte et il se soucie du bien-être d'Harry ! » soutint la préféte. « Il essayait de le garder en sécurité ! »

« Vraiment ? Ou se soucie-t-il plus du fait que Harry est le garçon-qui-a-survécu ? » Répliqua, en colère, Ginny. « Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Si Dumbledore se souciait tant que ça de Harry, pourquoi l'a-t-il placé avec ses proches sans aucuns moyens de communications ? Était-il si en sécurité que ça ? »

La bouche d'Hermione se ferma en un claquement. Elle n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions et la dispute avec Harry qui avait eu lieu au Square Grimmauld se rejouait sans cesse dans son esprit. Néanmoins, elle continuait à penser qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je ne blâme pas Harry. Il n'a jamais fait confiance aux adultes et a toujours fonctionné avec ce qu'il croyait être juste. On a trahi sa confiance et vous connaissez Harry, il ne la donne pas facilement ou très souvent. »

Ron acquiesça de la tête, l'air un peu triste. « Je sais. Vous vous souvenez l'année dernière ? Je l'ai trahi et il m'a pardonné, mais je pense qu'il faudra de longues années avant qu'il oublie. Je veux dire, sûr il traîne encore avec moi, mais ce n'est plus la même chose entre nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait parlé de quoi que soit qui ne soit pas en relation avec les cours depuis. »

0o0o0o0

Severus Rogue était dans une colère royale alors qu'il allait et venait dans son bureau comme un animal en cage. Depuis que cet Oliver Twist a écrit ce maudit article sur les points des maisons et ses capacités à enseigner, il était interrogé par les autres chefs de maison sur sa politique quand à sa façon d'administrer les points. Il semblerait que tous le blâmaient d'avoir fait du système un gaspillage ridicule de temps et d'efforts.

Même Albus l'interrogeait plus. Cela devait cesser ! Il avait suffisamment dans son plat sans avoir son jugement être remis en question par des calomnies ridicules.

Il avait même envoyé une lettre à ce gamin de Twist, le menaçant de le poursuivre en justice pour diffamation. La réponse qu'il lui fût envoyé lui dit de le faire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de prouver une seule affirmation non authentique et diffamatoire dans les remarques faîtes. Bien sûr, il ne le pouvait pas. En fait, l'article en question avait mis en valeur ses compétences en tant que maître des potions. La réponse déclara également que Twist avait imprimé ces faits grâce aux registres du ministère et du CIMS. (La Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.)

Prenant sa tasse de thé, Severus Rogue la lança à travers la pièce, la regardant tandis qu'elle se brisait contre le mur du fond.

« Severus, t'aurais-je interrompu au mauvais moment ? »

Severus se retourna. « Albus ! Vous savez mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas se glisser derrière moi. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais été en train de brasser une potion ? »

« Ah, mais tu ne l'étais pas, mon garçon. Suis-je venu à un mauvais moment ? » Demanda Albus, en entrant dans le bureau du maître des potions, notant les dégâts.

« Oh, non, Directeur. Entrez, installez-vous confortablement. » Grogna sarcastiquement Severus Rogue

« Je te remercie, mon garçon » dit Albus avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, en se mettant à l'aise. « J'ai besoin de te demander si tu as quelques idées sur la situation Twist. »

Un rugissement de rage retentit dans les donjons, causant un frisson glacial - pour la plupart des Serpentard - tout du long de leur colonne vertébrale.

_**Note : je ne sais pas toi mais moi, Hermione m'agace profondément dans ce chapitre, presque envie de la gifler ! **_

_**Réponse : Effectivement, elle parait singulièrement énervante ici… on dirait presque Ron XD (je n'aime pas vraiment Ron –du moins dans les livres HP-). Néanmoins, je garde espoir qu'elle se ressaisisse et voit la réalité en face… on ne sait jamais x)**_


	13. Chapitre 13: Une partie du problème

Chapitre 13 : Une partie du problème

Harry feuilletait le livre d'Occlumencie que Lord Peter lui avait envoyé avec sa lettre. Il devait se débrouiller plutôt bien, étant donné que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas décelé quoique ce soit en rapport avec Oliver Twist durant leurs leçons.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sourit. Bien entendu, l'avocat et l'adolescent étaient d'accord sur une chose : pour une obscure raison, Dumbledore souhaitait qu'Harry ne réussisse pas dans cet art. Sinon pourquoi, étant un maître occlumens, autorisait-il Rogue à utiliser une méthode brutale et inefficace ? Sans oublier le fait qu'il faisait enseigner cet art par une personne qui détestait Harry, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un haut niveau de confiance était nécessaire entre l'enseignant et l'élève.

0o0o0o0

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à trouver quel serait le sujet de son prochain article. Il avait frappé très fort et rapidement ces derniers temps, et était très satisfait des résultats. D'après les dires de Dobby, le bureau du Directeur était enterré sous une montagne de courrier.

Le lendemain de la parution de son dernier article, la Grande salle avait été inondée de courrier et de beuglantes adressés à Rogue et Trelawney. Elèves et membres du personnel avaient été forcés de fuir l'assaut de chouettes ainsi que le chaos général provoqué par les beuglantes. Dumbledore n'avait eu d'autre choix que de déclarer une journée libre car les elfes tentaient désespérément de faire face à la pagaille. Beaucoup d'employés avaient rapidement décidés de se cacher dans leurs bureaux.

Le lendemain, Harry avait apprit par Dobby que les protections de Poudlard avaient redirigées tous les courriers dans le bureau du Directeur pour ne pas déranger le repas. Les beuglantes avaient forcées le Directeur, Fawkes ainsi que tous les portraits du bureau à fuir. Harry avait rigolé et aurait souhaité avoir assisté au spectacle. Il n'osait imaginer les dégâts produits par l'explosion des beuglantes.

Au milieu de toutes ses beuglantes dirigées vers la grande salle, plusieurs chouettes portant des lettres rouges volaient dans la confusion jusqu'à ce que les lettres explosent en plein vol. Les beuglantes non délivrées causèrent beaucoup de dégâts aux pauvres chouettes qui y perdirent de précieuses plumes de leurs queues dans le processus.

La plus notable d'entre elles fut envoyé par Molly Weasley. Sa voix surpassa facilement les autres. Il semblait que ces beuglantes étaient adressées à Oliver Twist, et les hiboux savaient qu'il était dans la grande salle mais étaient incapable de le trouver. La voix perçante de Molly débita ses remontrances vindicatives, ce qui dura plus d'une demi-heure, et vida la grande salle.

Harry rit sur tout le chemin qui menait à la salle commune des Griffondor. Dieu soit loué pour la magie elfique de Dobby. Il avait rendu Oliver invisible aux hiboux. De toute façon, tous les courriers lui étant adressés étaient supposé aller à Gringotts. La manière dont le courrier d'Oliver était parvenu à arriver à la grande salle était un vrai mystère pour Harry.

0o0o0o0

Tournant son attention sur le journal d'aujourd'hui, Harry lut dans la Gazette, que Sirius était à présent un homme libre. Il avait été lavé de toutes accusations et libéré avec une réparation financière.

Madame Ombrage avait été condamné à Azkaban et Fudge était sur le chemin de la sortie après un vote de confiance revenu négatif. Peut être était-il temps de faire sortir la vieille face de serpent de sa cage, mais comment le faire sans se trahir ? Hmmm….

0o0o0o0

Sirius Black regarda sa lettre de pardon. Il était enfin libre ! Son nom avait été lavé de tout soupçon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en premier : se mettre à genoux et remercier Merlin, embrasser Amélia Bones et offrir ses services en tant qu'agent, ou peut être se mettre à courir nu à travers le ministère peint en rouge. Hmm… James aurait aimé voir ça.

Dans toutes ses rêveries sur quoi faire à présent qu'il était libre, pas une seule fois il ne pensa à Harry, ni au fait qu'il avait écrit une lettre pour expliquer son manque de contact par une « mission » pour l'Ordre. Sirius se disait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu donner un espoir à Harry au cas où il n'aurait pas obtenu son pardon.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine après qu'un avis soit paru dans la Gazette, qu'il se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné dans une chambre d'hôtel minable à Près-au-Lard. Il était nu comme un ver, avec deux femmes et un homme dans son lit. Des bouteilles vides de Firewhisky jonchaient le sol et la chambre puait l'alcool, le sexe et la sueur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que son esprit fiévreux se tourna vaguement vers son filleul. OWW ! Il avait sérieusement besoin d'une potion contre la gueule de bois. A quoi était-il en train de penser déjà ?

Oh oui. Il était parrain, James et Lily lui avait dit. Il avait besoin de se rendre chez les Gobelins et voir le testament des Potter. Il avait besoin d'obtenir la tutelle d'Harry avant…avant…Pourquoi devait-il se précipiter déjà ? Oh c'est vrai. Dumbly Dory. Le vieux fou avait fait en sorte que le testament soit scellé et avait réclamé la garde d'Harry. Eh bien, il suffisait de lever les scellés et de botter l'arrière train ridé de Dumbledore. Ew ! La pensée ! Horrible !

Mais avant, il avait besoin d'un autre verre. Où était son pantalon ?

0o0o0o0

S'isolant après le couvre-feu dans la salle sur demande, Harry savait maintenant quoi écrire pour son prochain article. Et puis honnêtement, le monde sorcier lui simplifiait les choses en lui fournissant des thèmes aussi facilement.

_**Une partie du problème **_

_Eh bien ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que quelqu'un serait intéressé par mes petites lettres inquisitrices, et me voilà maintenant écrivant une colonne ! J'ai vraiment émergé dans le monde, je dois le dire. _

_J'ai récemment appris qu'un pari avait lieu entre les membres du personnel et les élèves de Poudlard pour savoir qui je suis. Je trouve cela très amusant. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je pourrais très bien appartenir à n'importe quelles maisons car je possède toutes les vertus appartenant aux différentes maisons ! Comme c'est amusant. Un tel paradoxe peut-il vraiment exister ?_

_Devrais-je vous fournir des indices supplémentaires ? Désolé, mais pourquoi devrais-je vous rendre la tâche facile, mes lecteurs ? Le mystère n'est-il pas une grande partie de votre intérêt ?_

_Plusieurs lettres m'ont été transmises, tant par le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier que du Chicaneur, elles ont piquées mon intérêt sur des aspects divers et variés de la société sorcière. Elles m'ont, en même temps que le raz de marée de beuglante qui a récemment frappé Poudlard, amenées aux présentes observations. _

_Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous assurer qu'aucunes beuglantes, lettres ensorcelées ou maudites ne peuvent me parvenir. Elles sont toutes contrôlées avant de me parvenir. Ceci étant stipulé dans mes contrats._

_Deuxièmement, pour le registre, les gobelins détiennent mes contrats et refusent l'accès à ses documents à tout le monde. Ceci est aussi dans mes contrats. Donc, ce moyen est presque impossible d'utilisation. Sauf bien sûr, si vous voulez déclencher une guerre avec la nation des Gobelins. Pour ceux qui ont essayé de m'envoyé directement un hibou à Poudlard, vous avez échoué ! Ces pauvres hiboux ne vous pardonneront jamais la perte de leurs plumes qui appartenaient à leurs queues. _

_Dernièrement, je voudrais aborder l'envoi de beuglante, pas seulement celles m'étant été adressées, mais aux élèves en général. _

_Les beuglantes sont, à mon avis, dégoûtantes. Elles n'ont aucunes utilités. Les beuglantes peuvent vous faire sentir mieux, mais elles n'aident pas à la situation pour lesquelles elles sont envoyées. _

_Je me souviens avoir écouté Molly Weasley exposer le linge sale de sa famille pendant trente minutes dans la grande salle. Tout ce que j'ai retenue c'est qu'elle a une voix stridente, très puissante et semble prendre un malin plaisir à humilier ses enfants ainsi qu'à ruiner le petit déjeuner pour le reste d'entre nous. _

_Ceci était très déplaisant à écouter et n'a servit qu'a faire des Weasley la risée de l'école. Est-ce que cela a aidé à la situation sur laquelle elle se plaignait ? Non. Les jumeaux Weasley, à qui la beuglante était adressée, ont quitté la salle en plein milieu de sa tirade. En fait, la beuglante n'a servit qu'a vider la grande salle plus efficacement que l'odeur de choux brûlés. Alors à quoi servent-elles ? À rien, si ce n'est a irriter à la fois les élèves et le personnel, la faisant ainsi passer pour une mégère. _

_Ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi le personnel de Poudlard ne fait rien à propos des beuglantes. Ils contrôlent après tout les protections autour de l'école. L'ajout d'une protection anti-beuglante ne devrait pas être un problème. Mais je suppose qu'ils aiment voir les parents agresser verbalement leurs enfants devant toute l'école. _

_Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été témoin, dans la grande salle, d'une avalanche de beuglantes adressées au personnel de Poudlard. Malheureusement, tout ce que cela à accompli fut un jour de liberté pour les élèves et a causer plus de travail pour les elfes, qui devaient nettoyer la grande salle tandis que le personnel se cachait dans ses bureaux. Alors, même si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux, vous qui envoyer les beuglantes, cela n'arrange en rien la situation. _

_Si vous voulez vraiment faire une différence, les beuglantes ne sont pas la solution. La solution est de lever votre arrière-train fainéant et de faire quelque chose de positif. Dans le monde moldu, un élève difficile craint que ses parents ne soit appelé à venir à l'école pour un «entretien ». Il semblerait que le monde sorcier ne porte pas leurs enfants en opinion suffisante pour faire des réels efforts pour résoudre les problèmes face à face. _

_De même, si vous avez des plaintes à propos des politiques menées par le ministère, eh bien c'est votre faute vous avez voté pour eux, mettez-les dehors. Si vous n'aimez pas ce que disent les journaux, alors n'achetez pas le journal. Vous avez un problème avec un seigneur des ténèbres pris de folie et tuant des personnes innocentes ? Alors cessez d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre mettre fin à ça ! _

_Mais bon sang ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux que ce monstre et ses disciples ! Ils seraient dans de beaux draps si vous vous unissiez contre eux. Même les familles né-moldus pourrait faire une différence. Incroyable les dégâts que peut faire un fusil à double canon, même à un sorcier. Défendez-vous ! Votre sécurité et celle de vos familles n'est pas la préoccupation du gouvernement. Prenez la responsabilité pour votre propre bien-être. _

_Les moldus ont un diction: "Si vous ne faîtes pas partie de la solution, alors vous faîtes partie du problème. »_

_Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Une partie du problème ? Ou une partie de la solution ? _

_-Oliver Twist_


	14. Chapitre 14: La ligne d'apprentissage

Chapitre 14 : La ligne d'apprentissage

Molly avait dépassé le stade de la fureur alors qu'elle roula en boule l'exemplaire du Chicaneur et l'envoya à la poubelle. Comment osaient-ils imprimer de tels mensonges ! Jamais elle n'abuserait de ses enfants ! Ils allaient voir ! Elle allait envoyer à cet âne d'éditeur une beuglante qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier ! Il allait être surpris ! Ignorant la nourriture prête à être cuisinée, elle courut prendre le nécessaire pour écrire. Lire phonétiquement

« Molly ? » l'appela Arthur alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. « Le petit déjeuner est prêt ? Mon exemplaire du Chicaneur est arrivé ? »

« Non, le petit déjeuner n'est pas prêt et ce chiffon est dans la poubelle, là où est sa place ! » cria-t-elle avec conviction. « Comment osent-ils calomnier notre bonne réputation ? Attend un peu que j'envoie ça…ça…. Une beuglante à Xeno. Il va voir de quoi je suis capable ! »

Arthur repêcha le périodique froissé et le lissa soigneusement avant de le lire. Il était en train de lever sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres lorsqu'il lut la colonne de Twist en première page. Une lecture rapide lui appris la raison du pourquoi sa femme était si bouleversée. Il reposa brusquement sa tasse dans sa coupe. « MOLLY ! ARRête ! » Ordonna-t-il en levant la voix.

« Vraiment Arthur, tu n'as pas besoin de crier » lui reprocha Molly en reposant sa plume sur la table.

« Molly. N'envoie pas cette beuglante ! Ne vois-tu pas que cela prouverai à tout le monde que Twist avait raison ? » Lui dit Arthur, mettant de côté le papier avant de prendre sa femme sur ses genoux.

« S'il te plaît calme-toi Molly. Je vais aller voir Xeno après le petit-déjeuner et voir ce qu'il a à dire » soupira-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa femme consternée. « Je pourrais peut être transmettre une note à Mr. Twist lui demandant de pas utiliser notre famille comme référence dans l'avenir. »

« Mais Arthur… »

« Non chérie ! Pas de beuglante ! Je l'interdis. » Commanda-t-il sévèrement, en tapant son doigt sur son nez. « Cela ne servirait qu'à lui donner raison. »

« Suis-je une mère ab-b-busive Arthur ? » sanglota doucement Molly sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr que non, 'ma petite Molly effrayée'*. Tu as juste tendance à laisser ton tempérament prendre le dessus parfois. » Consola-t-il sa femme en resserrant chaleureusement ses bras autour d'elle.

_*Traduction littérale faute d'équivalent en français… _

0o0o0o0

Harry était assis à table, prenant son petit déjeuner, lorsque les hiboux entrèrent livrer le courrier. Hermione paya le hibou à côté de son assiette et prit son exemplaire de Chicaneur. Mettant de côté un morceau de pain, elle se dépêcha de déplier le journal qu'elle avait autrefois appelé « presque inutile ». Quand il lui avait fait la remarque, elle avait simplement répondu que la colonne de Twist y était publié un jour avant celle de la Gazette et qu'elle avait simplement prie le Chicaneur pour cette raison.

Beaucoup d'autres Gryffondors, ainsi que la plupart des élèves de l'école, prenaient à la fois le Chicaneur et la Gazette depuis qu'Oliver Twist avait commencé à écrire.

« Eh bien, c'est intéressant. » fit la jeune fille alors que ses sourcils se levaient jusqu'à son cuir chevelu.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, alors qu'il avait commencé à prendre un tas d'œufs brouillés dans sa bouche.

Hermione se mit à lire avec impatience, à haute voix pour ses amis, la colonne de Twist. Quand elle arriva à la partie sur les beuglantes de Molly Weasley. « …_ Je me souviens avoir écouté Molly Weasley exposer le linge sale de sa famille pendant trente minutes dans la grande salle. Tout ce que j'ai retenue c'est qu'elle a une voix stridente, très puissante et semble prendre un malin plaisir à humilier ses enfants ainsi qu'à ruiner le petit déjeuner pour le reste d'entre nous. »_

Le visage de Ron tourna au rouge vif tandis qu'il mâchait à moitié et que des morceaux étaient rejetés sur la table et Harry, qui avait le malheur d'être assis en face du furieux rouquin.

« Hey ! » lança Harry, en sautant en arrière, alors que le rouquin, d'une main tremblante, prenait le journal de la main d'Hermione.

« Je vais le tuer ! » Cria l'adolescent en se levant alors qu'il lisait l'article. « Ce petit salopard a plutôt intérêt à bien se planquer pour le reste de sa vie ! »

Harry eu du mal à contenir son rire. « Eh ben, j'ai bien fait de publier sous un pseudonyme ! » songea-t-il.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Weasley, pour un tel affichage d'indiscipline à table. » déclara le professeur McGonagall. « Et 5 autre pour votre langage. » renifla-t-elle.

« Mais… mais… Professeur. Le journal… » Cria Ron, en agitant le journal froissé devant son visage.

La grande salle devint silencieuse, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Vous savez » dit Harry, se nettoyant avant de retourner à sa place. « Twist a un bon point. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de protection contre les beuglantes ? Et tu dois admettre Ron, que ta mère peut être très impitoyable dans ses beuglantes. »

« Hé ! Tu t'souviens, du groupe de la semaine dernière, c'était elle qui criait le plus fort ! » Ajouta Seamus. « Je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère. Je vous le dis ! Complètement cinglé, qu'elle est ! »

Ron se retourna brusquement pour frapper le jeune Irlandais, pour se retrouver face à face avec le professeur Rogue. Le maître des Potions était debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « 10 points en moins pour avoir pointer votre baguette sur un autre élève, Mr Weasley. Vous voulez en rajouter ? »

Professeur McGonagall râla, elle se redressa et fixa son collègue de manière hostile. « Vraiment, Severus, j'avais tout en main. » L'homme sourit en retournant à sa place, à la table des professeurs.

Lorsque Ronald Weasley se rassit, la chef de la maison Gryffondor se tourna vers Harry. « Mr Potter » dit-elle sévèrement. « Le directeur a mieux à faire que de jouer avec les protections pour le confort des élèves. »

Minerva renifla bruyamment, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle avant de se déplacer vers le plafond, attendant de voir des hiboux avec des lettres rouges, uniquement pour être déçus.

« Oui, comme se mêler de ma vie. » grogna doucement Harry en roulant ses yeux, gagnant ainsi un regard de la part d'Hermione. « Cet Oliver Twist a beaucoup de sens, vous savez ? »

Albus était mal-à-l'aise, assis à la table des professeurs, tandis que Filius discutait calmement de l'article avec Pomona Chourave. Il semblait que les deux faisaient partis des rares qui n'avaient pas souffert de l'article de Twist.

« Eh bien, je dirais que Mr Twist est très arrogant, s'il trouve cela amusant, moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. » déclara le professeur Sinistra, interrompant la discussion. « L'idée même que nous fassions promotion à la maltraitance des enfants ! »

« Je pense que vous avez manqué le point, ma chère. » répondit le professeur de sortilèges. « Ce n'est pas que nous encouragions les abus, mais plutôt que nous autorisons ceux-ci à continuer. » Cela dit, il reprit son petit déjeuner.

Albus tressailli légèrement alors que ses yeux se déplacèrent à la table des Gryffondor, sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui mangeait tranquillement avec ses amis. Avait-il fait la bonne chose pour Harry ? Il savait que la sœur de Lily n'était pas le meilleur choix pour le garçon, mais au moins il était à l'abri des mangemorts avec elle. Il poursuit ses réflexions alors que les conversations fusaient autour de lui.

« Dites-moi, mais combien d'élèves, autres que les Weasley, reçoivent des beuglantes ? » s'enquerra Pomona. « Et je ne parle pas de celles que nous avons reçus la semaine dernière. » elle frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

« Normalement » ricana Severus Rogue en regardant par-dessus sa tasse de thé. « Nous en recevons environ quatre à cinq par mois, plus de Molly Weasley. Le reste est généralement adressé à des Gryffondors. Bien, que je me souviens que le mois dernier, une était adressé à un Serdaigle. Quelque chose à propos d'avoir échouer en DCFM… »

« Oui, oui » dit Filius en faisant disparaître les tensions. « J'ai à la fois parlé à l'élève et aux parents à ce sujet, et il ne se répètera pas. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec Mr Twist. Pourquoi permettons-nous aux beuglantes de passer ? Je sais que les protections peuvent être réglées et cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps ou de magie pour le faire. »

Tout le monde regarda Albus, qui était occupé à caresser sa longue barbe. « Albus ? » interrogea le professeur McGonagall. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? Albus ? »

« Penser ? À propos de quoi, ma chère ? » Lui répondit-il après qu'elle lui ait donné un coup de coude.

« Les protections, Albus ! Allez-vous les régler bientôt, pour empêcher les beuglantes d'entrer ? » Dit-elle en colère.

« Ah oui. Les protections seront bientôt modifiées. » Assura distraitement le directeur. « Sûrement pendant les vacances, quand les élèves seront tous partis. »

0o0o0o0

Arthur, après avoir parlé avec Xeno Lovegood, se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fit un rapide voyage par les toilettes avant de saluer sa secrétaire.

Il avait été arrêté par quelques-uns de ses amis qui lui avaient posé des questions sur l'article et entendu beaucoup de commentaires sur son chemin à travers le ministère. Arthur soupira. L'article avait raison, les beuglantes de Molly ne rajoutaient pas au prestige du nom Weasley, pas plus qu'elles ne servaient à contenir leurs enfants.

Arthur savait pertinemment, qu'à partir de la troisième année, Bill et Charlie avaient été immunisés contre ses tirades, et les jumeaux les ignoraient de façon très efficace après leur première année. Ron cependant, semblait être intimidé par elles. Ou, peut être, le meilleur mot serait honteux. Arthur soupira et secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être au courant de la tristesse ? De la honte d'une beuglante apportée à un enfant en face de ses pairs ?

Arthur soupira. La journée s'annonçait longue.

0o0o0o0

« Courbine, un autre rapport de la Bougie. »

« Oh ? » demanda le chef des Langues de Plomb, en levant les yeux de la paperasse empilée sur son bureau.

« Il a bavardé avec le bon vieux Loony Lovegood » déclara l'agent en déposant le rapport sur le bureau. « Semblerait que l'article de Twist soit juste. Xeno a une salle spécialement mise en place pour les beuglantes et lettres maudites. Il a fait fortifier la salle de telle façon que même un puissant reducto ne suffirait pas à y faire une marque. Il filtre les beuglantes depuis des années et le tout grâce à un sortilège bien ficelé. Ça peut être une bonne idée pour nous. »

Courbine s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « J'ai lu cet article et je suis étonné. Mr Twist ferait un grand agent. »

« Hein ? » répondit l'homme, surpris par le brusque changement de sujet. « Comment ça, patron ? C'est juste un gamin, non ? »

« Il est rusé. Sait comment attaquer des abeilles sans se faire piquer. Tout le monde est tellement focalisé sur la partie sur les beuglantes de l'article qu'il manque le vrai sujet de celui-ci. »

« Et c'est ? »

« Si vous ne faîtes pas partie de la solution, alors vous faîtes partie du problème. »

0o0o0o0

Le Chaudron Baveux était occupé, comme d'habitude. Tom servait les commandes quand le vieux Xeno Lovegood entra déposer la dernière livraison du Chicaneur. Naturellement, au cours des dernières semaines -depuis qu'il avait engagé ce garçon Twist-, les ventes du Chicaneur au Chaudron avaient triplés. Tom sortit la caisse où était entreposée la part de Xeno sur les exemplaires du Chicaneur. « Voilà, Xeno. Qu'à donc fait Mr Twist cette fois ? »

« Merci mon brave homme. » dit Xeno, en prenant la lourde caisse. « J'ai ajouté quelques copies supplémentaire cette fois. Mr Twist est en pleine forme cette semaine. »

Tom prit un exemplaire et siffla en le lisant. « Mince alors ! Merlin, Sauvez-nous ! Sûr qu'il ne retient pas ses poings, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Xeno riait en partant.

« Cor, minc'lors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait c't'fois ? » demanda l'un des habitués.

Une sorcière flétrie d'apparence d'hygiène corporelle douteuse se procura un exemplaire et commença à le lire à voix haute aux autres habitués. Plus elle parlait, plus le Chaudron devenait silencieux comme la mort.

« Toujours pensé que les Beuglantes était une perte de magie. Sûr, ça t'fait sentir bien quand t'en envoi une, quoique…Déteste être celui qu'en reçoit une. » Dit un vieux sorcier assis dans le coin.

« J'm'suis prit une beuglante d'la v'eille Mol une fois. Cor, j'suis content d'être pas marié à cel'là ! Elle a une voix qui f'rait pleurer une Banshee quand elle est à fond. » Ajouta un autre client, en levant son verre en signe d'accord.

Plusieurs habitués hochèrent la tête et lui rendirent son salut.

Tom relu attentivement l'article. Pensif, il se frotta le menton, et hocha la tête comme s'il s'était décidé.

« Qu'est-ce t'penses, Tom ? » s'enquit la sorcière qui avait lu l'article.

« Ce gosse Twist, il sait de quoi il parle. Je détesterais être à sa place quand il sera révélé. Beaucoup voudront sa tête dans pas longtemps. Merlin Protégez-nous, mais il a raison. Doit vraiment être débrouillard pour nous souligner l'évidence à nous les vieux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« S't'fais pas partie de la solution, t'fais partie du problème. »

0o0o0o0

Un rire dément résonna sur les murs crasseux en pierre d'une salle obscure. Tom Jedusor (Riddle), alias Voldemort, riait de l'humiliation d'une famille de traître. Que cela leur servent de leçon ! Traître à leur propre sang, tous autant qu'ils sont. Il gloussa en lisant toute la colonne jusqu'au dernier paragraphe exhortant que le monde sorcier s'unisse contre lui… Comment a-t-il osé! Ce sale gamin insolant ! Severus découvrirait qui il était et puis…

Ses cris et malédictions retentirent dans la maison humide alors qu'il déchiquetait le journal de ses mains. Nagini et Pettigrow coururent prendre refuge, priant qu'ils ne fussent pas convoqués alors qu'il était en colère.

_**Note : vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'adorais ma béta ? Non ? Eh bien : béta **__**je t'adore**__** ! **_

_**Rappel : ceci est une traduction ! ^^ **_


	15. Chapitre 15: De source sûre

Chapitre 15 : De source sûre

Avec un soupir las, Harry s'installa à la table de la bibliothèque. Hermione était assise juste en face de lui, tandis que Ron et Ginny l'entouraient. La rouquine à sa gauche et son frère à sa droite. Vu la détermination dans les yeux d'Hermione, il eu la nette impression qu'il était dans le pétrin. 'Que l'interrogatoire commence' pensa-t-il.

« Harry ? » lui demanda Ginny. « Dis-moi, où vas-tu quand tu disparais ? »

Le brun la regarda froidement. 'Ah, la première salve.'

« Ouais mon pote » ajouta Ron, regardant par-dessus sa dissertation de Sortilège sur lequel il travaillait. « On a besoin de savoir, au cas où il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Harry ferma les yeux avec dégout. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, vraiment, mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, c'est un endroit où je peux penser. » répondit-il d'une voix polaire. « Je suis fatigué de tous les regards et chuchotements, et j'en n'ai plus que ras-le-bol que les gens me demandent mon avis sur les articles de Twist ! » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de défaite. « Je peux pas avoir un peu d'intimité ? »

« Mais nous sommes tes amis, Harry. Tu peux tout nous dire. » Plaida Hermione.

« Parce que tu l'es vraiment ? » lui demanda, surpris, le Survivant. « Est-ce que cela marche dans les deux sens ? Dis moi 'Mione, la dernière fois que Ron et toi vous vous êtes bécoté, c'était quand ? Vous planifiez de le refaire bientôt ? » Questionna-t-il en la lorgnant.

La Griffondor s'étouffa et tourna rouge écarlate à ses paroles. Miss Pince les pria de se taire derrière son bureau.

Ginny frappa l'arrière de la tête d'Harry. « Oui nous sommes tes amis. Et surveilles tes paroles Harry ! »

« Aïe ! Putain ! » Cria l'adolescent en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

La jeune fille sourit et haussa les épaules. « Pour te rappeler que nous sommes encore là pour toi. Et que tu peux tout nous dire. »

Harry renifla de dédain et replongea dans ses devoirs, ignorant ses amis. « Ouais, c'est ça. Tout. Exactement comme vous le faîte. »

« Eh bien ? » exigea Hermione, en luttant pour contrôler ses rougeurs.

Le brun leva les yeux. « Quand vous accepterez de répondre à toutes mes questions, je penserais à répondre aux vôtres. Jusqu'à ce que cela arrive, ceci n'est tout simplement pas vos affaires. Tu n'es pas ma mère. Nous ne sommes liés d'aucune façon. Je n'ai pas à te dire quoique ce soit, à moins que je le veuille, et ce n'est pas le cas. Les amis respectent mutuellement leurs vies privées et nous savons tous que je n'en ai pas, et tout ça à cause de cette saloperie de cicatrice ! » Ses trois compagnons furent choqués.

« Hey Harry ! »

« Hey mon pote ! »

L'attention d'Harry se porta sur la paire de jumeaux rouquins qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Ouais, Forge et Gred ? »

« Tu dois nous aider là, mon pote…. »

« Ouais, tu penses que c'est qui Oliver Twist ? »

Harry gémit, baissa la tête, mais fut silencieusement très heureux de ce changement de sujet. « Eh bien, personnellement, je penses que c'est deux personnes. Un qui fait toute la recherche et l'autre qui écrit. C'est impossible qu'une seule personne puisse faire tout ça. » Dit-il en caquetant mentalement. C'était vrai, après tout, depuis que le professeur Flitwick l'aidait, il y avait vraiment deux personnes travaillant sur les articles. Enfin, en quelques sortes. Le professeur était une source d'informations et de possibles recherches.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sort pas du placard ? » demanda Ginny en tentant d'apaiser les tensions.

« Eh bien, il serait expulsé… » Dit Fred.

« T'as trop raison, là, Gred. » convint George. « Rogue veut sa peau. Il veut que les articles cessent maintenant. Il n'aime pas être la principale source de divertissement. »

« Sans parler de notre intrépide Directeur, Forge. »

Hermione renifla de dédain. « Eh bien, qu'importe qui est Oliver Twist, il devrait être expulsé ! Il détruit la réputation de notre école ! »

« Aww Gred. La petite je-sais-tout est irrité. »

« Trop vrai, mon pote. Elle n'aime pas que son petit monde soit agité. »

« Hey ! » cria Ron en se mettant debout. « Laissez-la en dehors de ça ! » Miss Pince ordonna de nouveau le silence, en se levant cette fois.

« Si vous êtes incapable de vous tenir tranquille, vous devrez partir. » Les gronda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête à « ses amis ». Ils ne comprenaient rien. Comment une sorcière aussi brillante pouvait-elle avoir aussi peu de sens commun ? Ne pouvait-elle pas voir la véracité de ce que Twist soulignait ? Le cœur lourd, il claqua son livre et se mit debout.

« Harry ? » l'appela Ginny.

« Hé! Tu vas où ? » Cria Ron en essayant de le suivre.

0o0o0o0

Après le couvre-feu, le professeur Rogue le relâcha finalement. Harry venait de terminer sa dernière session avec le maître des potions, ce que Dumbledore avait affectueusement appelé « cours de rattrapage en Potions ». La tête du brun allait exploser et il luttait pour retourner au dortoir avant de s'évanouir. La démarche chancelante et le teint plus que blanc lui attira beaucoup de regards sympathiques de la part de ses camarades de dortoir, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur son lit et fermait les rideaux. Un coup de baguette et ils étaient fermés et verrouillés. Un autre coup et un sortilège de silence était posé.

Dès que les sorts furent en place, Dobby apparut silencieusement avec une potion contre le mal de tête. Harry soupira de soulagement avant de l'avaler rapidement. Puis, l'elfe de maison surexcité claqua des doigts et un golem apparut aux côtés d'Harry. Il lui ressemblait en tout, jusqu'au pyjama. Un sortilège d'illusion plus tard et tous ceux qui cherchaient à voir Harry, le verraient en train de dormir profondément.

« Merci Dobby, t'es vraiment le meilleur. » dit l'adolescent d'une une voix rauque. « Vient me chercher si quelqu'un veut me réveiller. » L'excentrique elfe hocha la tête en rougissant de plaisir au compliment de son maître.

Harry activa le Portoloin des Gobelins qui était autour de son cou, et il se prépara à la sensation nauséeuse du voyage.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était par terre, sur les fesses, dans la salle préparée spécialement par les Gobelins. Normalement, le prix d'une telle salle aurait du lui coûter une fortune, mais Ragnok avait été impressionné par Harry, et donc il ne payait que la mise en place de la salle. Un fait stupéfiant, si le brun s'était arrêté pour y penser.

Lord Peter et un homme d'âge moyen -portant un uniforme de guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste- l'attendaient.

Harry avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la subtilité d'atterrir après un voyage en Portoloin et comme beaucoup d'autre fois, il se retrouvait dans une position unique, mais il y travaillait. Toutefois, utiliser un Portoloin avec les affres d'un mal de tête carabiné après une séance raté en Occlumencie avec Rogue, n'était pas en soi, une bonne chose.

Il avait pris des cours pour les voyages en Portoloin avec lord Peter, mais ils avaient constaté que la magie d'Harry était beaucoup plus puissante, et donc le jeune sorcier avait tendance à rendre presque inefficace le sortilège. Aussi, il s'écrasait toujours à l'arrivée.

« Lord Harry. » L'appela l'homme, alors qu'il aidait l'adolescent à se redresser. Quand le jeune homme fut debout, il vomit les restes de son dîner.

« Leçon d'Occlumencie ? » Lui demanda Lord Peter, alors qu'il aidait sa charge à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils à proximité, invoqué pour la réunion.

« Oui, Monsieur. » reconnu le garçon en tremblant doucement.

Le guérisseur siffla en avançant. « Permettez-moi de jeter un œil. Si ceci est le résultat de ses 'leçons' alors Rogue et Albus Dumbledore devraient être poursuivit en justice. Ils n'ont pas de licence pour enseigner cet art, et ceci est valable pour les deux. »

« Harry, je veux que tu rencontres le guérisseur Atwaters. Il nous a été fortement recommandé et à déjà fait un serment en plus de celui de guérisseur. Il ne dira rien sauf si vous l'autorisez. » Lui expliqua Lord Peter tandis que l'autre homme approchait.

« Je l'ai brièvement informé sur votre situation. Nous avions prévu de vous faire subir un diagnostic complet pour le dossier. » L'informa en douceur Lord Peter, en s'asseyant sur un siège à proximité. Sur la table, plusieurs dossiers, flacons et instruments pour écrire étaient posés.

« Voulez-vous une potion contre la douleur jeune homme ? Que dis-je, bien entendu que c'est ce qu'il vous faut ! » S'exclama le guérisseur Atwaters, en fouillant dans son sac.

« J'en ai pris une avant mon arrivée. » protesta Harry en frottant sa cicatrice. « Je suis simplement content que Lord Peter ai pu organiser cette réunion aussi rapidement. Quelqu'un devait savoir que les leçons ne fonctionnent pas. Malheureusement, Dumbledore ne me croit pas. Il insiste en disant 'Harry, mon garçon, tu as besoin d'apprendre ceci'. » Grogna le jeune homme en marmonnant. Il avait mal à la tête et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Le contact frais de la main du guérisseur sur son front lui apporta un doux soulagement et le brun s'y appuya avec un soupir de gratitude.

« Et la seule chose que Rogue me dit c'est 'Concentrez-vous ! Essayez plus fort ! Faîtes le vide dans votre esprit ! Vous êtes inutile Potter, vous n'essayez même pas !' Et ensuite il pointe sa baguette sur moi et crie 'legilimens'. Et c'est tout jusqu'à maintenant. Parfois, je suis tellement malade que par la suite je peux à peine aller aux toilettes pour vomir. »

« Personne ne vous a donné des livres ou des instructions de base ? Rien du tout ? » Demanda consterné le guérisseur Atwaters. Agitant sa baguette, il prit en note les informations qui apparaissaient. Plus Harry lui parlait, plus il était choqué.

« Non, Monsieur. Pas à Poudlard. Mais j'ai demandé plus d'informations à Lord Peter dans ce domaine. » Répondit-il avec un pâle sourire.

« Avant de poursuivre, Lord Potter, je voudrais faire une analyse complète sur vous. »

« Vous n'étiez déjà pas en train de le faire ? »

« Tout ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment c'est vérifier vos point vitaux et je recherche de la fièvre. »

Harry regarda Lord Peter. « Il est sous serment inviolable et nous en avons besoin pour les dossiers. » expliqua l'avocat.

« Très bien. Allez-y, Monsieur. » Fit-il avec un léger hochement de tête, et le mouvement lui soutira une grimace

Le guérisseur Atwaters agita sa baguette en un mouvement complexe au dessus du corps de l'adolescent. Quand il eu enfin fini, il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne peux pas croire que Poppy ai pu manquer tout ça ! Elle est l'une des meilleurs en pédiatrie. Elle n'a pas pu être à ce point aveugle… »

« Peut être qu'elle ne le sait pas ? » commenta Lord Peter.

0o0o0o

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, Harry, Lord Peter et le guérisseur Atwaters revinrent sur les antécédents médicaux complets. Diligemment, le guérisseur documenta toutes les cicatrices, le fait que Harry n'ai jamais été vacciné dans les deux mondes, la malnutrition, l'empoisonnement avec du venin de Basilik ainsi que les signes latents et persistants du sortilège de torture doloris que Harry présentait.

« Comment par les noms sacrés de Merlin, Morgane et Sekhmet avez-vous survécu aussi longtemps Lord Potter ? » haleta Atwaters. « Selon toute vraisemblance, vous devriez être mort ou dans un état végétatif dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste ! Et quelqu'un a-t-il prit la peine de regardait votre maudite cicatrice depuis que vous l'avez reçu ? »

« Non Monsieur, pas à ma connaissance. » Par-dessous sa frange, Harry regarda le guérisseur. « Monsieur ? »

« Oui Lord Potter ? »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Maintenant » commença le guérisseur Atwaters. « Je vais vous donner des cours d'Occlumencie. Plus tard, je vais faire le tri dans ce que j'ai appris ce soir et vous prescrirais une nouvelle santé. J'ai cru comprendre que vous souffriez de cauchemars ? »

« Oui Monsieur, ainsi que des rêves étranges. » hésita Harry, ne sachant pas s'il convenait de mentionner que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal lorsqu'il était près de Voldemort. 'Putain, j'ai déjà dit beaucoup, autant continuer' « Outre les cauchemars, je peux dire si Voldemort et dans les alentours car ma cicatrice me fait mal, c'est comme si ma tête allait exploser. Quand c'est vraiment extrême, elle s'ouvre et saigne. »

Dans son état de choc, les sourcils du guérisseur montèrent très haut. « Eh bien, commençons. »

Ainsi, Harry ajouta dans sa panoplie des leçons clandestine. Heureusement, Dobby était organisé et l'aider à garder son planning en tête.

Lord Peter recueillait des preuves contre le soi-disant "Chef des forces du bien" pour la prochaine audition de son protégé. Toutefois, il aurait fallu plus de preuves choquantes que celles fournies par Lord Potter. C'est pourquoi les articles d'Oliver Twist étaient si importants. En reliant toutes les rumeurs entre elles pour le monde sorcier, qui en raffolait, avec des faits réels et des questions, Oliver envoyait un message très fort pour exprimer le besoin de changement.

0o0o0o0

Heureusement, malgré son emploi du temps très chargé, Harry avait été en mesure d'écrire un article pour la semaine. Ses amis étaient très persistants, et le suivaient comme des chiens. Harry ne savait pas s'ils avaient pris cette initiative tous seuls ou si Dumbledore leur en avait donné l'ordre. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela commençait à lui taper sur le système.

L'unes des choses qu'Harry avait appris durant toutes ses années à utiliser une bibliothèque pour se cacher de Dudley et sa bande, c'était que ce genre de lieu était le dernier endroit pour partager des secrets. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait écouter dans un coin, ou dans l'allée suivante. Les murmures attiraient beaucoup plus l'attention que lorsque l'on parlait normalement.

Il savait que les protections étaient le sujet d'actualité du moment. Il pouvait entendre les débats à ce propos, alors qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque.

_**De source sûre**_

_Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la grande question sur Poudlard est si l'école est vraiment un lieu sûr. Et non pas qui va remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ou même la saison de Quidditch. _

_On dirait que mon petit discours sur les Beuglantes a fait son petit effet. Selon les professeurs, Poudlard sera fermé pendant les vacances pour ajuster les protections. Bien sûr, cela signifie que tous les élèves devront quitter l'école, y compris Potter. _

_En parlant de Potter et des vacances, Halloween vient de passer. Halloween, la nuit où tout le monde aime faire la fête si généreusement, est aussi l'une des nuits les plus célèbres de notre monde et d'un orphelin._

_J'ai décidé de trouver tout ce qui avait été publié sur cette terrible nuit de 1981. J'ai lut livres après livres, de même que des journaux sur le sujet. J'ai été sidéré que __Fleury et Bott_ _possède une section complète dédié à Potter et aux évènements de cette nuit. _

_Ce qui m'étonne c'est que très peu sont d'accord sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé. La plupart des récits sur les évènements de cette nuit sont basées sur des théories ou des suppositions. Aucunes de ses sources ne mettent en avant des preuves réelles. Aucun sort n'a jamais été enregistré. Il n'y a pas de dossier médical public ou même la cause du décès dans le dossier de Lord et Lady Potter. Aucune entrevue avec les autorités qui étaient présentes cette nuit là, ni même avec Potter, alors qu'il est maintenant en âge de prendre la parole sur le sujet. Tout ceci me semble très intéressant. _

_Plusieurs d'entre eux pensent que la mère de Potter a effectué une sorte de rituel magique avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la tue, et ne tourne sa baguette sur le nourrisson Potter. Donc ma question est : pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'avantages d'attention sur la mère que sur le fils ? Je suis certain qu'il y a eu beaucoup de mères qui ont perdu la vie pour leurs enfants durant la première guerre. Combien ont réussi à sauver leurs enfants grâce à leur mort ? _

_Pourquoi Lily Potter n'est-elle pas vu comme une héroïne ? Naturellement Potter est vénéré comme le garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais pourquoi Lily Potter ne reçoit-elle pas plus de reconnaissance pour son rôle dans cette triste histoire ? _

_Regardons les choses en face, les seules personnes qui savent vraiment ce qui s'est passé avec les Potter, sont un bambin qui avait seulement 15 mois à l'époque et le Mage Noir. Personne n'a demandé à Potter s'il se souvenait de cette nuit. _

_Enfin, alors que la nuit d'Halloween est venue et passée, je dois m'interroger. Où ces soi-disant experts ont-ils obtenus leurs faits ? La question la plus importante est pourquoi gagnent-ils de l'argent sur le malheur d'un enfant ? Potter est-il ne serait-ce qu'au courant des législations sur le droit de copie et les violations de ses droits ? Combien d'écrivains lui doivent de l'argent pour avoir utiliser son nom sans autorisation ?_

_Je crois comprendre que les poupées à l'effigie d'Harry Potter ont été un grand succès il y a quelques années. A-t-il jamais donné son autorisation ou approbation sur la commercialisation de produits dérivés ? Reçoit-il des redevances pour tous ces articles commerciaux? Si non, pourquoi ? Il en a certainement le droit. _

_-Oliver Twist_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Répercutions

Chapitre 16 : Répercutions

Il était minuit passé quand Harry épuisé revint - grâce au Portoloin- dans son lit baldaquin. Un murmure.

« Dobby » Son ami apparut dans un léger 'pop'.

En quelques secondes, le Golem était parti et avec un claquement de doigts Dobby changea les affaires d'Harry en pyjama et le brun se prépara pour dormir. « Merci Dobby. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu me voir ? »

« Non, maître Harry, monsieur. »

« Super. 'Nuit Dobby. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures, endormi avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

« Vous dormez, monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby va dormir aussi ici » murmura la petite créature alors qu'il se recroquevillait au fond du lit, en tirant la couverture autour de lui. « Je garde les cauchemars au loin ».

0o0o0o0

Deux jours après l'examen complet sur Harry Potter, le guérisseur Edward Atwaters relisait ses notes et les dossiers qu'il avait été en mesure de réunir sur son nouveau patient. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide précieuse de l'avocat de Mr Potter, Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams et Madame Bones, il avait pu obtenir une copie des documents de santé appartenant à Mme Pomfresh, à l'insu d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le dossier était beaucoup plus volumineux que celui d'un élève typique, mais plusieurs rapports semblaient absents. Il avait interrogé l'infirmière de l'école de manière très poussée sur ces omissions.

Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, l'infirmière scolaire avait soupiré que ses mains avaient été liées. Albus Dumbledore lui avait déclaré que la famille du garçon n'avait pas donné son consentement pour effectuer un scanner médical complet, ou pour qu'elle effectue plus que de simples procédures cliniques. Elle avait essayé en prétextant de potentiels maltraitances afin d'effectuer une analyse complète, mais le directeur n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Il avait affirmé que la famille du garçon était stricte, mais pas abusive.

Elle informa le guérisseur discrètement de ses soupçons et du fait qu'elle avait pris des notes dans un dossier séparé qu'elle lui donna. « Je ferais tout pour ce pauvre garçon » lui avait-elle dit.

Elle informa le guérisseur que Albus lui avait fait savoir que tout contact avec le monde sorcier pourrait nuire à sa famille et refuser à Harry une place dans leur maison, et que telles étaient les conditions qui avaient été posé quand ils avaient pris le garçon sous leur toit.

Albus lui avait alors dit qu'il était dans l'intérêt d'Harry que celui-ci reste dans sa famille, car, selon lui, il serait hors d'atteinte des mangemorts qui auraient pu essayer de le traquer seulement là-bas. Il était soi-disant protégé par de formidables protections de sang qui étaient liées à sa tante, et par conséquent il était aussi en sécurité que s'il s'était trouvé dans un coffre-fort.

Atwaters savait que tout bon guérisseur aurait sentit si un sortilège de mémoire avait été utilisé sur eux. Ainsi, le directeur n'avait pas eu recours à ce moyen, car l'infirmière aurait sans doute démissionné de suite, et aurait rempli un rapport pour le ministère.

Avec un soupir las, il continua sa lecture. Le dossier d'Harry était une sorte d'histoire macabre qu'on racontait pour effrayer les enfants et le guérisseur frémit en le feuilletant.

« Edward ? » l'interpella Lord Peter en frappant à la porte de son bureau.

« Peter ! Viens, entre. » Sourit l'homme, faisant signe à son cousin d'entrer. Lorsque Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams était venu le voir pour lui faire part de ses préoccupations concernant l'un de ses clients, Edward avait été peu enclin à prendre un nouveau patient. Le nombre de ses protégés était déjà horriblement élevé, principalement dût au fait que les mangemorts recommençaient à faire parler d'eux. Jusqu'à ce que son cousin prononce le nom 'Harry Potter'.

Le guérisseur avait été très impatient de pouvoir voir de près la célèbre cicatrice de Potter. Des articles avaient été écrits sur elle, mais sans véritable examen médical de ladite blessure et sans données réelles, ils ne pouvaient pas prouver la validité des théories en circulation.

« Alors, tu avance bien avec les dossiers ? » demanda Peter en prenant un siège.

Edward se leva et versa deux verres de Porto. « La lecture est difficile. Tu avais raison, cette affaire à tout d'une mise en danger d'un enfant. Maltraitance, négligence et violence verbale. Heureusement » le guérisseur lui tendit son verre, « Il n'existe aucun abus sexuels. À moins que tu ne souhaites qualifier une agression spirituelle de viol sexuel. »

Lord Peter ferma les yeux. « Alors Severus Rogue n'apprend rien à Harry ? »

« Non. Les défenses naturelles du garçon sont trop faibles pour garder l'homme en dehors et elles subissent une érosion pendant que nous parlons. Si cela continue, Harry ne sera pas en mesure de fermer son esprit. Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore pense faire en permettant que… que ce monstre soit si près du garçon. »

« As-tu lu les articles du nouveau chroniqueur de la Gazette ? Oliver Twist ? » Lui demanda l'avocat, en changeant de sujet.

« Oui, en effet, pourquoi ? » Répondit Edward à son cousin avec un regard interrogateur. « Et tu changes de sujet. »

« En fait, non » dit Peter en regardant son verre. « Maintenant que tu es sous serment inviolable et que tu travailles à réparer les dommages psychique de Harry, as-tu eu la chance de regarder dans ses souvenirs ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je ne peux pas discuter de ce que je vois. Même si le patient est l'un de tes clients. » Déclara Edward.

« Et si je te disais que Oliver et Harry ne font qu'un ? Il m'a autorisé à partager certains de ses secrets avec toi. Tu auras besoins d'être pleinement informé. » Lui dit l'homme en lui donnant un parchemin juridique, qu'il avait sortit de sa sacoche.

Edward se redressa dans son fauteuil en prenant le parchemin. « Ceci expliquerai cela, alors. Peter, je ne peux pas dévoiler ce que j'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, mais je peux te dire que j'ai remarqué quelques lacunes flagrantes. Je sais que le garçon a subit des abus mais je ne peux pas en trouver les souvenirs. Et si… » Edward ferma la bouche. « Dehors ! Dehors ! J'ai des recherches à faire ! »

0o0o0o0o0

La salle commune des Gryffondor était en émoi. Harry était assis dans un coin en train d'étudier, refusant de rejoindre le chaos. Les deux autres membres du trio d'or étaient engagés dans un match verbal. Ginny Weasley essayait de les calmer.

« Harry fait quelque chose ! » supplia la rouquine.

Harry leva les deux mains. « Désolé. J'ai appris il y a longtemps à ne jamais me mettre en ces deux là. Quand ils en sont là, ils sont vicieux. » Répondit-il en couvrant leurs voix en colère.

Hermione s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

L'adolescent se leva. « J'ai dit que j'ai appris, après que je me sois fait virer pour la troisième fois de la bibliothèque à cause de vous deux, qu'il est insensé de vouloir se mettre entre vous. Les rares fois où j'ai essayé, vous vous être retourné contre moi car je n'ai pas voulu choisir un camp. Désolé, je ne suis pas fou, prendre partis entre vous deux est une bataille perdu d'avance et je ne veux plus me battre. » Il se retourna et sortit par le portrait.

Neville secoua la tête en suivant Harry hors de la salle commune.

Ginny lança un regard furieux à son frère et Hermione et leva les bras de dégoût. « Il a raison ! Merde ! Vous n'pouvez pas grandir, vous deux ! » Grogna la rousse en sortant elle aussi.

0o0o0o0

Le Survivant avait déjà descendu le premier escalier quand Neville l'interpella.

« Harry ! Attend ! »

« Ouais Neville ? »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus en colère contre tous ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ta vie qui est… » Demanda le jeune homme quand il eu rejoins son ami.

Harry haussa les épaules. « En fait, c'est l'histoire de ma vie. Je veux dire, j'ai été le sujet de tellement d'articles, que cela ne m'affecte tout simplement plus, tu sais ? J'veux dire, pendant une minute je suis le chouchou des médias et le suivant je suis un gamin en manque d'attention ou je suis le prochain Mage noir ou l'Élu. Je ne ressens plus rien, Neville. J'attends juste le pire. »

« Ouais, je peux le comprendre, Harry. » murmura le garçon alors qu'ils marchaient vers la bibliothèque.

« Ron et Hermione ils ne comprennent pas ça. D'une part, ils m'harcèlent pour que je leur dise tout, comme si ils en avaient le droit. Et puis ensuite ils m'ignorent quand j'en ai le plus besoin. Ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu. » Soupira le brun, en se frottant la nuque. « Je ne peux, tout simplement, plus leur faire confiance. C'est comme si j'avais grandi mais pas eux, tu sais ? »

« Oh Harry » le rassura l'adolescent, en s'arrêtant devant la bibliothèque. « Ils vont finir pas comprendre. Dis, si tu veux prendre contact avec un avocat, je peux demander à ma grand-mère quelque me donne des noms. »

« Merci Neville, mais j'en ai déjà un. Il m'a été recommandé le jour où ils nous ont interrogés sur Ombrage. Il est génial. » Lui dit le Griffondor, en se tournant pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. « Tu ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Harry. Tu as ma parole. »

0o0o0o0

Albus assit - à la réunion hebdomadaire du personnel – réfléchissait, non pas au rapport qui parlait de la dernière inondation des toilettes par Mimi Geignarde, ou à celui qui rapportait qu'un des hippogriffes s'était libéré et avait causé du grabuge dans une des serres.

Non, il avait de plus gros problèmes. L'un était de réfléchir sur la façon de réagir face au dernier article de Twist, et sur comment garder Harry loin de tout avocat qui pourrait le défendre. L'autre était de trouver des dossiers pour justifier son utilisation du coffre de l'héritier. Les gobelins étaient exigeants et voulaient qu'il répertorie tout sur leurs livres de comptes, et il n'avait que deux semaines pour le faire.

« Albus ! Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'écouté ce que je viens de dire ? » Demanda Minerva. « Nous devons faire quelque chose au sujet de ce Mr Twist. Nous ne pouvons le laisser faire de notre école la risée de tous. »

« Je suis d'accord » déclara Severus, l'air un peu hagard. Le directeur savait que le pauvre homme n'avait pas bien prit l'article sur les meurtres des Potter. La mort de Lily le hantait toujours, et cela ravivait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour le professeur au tempérament de feu.

« Alors, Mr Twist a-t-il raison ? Personne n'a jamais demandé à Mr Potter ce qu'il savait de cette nuit ? » Demanda Filius.

Pomona Chourave demanda. « Comment Mr Twist est-il au courant que Mr Potter n'a jamais été interrogé ? »

Albus secoua la tête, se reportant sur la réunion. Il se soucierait des gobelins plus tard. « Non, j'ai délibérément fais en sorte que M. Potter ne soit pas contacté par la presse. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ces auteurs n'utilisent que des spéculations et des ouï-dire de seconde catégorie. À ma connaissance, Mr Potter n'a pas été interrogé à propos de cette terrible nuit. »

« Est-il possible que Mr Potter soit ce Mr Twist ? » demanda la directrice des Poufsouffles.

Le maître des potions renifla. « Je pensais que l'on avait déjà couvert ce sujet. Potter déteste la presse. Après l'année dernière, il n'a tout simplement plus confiance en eux. »

Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent alors qu'il caressait sa barbe. « Je sais d'expérience que la presse n'écrira que ce qu'elle estime intéressant en dépit de ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre dans une interview. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il aille contacter un avocat, comme Mr Twist l'a conseillé ? » demanda le professeur de sortilèges en changeant de sujet.

« Son courrier est surveillé à cette heure. » les rassura le vieil homme. « Jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas essayé d'envoyer du courrier. »

« Mais c'est illégal ! » cria Minerva.

0o0o0o0

« Professeur ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre l'autre jour de la part des Langues de Plomb » dit l'adolescent en prenant une lettre pliée et la lui remettant. « Ils ont suivi mes articles avec intérêt et souhaite que je continue. Ils ont également offert leur aide et des suggestions. »

« Savent-ils qui tu es ? Relient-ils Harry Potter à Oliver Twist ? Il ne serait pas sage d'accepter ce courrier sans l'avoir scanné pour chercher des charmes de traçage. » Demanda le professeur Flitwick en lisant rapidement la lettre et en l'analysant magiquement.

L'adolescent secoua la tête. « Mr Lovegood ne me l'aurait pas envoyée si cela été le cas. De plus, Dobby ne me l'aurait pas donnée. »

« Ah oui. C'est un elfe loyal et complètement fou. »

Le Griffondor se mit à rire. « Dobby est le meilleur. »

« Alors, vas-tu accepter leur offre ? »

Le brun hausse les épaules. « Peut-être. Cependant je dois être prudent. Je ne veux pas donner d'indice les conduisant jusqu'à moi. »

« Je suis certain, Harry, que tu n'auras aucun mal à gérer cela. Tu avais ceci dans ta poche, n'étais-tu pas inquiet que quelqu'un la trouve ? » Demanda le professeur en tenant la lettre.

Il secoua la tête. « Si vous regardez attentivement, vous verrez une touche de magie elfique. À moins que je ne remette personnellement cette lettre à quelqu'un, comme je l'ai fait avec vous, personne ne peut la lire. Dobby et moi y avons travaillé pendant des mois. »

« Malin, Mr Potter, très malin » fit Flitwick, en la lui rendant. « Et maintenant ? »

Harry sourit.

oOoOoOoO

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette traduction à leurs favoris et alertes ! Mais également à ceux qui laisse des commentaires ! **

**Ça me motive je dois dire pour continuer à publier un chapitre par semaine ! **

**Pourquoi je publie en avance? simple: **

**Et oui les loulous je prends de l'avance ! je viens juste de finir de traduire le chapitre 21 et 22 ! ça se fête ! **

**Et bien entendu on jette des fleurs à la béta qui a pas mal de boulot ! **

**Tchao! Chacra. **


	17. Chapitre 17: Les examens sontils

Chapitre 17 : Les examens sont-ils vraiment nécessaires ?

Nous étions à présent en mi-novembre et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Avec Ombrage hors jeu et l'Auror que Madame Bones avait mis à sa place, les leçons de DCFM étaient passionnantes. Harry et ses amis apprirent beaucoup.

Le jeune garçon s'habituait au planning que Lord Peter et lui avaient mis au point, mais il n'avait plus de temps libre. Entre le cours de rattrapage de Potions deux fois par semaine, les révisions avec Hermione et Ron -quand elle le forçait à y participer-, plus les entraînements de Quidditch, Harry ne savait pas comment il faisait pour gérer les réunions avec les Gobelins et Lord Peter une fois par semaine, et celles avec le guérisseur Atwaters deus fois par semaine. Merci Merlin, Dobby était là !

Heureusement, les réunions avec les Gobelins sur la gérance de son immobilier ne duraient que deux heures. Ces temps-ci, ils faisaient le récapitulatif de ses portefeuilles, aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier, et ils suivaient les tendances du marché. Lord Peter n'assistait que brièvement à ses réunions pour faire part de ses progrès quand à son dossier d'émancipation contre le ministère. L'avocat lui apprit également que la vérification des comptes de Grunnings était presque terminée. Ils étaient en train de finir de compiler les données.

Au moins, jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussi à maintenir Dumbledore, le vieux manipulateur, hors de leurs plans. Mais avec les vacances de Noël qui arrivaient, cela ne sera bientôt plus le cas. Mais dès que Lord Peter déposerait le dossier, tout cela serait hors de son atteinte.

La durée des entrevues avec le guérisseur Atwaters variée. Il était occupé à guérir les dommages causés au corps d'Harry depuis des années. De plus, il devait réparer les dégâts qu'il recevait pendant ses 'cours de potions', et ce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

L'adolescent avait pu comprendre exactement les dégâts que Rogue causait grâce aux exercices et aux livres que le médicomage lui avait donnés.

« Monsieur ? » lui demanda-t-il un soir.

« Oui Harry ? »

« Comment se fait-il que Rogue n'ait toujours pas trouvé mes souvenirs concernant Oliver Twist ? C'est une des raisons qui font que je redoute de le voir. Je continue de penser qu'il va le découvrir. »

Le guérisseur Atwaters n'avait aucune sympathie pour le maître de Potions. Il n'avait donc aucun problème avec le fait que son patient ne montre aucun respect pour Severus Rogue. Par conséquent, il n'était pas tenté de corriger le manque de respect ou forcer Harry à ajouter le titre de « professeur » en face du nom de l'homme. Il était évident pour lui que l'adulte n'était pas apte à enseigner, et ne pouvait donc prétendre au titre.

« Eh bien, Harry, » commença le guérisseur alors qu'il lui faisait signe d'approcher sa chaise. « J'ai une théorie à ce sujet. Asseyez-vous, pendant que je vous l'explique. »

Une fois qu'ils furent confortables, Atwaters commença. « J'étais, tout d'abord, également inquiété par ceci, lorsque votre avocat, Lord Peter, est venu à moi. Cependant, j'ai remarqué une anomalie bizarre dans votre esprit, que je ne pouvais expliquer jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise votre secret. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence.

« Le fait est que vous avez développé la capacité de mettre sous clé certaines parties de vos pensées et souvenirs que vous ne voulez pas partager ou qui vous apportent de la souffrance. Je pense que ceci est une partie innée de votre esprit et que cela a été crée lorsque vous étiez enfant. C'est là que vous entreposez tout ce dont vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire face. Une forme d'Occlumencie naturelle observée chez les enfants victimes de violence. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce que venait de dire le guérisseur Atwaters. « Vous voulez dire que lorsque Rogue fait ce qu'il fait, il veut en faîtes abattre les défenses ? Est-ce pour cela que cela fait si mal ? »

« Exactement. » à cela, le guérisseur était mal à l'aise. « Je passe la plupart de nos séances à réparer les dégâts et à vous aider à consolider vos défenses. »

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement. « Donc, fondamentalement, il démolit et vous reconstruisez. Qu'adviendra-t-il s'il arrive à les démolir complètement ? »

« Il adviendrait, Harry, que vous développeriez deux personnalités distinctes. En ce moment, elles sont reliées, si cette connexion vient à disparaître vous aurez deux personnalités. Une, dirons-nous mon garçon, est celle dont vous exprimez le besoin de cacher, c'est votre côté Serpentard. L'autre, par habitude- faute de meilleur terme, serait celle que tout le monde s'attend à voir. Vous êtes le garçon-qui-à-survécu, l'enfant phare de Dumbledore. »

Le brun écouta attentivement alors que l'homme continuait.

« Avec le besoin de vous protéger lorsque vous étiez enfant, vous avez développé votre côté Serpentard très tôt dans votre vie. Vous avez dû cacher toutes vos capacités naturelles de sorte de ne pas être sanctionné. Cela comprend votre intelligence et aptitude à la magie. Quand vous êtes entré dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde s'attendait à un héro confiant et votre esprit s'est adapté à ce rôle. »

« Eh bien, le Choixpeau a dit que je pourrais très bien appartenir soit à Gryffondor ou Serpentard et j'ai choisi Gryffondor. » songea Harry avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

« Remarquable. Je ne pensais pas quelqu'un puisse influencer ce vieux morceau de chiffon. » Remarqua le guérisseur Atwaters. « Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Garder votre intelligence secrète ne vous a pas laissé de possibilité pour évacuer votre frustration causée par vos interactions avec le monde sorcier. Par conséquent, votre côté Serpentard a crée Oliver Twist et le garde en sécurité. Nous devons faire attention à ne pas autoriser vos deux côtés à se scinder complètement. »

« Alors, comment se fait-il que Rogue n'est pas encore compris ? » demanda Harry, en redirigeant le sujet sur le cœur du problème.

« Quand vous êtes face à lui, quel côté lui montrez-vous ? Votre côté Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. « Mon côté Gryffondor, je suppose. C'est ce qu'il attend de moi. »

« Ah ah ! Exactement ! » S'exclama Atwaters. « Donc, quand vous lui faîtes face, votre côté Serpentard, celui qui vous a toujours protégé, prend tous les souvenirs que vous ne voulez pas qu'il trouve et les cache. Il est également, parfois appelé, instinct de survie. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en Severus Rogue, donc il cache ces souvenirs car vous ne voulez pas qu'il les voit. »

« Mais il voit encore beaucoup de mon passé. » protesta Harry.

« Oui en effet, mais il ne voit alors que des fragments de vos souvenirs et pas l'ensemble. » expliqua l'autre. « Encore une fois, c'est l'instinct de survie. Il deviendrait suspicieux s'il ne trouvait rien, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le Survivant hocha la tête et repensa à l'ensemble des sessions, et aux morceaux de souvenirs que Rogue avait vus. « Mais comment? »

« Encore une fois, votre côté Serpentard décide de ce que l'homme voit ou pas. Vous êtes un Occlumens naturel et ce que cet homme fait, c'est démolir vos boucliers. Votre instinct naturel de préservation lui envoi les souvenirs appartenant au côté Gryffondor. Je pense qu'il le fait soit sur ordre de Dumbledore ou de Jedusor. »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry appréciait chez le guérisseur c'était qu'il n'était pas comme le reste du monde sorcier. Il refusait de dire « celui-qui-ne-peut-être-nommé » ou « vous-savez-qui ». Bien qu'il soutienne le fait que les noms détiennent du pouvoir. Donc il refuse de l'appeler Voldemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lui, c'est Tom ou Jedusor.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-il possible que Rogue fasse cela car il hait mon père ? Il me compare toujours avec lui. » Demanda-t-il.

«Je n'en sais rien. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos boucliers mentaux fonctionnent très bien. » Le rassura-t-il. « Ce qui m'amène à un autre point. Votre maudite cicatrice. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, si vous êtes d'accord.»

Le Griffondor souleva un sourcil. « Je vous écoute. »

0o0o0o0

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver son ami brun et il était en retard pour leur session d'étude.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand finalement, elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque. « On a besoin d'étudier pour nos B.U.S.E. où étais-tu ? »

L'adolescent soupira, il leva les yeux de son devoir. « Je suis ici depuis le dîner, Hermione. Où pensais-tu que je serais ? »

En colère, elle souffla en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui. « Ces examens sont importants, Harry ! »

Le garçon ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Je sais Hermione. Je sais. Écoute, laisse-moi finir mon devoir de potions et je viens avec toi dans la salle commune. »

« Très bien Harry. » Répondit-elle avec un long soupire de calvaire.

0o0o0o0

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Hermione Granger alors qu'elle criait de déni quelques matins plus tard. C'était le jour de la publication de l'article de Twist. Plusieurs sang-pur, Draco Malfoy inclus, ricanèrent en lisant l'article. Plusieurs sang-mêlé et né-moldus secouaient la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

« Hey Granger ! » appela Draco Malfoy depuis la table des Serpentard. « Mieux vaut étudier dur, et si tes notes sont assez bonnes, je t'engagerais peut être comme secrétaire ! »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire alors que la jeune fille claquait la porte de la grande salle.

Neville Londubat commença à lire à voix haute l'article qui avait tant bouleversé Hermione :

_**Ces examens sont-ils vraiment nécessaires? **_

_À l'approche des vacances de Noël, tous les esprits sont tournés vers le retour à la maison, le shopping, voir la famille et profiter de la période des fêtes. Sauf pour quelques privilégiés. _

_Il est à noter que nombreux sont les Serdaigles ayant une obsession pour la recherche, avec quelques Gryffondors. Les examens, BUSE et ASPIC, ne sont plus que dans six mois. Il est temps d'arrêter avec les plannings de révisions et de travailler avec un guide d'étude. Mais pour la plupart des élèves, il reste beaucoup de temps pour étudier, pourquoi s'inquiéter quand Noël est à la porte ? Pas vrai?_

_Après avoir regardé Hermione Granger forcer le Garçon-qui-a-survécu à étudier pour leurs BUSE plusieurs fois cette semaine, la question se pose, pourquoi ces examens sont-ils si importants ?_

_Eh bien, la réponse devrait être pour obtenir un meilleur emploi, la carrière que vous voulez, ou être accepté comme apprenti. Mais le sont-ils ?_

_Regardons les statistiques : _

_Le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, ou plus affectueusement appelé BUSE, est la première des deux grandes séries d'examens du monde sorcier. La passer permet à un élève de saisir la prochaine étape et de passer leur ASPIC (__Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante)._

_Dans le cas des Potions, Rogue n'acceptera que les élèves ayant obtenu un O durant leur BUSE en potions. C'est très bien, car certaines carrières nécessitent l'obtention d'un score élevé pendant leur ASPIC, mais si vous n'obtenez pas un O ou un Effort Exceptionnel (E) dans cette classe, alors vos choix de carrière sont limités. _

_Saviez-vous que moins de 4% de tous les élèves de cinquième année obtienne le O nécessaire en potions, et que la plupart d'entre eux sont des Serdaigles et des Serpentards ? À l'occasion, les plus brillants de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor peuvent passer dans cette classe. Toutefois, les élèves de Gryffondor abandonnent habituellement durant les six premières semaines à cause du stress, même s'ils sont qualifiés. Il est bien connu que le professeur Rogue a pour mission de rendre la vie difficile à tout Gryffondor ayant eu le culot de passer dans sa classe après les BUSE. _

_Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour ceux voulant faire une carrière dans le domaine de leur choix qui nécessitent un ASPIC en potion, en particulier les guérisseurs, les Aurors et les maîtres de potion ? _

_A présent, admettons que vous avez passé et obtenu le diplôme avec des O et E. Et maintenant ? La carrière que vous voulez est juste devant vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ça dépend. Êtes-vous un sang-pur ? Si non, alors votre choix de carrière diminue sensiblement. _

_Si vous êtes un sang-pur et que vous avez obtenu de bon score à vos ASPIC, vous pouvez faire à peu près tout ce que vous voulez. Et bien que vous commencerez un emploi, dans un des niveaux inférieur du ministère, vous avez la garantie de pouvoir être promus régulièrement et vous n'avez aucune limite quand à la promotion. _

_Si vous êtes un sang-mêlé, vous pouvez commencer à travail dans un poste à responsabilité faible ou en tant qu'employé de bureau. Après ça, il dépend de votre famille de sang-pur travaillant au ministère de passer quelques appels pour vous faire monter dans la hiérarchie. Et même alors, il faut être très bien vu par les relations de votre famille. Vos chances d'aller au-delà de secrétaire principal sont extrêmement faibles. _

_Si vous avez obtenu des scores élevés à vos ASPIC, que vous avez des liens avec des sang-pur, vous pouvez probablement devenir apprenti dans votre domaine de prédilection, comme guérisseur et prier pour être promus guérisseur principal. _

_Si vous êtes un né-moldu. Ça ne se produira pas. Les positions au ministère qui vous sont ouvertes sont secrétaire, sécurité ou dans le service alimentaire. Il n'y a pas de promotion, seulement de longues heures de travail et peu de bénéfices. Les seuls domaines où les né-moldus ont une chance sont dans la médecine et le corps des Auror. Les apprentissages sont presque inexistants. _

_Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vérifiez au bureau du personnel du ministère et leurs offres d'emploi. Ils ont également un questionnaire standard pour les différentes offres d'emploi. En bas de pages, en tout petits caractères, on y lit: « Nés-moldus et ceux avec du sang de créature ne doivent pas postuler. »_

_Mes questions à votre encontre sont: _

_Combien de chefs de département sont né-moldu ?_

_Combien de sous-chef de département sont né-moldu ?_

_Combien de secrétaires principales sont des sang-pur ?_

_Quelles est la proportion de né-moldu au poste d'employé de bureau comparé au sang-pur?_

_Combien y a-t-il eu de ministre au sang-pur ? Sang-mêlé ? Ou né-moldu ? _

_Selon mes recherches, j'ai trouvé, qu'aucun chef ou sous-chef de département n'est né-moldu ou sang-mêlé. _

_Presque toutes les secrétaires principales sont des sangs-pur à une ou deux exceptions près. _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté pour la proportion. Je sais que la plupart des postes d'employé de bureau sont un bon point de départ pour de meilleurs postes pour un sang-pur. Ils sont cependant, les postes les plus élevés où les nés-moldu peuvent être promus. Le taux de pourcentage au poste d'employé de bureau au ministère et de 93%. Pourquoi cela? _

_Il n'y a jamais eu de ministre de la Magie qui ne soit pas un sang-pur. _

_C'est un fait établi que 95% des nés-moldu ayant obtenu leur diplôme à Poudlard quittent la Grande-Bretagne ou retournent dans le monde moldu pour être de nouveau scolarisés et accéder à de meilleurs emplois. Ces élèves sont parmi les plus brillants et les meilleurs de nos diplômés. _

_En fonction de leur connexion avec des sangs-pur, la plupart des sangs-mêlés partent également chercher un emploi en dehors de Grande-Bretagne. _

_Donc, pour en revenir à nos BUSE et ASPIC. Pourquoi les passer si elles sont inutiles pour la majorité des élèves ? Il semblerait que leurs seuls buts soit de justifier l'existence de Poudlard comme une école pour la minorité de sangs-pur. __  
_

_-Oliver Twist_

_Note de l'éditeur. Vous trouverez imprimé à la page 5 l'intégralité des copies des questionnaires actuellement en circulation. –XL _

_oOooOOoooOO_

**_Note de l'auteur: c'est partit, maintenant on entre dans LE vif du sujet! au prochain chapitre! ^^ _**

**_oh et avant que j'oublie, il y a en tout 32 chapitres, si ma mémoire est encore correct, pour cette histoire! _**

**_tchao! _**


	18. Chapitre 18 : L'heure tourne

Chapitre 18 : L'heure tourne (le temps est compté)

Mais où Oliver Twist obtenait-il ses informations? Fut la pensée de Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie. Ses plans pour Poudlard était en danger. Le fiasco avec Ombrage se révélait être également mauvais pour lui. Il aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un avec des connaissances en Défense, mais personne ne lui était plus fidèle que sa secrétaire.

En apprenant que Dolores était à présent à Azkaban pour avoir torturé des élèves avec un artefact de magie noir, Cornélius avait voulut détruire quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il rêvait de voir la tête de Potter et de Twist, sur un plateau, bien en évidence dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Comment osaient-ils remettre en question son autorité !

« Monsieur ? » Un rouquin entra nerveusement dans le bureau.

« Oui, Weastily ? »

« La réunion des chefs de département va commencer, comme vous l'avez ordonné, monsieur. » dit Percy Weasley avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il détestait être appelé Weastily, mais il était fatigué de corriger le ministre. À certains moments, il se demandait si Fudge n'utilisait pas délibérément un faux nom par cruauté.

La réunion traîna en longueur, comme l'avait prévu Cornélius. Il exigea de connaître les membres du personnel, demandant en particulier à savoir quel poste était occupé par statut de sang. Il envoya Weastily chercher en pleine réunion, du thé, une potion calmante et une potion contre les maux de tête.

Il semblait que chaque département était dirigé par un sang-pur, à une exception près. Dirk Cresswell, directeur de liaison avec les Gobelins, qui avait prétendu être un sang-pur et qui s'était révélé être un né-moldu. Inutile de dire qu'il avait été viré et emprisonné pour avoir falsifié son arbre généalogique. Cependant, peu voulait de ce poste, car traiter avec les Gobelins était considéré avec mépris par les sang-pur.

Chaque département avait des né-moldus à certains postes, mais rien au-dessus d'employé de bureau ou secrétaire. Un communiqué de presse fut envoyé en précisant que chaque employé du ministère était embauché en fonction de leur niveau d'éducation et compétence. Satisfaits de leurs efforts, ils retournèrent à leur travail.

0o0o0o0

Arthur secoua la tête alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes. Il comprenait ce qu'Oliver Twist essayait de faire avec ses articles et il était très impressionné par sa volonté d'amener du changement au sein de leur monde. Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus que des mots publiés dans un journal pour véritablement faire changer les choses.

Il baissa la tête et regarda les dossiers scellés qui apparurent dans sa main en entrant dans les toilettes. « Encore une autre livraison spéciale de Twist à remettre aux Gobelins. » soupira-t-il. Rapidement et silencieusement il jeta un sort de désillusion -sans baguette- sur les dossiers avant de repartir.

Arthur avait été choqué la première fois qu'il avait été réquisitionné pour une telle mission. Ce n'était pas difficile, ni même dangereux, et consistait juste à jouer un employé du ministère s'arrêtant chez les Gobelins pour un retrait avant de rentrer chez lui. Après un bref arrêt, il repartit au Terrier. Le dossier désillusionné avait été déposé avec nonchalance au Gobelin du comptoir, et Arthur était libre de retourner dans sa maison. Il se demandait, cependant, ce que Courbine pouvait bien envoyer à Twist. Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il allait réfléchir… parfois il était préférable de rester dans l'ignorance.

0o0o0o0

Rita Skeeter se demandait également où ce marmot de Twist trouvait ses informations. Elle aurait aimé étrangler ce gosse, mais pas avant de lui arracher toutes les informations croustillantes de son esprit ! Ses pensées se tournèrent vers un autre gosse ennuyant. Elle avait encore une dette envers Potter et cette salope de sang-de-bourbe qui l'avait retenu captive il y avait longtemps. Elle frémit en se remémorant le temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce bocal en verre.

Avec grand soin, Rita se glissa dans le bureau de son patron. Elle savait qu'elle serait virée si elle était trouvée en train de fouiner dans son bureau. Elle devait juste trouver ses notes et dossiers sur Twist maintenant que le marmot écrivait pour le journal. Le vieux Fudge lui paierait le double de son salaire si elle pouvait obtenir des informations sur ce morveux.

Rita avait également un compte à régler avec Anderson. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le vieux fou lui avait donné son ancien job si facilement. Rita était sûr qu'elle couchait avec Charles, et si seulement elle pouvait le prouver, alors elle serait de nouveau la Top reporter.

Sans oublier, Vieux Cornélius comptait sur elle pour glaner des infos. Il était dans une situation précaire en ce moment. Les rumeurs disaient qu'Ombrage allait l'emporter avec elle, et des têtes allaient tomber !

Avec précaution, elle ouvrit le bureau de Lord Charles, méfiante des protections que celui-ci aurait pu utiliser.

Rien! Il n'y avait rien ici! Rita avait cherché partout, même dans le bureau d'Anderson. Il n'y avait pas de raison de continuer. Pas même un morceau mentionnant Twist dans la poubelle. Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle devait vérifier si l'un d'eux avait emporté les dossiers chez lui. Elle n'allait pas abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas ! Ce serait le scoop de sa carrière. Elle écrirait un article qui révélerait Twist au grand jour ! Elle, Rita Skeeter, allait retrouver son ancien poste et rien, pas même la vérité, ne l'arrêterait.

0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore sortait de Gringott en état de choc.

Les trois dernières heures l'avaient ébranlé. Ragnok et sept autres Gobelins l'avaient découvert et avaient été sans pitié quand à ses retraits du coffre qui appartenait à l'un des Fondateurs.

Heureusement, il avait été en mesure de fournir suffisamment de preuves attestant que la plupart des fonds avaient été utilisés pour des frais de scolarité et pour financer le tournoi des Trois écoles. : Poudlard ayant accueilli deux autres écoles, cela avait engendré des coûts plus élevés que la normale.

Les fonds restant, soit environ 30.000 gallions, il n'avait pas pu donner de justificatif, vu qu'il les avait utilisés pour financer l'Ordre. Il était donc tenu de remboursé ce montant avec son propre coffre. Albus frissonna. Les Gobelins, qui étaient des êtres à peine aimable en tant normal, étaient absolument terrifiants en colère. Il s'arrêta au Chaudron Baveur boire un whisky, voir deux. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il retourna dans son bureau, en homme plus pauvre mais plus sage.

0o0o0o0

Filius Flitwick prit place à la réunion hebdomadaire du personnel. Il regarda ses collègues. Presque tout le monde faisait le décompte des mois restants jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Ces derniers jours, il avait répondu aux questions et commentaires de ses élèves en colère.

Albus soupira, alors qu'il commença la réunion. « Avec tout le tapage que le Chicaneur et Twist ont commencés, j'ai entendu quelques nouvelles inquiétantes. La charte de Poudlard est en danger. »

« Et en quoi la charte est-elle en danger ? » voulut savoir Minerva.

« Poudlard fermera ses portes si nous ne pouvons pas maintenir les mandats des Fondateurs. Si nous perdons les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés, nous serons en violation de l'un, si ce n'est de deux mandats de la charte. Si cela arrive, Poudlard retournera aux héritiers. » Annonça le directeur, en fermant les yeux un moment. « Et nous sommes déjà en violation du troisième mandat en raison de l'ingérence du ministère. »

« Mais, et le conseil des Gouverneurs ? Cornélius Fudge n'autorisera jamais que Poudlard ferme » insista la professeure de Métamorphose.

Le vieil homme soupira. « Rien de ce que le conseil ou le ministère pourra dire ou faire ne pourra l'empêcher. Et, à l'heure qu'il est le ministère fait partie du problème. »

« Y a-t-il des héritiers vivants ? » demanda, consternée, la directrice-adjointe.

« Il y en a deux. Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor. »

« Impossible ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs membres du personnel.

« Je le crains. » dit Albus d'une voix fatiguée.

« Le gosse de Potter est-il au courant ? » demanda Severus en renversant sa chaise.

« Heureusement pour nous, non, il ne le sait pas. Il n'a pas été à Gringott ses derniers temps. » Confirma l'homme. « Ce qui est une bonne chose. »

« En quoi Albus ? » demanda Filius. « Vous ne pensez pas que le garçon mérite de connaître son patrimoine ? »

Le professeur de Sortilège fulminait silencieusement dans son siège. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Albus mettait l'école en danger avec ses jeux. Il était resté en arrière-plan pendant des années et avait vu le vieux sorcier manipuler les autres, parfois pour améliorer le monde sorcier et parfois pour l'inverse. Le petit homme était furieux à propos des manipulations du directeur concernant la vie du Survivant.

Il se souvint que lorsque le fils de Lily était entré à Poudlard pour sa première année, le maître des Sortilèges avait été consterné. Harry était le plus petit de son année et ressemblait à un lit défait. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands et terriblement usés. Le garçon était presque squelettique, mais la plupart ne voyaient que les vêtements amples, pas le corps qu'ils cachaient. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec la façon dont Albus avait géré le placement de l'enfant, ou son éducation.

La philosophie du directeur, consistant à "jeter l'enfant dans les profondeurs et voir s'il coule ou nage" était mauvaise. N'importe qui possédant un peu de jugeote pouvait voir que le garçon se noyait dans ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne pli sous le poids mis sur ses frêles et si petites épaules ?

Le vainqueur de Grindelwald soupira, et se tourna vers le reste du personnel. « Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur l'identité de cet Oliver Twist ? Sommes-nous, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sur le point de découvrir quoique ce soit ? »

« As-tu une idée sur qui est ce Mr Twist ? Severus ? Quelqu'un avec ton sens de l'observation doit certainement avoir remarqué quelque chose maintenant ? » Déclara Pomona Chourave.

La maître des potions souffla et ricana. « J'ai réduit le champs de recherche à deux possibilités. La personne est soit un Serdaigle ou un Serpentard. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi cela ? J'aurais pensé que Miss Granger serait une candidate ? Les jumeaux l'ont noté comme l'une des favoris selon le pari. » Demanda, intrigué, Filius.

Severus ricana. « Eh bien, puisque Twist prend plaisir à embarrasser Miss Granger ses derniers temps, je dois dire qu'elle appartient au mauvais genre pour commencer. Non, pour toute l'audace et bravade que Twist montre, il n'appartient pas à la maison de lions. » Severus répondit avec un rire arrogant.

La directrice des lions s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais le petit professeur n'avait pas fini. « En effet Severus. J'ai trouvé plusieurs élèves appartenant à la maison de Minerva capable de cette entreprise. »

« Nommes-en un. » Ricana Severus alors que sa collègue se précipitait sur lui baguette à la main.

Filius souffla d'indignation, toisant ses deux collègues en colère. « Albus, j'ai des devoirs à corriger. Si nous ne faisons que revenir sur de vieux débats, je préfère faire quelque chose de plus utile avec mon temps. »

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux alors qu'il sortait de sa rêverie, et hocha la tête. « Tout à fait. C'est exact. Je me demande simplement ce que Twist va écrire dans sa prochaine colonne ? » Son visage était à présent inquiet alors qu'il caressait sa barbe.

Le professeur de sortilège acquiesça. « Nous nous le demandons tous. Je suis impatient ! »

0o0o0o0

Lord Peter feuilletait le dossier juridique qui venait de lui être remis. Lord Harry et lui se demandaient quand l'homme se bougerait les fesses et déposerait les documents nécessaires. Bien que Sirius Black soit maintenant un homme libre, chef d'une ancienne et noble maison et parrain de Lord Potter, Lord Peter connaissait l'homme et savait qu'il n'était pas apte à être un parent. Les rapports sur ces faits et gestes depuis sa déclaration d'innocence étaient une preuve suffisante pour l'attester.

Non. Sirius Black aurait un rude réveil lors de l'audience, s'il pensait qu'Harry lui permettrait docilement d'avoir sa garde, après son manque d'inquiétude récent.

La pile de dossiers traitant du jeune héritier Potter grossissait au fur et à mesure que de plus amples informations faisaient surface. Albus Dumbledore allait devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions. Le nombre de lois qu'il avait rompus, aussi bien sorcières que moldues était impressionnant.

Comment quelqu'un avec tant de pouvoir, politique et magique, pouvait justifier ce qu'il a fait à un innocent, un enfant ?

Une chose était certaine, il allait devoir expliquer ses actions… bientôt… et devant un tribunal.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Sangpur vs Némoldu ?

_**Chacra: Hé bonjour les lecteurs! **_

_**comme vous le voyez je le publie en avance, vu que je suis malade et que ça à l'air d'empirer, je préfère le publier aujourd'hui. car pas sûr de pouvoir mercredi. **_

_**Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur mais également à tout les autres ! **_

_**bonne fin de weekend, en espérant que vous ne soyez pas aussi malade que moi. **_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 19 : Sang-pur versus Né-moldu ?

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir en Sortilège. Ce qu'il vit le stoppa net dans sa course. Hermione Granger était presque ensevelie sous une table encombrée de livres, parchemins et brochures. Harry était habitué à la voir entourée de livres mais à ce point là, c'était quelque chose de très inhabituel. Cependant, il savait qu'une Hermione en mission était une chose effrayante et donc, il approcha avec précaution. Restaient deux questions : quelle croisade poursuivait-elle en ce moment, et depuis combien de temps était-elle là?

« Hermione? Hermione ? » L'appela-t-il à voix basse en cherchant du regard la terrible Mme Pince.

« Hein, quoi ? » La jeune fille cligna des yeux et le regarda en posant sa plume. « Oh, Harry. »

« Eh bien ! Pour quelqu'un qui m'a harcelé pendant des semaines sur le fait d'être mon ami, tu sembles fâché de me voir » dit le brun, en essayant de masquer l'amertume de sa voix. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, évitant soigneusement la pile de livre lui faisant face.

« Oh Harry, ce n'est pas ça. » soupira Hermione. Elle regarda autour d'elle et lui dit à voix basse, « Je suis entrain de prouver qu'Oliver Twist a tort au sujet des choix de carrière dans le monde sorcier. Je veux dire, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que je pouvais devenir tout ce que je voulais, y compris futur ministre de la Magie. »

« Et maintenant ? » l'interrogea son ami.

L'adolescente sembla être prête à fondre en larmes. « Twist avait raison ! Dans l'histoire du ministère, aucun né-moldu n'a jamais atteint le poste de ministre. En fait, uniquement une sang-mêlé a réussi et seulement parce qu'elle faisait partie d'une maison de pur sang antique et noble, et a eu l'appui de cette maison. Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall m'a-t-elle mentie ? »

« Tu lui as demandé ? »

Hermione soupira, se frotta les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. « J'ai eu peur de le faire. »

« Es-tu une Griffondor oui ou non, Hermione ? » l'interpella Harry. « Il n'y a rien de mal à poser des questions, ce n'est pas illégal. »

Cela avait été aussi un choc pour Harry, lorsque les Langues de Plomb avaient répondu à ses questions sur les carrières dans le monde sorcier. Selon eux, le seul moyen pour un né-moldu d'obtenir un poste haut gradé était de se marier à l'héritier d'une famille de Sang-pur, comme sa mère l'avait fait.

Et selon les Gobelins, les hommes de la famille Potter avaient été une loi en eux-mêmes. Ils avaient eu l'influence politique et financière pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Malheureusement, maintenant qu'Harry était le dernier et qu'il était encore mineur, avec une formation politique presque inexistante, le poids des Potter disparaissait. Les Gobelins blâmaient Dumbledore plus que quiconque pour cela.

Harry était presque sûr que le vieux manipulateur avait ses raisons pour le laisser si cruellement ignorant de son héritage, mais il ignorait lesquelles. Les Gobelins et Lord Peter avaient mentionnés quelque chose à propos d'une prophétie qui était étroitement surveillée, non seulement par les Langues de Plomb, mais aussi par Dumbledore. Si Harry voulait connaître le contenu de cette prophétie, il devait attendre les vacances de Noël et de ne plus être sous le contrôle de Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. » la conforta le rouge et or en revenant vers le présent.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Renifla la brune en se frottant les yeux. « Je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents avec ces statistiques, et ils vont probablement me retirer de Poudlard. Et d'ailleurs, je vais aviser tous les autres né-moldus de cette école à faire la même chose ! »

0o0o0o0

Les chefs - de recrutement du personnel, gestion des carrières et des groupes au ministère- avaient leur petite réunion après que Fudge est lancé son ultimatum.

« Combien de né-moldu t'ont contactés pour plus de renseignement ? » demanda le chef du recrutement.

« Environ 378 adultes et 38 mineurs, dont une très en colère sous le nom d'Hermione Granger. »

« Ce ne serait pas une des amies de Potter ? » demanda le chef de gestion des carrières.

« Et si » vint la réponse avec une grimace. « Elle voulait savoir pourquoi on lui avait donné un entretien sur les possibilités de carrière si elle ne pouvait pas évoluer dans le ministère. »

« Que lui avez-vous dis ? »

« Que c'était contre la politique du ministère que de donner cette information. Ce que Albus Dumbledore dit et fait pour encourager les attentes de ses élèves n'est pas la faute du département. »

« Pas mal, mon vieux, pas mal. »

0o0o0o0o0

Harry regardait la neige tomber du ciel nocturne. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir vagabonder ce soir. Les sortilèges de chaleur et les chaussettes en laine ne suffisaient pas à se réchauffer.

Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'éclipser furtivement pour ses activités ce soir. Ron et ses camarades de dortoir avaient décidé de faire la fête toute la nuit. Les discussions avec Lord Peter lui manquaient. Il l'avait aidé avec tellement de chose. L'homme ne serait peut être jamais la figure paternel dont Harry avait toujours rêvé, mais il s'avérait être digne de confiance.

Lord Peter avait même été jusqu'à lui demander comment se déroulaient ses études, comment il passait son temps et s'il voulait discuter de chose n'ayant aucun lien avec leur relation professionnelle. L'homme lui avait appris tant de choses, sur le monde sorcier, ses devoirs et obligations en tant que Lord, le protocole, l'étiquette et la loi. Leçons que Dumbledore et Sirius avaient négligé.

Harry pouvait comprendre les raisons du directeur : la vieille loque voulait garder le jeune homme sous son contrôle, mais Sirius, il ne savait pas. À moins que… son parrain pense que Dumbledore avait déjà rempli cette tâche et par conséquent n'avait aucun besoin d'y revenir. Hm, c'était à creuser.

« Hey Harry ! Viens nous rejoindre ! » L'appela Seamus.

« Ouais m'pote ! Tu loupe tout ! » Se mit à rire Dean.

« Aww laissez le seul, les gars. Harry ne fait plus dans l'amitié. » Marmonna Ron, ivre. « Il est encore en colère que nous n'ayons pas été ses amis cet été. »

« Eh bien, si un ami m'avait promis d'écrire, puis ne l'a pas fait, je serais aussi énervé. » déclara Neville, qui était un peu moins ivre que les autres. « Spécialement avec la manière dont il a été enfermé. »

« Pas toi aussi vieux ! ARGH ! » S'exclama le rouquin. « On p'vait pas. Maman s't'bon Whiskey n'v'lait pas. »

« Et alors ? J'mais stoppé 'vant. Si mon meilleush pote com'té sur moi… » Articula mal Seamus.

Ron balança un oreiller à Seamus, qui le jeta à Dean, qui le jeta à Neville. Aussitôt il y eu une bataille de polochon.

Harry s'y mêla lorsqu'il reçu trois oreillers à la fois. En saisit un, il se défendit. Bientôt des plumes, morceaux d'oreiller et des peluches volèrent dans toute la pièce. Les garçons riaient, détruisant le dortoir dans une querelle d'ivrognes.

« PAR LE FANTOME DU GRAND CESAR ! Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Cria le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans le dortoir. « On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train de mourir avec tout ce bruit ! Expliquez-vous ! »

Seamus essaya de cacher la bouteille de rhum, tandis que Ron essayer de faire la même chose avec le whiskey pur-feu. « Rien, pr'f'seur. Nous étions jusshh… » Dit Seamus, en s'arrêtant pour laisser s'échapper un rot sonore. « Oups ! » ricana-t-il avec un air penaud.

« Nettoyer cette pagaille, tout de suite ! Et préparez-vous à dormir. Je verrais à vos punitions demain matin. »

Cinq voix de garçon firent écho. « Oui P'fesseur McGonagall. »

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses camarades de dortoir étaient dans le bureau de leur chef de maison. Seul Harry et Neville se réveillèrent ce matin-là sans mal de tête. Les deux se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils doutaient qu'ils auraient la chance de pouvoir aller à l'infirmerie, ce qui signifiait que leurs camarades devraient passer la journée avec la gueule de bois.

« J'ai très souvent fermé les yeux sur le comportement de ma maison, même les ivresses occasionnelles mais quand je suis réveillé dans la nuit par un préfet, qui avait à plusieurs reprises, essayé de vous calmer, je dis stop. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Harry et Neville se regardèrent. Aucun des deux ne rapporterait. Cependant, Ron était une autre affaire. Il ne pouvait se taire.

« Aww…on ne faisait que s'amuser. On n'essayait d'faire en sorte qu'Harry se lâche. » Dit Ron en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

« Je vois. » dit le professeur en regardant le brun.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Mr Potter ? »

« Professeur ? » Commença Neville en faisant un bond devant son ami. « Harry n'a été impliqué que dans la bataille d'oreiller et cela bien après que celle-ci aie commencée. Il était occupé à regarder la neige tomber. »

« Et vous, Mr Londubat ? »

Neville haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai fait pour le fun. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, 10 point en moins pour chacun pour avoir troubler le sommeil de tout le monde, le mien inclus. Vous nettoierez votre dortoir, sans aucune aide. Je devrais vous faire passer cette journée avec votre gueule de bois, et ne pas vous laissez aller à l'infirmerie. »

Ron, Dean et Seamus gémirent de douleur.

« Cependant, je ne suis pas si cruel. Vous irez à l'infirmerie une fois le dortoir nettoyé. Je suis sûre que Madame Pomfresh vous fera un sermon sur votre état. Vous pouvez partir. » Les congédia-t-elle avec un sourire. « Mr Potter, restez s'il vous plaît.»

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le dernier sortit, la sévère sorcière se tourna vers Harry. Ses yeux s'adoucirent légèrement. «Je crois savoir que vous avez décidé de passer Noël avec Sirius, Mr Potter, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui madame. Il m'a invité. » Confirma Harry. Il y avait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter. Il avait réalisé que c'était quelque chose que tout le monde attendait de lui, il n'était simplement pas certain que cela contribue à ses plans.

« J'ai également été informé qu'il avait demandé à avoir votre garde. Le directeur n'est pas très heureux de cela. »

« Je sais professeur. J'ai déjà eu un entretien avec le directeur. Il dit que Sirius n'est pas complètement remis de son calvaire et que retourner chez ma tante serait pour le mieux. » Soupira Harry en se frottant la nuque. « Professeur ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Ce que je penses n'a pas d'importance, Mr Potter. Ma seule préoccupation est de savoir que vous y avez réfléchi pleinement et comprenez tout ce que cela implique. »

« Croyez-moi professeur, je le réalise. » dit Harry. 'Typique' pensa-t-il 'Pourquoi je m'obstine à lui demander des conseils ?'

« Eh bien, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, Mr Potter. »

« Je vous remercie professeur. »

0o0o0o0

Sirius savourait sa tasse de thé matinale quand son exemplaire du Chicaneur arriva. Il prenait de plus en plus son pied au fur et à mesure que Twist révélait les longues traditions sang-pur et le sectarisme. Ouvrant sa copie, les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent à mesure de sa lecture.

_**Sang-pur versus Né-moldu, qui va gagner ? **_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis tombé sur un intéressant spectacle. Hermione Granger, en train d'être réprimandée par Madame Pince. C'est exact. La miss je-sais-tout de Griffondor était sermonnée sur le soin des livres. Ce qui provoqué cela ? Moi, bien sûr. _

_S'il y a une chose que notre Serdaigle-Griffondor ne supporte pas s'est d'être devancée. Je savais quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Des rumeurs que j'ai pu entendre, elle a refusé de quitter la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve toutes les informations sur les propositions de carrière pour les né-moldus. _

_Eh bien, j'aurais pu lui dire que l'information n'était pas là. L'information se trouve dans la salle des archives et la bibliothèque du ministère qui, à présent, a été scellé par Cornélius Fudge aussi bien que le sont les armoires à potions du Professeur Rogue. Je le sais car j'ai envoyé un hibou pour quelques renseignements et on m'a dit que tout avait été scellé sur ordre du ministre. Alors, de quoi notre cher ministre peut-il bien avoir peur ? Hmm ? Serait-il possible que je sois dans le vrai et que notre ministre n'ait pas envie d'affronter la vérité ? _

_Se pourrait-il qu'il ait peur que les né-moldus considèrent cela comme une autre tentative de les contrôler et de les garder comme citoyens de seconde classe ? Les né-moldus savent-ils qu'ils surpassent les sang-pur de 12 contre 1 ? Que beaucoup de leur classe quittent la Bretagne magique et, en le faisant, emportent l'avenir de nos communautés magiques avec eux ? _

_Fait : Le taux de natalité des enfants né-moldus, ces dernières années, surpasse celui des sang-pur de 7 contre 1. Cela signifie que pour chaque sang-pur née, il y a sept né-moldus qui naissent. Les enfants de sang-mêlé surpassent également les sang-pur de 3 contre 1. Ces statistiques ne tiennent pas compte des enfants nés dans les familles sang-pur en tant que cracmol. _

_Fait : Si l'on venait à faire un test de patrimoine sur les né-moldus, vous constaterez qu'ils ont en fait au moins plusieurs ancêtres magiques ou cracmol dans leurs arbres généalogiques. J'ai trouvé ceci en interrogeant les Gobelins. Non seulement gardent-ils une mise à jour automatiques des archives, mais ils peuvent également vous faire subir le test du patrimoine, pour une modique somme, bien entendu. _

_Fait : Les résultats de tests pratique de performance magique à Poudlard, ces dix dernières années, montrent que les né-moldus et sang-mêlés, en moyenne, détiennent plus de pouvoirs magique que les élèves de sang-pur. _

_Fait : Dans les familles de sang-pur, le taux de natalité de cracmol et de malformations génétique a augmenté sensiblement au cours du siècle passé. Encore une fois, vous pouvez trouver cette information dans la salle des archives. Enfin, vous le pouviez, étant donné que maintenant le ministre à bouclé l'accès à tous les dossiers du Ministère. Je vais vous confier un secret : les Gobelins ont aussi ces dossiers, ils sont nécessaires pour les héritages, et pour une certaine somme vous pouvez obtenir une copie de ceux-ci avec un sceau de sang assurant leur authenticité. _

_En faisant le calcul, j'ai fait une découverte des plus horribles. La population moldu en Grande-Bretagne, en 1995 : La Grande-Bretagne est au 20__e__ rang mondial avec une population moldu de 58 426 014. En 1995, la population sorcière britannique compte moins de 75 000. _

_Encore une fois, si vous ne me croyez pas, posez la question suivante : Pourquoi tout le monde au ministère a si peur qu'ils ont bouclé les zones clés où cette information pouvait être trouvée ? Ces registres sont du domaine public. En d'autres termes, vous avez le droit d'y accéder librement. Il semblerait que notre ministre ait outrepassé son autorité. _

_A présent, je vous demande, pouvons-nous nous permettre de perdre une goutte de sang magique, peu importe sa source ? _

_Avant que quelqu'un ne se mette en colère, je dois signaler que j'ai eu la plupart de mes informations en écrivant au Conseil International des sorciers et au département de recensement moldu de Grande-Bretagne. _

_J'ai trouvé très intéressant, le fait que le CIS se tient au courant de la baisse de population magique de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Ils ne mêlent pas de cette affaire vu qu'elle est intérieure, mais vu que de plus en plus de nés-moldus quittent l'Angleterre pour pouvoir avoir une vie meilleure, et renforcer leur nouvelle patrie, la préoccupation grandit. _

_-Oliver Twist_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Appel pour trahison

Chapitre 20 : Appel pour Trahison

Le lendemain de la parution de la colonne d'Oliver Twist dans le Chicaneur, le hall du ministère était rempli de personne en colère exigeant des explications. Les sorciers et sorcières chargés des bureaux d'information avaient dû, en milieu de matinée, faire appel à des Aurors pour garantir leur sécurité.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de chaos, des centaines de hiboux avaient rapidement rempli l'espace libre, chacun se battant pour pouvoir trouver une place afin de déposer leur lettre.

Entre les cris des personnes en colère, le hululement des oiseaux impatient et une vague de plumes et de déjections, les Aurors n'avaient pas perdu pas de temps et avaient fermés toutes les entrées du ministère. Après avoir utilisé beaucoup de sortilèges repoussants et des menaces d'arrestations, le hall était devenu plus calme.

Le personnel sous le choc et les Aurors fatigués avaient reçus des potions fortifiantes et calmantes avant d'être renvoyés chez eux.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tandis que les Aurors étaient occupés dans le hall, une réunion urgente du Magenmagot avait été programmée pour l'après-midi. Avoir leur mode de vie remit en question de manière si flagrante était un fort manque de respect qui les avaient offensés ! Alors que les membres du conseil prenaient leurs places, seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux notèrent que de nombreux sièges étaient restés vides.

Toutes les charges étaient héritées, transmises de génération de famille de Sang-pur à leurs héritiers. Les sièges vides rappelaient tristement les nombreuses familles disparues, pour une raison ou une autre.

Plusieurs sièges étaient détenus par procuration par une noble maison car l'héritier actuel était soit mineur, ou alors avait été désavoué par le chef de famille et déclaré inapte à servir. Beaucoup de sièges étaient vacants à cause de la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas- prononcé-le-nom. Il avait ciblé certaines familles, les éradiquant toutes, ne laissant aucun survivant connu. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient été si complètement éradiqués, si ce n'est celui qui avait donné l'ordre.

Albus Dumbledore, chef suprême du Magenmagot, détenait plusieurs mandats, y compris le siège Potter. Beaucoup se demandait si le vieux sorcier céderait de bonne grâce son siège à l'héritier légitime quand celui-ci en aurait l'âge. C'était un fait connu qu'Albus Dumbledore aimait avoir le pouvoir sous sa coupe.

0o0o0o0

« Lord Ragnok ! » un Gobelin énervé haletait. « Vous êtes appelé à l'étage principal, mon seigneur. »

Ragnok leva la tête du journal qu'il lisait. « Qu'y a-t-il Stoneblade ? »

« L'étage est rempli de sorciers et sorcières, tous désireux de passer le test de patrimoine ! » Stoneblade se tordit les mains. « Ceux qui voulaient faire des affaires avec nous sont évincés ! »

Poussant un long soupir de souffrance, l'Honorable Gobelin se leva de son bureau orné. « Très bien, appelez une autre cohorte de garde en armure complète et retrouvez-moi à l'étage principal dans cinq minutes. » Stoneblade ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se mit tout simplement à courir hors de la pièce.

« Ah, Oliver Twist. Je savais que vous remuerez la fourmilière. » Rit Ragnok. Il se tourna vers son bureau et collecta soigneusement les documents qu'il avait lus, avant de les placer dans un petit coffre caché pour plus tard. Il quitta ensuite son bureau tranquillement en fermant doucement les portes blindées et très bien protégées.

L'étage principal de la banque était le foyer de l'activité. Les sorciers et sorcières avaient beaucoup de mal à se rendre à un guichet ouvert, chacun d'entre eux brandissant un exemplaire du Chicaneur à tout Gobelin croisant leurs regards.

« SILENCE ! » rugit une voix gutturale. « Ceux qui souhaitent le test du patrimoine suivez-moi ! » Les Gobelins armés et en armures se retournèrent et longèrent un long couloir. À la fin de celui-ci, des portes doubles étaient ouvertes, révélant une grande pièce avec quatre bureaux, chacun ayant un Gobelin derrière.

Quand le garde arriva devant les deux portes ouvertes, il se tourna vers la foule et grogna: « Vous allez former quatre lignes avant de passer ces portes. Vous allez attendre votre tour. Si vous causez des problèmes vous serez mis dehors… d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Il se plaça ensuite à côté des portes, reposant son bras il pointa sa hallebarde étincelante vers le sol et permit aux premiers d'entrer. Les premiers à passer le firent de manière circonspecte, les yeux braqués sur son arme.

Il devint vite évident qu'il n'était pas le seul garde armé dans la salle. Derrière chaque bureau était assis un Gobelin, et derrière lui se tenait un autre, armé et prêt. Le premier test, pour remonter jusqu'à cent ans, coûtait 5 galions. Pour tout siècle que le client souhaitait connaître en plus, il devait payer 1 autre galion. Les tests commencèrent avec une tranquille efficacité.

Ragnok était heureux qu'Harry lui ai donné un aperçu de sa dernière colonne dans le Chicaneur. Il avait fait travailler toute la nuit son équipe en potions pour être prêt. L'honorable Gobelin rit. « Peut-être pourrions-nous faire de ce garçon un gobelin à temps partiel s'il continue de remplir nos coffres de cette façon. Si cela ne réveille pas ces imbéciles de Sang-pur, rien ne le pourra… Je me demande, si les sorciers ont des réunions de famille ? » Son ricanement fit frissonner tous ceux qui l'entendirent.

0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin, les gros titres du Chicaneur et de la Gazette du Sorcier, donnèrent les résultats de la session urgente.

_**Edition Spéciale **_

_La session urgente du Magenmagot entraîne l'arrestation d'Oliver Twist pour trahison_

_Hier après-midi, dans une réunion d'urgence du Magenmagot, un vote à la majorité a été adoptée pour l'arrestation immédiate d' « Oliver Twist » pour trahison. _

_« Il menace notre mode de vie » a déclaré Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. « Cet Oliver Twist doit être arrêté ! » _

_« Les faits qu'il (Oliver Twist) mentionne dans ses articles sont sortis de leur contexte et ne servent qu'à inciter à l'insurrection et la panique » a déclaré un membre du Magenmagot, qui a demandé à ne pas être nommé. _

_Les articles de Mr. Twist ont commencé l'été dernier dans le Chicaneur comme une lettre à l'éditeur où il posait des questions. En septembre dernier, Mr Twist a été embauché par le Chicaneur comme chroniqueur. Plus tard, la colonne a été reprise par La Gazette du Sorcier. La rumeur veut que deux autres journaux soient prêts à faire de même pour les droits de syndication. _

_« Ma fille aime la façon dont il ' casse les pots des anciens' » déclare un autre membre du Magenmagot qui a également souhaité ne pas être nommé. « J'ai dû toutefois me rallier au ministère, car Mr Twist attaque notre mode de vie et doit être arrêté. » _

_Amélia Bones, Chef du département de la justice magique (DJM) n'était pas disponible pour un commentaire. Cependant, son département a délivré une brève déclaration en son nom. _

_« La loi doit être maintenue à tout prix. Nous allons nous conformer aux souhaits du Magenmagot dans la poursuite de ce jugement dans la mesure de la loi. Toute personne ayant des informations sur Oliver Twist est priée de contacter la DJM immédiatement. » _

Derrière la dernière page du document se trouvait une petite annonce :

_À Tous les citoyens : _

_La bibliothèque du Ministère et les Archives sont fermés au public jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En outre, toute personne ayant besoin de copie de document doivent soumettre au ministère les documents indiquant qui veut l'information, l'objet de la demande, et qui auront accès à ces renseignements. _

_Les personnes demandant des informations scellées seront également tenues de prêter serment, interdisant l'utilisation de ces informations à des fins sauf celle indiquée. Le partage de cette information avec toute autre personne(s) non-autorisée(s) aura de graves conséquences juridiques. _

_Par ordonnance de Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. _

0o0o0o0o0

Albus inspecta les élèves dans la grande salle alors qu'ils lisaient l'annonce. Un faible grondement pouvait être entendu. Beaucoup d'élèves sang-pur semblaient soulagés.

Draco Malfoy semblait particulièrement sûr de lui aujourd'hui. Un petit sourire satisfait orné ses lèvres et il se mettait à rire avec arrogance à chaque fois qu'il entendait un né-moldu ou un Serdaigle pousser un cri d'indignation…

Un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondor lui montra qu'ils étaient aussi scandalisés que les autres. Cela n'avait pas l'air prometteur. De toutes les maisons, les Griffons étaient les plus impulsifs, plongeant la tête la première avec peu de réflexion pour les conséquences quand ils avaient une cause. Et puisque la moitié, ou plus, de leur maison étaient des enfants de Moldus et des sang-mêlés, il allait avoir du grabuge.

Albus poussa un soupir désespéré. La vie devenait juste un peu plus compliquée.

Severus ricana en lisant l'article. « Eh bien. C'est toujours ça ! » Dit-il en pliant le journal.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Minerva par-dessus sa tasse de thé. « Plus que quoi que ce soit, le Magenmagot vient de valider les articles de Mr Twist ! En scellant la salle des Archives, Cornélius confirme que les informations contenues dans l'article de Mr Twist sont correcte. »

Filius sourit. « Les moldus américains ont un dicton : 'C'est comme fermer la porte de la grange après que l'animal se soit échappé'. »

Severus renifla en se mettant debout. « Eh bien, avec la fermeture du Ministère, cela va être difficile à prouver, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Seulement si vous ne savez pas où chercher. » murmura le professeur de Sortilèges si bas que personne n'entendit.

« Leur bêtise n'a pas de limites ! » s'écria Pomona. « Ils ont tellement peur des mots d'un enfant qu'ils veulent le faire arrêter pour trahison ? Pas même Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom n'a eu ce genre de réponse de leur part ! Je suppose que ce qu'ils disent est vrai… La vérité fait mal. »

0o0o0o0o

Ragnok se détendait dans son bureau après une longue journée à superviser le chaos provoqué par la colonne d'Oliver Twist. Il était tout juste sur le point de reprendre une gorgée de Whishy Gobelin de son verre en cristal, quand il fut de nouveau interrompu.

« Mon seigneur Ragnok » grinça une voix hésitante. « La Maîtresse de la Connaissance est ici pour parler avec vous ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa presque l'honorable Gobelin. « Pourquoi ? Qu'importe ! Laissez-la entrer immédiatement. » Il se leva, rapidement il enchanta ses vêtements pour qu'ils soient propres et attendit respectueusement qu'elle entre.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et jusqu'à toucher terre alors qu'une petite personne masquée et cagoulée fut en sa présence. « Salutations, vénérée Dame. Comment le guerrier peut-il vous servir ? ÉcouterLire phonétiquement »

0o0o0o0

Amélia Bones était plus que furieuse. Avoir son nom publié dans l'édition spéciale, et que quelqu'un de son département est osé émettre une déclaration à son insu était exaspérant !

Toutefois, prenant un dossier d'un coffre-fort très bien dissimulé, elle sourit. Elle s'occuperait de son département bien assez tôt. Ceci était bien plus important.

Elle sortit de son bureau, annonça qu'elle sortait pour la journée et laissa un bon nombre d'ordre à exécuter. Personne ne devait parler à un journaliste et si une quelconque information sur Oliver Twist était découverte, tout le monde devait rester à son poste et attendre son retour. Personne du DJM ne devait parler à une personne extérieure au département, pour une raison quelconque. S'ils le faisaient, ils marcheraient rapidement sur la ligne blanche menant à Azkaban, sans prime de risque.

Une heure plus tard, Amélia buvait tranquillement un thé au 10 Downing Street, où le Premier ministre feuilletait attentivement le dossier farci de rapports et de coupures de journaux. Elle était une créature de loi et, bien que sang-pur, elle ne pouvait tolérer l'intolérance et les préjugés du monde sorcier.

Condamner un enfant pour trahison était inadmissible !

Elle avait bien essayé de persuader le Magenmagot de ne pas suivre cette voie, mais seulement une poignée l'avait écouté. Maintenant, ils allaient payer le prix de leur arrogance.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque mettre une autre personne à Azkaban sans procès, pas tant qu'elle serait la Chef du Département de l'application des lois.

« Il n'y a pas que cela, je me trompe ? » demanda le Premier ministre en levant les yeux des coupures de journaux qu'il avait lu.

« Oui, Monsieur. Il y a plus. »

0o0o0o0

Arthur était inquiet alors qu'il sortait des toilettes. C'était incongru à bien des niveaux. Les gens oubliaient la leçon apprise quand Sirius Black avait été reconnu innocent de toutes les accusations après avoir passé douze années à Azkaban. Ses contacts lui avaient dit ne rien faire et d'attendre la tempête en silence.

« Mr Weasley ? » appela un greffier, en courant vers lui.

« Oui Marge ? »

« Il y a une réunion d'urgence de tout les chefs de département dans 30 minutes. »

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

0o0o0o0

Rita Skeeter était au septième ciel. On venait tout juste de lui donner un permis pour salir la réputation de Twist aux quatre vents. Tout ragot qu'elle pouvait trouver serait publié par ordre du ministère sous couvert de sécurité publique. Ils devaient faire un exemple pour « le plus grand bien ».

Selon les ordres, elle avait reçu l'autorisation d'aller avec les Aurors alors qu'ils interrogeaient les rédacteurs du Chicaneur et de La Gazette.

Comme indiqué par les articles de ce Twist, il était élève et était présentement à Poudlard. Quelqu'un dans ce dédale de couloirs et de salles de classe devait bien connaître au moins quelque chose. Devait-elle attendre que les Aurors suivent cette piste, ou devait-elle utiliser sa forme animagus et juste traîner ? Il était étonnant toutes les choses que l'on pouvait entendre lorsqu'on était trop petit pour être remarqué.

0o0o0o0

Harry lisait une note écrite par Xeno Lovegood. « _Si vous voulez voir le paradis, il vous suffit de regarder autour de vous et de le voir »_ murmura-t-il.

L'adolescent sourit. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette citation auparavant, mais il ne savait plus où. Au moins, il était en sécurité pour le moment. Les cours de rattrapages étaient bien plus faciles à supporter depuis que le guérisseur Atwaters lui avait donné des leçons. Bien sûr, son esprit était encore violé deux fois par semaine, mais au moins Rogue ne pouvait pas trouver ce qu'Harry lui interdisait.

« Oh te voilà ! » chantonna une voix enfantine venant d'une petite alcôve. « Les nargoles t'ont-ils de nouveau caché ? »

Harry s'arrêta, stupéfait.

Une silhouette élancée avec de longs cheveux blonds apparut devant lui. Elle portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle.

« Bonjour Harry Potter. Tu as aussi perdu quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle rêveuse.

« Euh non ? » répondit un peu confus notre héro nationale.

« Si vous voulez voir le paradis » dit-elle en se tournant dans l'autre direction. « Il vous suffit de regarder autour de vous. Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa va te protéger. Il est bon à ça.» Elle commença à s'éloigner en sautillant.

« HUH! Quoi ? Qui es-tu? » L'interpella Harry en courant après elle.

« Voyons, je suis Luna Lovegood. » sa voix souffla alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'escalier.

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Note de l'auteur : Enfin Luna entre dans la partie ! Toujours adorée son personnage ! Aurait trop aimé qu'elle finisse avec Ryry. Sniff sniff… c'était ginny de *****…**_

_**Note de la béta (qui s'incruste, 'même pas honte…) : Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Luna Power ! Et c'est vrai que 'Ry et elle auraient été super-mignons ensemble… dommage que JKR n'ait pas été de notre avis ^^**_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Ne vous fâchez pas

Chapitre 21 : Ne vous fâchez pas, rendez la pareille

Xeno Lovegood était assis dans le bureau de La Gazette du Sorcier à boire le thé avec Emily Anderson, Lord Charles et deux avocats. Les cinq relisaient l'édit paru après la réunion du Magenmagot. « Donnez toutes les informations sur Oliver Twist ou vous passerez une année à Azkaban pour complicité de trahison. »

« Eh bien ? » demanda nerveusement Emily. Après tout c'était elle qui avait remit à Mr Lovegood la note qui avait déclenché tout ceci.

L'un des avocats, un homme d'âge moyen habillé en un mélange de vêtements sorcier et moldu froissés, se racla la gorge et d'une voix grave et sifflante prit la parole. « Le Magenmagot n'a pas de faits. En fait ils enfreignent plusieurs de leurs propres lois, sans parler du traité fait avec la Reine. »

« Ah bon ? C'est donc aussi une trahison ? » Demanda Emily. « Je pensais que c'était plus de la sédition qu'autre chose. »

« C'est en effet le cas. » déclara Lord Peter. « Toutefois dans leur arrogance, le ministère de la Magie a usurpé l'autorité de la Couronne. Ils n'ont pas le droit de juger une personne pour trahison. »

Lord Peter feuilleta le dossier qu'il tenait en main. « Mon estimé collègue, Mr Horace Rumpole, et moi-même avons lu les articles de Mr Twist avec délectation. Il est temps que quelqu'un pose des questions. Et le fait que cette personne se trouve être un adolescent est parfait. »

« Cependant » Gloussa Horace en se raclant de nouveau la gorge, semblant presque joyeux, il ajouta. « Rien dans ces articles ne mets en avant un seul motif de trahison, ou même de sédition. Rien de ce qu'a écrit le garçon n'est faux et 'incite à l'insurrection'. En fait, selon ce qu'il a écrit, il a atténué les informations et a été les chercher dans les archives même du ministère. On pourrait presque croire que quelqu'un de l'intérieur, peut être des Langues de Plomb, l'aident. »

Lord Charles recracha son thé. « Vous n'insinuez certainement pas cela Horace ! Où sont vos preuves ? »

L'homme fut pendant un moment pensif. « L'information est trop large, trop globale pour qu'un élève le sache. Même s'il trouve bel et bien ses informations dans la salle des Archives, la quantité de temps qu'il devrait passer à étudier et disséquer l'information est bien trop énorme pour que cela n'empiète pas sur ses études. Non, je dirais qu'un Langue de Plomb pourrait bien l'aider. Ils sont les seuls qui ont un accès illimité aux informations, scellées ou pas. Bien sur, l'information ne devra pas être publiée ou quitter cette salle. » L'avocat eu un air entendu en regardant l'éditeur et la journaliste.

« Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous à présent ? » souffla Lord Charles. « Le ministère nous a assigné en justice pour que nous leur remettons tous nos documents sur Oliver. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban, mais je refuse de dénoncer un collège journaliste. »

« Le peu que nous avons ne satisfera pas le ministère, et pour les documents ? La plupart se trouve chez les Gobelins, et j'aimerais bien voir le ministère essayer de les récupérer ! » Grimaça Xeno.

« C'est là que j'interviens. » Apaisa Lord Peter. « Je suis l'avocat de la famille Potter. Comme vous le savez, ils possèdent des actions dans vos deux journaux, et vu que je suis leur avocat pour les registres, je suis ici pour protéger vos intérêts. Je suggère -si le ministère est si anxieux que cela de pouvoir mettre la main sur Oliver Twist- que vous publiez une édition spéciale détaillant comment vous comptez répondre à leurs demandes illégales. »

« C'est juste. Exigez que votre plainte soit menée devant un tribunal. » Rit Rumpole. « Cela aura pour effet de neutraliser la capacité du Magenmagot à se prononcer sur cette question, ils seront en conflit d'intérêts. Cela ne laissera que le Tribunal International ou la cour de Sa Majesté. »

0o0o0o0

Hermione se posa lourdement aux côtés d'Harry avec dans sa main, une lettre froissée. « Harry ? On peut parler ? »

L'adolescent la regarda. « À propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec prudence.

« Mes parents m'ont répondus. Je leur ai dit que mes choix de carrières étaient proches du néant d'après l'article de Twist. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda le brun en arrêtant de travailler sur son essai. Il nota son apparence négligée. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ils parlent de me retirer de Poudlard une fois que j'aurais passé mes BUSES. Ils disent qu'ils refusent de payer une éducation de qualité inférieure. Ils ont offert d'employer des tuteurs pour que je rattrape mon retard dans mes études moldu. Je dois décider ce que je veux. »

Le jeune homme soupira et prit son amie dans ses bras, elle renifla et se blottit contre lui. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Ça va s'arranger. »

« Tu avais raison, Harry. » murmura-t-elle dans sa chemise. « Je n'aurais pas dû écouter le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis désolée, tu me pardonneras un jour ? »

0o0o0o0

Ce soir là, une édition spéciale parut dans le Chicaneur et La Gazette du Sorcier. Comme les deux journaux publiaient les articles d'Oliver Twist, les deux étaient sous les coups de feu.

_**Edition Spéciale **_

_Le Ministère et Magenmagot en violation des Principes Fondamentaux du Droit Britannique_

_Leurs actions menacent-elles le Monde Sorcier ?_

_Depuis que le vote pour l'arrestation d'Oliver Twist pour trahison a été rendu et sanctionné par le Magenmagot et le Ministre de la Magie, la Gazette du sorcier et le Chicaneur ont été portés en vives critiques par les organismes judicaires de notre gouvernement. Toutefois, ces respectables organismes n'ont pas respecté la loi auquel ils ont prêté serment sur leur magie. _

_Si le Ministère et le Magenmagot souhaitent poursuivre une action en justice, ils doivent s'en remettre à un tribunal, et ne doivent pas se compter parmi ce tribunal en raison de conflit d'intérêts. _

_Cela ne laisse que le recours au Tribunal International des Sorciers ou à la cour de Sa Majesté. _

_Nous, La Gazette du Sorcier et Le Chicaneur, refusons de remettre toutes nos informations au sujet de Mr Oliver Twist. Le journal a le droit de protéger ses sources et son personnel contre la persécution, si les articles publiés peuvent être vérifiés. À compter de cette date, tous les articles de Mr Twist peuvent être prouvés comme faits réels. Il nous a assuré qu'il avait les copies originales de ses faits et statistiques. _

_Nous supportons Mr Twist et le félicitons de son intégrité. _

_Lord Charles Witherspoon_

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Éditeurs en Chef_

_La Gazette du Sorcier _

_Le Chicaneur_

0o0o0o0

Harry était assis dans la salle commune. De toute la semaine, il avait été incapable de pouvoir semer ses amis. Ils étaient pires que des sangsues. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en mission pour le traquer et fourrer leurs nez dans ses affaires. Hermione était particulièrement collante depuis la lettre de ses parents. Il devenait fou.

Alors qu'il fixait le feu flambant dans la cheminée, ses pensées divaguèrent sur le mandat d'arrêt pour Oliver. Il devait admettre qu'il était nerveux à l'idée d'être arrêté. Cela lui rappelé l'été dernier qu'il avait passé enfermer dans une pièce et où la nourriture lui était donnée par une chatière. Harry frissonna.

Le professeur Flitwick l'avait assuré qu'il ne dirait rien. Personne ne saurait rien de Mr Twist par lui. En outre, il confia au brun avec un grand sourire, que les Gobelins étaient à l'abri de l'Occlumencie et du Veritaserum.

Le brun regarda la carte des Maraudeurs et nota que Rita était également à l'affût. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était au château et essayer de glaner des informations sur Oliver.

'Je lui souhaites bonne chance, elle en aura besoin' pensa le héro avec un sourire. Elle avait harcelée les élèves et le personnel toute la semaine. Il était certain qu'elle passait autant de temps en tant que coléoptère qu'humain à essayer d'obtenir le maximum de potins possible.

La rumeur allait bon train et beaucoup d'élèves avaient peur. Harry avait pris la précaution d'enchanté son lit, la zone autour de celui-ci ainsi que les rideaux pour repousser tous les insectes.

Il s'ébroua. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir des objets moldus avec lui. Des pièges à fourmis lui venait à l'esprit, tout comme la tapette à mouche.

Dobby avait également été averti de sa forme animagus et le brun lui promit plusieurs ensembles de chaussettes chaudes et colorées, s'il réussissait à capturer le scarabée. L'elfe de maison se baladait actuellement -en short kaki et chapeau de safari- invisible avec dans les mains un grand bocal en verre ainsi qu'un couvercle. Il aurait pu jurer qu'une fois il avait entendu l'elfe dire : « Viens là insecte insecte insecte ».

Notre jeune journaliste se demandait quand ils en viendraient à utiliser le Veritaserum et le serment de loyauté. Mais aussi comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir s'ils en venaient à cela.

Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait trouver une échappatoire au besoin obsessionnel d'Hermione à étudier et celui de Ron pour les parties d'échecs.

0o0o0o0

Cornélius Fudge entra au numéro 10 Downing Street pour sa réunion trimestrielle avec le Premier ministre. Il était convaincu que cela serait une réunion typique et brève. Hormis cette affaire avec ce gosse d'Oliver Twist, Cornélius n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose à signaler, et moins il en signalait, mieux c'était.

Le gouvernement sorcier fonctionnait très bien, sans aucun signe de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, malgré les dires de Dumbledore et du môme Potter. Non cette réunion serait une agréable conversation autour d'un thé et de quelques banalités. Comme à l'habitude.

« Ah, entrez Cornélius » dit le Premier ministre avec un sourire froid et carnassier. « Asseyez-vous et donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas dissoudre votre Magenmagot avec vous et Albus Dumbledore comme responsables ? Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux les dirigeants d'un gouvernement qui nie plus de la moitié des droits de leurs citoyens et cela en vertu du droit britannique. »

Eh bien, peut être pas du thé et des gâteaux. Fudge gémit.

0o0o0o0

Harry réussit finalement à être seul. Il était assit dans son lit sous la garde permanente de Dobby. Il était encore tôt, mais il avait prétexté un mal de tête. Bien sûr, Hermione avait voulu l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh sur le champ pendant que Ron voulait prévenir le professeur McGonagall.

Toutefois, ce fut Seamus qui prit la parole : « Il semble ok pour moi. Peut être qu'il veut juste un peu de temps seul ? Vous l'avez collé toute la semaine. Peut être qu'il veut se branler seul. A moins que vous ne vouliez le faire pour lui ? » Il ricana en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Hermione fit la grimace et rougit. Ron semblait sur le point d'être malade, alors que tout le monde dans la salle commune rigolait. Harry rougit fortement, mais garda le silence. Faîtes confiance à Seamus pour avoir des idées obscènes. Bénissez-le !

« Hey Seamus, t'm'as bien dit que je pouvais t'emprunter ton dernier Playwitch, non ? » Harry l'interpella, faisant en sorte d'être définitivement seul pour la soirée. Il sourit alors qu'Hermione et Ron fuyaient la salle commune pour la bibliothèque ou d'autres endroits inconnus.

Il n'allait pas se branler ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, même s'il avait la copie de Playwitch sous son oreiller. Il était bien trop occupé à lire et analyser tous les documents que Lord Peter lui avais transmis ainsi que son courrier de la part de ses deux éditeurs.

Au moins, il n'avait pas à se soucier de Rita. Elle traînait dans les dortoirs des Serdaigles pour la soirée, espérant trouver un indice qui la conduirait à Oliver. Le pari lui avait donné de nombreuses idées sur qui pouvait être Oliver mais aucuns élèves n'étaient prêts à lui parler.

Jusqu'ici, Harry avait été rassuré de savoir qu'aucun éditeur ne donnerait des informations aux Aurors. Il n'était pas sûr pour Dumbledore. Le vieux fou était extrêmement discret sur le sujet.

De plus, l'une des lettres lui ayant été remise par Dobby était très étrange. C'était de la part de Ragnok et contenait un petit flacon bouché. Il semblait vide et Harry était perplexe à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il lise la lettre y étant attachée.

_Lord Potter, _

_Je vous prie de mettre votre souvenir concernant le rituel utilisé par le Mage noir dans ce flacon. Cela peut être crucial dans votre quête. _

_-Ragnok_

Le brun décida de réfléchir à cette étrange requête plus tard et de se concentrer pour le moment sur son prochain article.

0o0o0o0

_**Pagaille, Sédition et Trahison? **_

_Alors que je suis assis et regarde la pagaille que mes articles ont générée, je m'interroge. Pourquoi suis-je recherché pour trahison ? Où est la trahison quand on pose des questions à des adultes, ou en indiquant des faits réels ? N'est-ce-pas le travail des adultes d'apprendre aux enfants le monde, et de répondre à leurs questions avec sincérité ? Comment pouvons-nous apprendre si nous ne posons pas de question ? Même les questions pouvant provoquer et consterner ceux au pouvoir. Comment l'enfant peut-il apprendre si ce n'est ainsi ? _

_Je suis assis dans la Grande salle et je regarde les professeurs - censés être de grand savoir et sagesse- courir comme si le monde était en proie aux flammes et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée sur comment l'éteindre. Pourquoi me recherchent-ils au lieu de défendre mon droit de pouvoir poser des questions difficiles et embarrassantes ? Ils sont, après tout, des pédagogues. _

_Tout le monde dit que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde sorcier. Je ne peux pas dire que j'y crois. Le fait de voir des dizaines de détraqueurs attaquer un terrain de Quidditch empli d'élèves sans défense est-il sans danger ? Être pétrifié dans les couloirs ? Être informé par le Directeur de « rester loin d'un certain couloir si vous tenez à votre vie »? Sommes-nous sans danger alors qu'un troll erre dans l'école ? Pour ma part, je pense que la réponse à toutes ces questions est un retentissant « NON ! »_

_Il semblerait que certains des enseignants, y compris le directeur, sont trop préoccupés par leurs images et la réputation de l'école pour se soucier de la sécurité des élèves. Il doit être également mentionné jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller pour maintenir le statu quo. Encore mieux, ils devraient donnés aux élèves les outils dont ils ont besoin pour vivre une vie longue, productive et bien informée. _

_Ma dernière observation doit être criée à haute voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle perce les cœurs et les esprits des administrateurs de cette école. _

_Cesser de diviser l'école entre quatre maisons et lignées de sang ! Le choixpeau magique à raison, et si un artefact magique animé peut voir le problème, alors on pourrait croire qu'une personne sage et savante devrait également le voir. _

_Il est temps de se regrouper, avant que le monde que nous connaissons cesse d'exister à cause de préjugés aveugles. Il est réellement beaucoup plus simple de réparer quelque chose avant qu'elle ne soit complètement brisée que de bâtir de nouveau. Et ceci est particulièrement vrai pour le monde magique – une fois que nous serons « démasqué » aux yeux du monde moldu, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Trois choses qui ne pourront jamais être récupéré un flèche déliée, un sort jeté et un secret révélé. _

_Enfin, je suis très déçu, mais pas surpris que le gouvernement sorcier appelle à mon arrestation. Un sage moldu a dit : « La longue habitude de ne pas penser qu'une chose est fausse lui procure une apparence de justesse __*** **__». Cet homme était Thomas Paine, né en Angleterre, et qui fut l'un des pères fondateurs des États-Unis. Je doute que beaucoup de Sang-purs le connaissent, et surtout pas Binns. _

_Je continuerais d'écrire aussi longtemps que j'en serais capable. Je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent. Je ne suis qu'une voix appelant dans l'obscurité, à la recherche d'une bougie pour éclairer mon chemin. _

_-Oliver Twist_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

*** **cette citation a été une horreur à trouver ! Plus d'une demi-heure à chercher sur Internet ! Par contre c'est du vieux anglais, donc j'ai pris la meilleure 'traduction'.

_**Note de l'auteur : Ah Ryry a encore frappé fort ! Mais où va-t-il s'arrêter ! Et pourquoi Ragnok a-t-il besoin du souvenir de Ryry? Mystère… **_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le temps pour une leçon

Chapitre 22 : Le temps pour une leçon d'Histoire

Albus était assit dans sa chaise comme si celle-ci était un trône dans la Chambre du Magenmagot, alors que tous les autres membres prenaient place. Cornélius Fudge avait appelé une autre session trois jours après que l'article soit paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien qu'Albus Dumbledore ait été contre l'émission du mandat d'arrêt contre Mr Twist, il était curieux de voir quelles informations avaient été recueillies. Si les Aurors revenaient avec Mr Twist en prime, ce n'était que tant mieux.

« Eh bien Cornélius, dépêchez-vous » jeta sèchement Augusta Londubat avec impatience. « Deux sessions urgente en une semaine est extrême, même pour vous. Alors, qu'est-ce-qui vous a fait perdre la face cette fois ? »

Quelques rires nerveux purent être entendus. Cornélius semblait peiné alors qu'il se tenait dans la tribune. Prenant un rouleau de parchemin, il lut :

_« Par arrêté royal le mandat pour l'arrestation d'Oliver Twist est déclaré nulle et non avenue. »_

Plusieurs halètements et murmures s'échappèrent de l'assemblée.

_« L'organisme connu sous le nom de Magenmagot n'est pas investi de l'autorité pour exiger l'arrestation de Nos citoyens pour trahison. Les faits, tel qu'ils nous ont été présenté, ne montrent aucun acte de trahison mais plutôt les questions d'un adolescent mineur concernant les droits de NOS citoyens. _

_Qu'il soit connu… »_

Un grognement sourd s'éleva dans la Chambre alors que Cornélius s'arrêtait. Le parchemin dans ses mains tremblait visiblement. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et regarda autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait été si reconnaissant pour les charmes de protection placés dans la Chambre interdisant l'utilisation de sorts par les membres ou spectateurs. Dans le passé, plusieurs membres étaient morts en raison d'un sortilège lancé par des électeurs en colère. Après le dernier épisode du genre, la Chambre avait été ensorceler pour réprimer toute forme de magie hormis celle enregistrée comme celle des Aurors.

Il avala rapidement une gorgée d'eau et poursuivi : « _Qu'il soit connu que nous, Elizabeth II, Reine du Royaume-Uni, de la Maison des Windsor sommes très mécontent de la politique menée par le gouvernement du Monde Sorcier. _

_« L'égalité, en vertu de la loi, est accordée à tous les sujets de Notre Royaume, et non à quelques privilégiés. Que ce corps favorise les préjugés comme de notamment nié à Nos citoyens, entravée ou libre, leurs droit légaux en raison de leur statut de sang ou patrimoine, est contre les lois de Notre Communauté, et les traités signés par vos ancêtres. Cela doit cesser immédiatement de peur que vous ne méritiez Notre plus grand mécontentement. _

_Les membres du Magenmagot et celui en position de ministre de la Magie, par la présente, sont au courant que si cette situation n'est pas corrigée d'ici la fin de l'année, alors nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de déclarer la section magique de la Carta Magna, ainsi que plusieurs autres traités, en suspens. Si cela devient nécessaire, la direction du Monde Sorcier sera retournée à Nos propre dirigeant et tous les organismes gouvernementaux régissant les sorciers seront dissous. »_

Cornélius Fudge grinça des dents en lisant la signature royale. Un calme mortel s'était abattu dans la Chambre.

« Et qui est au juste cette impudente moldue ? Quels droits a-t-elle pour se mêler de nos affaires ? » Cria Lucius Malfoy alors que lui et plusieurs autres Sang-pur se mirent debout pour témoigner de leur colère et que d'autre se mirent à parler.

« De quel droit ose-t-elle nous dicter sa loi ? » s'écria un autre.

« Êtes-vous fou ? » cria Madame Londubat par-dessus le pandémonium. Quand le silence fut, elle poursuivit en disant, « Vos professeurs ne vous ont-ils pas enseigné le gouvernement anglais ? Ce n'est pas une simple moldue. Elle est notre souveraine depuis 1952. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. »

« La famille royale est issus d'une longue lignée de cracmol ! » lança Madame Marchbanks. « De temps à autre, l'un d'eux a assez de magie pour recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. »

« Mais n'y a-t-il aucun membre de la famille royale à Poudlard cette année ? »

« Non » intervint Albus. « Aucun membre actuels de la famille royale n'a montré de signe de magie active. »

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Comment allons-nous nous sortir de ce pétrin ? »

Un très pale Cornélius ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Il regardait le visage rouge de colère de Lucius Malfoy.

Albus ferma les yeux, et baissa la tête, tout en caressant sa barbe. Tout revenait tel un boomerang. Il ne serait pas surpris de recevoir également une convocation du Premier ministre dans les jours qui suivent. Après tout, il présidait le Magenmagot et c'était son devoir que de tenir en échec autant que possible Cornélius.

0o0o0o0

_**Magenmagot Réprimandé par Décret Royal ! **_

_Par Emily Anderson_

_Aujourd'hui, devant le Magenmagot et cette journaliste, Cornélius Fudge s'est levé et a lu une déclaration de Sa Majesté Royale, la Reine Elizabeth II. Pour ceux qui ignorent qui elle est, elle est la souveraine qui dirige la Grande Bretagne, sorcière ainsi que Moldu. La famille Royale est issue d'une longue lignée de cracmol qui remonte à l'époque du Roi Arthur. Toutefois, ce fut le Roi Jean en 1215 qui signa le document nommé Carta Magna qui octroie certains droits et libertés a tous les citoyens. _

_Le Roi Jean signa également un document magique octroyant la première de nombreuses concessions au Monde Sorcier, à condition qu'ils respectent la loi Britannique. Pour garder le Monde Sorcier libre de toute ingérence moldu, plusieurs traités ont été mis en place donnant aux sorciers le droit à l'autonomie aussi longtemps qu'ils honoreraient les principes fondamentaux de la loi britannique. _

_Par décret royal, nous le Monde Sorcier, devons nous conformer aux lois moldu, ou notre monde cessera d'exister comme nous le connaissons. _

_Pour pouvoir continuer à maintenir notre monde secret et continuer à être autonome, nous devons accepter. _

_Que Merlin nous vienne en aide. _

0o0o0o0

Lord Voldemort, dans une rage sans nom, broya le journal. Comment osaient-ils ! Eux, les moldus n'avaient aucun droit d'effacer des siècles de traditions comme ça ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Lord Salazar Serpentard devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Lui, héritier de Serpentard, saurait leur faire payer leur arrogance ! Après Dumbledore et le marmot, bien entendu.

0o0o0o0

Arthur Weasley n'était pas un homme facilement ébranlé. Après tout, il était père de deux garçons très débrouillards et malicieux, qui ne trouvait rien à faire de mieux que de rendre leurs frères et sœur victimes de farces. Eh bien, il souhaitait savoir qui était Oliver Twist.

Le patriarche de la famille Weasley était partagé entre fierté et consternation devant ce chaos. En six mois, le garçon avait fait ce qu'aucune autre personne avant lui n'avait jamais accompli. Il avait fait en sorte que le Monde Sorcier réalise qu'il y avait un problème et que s'ils ne le fixaient pas, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait !

La seule bonne chose que le garçon avait accomplie avait été de réussir à faire en sorte que Molly cesse d'envoyer des Beuglantes. Merlin, cette femme avait une de ces voix quand elle s'y mettait, mais il l'aimait toujours aussi tendrement.

Une note de service fit son chemin vers le bureau de l'homme. À y regarder c'était une note standard. Mais après avoir déchiffré le code caché, Arthur sut qu'il était convoqué à une réunion.

0o0o0o0

Au plus profond du cœur du Ministère existait un département dont très peu connaissait l'existence.

La salle de réunion était très étroite, avec une longue et bien poli dalle de marbre et une table en bois cernée par de nombreuses chaises à dossier haut.

Huit silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent. Il était difficile de définir combien d'entre eux était des hommes et des femmes, car ils portaient tous de longues robes grises à capuchon. Les robes volumineuses avaient des charmes de dissimulation, confort et des sorts d'anti-traçage de même le capuchon était ensorcelé pour ne pas bouger et cacher le visage.

Leur chef était assis en tête de table. « Au rapport. »

Chacun fit un rapport sur la situation actuelle, mais personne n'avait la moindre idée sur l'identité d'Oliver Twist. Les indices étaient là, mais il manquait un facteur clé.

Une personne encapuchonnée indiqua que c'était Amélia Bones qui avait alerté le Premier ministre de la situation actuelle. Beaucoup était heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, même si quelques uns auraient aimés avoir un peu plus de temps pour se préparer.

« Assez. » déclara Courbine. « Si nous sommes tous d'accord, je tiens à offrir à cet Oliver Twist un poste chez nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'une part, il est très bon pour se dissimuler. Même nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver. Il est intelligent, rusé et très méticuleux, et cela se voit dans ses articles. »

« Il peut assurément garder des secrets » ajouta l'un d'eux suivit par des hochements affirmatifs de plusieurs autres. « Encore une fois, il n'y a qu'à regarder comment personne ne peut le débusquer, en dépit du ministère et des meilleurs efforts de Dumbledore. Nous lui avons donné bien plus d'informations que ce qu'il a utilisé. »

« Pour l'instant ! »

« Vrai, mais vous pourrez constater avec quel soin il choisit les informations qu'il utilise. » Convint Courbine. « Il y a un agent à Poudlard ? »

« Il y en a un et même lui ne sait pas qui est Mr Twist. Bien qu'il ait quelques soupçons, il a signalé qu'il avait besoin de preuves avant de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment les éditeurs réussissent à envoyer et recevoir des lettres de Twist. » dit un autre.

« Les hiboux postaux de Gringotts ? » Vint une réponse.

« Non, je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas. Trop facile à intercepter. » Murmura une femme âgée. « Que dit notre contact dans Poudlard ? »

« Eh bien, c'est la seule façon privé et disponible pour un élève d'envoyer du courrier. Mais comment fait-il pour le recevoir ? Selon notre agent, Albus surveille de très près la volière, et même lui, selon tous les rapports, est perplexe sur la manière dont il procède. »

« Sommes-nous certains que Twist est bel et bien un élève ? »

« Oui. Sa façon de rédiger les articles montre qu'il s'agit bien d'un adolescent et non d'un adulte. De plus, voyez comment il revient sans cesse aux problèmes au sein de l'école. Un adulte aurait beaucoup plus de préoccupation sur les questions d'adultes et payerai moins d'attention aux questions liés à l'école »

« En parlant de Poudlard, nous devons à tout prix faire en sorte que Potter entende la prophétie et bientôt. »

« Nous avons le temps. » Déclara Courbine. « Dumbledore garde ses pions d'un peu trop près pour laisser Potter s'échapper. Il garde le garçon enfermé et surveillé encore mieux qu'un coffre à Gringotts. »

« Peut être pourrons-nous agir pendant les vacances de Noël ? »

« Nous verrons. »

0o0o0o0

Vernon Dursley gémit en lisant le rapport initial des commissaires aux comptes. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner mal aussi vite ? Actuellement, il devait rembourser la somme d'environ un quart de million de livres sterling, en vendant son portefeuille d'actions, et il allait même peut être devoir faire une peine de prison.

_Pour: Mr Vernon Dursley_

_Le rapport d'audit final devrait être achevé d'ici la mi-décembre. _

_Il a été noté que vous avez reçu des prestations pour un enfant mineur, Harry James Potter, depuis la mort de ses parents en 1981. Tous les documents et reçu des soins pour les enfants sont à déclarer et remettre avant la fin du mois de Décembre. Si des anomalies sont constatées, vous devrez rembourser tous les fonds non dépensés pour le bien-être et le soin du dît mineur, plus les intérêts, ainsi que toutes actions pénales qui seront discutés par la suite. _

_En raison de ces facteurs, la copie de ce rapport a été envoyée à Inland Revenue et Grunning, administration juridique et fiscale. _

_Ragnok_

_Directeur de la banque Gringotts_

_cc_

_Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams_

_Inland Revenue_

0o0o0o0

Ragnok caquetait alors qu'il lisait le dernier rapport sur le Magenmagot. Les imbéciles. Ils s'égorgeaient eux-mêmes en provoquant la colère de la Couronne.

« Monseigneur ? » dit un petit Gobelin, interrompant la rêverie de Ragnok.

« La gardienne est à nouveau ici pour vous voir. »

« Ne la faîte pas attendre, jeune gobelin, faîtes-la entrer ! » répliqua-t-il avec impatience.

Le petit Gobelin se pencha en avant avec un petit cri, tint la porte respectueusement à la figure encapuchonné qui balaya la pièce royalement. Ragnok se leva, et la salua courtoisement en la priant de s'asseoir.

« Salutations à vous, Mon Seigneur. » dit-elle en abaissant son capuchon. La porte se referma silencieusement derrière elle, car c'était bel et bien une femme gobelin âgée qui était assise dans la chaise faisant face au bureau de Ragnok. « J'ai examiné les documents et les souvenirs que vous m'avez apporté, et je suis d'accord. Il serait à notre avantage d'aider ce jeune sorcier. »

Ragnok hocha la tête alors qu'il retournait à son fauteuil, acceptant sa décision. « Il est bon de savoir que j'ai choisi à bon escient, Maîtresse de la Connaissance. » murmura-t-il avec sa voix grave et profonde. « Il a de nombreux obstacles devant lui, que pouvez-vous me dire qui lui apportera de l'aide ? »

« Plusieurs portes s'offrent à nous » répondit-elle d'une voix calme et douce. « L'obscurité en lui, un morceau d'âme que le sombre a planté, doit être supprimée. »

« Une âme ? Il porte un morceau de l'âme du mage noir en lui ? Cela peut-il être effectué sans nuire à l'enfant ? » Haleta sous le choc Ragnok.

« Il faudra un rituel très ancien, mais cela peut être fait. » affirma-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête. « Mais ce n'est pas le but initial de ce rituel » reprit-elle tranquillement.

« Quel est-il dans ce cas… ? »

« J'ai regardé les souvenirs que le garçon vous a donné au sujet du retour de cet autoproclamé Voldemort. Je crois que le Rituel de la Renonciation, utilisé avec deux autres personnes, résoudra nombres de ses problèmes. »

« Et ensuite » poursuivit-elle « Il y a question sur la réclamation de …. » ses mots prononcé trop bas pour être entendu bourdonnèrent, laissant Ragnok dans un état second.

Il frémit à ses paroles. 'Dans quel enfer s'est-il lui-même plongé cette fois ?' Avec un dernier frisson, il planta ses yeux dans son regard étrange et aveugle et l'écouta attentivement.

0o0o0o0

_**Note de l'auteur : ça se précise… ça devient bon ! Plus qu'une dizaine de chapitre et l'histoire est finie ! Sniff… mais on se demande de quel rituel elle peut bien parler… Une idée ? Non ? Oui ? **_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Plans hasardés

Chapitre 23 : Plans hasardés.

Harry souriait en lisant la lettre de Lord Peter. Deux réunions étaient prévues après le dîner de départ. La première était secrète, juste Lord Peter et lui, pour faire une mise au point. La seconde était la rencontre avec la commission d'examen, qui se composait de Madame Bones et du service sorcier de l'enfance, pour décider s'ils avaient recueillis suffisamment de preuve pour l'émancipation d'Harry.

Sirius était censé escorter Harry à Gringott, où la rencontre avec la commission d'examen devait avoir lieu. Pour autant que l'on sache, Albus Dumbledore n'y avait pas été invité. Lord Peter a fait en sorte que la tutelle du vieux sorcier soit révoqué, car sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. De ce fait, l'avis d'information réservé à Dumbledore avait été « accidentellement » retardé. Au moment où il le découvrirait, il serait déjà trop tard pour arrêter la procédure.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le cours de Défense, Hermione l'interpella. « Harry ? Es-tu certain qu'il est bien pour toi de rentrer avec Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Bien sûr pourquoi ? » répliqua le brun. Ils avaient quelques peu rétabli leur amitié, mais cela était un procédé lent. « Sirius a été disculpé de toutes les charges et il veut passer Noël avec moi. Qu'est-ce-qui est si difficile à comprendre ? » Des élèves les dépassèrent pour aller en cours.

La jeune fille soupira et secoua négativement la tête. « Mais Dumbledore… »

« N'a pas son mot à dire, Hermione. Il n'est pas mon tuteur. »

« Mais tu restes ici pour les vacances, normalement. » essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

« C'est vrai, mais tu passes tes vacances en famille » Harry regarda son amie. « Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas en faire autant avec mon parrain ? »

« Bien sûr, mais… »

« Mais rien, Hermione. Ceci est mon premier Noël en famille -ceux avec les Dursley ne comptent pas : ils ne m'ont jamais voulu ou même considéré comme étant de la famille. » Grogna Harry. « Tout va bien se passer, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

0o0o0o0

« Mr Potter » retentit la voix de McGonagall, alors qu'il quittait la salle commune pour aller dans la Grande salle dîner.

« Oui professeur ? » demanda Harry, en lui faisant face.

« Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas inscrit cette année pour rester pendant les vacances ? »

« Non, madame. Sirius veut que je les passe avec lui et j'y vais. Il a déjà tout planifié. » L'adolescent lui répondit avec une voix rêveuse.

« Pensez-vous que cela est sage ? Après tout, il n'est pas votre tuteur. »

« Mais il est mon parrain. Professeur ? » Demanda le jeune héro en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Oui Mr Potter? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde est tout d'un coup si préoccupé sur le lieu de mes vacances ? Personne ne l'a jamais été. Vous ne voulez pas que je passe mes vacances avec la seule famille qui me reste ? Tout le monde me dit que la maison de Sirius est tout à fait protégée. »

« Très bien, Mr Potter. »

0o0o0o0

Harry était prêt à crier. Le dîner de départ annonçait le début des vacances de Noël. Il semblait que Dumbledore soit contre l'idée de le laisser quitter Poudlard. Il était allé jusqu'à inviter Sirius et Remus à les passer au château. Il avait cité divers danger possible dont Harry pourrait être l'objet s'il quittait le château. Sirius avait essayé de refuser, mais Dumbledore était inflexible : il voulait garder Harry dans un endroit où il pouvait le surveiller.

« On dirait bien que maintenant c'est le plan B. » pensa avec dégoût le brun. Il écrivit à Lord Peter sur le changement de plan et demanda un Portoloin. Il n'était pas question qu'Harry manque ses réunions. Sirius n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller par lui-même. L'adolescent se demanda si son parrain avait tout raconté à Dumbledore. Mais plus que quoi que ce soit, le vieux maraudeur voyait cela comme une farce faîtes au vieux directeur.

Cette nuit-là, Harry reçut une note et une vieille bouteille de coca de Lord Peter par Dobby. Le brun était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais été aussi loin sans l'aide du petit elfe.

_Lord Potter,_

_Ce n'est pas une surprise que le Directeur essaye de vous contrarier. Cependant, il suspecte quelque chose. Il a, après tout, des amis au ministère et ils ont fouinés, en posant des questions. _

_Soyez prudent. Le Portoloin s'activera à 9h demain matin pour notre briefing. Ne le perdez pas. _

_-PFA_

Le lendemain matin, Harry était debout et habillé seul dans son dortoir, bien avant 8h. Le Portoloin s'activa comme prévu et le jeune homme atterrit dans le bureau de Lord Peter. Le petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

« Quelqu'un vous a-t-il vu partir, Lord Harry ? » demanda Lord Peter.

Il sourit en se dépoussiérant. « Puisque je suis seul dans le dortoir pour les vacances et que Sirius et Remus ne devraient arriver que dans l'après-midi, non monsieur. »

« Très bien, servez-vous tandis que nous repassons en revue votre dossier pour la réunion de demain. »

« Vous savez, ils vont commencer à me chercher quand je ne vais pas me montrer pour le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Harry en se versant une tasse de thé.

« Vous serez vite de retour et j'ai toute confiance en vos compétences pour créer la distraction » sourit l'avocat.

Le reste de la matinée se passa à revoir tout le dossier d'Harry, du scellé du testament des parents du brun en passant par les abus des Dursley jusqu'à son émancipation accidentelle par les deux autorités judicaires du Monde Sorcier.

« Pensez-vous que cela va marcher ? »

Lord Peter sourit. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Détendez-vous Lord Harry. Entre vous et Oliver, vous avez mis sans dessus-dessous ce monde. Quelque chose d'aussi mineur que votre émancipation devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste. Je vous salue pour votre art de la distraction. »

Harry leva sa tasse en salutation moqueuse avant de la déguster.

Fidèle à la prévision de Lord Peter, une heure plus tard personne ne le questionna sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas assisté au déjeuner.

0o0o0o0

Ce soir-là, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent juste avant le dîner. Sirius était très apologétique sur le changement de plans, mais Harry le rassura.

« Tout va bien, Patmol. » lui confia Harry alors qu'ils marchaient vers la grande salle pour le dîner. « Nous savons tous que ce que Dumbledore veut, Dumbledore l'obtient. » Sirius s'hérissa alors que Remus renifla.

« Nous devons parler après le dîner, petit. » dit calmement Remus.

« Ok » dit le jeune garçon. « À quel sujet ? »

« Après le dîner » fut la réponse laconique.

Le dîner, ce soir-là, était chaotique comme uniquement deux maraudeurs pouvaient le faire. Des histoires sur le passé ainsi que quelques farces gardèrent la table en vacarme. Severus Rogue, arborant une robe rose fluo ainsi qu'une coiffure punk (mohawk), fut un grand succès pour tout le monde sauf pour le principal concerné.

Harry fut silencieux et joua avec sa nourriture. Il se demandait de quoi son parrain et Moony voulaient parler. Il n'aimait pas le fait que tout le monde pense que c'était une bonne chose que les deux hommes tourmentent Rogue. Certes Harry n'aimait pas l'homme, mais quand même…

« Alors, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? » demanda Harry en se mettant à l'aise dans un canapé dans les quartiers des invités.

« Donc, cette réunion de demain » demanda Remus. « Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est-il pas invité ? Après tout, il est ton tuteur. »

Harry se redressa, se tourna vers Sirius. « Il sait ? »

« Moony m'a entendu en parler à Gringott » rassura Sirius, en foudroyant du regard Remus. « Moony ici présent, a voulu tout raconté à Dumbledore, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Je suppose que l'avis de Dumbledore s'est perdu dans le courrier ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Petit, Gringott ne perd pas son courrier » réprimanda Remus.

« Bien sûr, comme ils n'ont pas perdu les relevés bancaires que je n'ai jamais vu ? Ou le fait, que la notice m'informant que je pouvais voir le testament de mes parents s'est perdu à mes onze ans ? Ou bien quand la notice attribuant à Dumbledore ma supposé tutelle magique s'est perdue ? »

Remus sembla s'être pris un coup de poing en pleine face.

« Non, Moony » soupira Harry. « Albus Dumbledore a gardé mes droits et mon patrimoine secret. Alors, il a été décidé que son avis se perdrait « accidentellement » jusqu'à demain, lorsque la réunion commencera. Ne te méprend pas, il n'est pas mon gardien légal, magique ou autre. Il ne l'a jamais été, et après demain, ne le sera jamais. »

Remus regarda alternativement Harry et Sirius et hocha positivement la tête.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Harry entra nonchalamment dans la Grande sale pour le petit-déjeuner. Espérant que d'ici la fin de la journée, il serait définitivement libéré de Dumbledore. Le vieux fou aurait de meilleures choses pour occuper son temps.

Comme il n'y avait que quelques personnes résident au château pendant les vacances, une seule table avait été mise en place. Beaucoup de places étaient encore à pourvoir. Certains lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier et d'autres lisaient le Chicaneur. Depuis le fiasco entraîné par les manipulations des lois britanniques, les 'feuilles de choux' faisaient de leur mieux pour donner à leur lecteurs quelques leçons d'histoire.

Le jeune héro avait été heureux de constater que bon nombre de sang-pur n'avaient pas été très enchantés de la tournure des évènements. Beaucoup pensèrent que Sa Majesté, la Reine Elizabeth II n'exerçait aucun pouvoir sur la communauté sorcière. C'était jusqu'à ce que le Chicaneur et la Gazette ne commencent à publier quelques-uns des traités les plus archaïques, éditer en intégralité, y compris le Statut du Secret de 1692.

Les journaux soulignèrent qu'il s'agissait de contrat magique. Même si une personne ne l'avait pas signé personnellement, toute la communauté était liée à eux par les signatures des chefs de famille de cette période. S'ils s'opposaient directement à la Couronne, le Monde Sorcier perdrait non seulement son autonomie mais également sa magie.

Un hibou déposa son exemplaire du Chicaneur à ses côtés alors qu'il remplissait son assiette.

_**Vérité ou fiction ?**_

_L'autre jour, j'écoutais le trio d'or alors qu'ils sortaient du cours de Défense. Ils se disputaient sur le fait que c'était dangereux pour Potter de quitter le château pour les vacances. _

_Il se trouve que je les ai surpris alors qu'ils discutaient de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais Potter insistait pour l'appeler V****. Je pense que je vais le faire aussi, car c'est beaucoup plus facile à écrire. _

_Oui, de manière surprenante, Potter a dit le nom du Mage Noir ! Et même, j'ai entendu de Potter que le Mage Noir n'était même pas un sang-pur ! Cela m'a étonné. J'étais curieux quant aux autres commentaires que j'ai pu l'entendre prononcer par le passé, donc j'ai essayé de chercher des informations sur vous-savez-qui dans la bibliothèque de l'école. _

_La bibliothèque de Poudlard est fascinante. Il y a des livres à propos de tout et de rien ici. La seule chose que vous ne trouverez pas c'est un thriller d'action pour vous distraire quand vous n'avez plus rien à faire. Ou des informations sur l'homme qui plonge actuellement notre monde dans la peur, celui que l'on appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'éloigne du sujet. Potter aime l'appeler Lord V***, ou Jedusor, de manière interchangeable. Le garçon d'or refuse de dire « Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé » ou tout autre alias ridicules. Cela m'a donc fait réfléchir. _

_Jedusor n'est pas le nom d'une famille sorcière connue, j'ai donc fait quelques recherches. J'ai trouvé un Tom Elvis Jedusor de la maison de Serpentard et qui fut plus tard nommé Préfet-en-Chef en 1943. C'était un sang-mêlé, d'après les quelques documents que j'ai pu trouver dans l'école. _

_Avec énormément de question à l'esprit, je me suis rendu chez les Gobelins. Où, pour une modique somme, j'ai été autorisé à recherché dans leurs livres de patrimoine étant automatiquement mis à jour. Devinez ce que j'ai trouvé ? _

_J'ai commencé avec la lignée de Serpentard, car nous savons tous que Lord V*** prétend être le dernier de cette lignée. Eh bien, selon les dossiers, il ment. Un homme du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor était le dernier de cette lignée mais il est mort le 31 octobre 1981. Il était le fils de Mérope Gaunt, dernière de la lignée de Sang-pur de Serpentard, et de Tom Jedusor, un aristocrate moldu local. Le livre de patrimoine indique clairement l'absence d'héritier direct de la lignée de Salazar Serpentard vivant à l'heure actuelle. _

_Alors qu'en est-il de Lord V***? Peut-être souffre-t-il de souhaits irréalisables. Les livres de patrimoine sont liés par le sang de la lignée, et n'ont jamais fait une erreur durant leurs mille années d'existence. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses fidèles suivent un rêve. Ou un cauchemar ? La lignée directe de la noble et ancienne maison de Serpentard n'est plus. _

_Je sais que ces déclarations peuvent me mener à la mort. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi personne ne doute de ce qu'on leur dit ? Pourquoi donnons-nous le pouvoir à des personnes n'utilisant même pas leur véritable nom ? Lord V*** ne peut être son vrai nom. Après tout, la proclamation de Lord V*** concernant son appartenance à la lignée de Serpentard est fausse. Peut-être que la déclaration du ministère concernant sa défaite est fausse également, personnellement, avec leur antécédent… ? _

_Potter prétend le contraire. Alors qui a raison et qui a tord ? Et plus important encore, pouvons-nous nous permettre de nous tromper ? Serait-il possible que Potter est eu raison tout du long et que personne ne voulait le croire ? _

_Oh en passant, ceci est mon dernier article jusqu'à la reprise des cours. _

_Joyeux Noël. _

_-Oliver Twist_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Un précédent est défini

Chapitre 24 : Un précédent est défini.

Depuis la sortie de l'article d'Oliver ce matin, le directeur était harcelé de toutes parts de questions au sujet de Tom, sur comment Oliver avais mis la main sur cette information, et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas été connue avant.

Harry avait été interrogé pendant environ une heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et puis leur attention c'était reportée sur autre chose. Oui, ses amis et lui n'avaient jamais été discret quand ils parlaient de Tom et sa bande de mécréant. Harry à plusieurs reprises, et dans les zones publiques de Poudlard, avait déclaré à qui voulait l'entendre son point de vue sur la guerre à venir. Après tout, depuis qu'il avait été labélisé comme un gamin en mal d'attention par le ministère, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? La plupart avaient, au fils du temps, cessé de prêter attention à ses commentaires.

Puisqu'il avait des plans avec Sirius et Remus cet après-midi, Harry réussi à filer avant la réunion de l'Ordre et surtout avant que Molly ne puisse l'inviter au Terrier. Il avait prétexté qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs.

Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent dans le bureau du Directeur à ressasser les articles et essayer de trouver l'identité d'Oliver Twist, sans se rendre compte que ce dernier venait de quitter le bureau.

À l'insu de tous, Dobby avait, une fois de plus, placé le petit baladeur d'Harry sous le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry avait besoin de savoir s'ils étaient sur le point de le démasquer. Il avait laissé quelques indices dans ses articles et était surpris que personne, autre que le professeur Flitwick, ne les avaient trouvés. Ou peut-être qu'ils les avaient vu, mais avaient préféré ne tout simplement pas y croire ?

Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons, non pas pour prendre son sac, mais la robe de soirée que son elfe de maison avait été lui acheter un peu plus tôt dans l'année scolaire. Lord Peter lui avait envoyé une invitation pour qu'il se change dans son bureau mais ils manquaient de temps.

Tous deux savaient quand lâchant la bombe sur l'identité de Lord Voldemort, il ouvrait les spéculations sur le fait qu'il était Oliver. Cependant, s'il avait bien fait les choses, elle serait rejetée comme d'habitude. Seul le temps le dirait. Harry espérait seulement que l'information sur les livres de patrimoine disponibles à Gringotts prouverait de manière suffisante qu'ils étaient sur une fausse piste et détournerait les soupçons loin de lui.

Il avait un allié dans le professeur Flitwick qui avait par sécurité relu les articles d'Harry et ajouté quelques détails qu'il avait réussi à oublier. Avec l'aide du professeur, les articles ne ressemblaient plus à l'un des devoirs de notre héro.

0o0o0o0

Lord Peter l'attendait dans son bureau. Après un rapide changement, le Gryffondor non soigné laissa la place au Lord Harry James Potter. La robe de soirée avait été adaptée aux spécificités de la famille Potter et Gryffondor - les armoiries des deux familles y avaient été magiquement attachées. À la fin de la journée, Harry ne serait plus seulement un héritier, mais serait également à la tête de deux nobles et anciennes maisons.

La réunion ne se tiendrait pas au ministère, comme prévu initialement, mais au bureau des Héritages à Gringotts. Le guérisseur Atwaters et Lord Peter avaient discuté avec Gringotts et décidé que cela serait plus sûr qu'elle se déroule là-bas. Les Gobelins étant neutres seraient un atout de taille dans ce cas. Le département de l'enfance et Madame Bones, une fois mis au courant des faits, avaient agréés avec ce choix.

Harry se demanda si Sirius et Remus participeraient à la réunion. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sirius, celui-ci criait des insultes après Severus tandis que Remus jouait le médiateur dans le bureau du directeur. De l'avis de notre héro, ce n'était pas une image des plus idéales pour un tuteur. Il attendait toujours avec impatience de pouvoir passer Noël avec eux, ils avaient prévu de les passer en dehors de Poudlard, à Square Grimmauld, en tant que famille. Enfin, si après cette réunion, Sirius aurait encore envie d'être avec Harry.

Seul le temps le dirait.

Lord Peter et son protégé furent conduits dans une sale de conférence abritant une table de marbre incrusté de motifs mi-or mi-pierres précieuses. Les chaises étaient recouvertes d'un velours marron foncé, et étaient très confortables.

Madame Bones et une autre femme étaient assises côte à côte en face d'Harry et de Lord Peter. Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Un Gobelin entra en même temps que le médicomage Atwaters.

« Il est 13h. Nous pouvons commencer. Sommes-nous tous présents ? » Somma le Gobelin.

« Non monsieur. Sirius Black, Chef de la noble et ancienne la maison des Black n'est pas arrivée. »

« S'il n'arrive pas dans les dix prochaines minutes, nous commencerons sans lui. » Commenta le Gobelin faisant face aux deux parties, assis en tête de table.

Harry soupira et essaya de faire comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Il avait donné une autre chance à Sirius, mais encore une fois, l'homme avait préféré faire passer d'autres choses avant sa responsabilité en tant que son parrain. Lord Peter prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la serra en signe de soutien.

Au moins ici, il y avait une personne qui avait été là pour lui ces six derniers mois. L'homme avait lentement pris place dans la vie de notre adolescent préféré et avait prouvé être digne de confiance. Harry avait besoin de cela.

Juste avant que les 10 minutes ne soit écoulées, Sirius se précipita dans la pièce avec Remus, Molly et Arthur Weasley, et bien entendu, Albus Dumbledore.

Amélia Bones se leva. « Je comprends pourquoi Sirius Black est ici, mais pas vous quatre. »

Sirius prit place à ses côtés et lui dit : « Je suis désolé petit. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir de la réunion de l'Ordre sauf si je leur disais pourquoi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que le directeur et les Weasley s'asseyaient en face de lui et aux côtés de Madame Bones. Eh bien, voila qui en est fini d'une audience silencieuse. Molly Weasley à elle seule pourvoirait à ce sujet.

« Nous sommes ici pour demander la garde de Harry Potter. » déclara triomphalement Molly Weasley.

« Mme Weasley, je suis au regret de vous dire que nous n'avons pas les documents disponible ici pour une tutelle. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le but de cette audience. » Répondit la sorcière avec les armoiries du service de protection de l'enfance sur sa robe. « Mais pour une émancipation. »

« Sirius, tu m'as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une audience pour une tutelle ! » l'accusa Molly.

« Cela ne se peut ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! » Rugit Albus Dumbledore, ses yeux bleues flamboyant.

« Vous, monsieur, n'avez rien à dire dans cette affaire. » Lord Peter se leva. « Vous avez vous-même déclaré Lord Harry James Potter comme étant un adulte aux yeux de la loi à l'âge de 14 ans. »

« Je ne l'ai certainement pas fait ! Et qui êtes-vous, je vous prie ? »

Lord Peter sourit alors qu'il sortait un dossier. « J'ai dans mes mains une copie du contrat dont vous avez été témoin et que vous avez signé, forçant Lord Harry James Potter à participer au tournoi des Trois écoles, contre sa volonté, l'année dernière. Un contrat qui stipule clairement que les participants doivent avoir 17 ans. En approuvant ce contrat, vous en tant que Directeur de l'école Poudlard et chef du Magenmagot et de la commission du CIS, avait déclaré le mineur, Harry James Potter, comme adulte légal.

« Vous et le ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, en permettant également qu'un mineur soit jugé comme un adulte, pour une infraction magique par mineur, avaient sciemment et volontairement déclaré Lord Harry James Potter, adulte. Monsieur, vous ne pouvez avoir tout. Vous créez un précédent dans la justice magique. Madame Bones, je me soumets à votre décision. »

« Je m'oppose ! » Cria Albus Dumbledore, en se mettant sur ses pieds une fois de plus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Hurla Molly d'une voix perçante, alors qu'Arthur posait sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se précipiter sur eux.

« Je m'oppose également. » dit Sirius aux côtés d'Harry. « Harry, tu ne veux pas que je sois ton tuteur ? »

Remus se prit la tête dans ses mains. « Je t'avais prévenu Siri. James et Lily doivent nous haïr de ne pas avoir été là pour Harry. »

Avant que le Survivant ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Madame Bones s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai étudié le cas d'émancipation de Harry James Potter, héritier de sang des nobles et anciennes maisons des Potter et Gryffondor. J'ai trouvé certaines choses dans le dossier étant particulièrement dérangeantes. »

Elle s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. « Molly et Arthur, vous pouvez partir. Ceci ne vous concerne pas. Vous n'avez jamais demandé la tutelle par le passé, et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le faîte maintenant. Cependant, ceci n'étant pas une audience pour une tutelle, mais pour une émancipation et le fait que vous n'y avez pas été invité, je vous prierais de quitter la salle. Maintenant. »

Molly souffla. « Non mais attendez une minute vous allez voir ! »

« Molly s'il te plait, allons-y. » dit Arthur en tirant au loin Molly.

« Mais…Harry ? »

Le brun regarda dans les yeux de la femme qui ne voulait rien de plus que de devenir sa mère et lui donna un léger sourire. « Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, mais il doit en être ainsi. »

« Harry » renifla-t-elle alors qu'Arthur la tirait hors de la pièce. Par-dessus son épaule, il dit : « Tu es toujours le bienvenu au Terrier, fils. Nous te considérons toujours comme l'un des nôtres. »

« Merci Mr Weasley. »

Madame Bones attendit que la porte soit fermée avant de reprendre. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé plusieurs choses troublantes dans cette affaire. De un, la façon dont le testament des Potter a été ignoré par quelqu'un » Elle fit une pause et regarda Albus Dumbledore. « qui a prêté serment de faire respecter la loi du Monde Sorcier. »

Un grognement sourd commença dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne donne un coup de coude à Sirius.

« De deux » elle s'éclaircit la gorge, « cette même personne a obtenu de force la tutelle de l'héritier Potter, défiant une fois de plus les vœux plus qu'explicites du testament des Potter. De trois, » son regard hostile s'intensifia. « La personne appointé comme son tuteur a failli à son devoir en tant que gardien tel que requit dans la loi dans le sens qu'il a omis de vérifier le bien-être de sa charge et de plus, a failli en refusant d'éduquer à cette charge les coutumes et devoirs de son héritage – le laissant ignorant de notre monde. Vous voyez le problème ici, Albus ? » Accusa-t-elle.

Le directeur se tortilla dans sa chaise. « C'était pour le plus grand bien. L'enfant avait besoin de la protection des boucliers de sang qui ne pouvait être activé quand vivant avec une personne de même sang. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas une vie des plus heureuses, mais il serait encore en vie. »

Harry renifla. Lord Peter plaça une main sur son bras, donnant à Harry un regard lourd de sens.

Madame Bones gronda. « Vous avez usurpé les droits d'un enfant et ignoré les dernières volontés de ses parents. En outre, vous avez ignoré les lois concernant les mineurs sorciers. Vous avez scellé le testament et avec l'aide d'une personne au ministère, vous avez fait en sorte que le Service de Protection à l'enfance ne puisse intervenir. C'est un mystère que vous ayez toujours votre magie, Albus Dumbledore. »

« Je n'ai fait que suggérer… » Commença à expliquer l'homme.

« Et il y a le traitement qu'il a reçu » Intervint Lord Peter. « Madame, si je peux, pouvez-vous nous lire le rapport fait par le médicomage Atwaters. »

Madame Bones lut à haute voix le rapport, comme l'avait suggéré Lord Peter. À chaque phrase prononcée le silence se faisait dans le bureau, le visage d'Albus Dumbledore avait pâlit. Sirius avait gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Remus avait grogné. Harry était resté immobile comme une statue, regardant dans le vide, alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue pâle.

« Si c'est là votre idée d'une vie des 'pas plus heureuses' épargnez-moi votre idée d'une vie cruelle. » Dit Lord Peter. « Je suis en correspondance avec Lord Harry depuis le printemps dernier. Le comment nous avons fait n'est pas sujet à discussion. » Déclara Lord Peter, en anticipant la question du directeur. « J'ai fait ce que vous et Lord Black n'avaient pas réussi à faire. J'ai enseigné à Lord Harry ce que cela signifier que d'être le chef d'une noble et ancienne maison. J'ai également l'intention de demander, si cette réunion est un succès, que Lord Potter prenne son siège au Magenmagot en tant qu'adulte. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'écria le vieil homme en postillonnant. « Il n'est pas prêt ! Il ne comprend pas la politique impliquée ! »

« Et à qui la faute ? » contra Lord Peter avec dégoût.

Madame Bones soupira et regarda la sorcière à côté d'elle, qui lui donna un léger signe de tête. « Je, Amélia Bones, Chef du département de la justice sorcière, reconnaît Lord Harry James Potter, Chef des nobles et anciennes maisons Potter et Gryffondor, comme un adulte légal avec l'ensemble des fonctions et responsabilités y étant attaché. Je déclare également que jusqu'à ce que Lord Harry James Potter atteigne l'âge de dix-sept ans, qu'il devra suivre les conseils de, Lord Peter Flinchley-Adams et du Gobelin aussi connu sous le nom de Ragnok, s'il en éprouve la nécessité. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Non ! Stop ! Je proteste ! » cria Albus en sortant sa baguette et se mettant debout alors qu'une lueur magique jaillit d'Amélia Bones vers Harry.

La sorcière du SPES se leva. « Je, Gretta Marchbank, Chef du Service de Protection à l'enfance Sorcière, reconnaît Harry James Potter, Chef des nobles et anciennes maisons Potter et Gryffondor, comme un adulte avec l'ensemble des fonctions et responsabilités y étant attaché. Je déclare également que jusqu'à ce que Lord Harry James Potter atteigne l'âge de dix-sept ans, qu'il devra suivre les conseils de, Lord Peter Flinchley-Adams et du Gobelin aussi connu sous le nom de Ragnok, s'il en éprouve la nécessité. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La Magie enlaça Harry alors qu'il se tenait debout. Il nota la désapprobation et la colère dans les yeux du directeur et secoua la tête. « Vous n'avez jamais été là pour moi, monsieur le Directeur. Où étiez-vous lorsque j'étais enfermé dans le placard et que je pleurais de faim ? Où étiez-vous quand mon cousin et sa bande on inventait « la chasse à Harry » ? Où étiez-vous quand j'ai été forcé de participer au tournoi des trois écoles ? Et enfin, pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance à présent ? »

Harry se tourna vers son parrain. « Je suis désolé, Sirius. Mais j'ai dû faire ça de cette façon. » Et puis d'une petite voix d'enfant. « Tu veux encore de moi? »

Sirius le regarda, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il saisit Harry dans une brutale étreinte pleine de sentiment. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi, Harry, mais oui, je te veux toujours. »

Harry et Sirius sentirent vaguement les bras de Remus les entourer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Note de l'auteur : C'est avec un très très grand plaisir que je publie ce chapitre! ^^ **_

_**Ma petite nièce vient tout juste de naître ! (19h ce jour : 9/11/2010) ! **_

_**Je peux vous dire que je suis sur un nuage... **_

_**Sinon pour en revenir à ce chapitre: **_

_**Enfin et toc dans les dents Dumby ! Mwouhahahahaha ! **_

_**Ryry a gagné la bataille ! Ah Sirius l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! **_

_**à la prochaine! et **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires et ajoute cette traduction à leur favoris et alerte! ^^ **_


	25. Chapitre 25 : L'éclat de rire d'un

Chapitre 25 : L'Éclat de rire d'un Gobelin

Harry quitta la réunion avec Lord Peter, Sirius et Remus. Quand ils passèrent la porte, Arthur et Molly les attendaient.

« Harry est émancipé » La tristesse se reflétait dans les yeux de Sirius lorsqu'il parla.

« Émancipé ! » hurla Molly. « De toutes les idioties ! Harry James Potter ! Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour prendre des décisions d'adultes, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! »

L'adolescent soupira alors qu'il se déplaçait pour éviter d'être étouffé dans une des étreintes de Molly. « Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, mais le ministère et le professeur Dumbledore ne sont pas du même avis. »

« Qu'entends-tu par là, Harry ? » demanda Arthur en essayant de calmer en vain son hystérique de femme.

Le jeune adulte haussa les épaules. « Je ne connais pas tout les termes juridiques, mais l'année dernière, le ministère et le professeur Dumbledore ont décidé que je devais participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors que j'étais mineur, me déclarant ainsi adulte. Ensuite il y a eu le procès ou j'ai été jugé comme un adulte au lieu de mineur. Par conséquent, je dois être adulte, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? » Harry questionna en levant les yeux vers l'avocat.

« C'est tout à fait exact, Lord Potter. » sourit l'avocat. « Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. Il y a des papiers qui doivent être signés. Les Gobelins devraient avoir vos bagues familiales prêtes. » Lord Peter s'inclina légèrement devant leur trois compagnons, laissant les Weasley dans leur sillage.

« Harry ? » Sirius l'interrogea inquiet. « Qu'avons-nous à faire d'autre ici? » Remus le poussa dans le sens indiqué, et les quatre hommes prirent un autre couloir.

« Viens Sirius » Harry lui sourit patiemment. « Je vais t'expliquer quelques choses. » Il soupira de frustration quand il vit Molly les suivre en tirant Arthur avec elle.

« Harry, mon garçon » tonna une voix.

« Oh Merlin, sortons d'ici. » gémit Harry alors que le directeur essayer de les rattraper.

« Pars, Harry, » lui dit Remus. « Je vais l'occuper, mais tu m'en dois une ! »

Lord Peter, Harry, Sirius et les Weasley se glissèrent dans le bureau de Ragnok. Molly était encore en colère contre le fait qu'Harry soit maintenant un adulte. À son avis, il était encore beaucoup trop jeune.

Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé dans le bureau du directeur Ragnok, le Gobelin sorti deux anciennes boîtes en bois. « J'ai ici vos anneaux Lord Potter. Voici la bague destinée au Chef de la famille Potter. » Dit-il en lui tendant une boîte sculptée. « Celle-ci contient la bague de Gryffondor. Allez-y, mettez-les une à la fois. Attendez jusqu'à ce que la première s'adapte à votre doigt pour mettre la suivante. »

« Harry, pense à ce que tu fais ! » supplia Molly.

« Madame, vous êtes ici à titre de courtoisie. Je vous prie de rester tranquille. » Déclara durement Ragnok.

« Ma femme ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect, monsieur. » dit Arthur en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la calmer.

Harry mit un anneau à chaque doigt, un à la fois, permettant à la magie des anneaux de se mouler à son doigt. La magie accepta alors le brun comme digne d'eux.

Comme un seul homme, les personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent et s'inclinèrent, juste au moment où Remus entrait suivit par Albus Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolé du retard, mais le directeur n'accepte pas 'non' comme réponse, une fois encore. » Remus haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Harry. « Je vois que les anneaux ton accepté, Harry. Bienvenu Lord Potter Gryffondor. »

« Harry, mon garçon » di Albus Dumbledore avec son regard déçu de grand-père bienveillant. « Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Oui, monsieur, je le sais. » déclara Harry. « Et c'est Lord Potter pour vous à partir de maintenant. J'ai pris les premières mesures pour échapper à votre négligence. Vous n'êtes pas Dieu, directeur. Vous ne savez pas tout. »

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler au Directeur ! » Le réprimanda Molly.

Se tournant vers Lord Peter, et ignorant Molly, le jeune Lord dit. « Allons-y monsieur. Nous avons en avons fini pour le moment. Je vous remercie Ragnok. » Harry s'inclina devant le Gobelin.

« Attendez-moi ! » cria Sirius en sautant et en agrippant la robe d'Harry.

« Attendez! » S'exclama Albus, en tendant la main mais fut bloqué par Remus alors que le Portoloin s'activait, empêchant ainsi quiconque de pouvoir s'agripper à Harry.

Les trois atterrirent dans le bureau de Lord Peter. Sirius après avoir réussi à contrôler son hilarité, déclara. « Très bien, Harry, Parle ! Je pense avoir été suffisamment patient. »

« Asseyez-vous, Lord Black. » Proposa l'avocat. « Lord Harry et moi avons une histoire à vous raconter. »

« Premièrement » dit Harry en sortant un baladeur. « Sirius, tu as besoin d'entendre ça. Ceci a été enregistré quelques jours avant le festin de départ quand tout le monde était préoccupé par le fait que j'allais passer Noël hors du château. Souviens-toi, Dumbledore avait mentionné de fermer l'école pour rétablir les protections. Eh bien, écoute. »

« Albus ? » vint la voix de McGonagall quand il mit en marche le baladeur.

« Entrez, ma chère. »

On entendit les bruits d'une personne s'asseyant et du thé que l'on verse en bruit de fond, alors que les deux parlaient.

« Alors, Harry a-t-il mentionné ce qu'il allait faire pour les vacances avec la fermeture de l'école ? » demanda Albus nonchalamment.

« Sirius l'a invité à passer les vacances avec lui. »

« Il ne peut pas ! Harry doit retourner dans sa famille. Il y sera plus en sécurité. »

« J'ai bien peur Albus que Sirius soit son parrain, et qu'il a parfaitement le droit de l'accueillir pendant les vacances. »

« Je crains que Mr Black ne soit tout simplement pas assez stable pour gérer la sécurité de Harry. Non, Harry doit aller chez les Dursley. »

Minerva soupira. « Je crains que vous n'ayez pas votre mot à dire sur ce sujet Albus. D'ailleurs, avec la mise à jour des protections, il ne peut pas rester ici. »

« Sirius fera ce qu'on lui dit. » Déclara fermement Albus. « Cependant, je vais reporter la mise à jour des protection. Harry ne peut pas être autorisé à aller avec quelqu'un d'aussi instable que Mr Black. »

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui recrache son thé fut clairement entendu. « Albus ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Nous avons besoin que les protections soient ajustées ! Vous n'allez pas sacrifier la sécurité de tous nos élèves pour celle d'un seul ! »

« C'est pour le plus grand bien, ma chère. »

Sirius commença a grogner. Harry soupira et arrêta le baladeur. « Je suis désolé Sirius, mais comme tu l'as entendu, il est prêt à sacrifier tout le monde, même toi, pour me contrôler. »

« Qu'a-t-il osé (nous) faire de plus ? » grogna Sirius.

Harry posa le baladeur loin de l'homme alors que Lord Peter préparait du thé et des sandwiches. Harry commença son récit. Lui et Lord Peter avait au préalable discuté sur quoi raconter à son parrain et avaient conclus que Sirius ne devait pas connaître tous ses secrets, pour le moment.

Certaines choses ne devait pas être confier à son parrain, tel le fait qu'Harry était Oliver Twist. Cela devait rester un secret pour l'instant. Bien qu'Harry fût certain que le vieux maraudeur apprécierait l'ironie.

Toutefois, il pu lui dire comment il fut en mesure de passer sous le nez du directeur pour obtenir les informations en utilisant l'aide de Dobby et la magie du petit baladeur. Il lui dit aussi comment il découvrit, grâce aux Gobelins, que Lord Peter avait été l'avocat de sa famille depuis des années et l'effet 'boule de neige' que cela entraîna.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Demanda le cœur brisé Sirius.

Harry soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. « Sirius, je t'aime, mais tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi. Toi et Remus, vous êtes les derniers liens que j'ai avec mes parents, mais vous ne m'avez jamais fait passer en premier. Comment pouvais-je te faire confiance ? Dumbledore te gardait de près, et tu as tendance à tout lui raconter quand il s'agit de chose importante. Comme aujourd'hui, tu aurais dû tout simplement lui dire que c'était des affaires d'ordre personnel et partir. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas prendre de risque. »

Sirius, honteux, baissa la tête. « Quand tes parents sont morts, j'ai essayé de te prendre mais Hagrid avait ses ordres et il refusait que je te prenne. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il t'amènerait à Pétunia. Je suis devenu fou. Au lieu de rester avec toi, j'ai couru après le rat. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Harry prit l'homme dans ses bras. « Sirius, ça je peux te le pardonner. Tu ne pensais pas clairement, mais après t'être échappé tu ne m'as toujours pas fait passer en premier… »

Sirius se redressa d'un coup. « Jamais, ne dit jamais ça ! » grogna-t-il. Et puis la colère le déserta et il continua. « Mais tu as raison. Je n'ai pas été un bon parrain. »

Harry baissa la tête, des larmes dans les yeux. « Et tu as toujours autorisé Dumbledore à me contrôler. Il claque des doigts et toi tu obéis. Comme il l'a fait pour Noël. Qu'est-il arrivé à nos plans, ceux de les passer en famille ? »

Sirius ouvrit et referma la bouche. Fermant les yeux, il soupira et acquiesça.

« Lord Harry » intervient Lord Peter, rompant la tension. « Le directeur Ragnok a demandé à ce que vous et moi retournions à Gringott cette après-midi pour une autre réunion. »

0o0o0o0

Amélia Bones prenait plaisir à boire un petit cognac avec Gretta Marchbanks. Les deux sorcières célébraient une victoire sur le vieux moulin à paroles (alias Dumby).

« A une bataille menée avec succès ! » déclara Gretta, en levant son verre de Brandy.

« A une victoire sur le vieux con ! » ajouta Amélia en levant également son verre.

Un moment de silence tomba alors que la jeune femme feuilletait le dossier de Potter. « Je ne peux pas croire que l'un des plans d'Albus aie si mal tourné. »

« Voyons la vérité en face, Amélia. Il devient sénile. »

Aucune des sorcières ne remarqua le petit coléoptère se glisser sous la fente de la porte. Elle avait son scoop ! Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait, mais il ferait l'affaire.

0o0o0o0

« L'enfant vient aujourd'hui ? » Demanda doucement la femelle Gobelin masquée et encapuchonnée.

« Oui, Sage, il doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre. » répondit respectueusement Ragnok.

« Bien. Je vais lui expliquer de manière très simple le rituel et les mots qu'il devra dire. » Elle se tut, puis, sembla se retirer dans ses pensées.

Ragnok se leva et avec un salut respectueux, quitta la salle.

0o0o0o0

« Lord Harry, maintenant que vous êtes un adulte, il y a une personne avec laquelle vous avez besoin de parler » Ragnok lui dit en conduisant le jeune Lord et son avocat plus profondément dans Gringott.

« Directeur Ragnok, est-ce nécessaire ? » soupira Lord Peter. « Le temps d'Harry est limité et nous voulions célébrer un peu … »

« Vous aurez une raison supplémentaire de célébrer, si vous me suivez. Ce Gobelin a suivi nos investigations avec un très grand intérêt. C'est un très grand privilège et refuser sa demande porterait grande offense aux clans. » Le sourire sauvage du Chef des Gobelins leur dit que celui-ci avait prévu quelque chose.

Ragnok les conduit devant une double porte gardée par des Gobelins lourdement armées. Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent alors que Ragnok criait quelque chose en langue gobeline (Gobelbabil). Se redressant, les gardes s'éloignèrent de la porte pour leur permettre de passer.

Leurs pas résonnèrent sur les murs en pierre. La seule lumière venait des torches qui tapissaient les murs de la salle devant eux. Ils virent un petit personnage encapuchonné assit dans un fauteuil sur une estrade légèrement surélevée.

Ragnok s'inclina profondément et s'adressa au personnage avec le plus grand respect. Confus et quelque peu dépassé, Lord Peter et Harry décidèrent qu'il serait prudent de suivre son exemple et de s'incliner.

« Lord Harry Potter-Gryffondor, Lord Peter Flinchley-Adams, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le Gardien de la Connaissance de la Nation Gobelin. » déclara solennellement Ragnok. L'orgueil et la crainte qui jaillissaient de sa voix rauque leur dit que cet être devait être traité avec un respect absolu. « Elle est venue pour vous aider avec ses connaissances depuis longtemps oubliées par la race des sorciers. »

« D..Dame, je vous remercie de l'aide que vous offrez, dans ma quête contre Voldemort. » Dit Harry en s'inclinant. La confusion clairement présente dans ses yeux verts.

« Bien dit, enfant sorcier. » rit doucement la personne encapuchonnée. « Votre besoin est grand, Directeur Ragnok m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de vos obstacles. On m'a également dit que vous portiez un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, de sa première vie. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Je… » Harry regarda Lord Peter confus. « Hein ? »

« Oui, ma Dame. » Lord Peter regarda Harry et lui fit un signe d'excuse. « En effet, il en porte un morceau, mais nous attendions qu'il soit libre avant de le lui dire, pour qu'il puisse décider de par lui-même les décisions à prendre à ce sujet. Comme vous le savez, il serait très dangereux de la retirer. »

La Gardienne hocha la tête. « Oui, normalement, ce serait le cas, mais il existe des moyens qui peuvent être utilisé et qui sont beaucoup moins dangereux. » L'inquiétude se reflétait dans sa voix quand elle continua. « Les sorciers ont presque oublié le rituel de la Renonciation, il est beaucoup plus globale qu'un simple rituel de Reniement, qu'ils utilisent de nos jours. »

Elle s'arrêta brièvement, comme si elle envisageait quelque chose, puis continua. « J'ai vu votre souvenir sur le rituel utilisé pour ramener le Malin. Il a été fou de l'utiliser ! Os du père, la chair du serviteur, le sang de l'ennemi… le fou ! » Hurla-t-elle de mépris.

« Te rends tu comptes que l'os qu'il a utilisé est celui d'un moldu ? Où est la magie dans un moldu ? » Elle renifla de dégoût. « Tu te rends comptes que le serviteur qui lui a donné sa chair n'est pas le serviteur dont parle l'ancienne magie ? Le serviteur nécessaire pour ce rituel est un elfe de maison car ils sont magiques. Ils n'ont pas de noyau magique comme les sorciers, pour permettre la création d'un noyau dans le corps ressuscité, la magie doit provenir d'un être magique. »

Une forte bouffée d'air entra dans les poumons d'Harry et fit écho dans la salle, alors qu'il se raidit à la réalisation de ce qu'elle disait.

« Et pour ce qu'il est de ton sang, quand il l'a utilisé dans son grossier rituel, il a en fait commis l'une des pires infractions contre l'ancienne Magick » renifla-t-elle de dégoût. « Le vol de lignée, et contre le chef de nobles et anciennes maisons, pas moins ! Je vous le dis, l'ancienne Magick n'est pas contente. »

Le visage d'Harry pâlit alors qu'il commençait à trembler. Les flammes qui parsemaient la salle s'enflammèrent sauvagement autour d'eux. Lord Peter plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon pour le calmer.

« Vous, Harry James Potter » parla-t-elle avec autorité, « devait à présent récupérer la magie qu'il vous a volé. »

Elle se leva et abaissa son capuchon. Son visage de Gobelin âgée, éclairé par les effets de la lumière vacillante de la flamme, était dur. « Cela comprend la lignée de Serpentard. Une lignée que vous a accordée Magick elle-même par le Droit de Conquête, car vous l'avez, en effet, battu à plusieurs reprises. »

Ses yeux aveugles les tenaient en esclavage, alors qu'elle pointa un doigt osseux vers Harry et lui réclama : « Réclamer la Magie et l'anneau de Serpentard ! Prenez votre place en tant que dernier héritier de cette lignée magique. Vous n'êtes pas héritier de sang, mais de Magie ! Héritier par Droit de Conquête ! Vous êtes le dernier de cette lignée et de la magie de Serpentard, passé, présente et futur, il n'en tient qu'à vous de la conserver, de l'utiliser, de la léguer, de la refuser, de la renier, et de la défaire – comme bon vous semble. »

Le silence fut total jusqu'à ce Ragnok n'éclate d'un rire profond qui empli la salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Note de l'auteur : J'sais pas vous mais j'ai eu vraiment envie de frapper un bon coup Molly dans ce chapitre ! Déjà en lisant les livres j'avais envie parfois de la frapper mais là… ! Y a une limite quand même, elle n'est pas sa mère ni même un membre de sa famille …en tout cas quel retournement de situation ! ^^ **_

… _**pas d'accord avec moi chère Béta ? **_

_**Note de ladite bêta : J'avoue xD. Mais il faut dire qu'elle a une bonne tête à claque x). Quand au retournement de situation, on peut dire que c'est un véritable coup de théâtre ! (j'adore la manière dont Dumby s'en prend plein la tête !)**_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Un avis dû

Chapitre 26 : un Avis dû

Albus était assis seul dans son bureau à Poudlard et fixait sa tasse de thé. Où avait-il commis une erreur ? En face de lui se trouvait une copie du dossier d'Harry et un résumé de la réunion s'étant déroulée en début de journée.

Tout était là, devant lui. Chaque petite information qu'il avait manqué. Il était censé faire respecter les lois qu'il avait aidé à mettre en place dans le monde sorcier, et au contraire, il était à présent la victime de ces mêmes lois.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quand forçant Harry à participer au tournoi, il avait essentiellement dit : « Oui, Harry, tu es assez vieux pour savoir ce qui se passe, assez vieux pour prendre tes propres décisions. En participant, toi, mon garçon, es un adulte. »

Ensuite le stratagème de Cornélius pour essayer de discréditer Harry dans ce procès, en le faisant passer devant le Magenmagot comme un adulte. Mais que pensait-il faire ?

Albus avait suspecté qu'Harry manigançait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas pu comprendre quoi. Le garçon ne recevait jamais de courrier, les hiboux étaient voyants. Comment le garçon s'y était-il prit ?

Les protections avaient vraiment besoin d'être mises à jour, mais puisque Harry avait refusé de retourner avec ses proches, il n'avait pas pu vider Poudlard. Sa dernière option était de forcer Harry à rester au château.

Ce n'était pas sûr pour le garçon que de rester en dehors de l'école et Sirius Black n'était pas suffisamment responsable pour garder un adolescent de 15 ans dans le droit chemin. Merlin, Sirius n'avait lui-même jamais grandi, et cela même avec son séjour à Azkaban. Comment pouvait-il être un tuteur correct pour un adolescent, quand lui-même avait besoin d'un tuteur ?

Non, Harry lui était à jamais perdu. Jamais il ne pourrait regagner la confiance du jeune homme. Mais l'avait-il jamais eu ? Le rapport du médicomage était inclus dans le dossier. Severus allait devoir répondre de ses agissements. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ? Comment Harry s'était-il soumis à un médicomage ? Il n'avait jamais quitté l'école, et cela, Albus en était certain.

0o0o0o0

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Minerva et Poppy étaient assises dans le bureau de l'infirmerie à savourer le thé. Jusqu'à présent, la conversation s'était tenue à l'émancipation d'Harry.

« Poppy ? » demanda Minerva alors que sa vieille amie rempli de nouveau leur tasse. « As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel avec Albus ces derniers temps ? »

« Tu veux dire autre que ces manigances habituelles ? »

« Non, non » répondit le professeur de Transfiguration. « Je faisais allusion à son effrayante obsession pour Harry Potter. » elle soupira. « Je sais qu'il a toujours eu un intérêt particulier pour la vie du jeune Harry. J'ai peur que d'avoir été stressé constamment ces dernières années et... bien… » Elle remua son thé lentement, perdue dans ses pensée pendant un moment.

Poppy, observa son amie en buvant son thé.

« Me demanderais-tu si Albus perd sa capacité à prendre des décisions rationnelles, Min ? »

Minerva posa, collectant ses pensées. « Oui, Poppy, c'est exactement ça. Dernièrement, il est devenu plus insistant sur le fait qu'il devait contrôler de manière absolu la vie de Mr Potter. » Minerva hésita avant de poursuivre. « Il est allé jusqu'à me dire que les protections ne seraient pas mise à jour car Mr Potter DEVAIT rester à Poudlard s'il n'allait pas dans sa famille. Il a argumenté que rester avec Sirius était trop dangereux. Et cela même après qu'Harry ce soit fait émanciper. Albus est en ce moment même dans son bureau en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour regagner le contrôle sur la vie du garçon. »

Minerva regarda sa vieille amie, et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. « J'ai peur Poppy, peur que son esprit ne se détériore à cause du stress et qu'il n'y ai rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider. »

Poppy se pencha en avant et plaça une main sur le bras de sa vieille amie. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Min, je vais veiller à ce qu'il vienne pour un examen complet obligatoire, cette semaine. Et quand il sera là, je ferais en sorte de vérifier son stress et ses capacités mentales. »

Minerva lui offrit un sourire soulagé. « Je te remercie Poppy. Je te ferais parvenir les documents nécessaires pour que tu puisses faire circuler tes résultats, s'ils s'avèrent concluant. »

0o0o0o0o0o

C'est un Harry las qui retourna au Square Grimmaud après sa rencontre avec le Gardien des Gobelin. Le Gardien les avait informés que pour le moment, le meilleur était d'attendre la Lune Noir pour exécuter le rituel, soit après la nouvelle année.

Harry et Sirius, après mûre réflexion, décidèrent de se faire plaisir pour Noël, en dépit de Dumbledore. Ils firent rapidement leurs plans : fun, soleil et des filles à moitié nues sur une plage de sable blanc.

Les sacs furent rapidement prêts. Harry n'ayant plus la besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit, mais il laissa tout de même savoir à Lord Peter et à Ragnok où ils seraient en cas d'urgence. Leur Portoloin était programmé et il s'activa juste au moment où le feu de la cheminée du salon devint vert.

« Sirius? Hé ho? Harry ? Quelqu'un ? » Appela Remus. « Vous devez vous rendre à Poudlard pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Hé ho ? »

0o0o0o0

Rita Skeeter était au septième ciel. Elle avait suivi Harry Potter à une réunion où il fut émancipé ! Et les dossiers dont elle avait pu voir un rapide aperçu … !

Elle tenait l'histoire du siècle. Abus sur mineur, négligence, reconnu comme un adulte par un sénile d'Albus Dumbledore et un crétin de Cornélius Fudge ! C'était du domaine du rêve ! Et cet imbécile de Dumbledore n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il s'était lui-même creusé sa propre tombe ! Sa magie l'avait parfaitement masquée à toute autre personne.

Très vite elle écrivit son article. Le ministre fut d'abord réticent à imprimer ce qui le peignait sous un mauvais jour. Cependant quand elle lui souligna qu'il avait cru Dumbledore quand celui-ci lui avait affirmé que le garçon était parfaitement en sécurité avec ses proches, et le fait que le directeur n'avait pas résister et l'avait laisser le juger – donnant par conséquent son accord implicite pour un procès.

Ce fut un réticent Cornélius, qui avait tourné à une belle nuance de vert après la lecture de l'œuvre, qui lui donna le feu vert. Tout pour faire couler d'un cran Potter, surtout qu'à présent celui-ci détenait non pas un mais deux titres de Lord.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit au bureau de son éditeur et frappa. Elle lui remit l'article et partit, fredonnant.

Plus tard ce jour-là, elle obtint un mot de son contact au sein du ministère, disant qu'il avait besoin de lui parler.

À Près-au-Lard, à une table faisant le coin du Bar de la Tête du Sanglier, Rita rencontra son contact, un employé de bureau petit et gros faisant partit du DJM (département de la justice magique) qui était mécontent de la façon dont les choses avaient été faîtes.

« Tu dois partir Rita. » lui dit l'employé. « L'avocat de première classe de Potter a déposé un dossier pour ton arrestation. Semblerait que tu es violé les termes de ton contrat. »

« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » siffla Rita.

« Oh que si, il le peut, Potter possède plus de la moitié des actions de la Gazette du Sorcier et il a demandé à ce que chaque article le concernant soit d'abord contrôler par son avocat avant impression. Comment tu as pu te rendre à cette réunion me dépasse, mais je suis certain que les Gobelins aimeraient également le savoir. »

« Mais… mais j'ai le soutien du ministre ! » fit valoir Rita.

« L'vieux Fudge n'a pas son mot à dire. Tu as violé ton contrat Rita et l'vieux Charly cherche un moyen pour te virer. Serait préférable que tu fasses profil bas pendant quelques temps. J'ai entendu dire que Potter avait décollé avec son fou de parrain, alors il ne sera pas là pour que tu l'espionnes. »

Rita frémit en payant son contact et en partant. Cela mettait à mal ses plans, réfléchit-elle. La meilleure façon de se cacher fut sous sa forme animagus, mais où ? En tant que coléoptère, elle savait que tout le monde était contre elle, surtout en comptant les nombreux prédateurs qui mangent les scarabées et les nombreux humains qui ne regardent pas où ils marchent.

Elle sourit. Il y avait un endroit où elle pouvait se cacher et toujours obtenir un scoop.

0o0o0o0

Lord Charles était assis dans son bureau très encombré et regardait son ami. « Un verre tant que vous êtes ici, Peter ? »

« Ne venez pas vous plaindre si je le fais, Charles » sourit l'avocat en se mettant à l'aise. « C'est une petite fouine celle-là, non ? Comment, par Merlin, a-t-elle réussi à entrer dans le journal ? »

« Elle a fait du chantage pour entrer et après je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de la virer, vu qu'elle a l'oreille, pour ainsi dire, de notre illustre ministre. » toussa Charles, lourd de sous-entendu, en versant un verre de Whiskey. « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait un contrat magique, et un que je ne pouvais pas briser. »

« Je vois. » sourit Lord Peter en prenant le verre d'une main tout en tirant de l'autre un morceau de parchemin plié. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir averti à son sujet. Voilà, ceci est ce que Lord Harry et moi avons réalisé et ce qui devra être publié sur sa récente émancipation. »

0o0o0o0

Harry allait à la plage quand Dobby apparut. « Je désolé, Maître Harry monsieur, j'reçu une lettre urgente pour vous de votre Lord Petey. Il dit que c'est pour c'qui est dit sur votre nom. Vieux Dumby essaye de mettre main sur vous, Maître Harry monsieur. Voici votre copie de Gazette et Quibby. »

Harry soupira et prit la lettre et le paquet. « Merci Dobby. »

_**Harry James Potter émancipé ! **_

_Par Emily Anderson _

_Hier, lors d'une session close à Gringott, Harry James Potter a rencontré Gretta Marchbanks, Chef du Service de la Protection de l'enfance sorcière et Amélia Bones, Chef du Département de la Justice Magique (à la place du ministre Fudge pour éviter un conflit d'intérêt). Lord Peter Flinchley-Adams représentait Mr Potter. Y a également assisté sans y être invité, le directeur Albus Dumbledore, pour protester contre cette action. _

_La réunion n'a duré que seulement une heure avant que Harry James Potter ne soit émancipé. Son titre est désormais, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffondor, Lord des nobles et anciennes maisons Potter et Gryffondor. _

_Lord Potter-Gryffondor à publié une déclaration écrite pour son émancipation qui a pu voir le jour grâce aux actions d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et Chef du Magenmagot, et Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie. Ils ont déclaré Lord Potter-Gryffondor, adulte par leur action de l'année dernière. _

_Lord Potter-Gryffondor a déclaré qu'en le forçant à participer au tournoi des Trois écoles et en le jugeant comme un adulte devant le Magenmagot, les deux organes du gouvernement avaient créées un précédent, et ainsi, le déclarèrent adulte pas défaut. _

_Ce que Lord Potter-Gryffondor a prévu pour l'avenir est pour le moment incertain. Il tient à terminer ses études en paix avant de prendre de plus amples décisions. _

_Nous, La Gazette du Sorcier, lui souhaitons bonne chance. _

0o0o0o0

L'ordre du Phénix était en émoi. Personne ne pouvait trouver Harry et Sirius nulle part.

Lorsqu'on le lui demanda, Remus haussa les épaules et répondit : « Sirius a eu l'intention d'emmener Harry loin pour les vacances de Noël après tout. Ils ont laissés une note et sont partis avant que je n'arrive. »

« Mais… ce n'est pas sûr ! » hurla Molly, levant les bras en l'air. « Albus ! Comment pouvez-vous permettre que cela arrive ! Vous avez promis qu'Harry resterait ici, à Poudlard, en sécurité ou nous vous aurions demandé qu'il vienne au Terrier ! »

« Calmez-vous Molly » lui dit calmement Albus « Je suis certain que lorsque j'aurais une conversation avec le garçon, il verra que nous avons ses meilleurs intérêts à l'esprit. »

Remus renifla. « Arrêtez voir, Albus ! Harry ressemble peut-être beaucoup à son père dans son entêtement, mais il est aussi le fils de sa mère et a son caractère ! »

Molly commença à hurler de nouveau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne lui jette un sort de silence. Arthur pensa à le retirer et attaquer celui que l'avait posé, mais décida d'être reconnaissant pour ce petit miracle de silence.

0o0o0o0o0

Dans les profondeurs du ministère, Courbine lisait ses dossiers sur les derniers rapports fait sur Lord Harry James Potter.

« Alors, comme ça, le garçon a finalement réussi à échapper au contrôle du vieux Albus. » il rit en lisant le rapport de Bougie. « Et Molly a été entendu dans toute sa gloire à Gringott. Donc, demain matin, tout le monde le saura également. »

« Patron, une lettre de Twist vient d'arriver. »

« Qu'est-ce que le garçon a à dire ? »

_Langues-De-Plomb, _

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre aide ces derniers mois, en me fournissant toutes les statistiques pour mes articles. Cependant, je me demande : La Reine va-t-elle véritablement s'impliquer dans le Monde Sorcier ? _

_J'ai entendu dire que Fudge est encore à la recherche de ma tête. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas en être surpris. Il a toujours eu la tête plus grosse que ses chevilles. _

_Mais ce dont je suis vraiment surpris, c'est que personne n'ait compris qui je suis vraiment. Même pas Rita, dans sa forme illégale d'animagus, n'a pu me trouver. Oh ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Comment je l'ai découvert ? J'ai mes sources. _

_Potter a été très utile, il m'a donné des informations détaillées. Semblerait que personne ne comprenne à quel point notre garçon en or est réellement mécontent. Il m'a écrit des notes depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire mes articles. _

_En ce qui concerne votre offre de me joindre à vous, je crois que je vais devoir décliner pour le moment. Je refuse d'aller au ministère alors qu'il chasse encore des têtes, ma tête, pour être honnête. _

_Eh bien, je dois y aller. Je vais profiter de mes vacances de Noël. _

_Oliver_

Courbine rit. Mais comment faisait le garçon pour être aussi ingénieux, vraiment ? Il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait pour que le reste du peuple le comprenne…

0o0o0o0o0

À Little Hangleton, un cri de rage résonna sur les murs de pierre alors que plusieurs personnes encapuchonnées reculaient de peur.

0o0o0o0o0

Rita trouva l'endroit parfait pour se cacher – dans la malle de Potter qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour les vacances. Alors qu'elle essayait de se frayer un chemin dans la malle, avide de se plonger dans les secrets du gosse, un bocal en verre s'abattu sur elle. Elle avait été attrapée ! Elle battit frénétiquement des ailes, essayant désespérément de se libérer, uniquement pour voir un couvercle se rabattre fermement, la piégeant.

En regardant par le verre, elle vit l'image déformé d'un elfe de maison portant ce qui ressemblait à un chapeau de safari, un tee-shirt et un short de couleur vert commando.

« Méchant insecte ! Dobby t'a attrapé ! Maître Harry sera trèèèèèèssss heureux ! Peut-être qu'il laissera Dobby garder vous en animal de compagnie ! »

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Note de l'auteur : plus que cinq chapitres et c'est fini ! Sniff sniff… .. . me demande ce qui va arriver maintenant à la Rita…Mwouhahahaha ! **_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Vacances de folie

Chapitre 27 : Vacances de folie

L'île Black était une île indétectable près de Port Royal. Sa plage de sable blanc et son eau claire faisaient d'elle un véritable petit coin de paradis. Le seul bâtiment présent sur l'île était un manoir d'été de style victorien dont les murs extérieur étaient parsemés de véranda.

Toutefois, ce fut une plage sorcière à proximité qui se révéla être tout ce que Sirius avait promis. L'animagus souhaita avoir pensé à prendre un appareil photo.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Remus arriva en Portoloin. Dire que le loup-garou avait été furieux d'avoir été abandonné comme bouc émissaire auprès des élucubrations et interrogatoires de l'Ordre aurait été un euphémisme.

« On ne pouvait pas faire autrement, Moony. » Ricana Sirius. « Nous avons dû partir avant que Dumbledore ne mette Harry de nouveau en cage. Le vieil homme a tendance à oublier que le gosse a besoin d'être heureux, au moins quelques fois dans sa vie. »

Remus commença à protester avec véhémence et Sirius l'arrêta en pointant la plage du doigt. « Regarde Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

L'adolescent en question construisait un château de sable. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire enfant. Il avait décidé de retombé en enfance pendant cette semaine.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu l'as vu si détendu et heureux ? » demanda Sirius. « Il sait qu'il est en sécurité ici, Moony. Je suis le seul en tant que Chef de la famille Black à pouvoir autoriser l'accès à cette île. Il peut enfin être lui-même, et être l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais pu être. »

Les deux maraudeurs s'installèrent dans des chaises de même couleur, buvant leurs boissons à l'ombre de la véranda, tandis qu'Harry jouait dans le sable et surfait.

« Moony » Sirius pausa un instant. « Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai découvert lors de la réunion à Gringott. Tu n'étais pas là pour celle-ci…. » Sirius regarda le coucher de soleil alors qu'il narrait en détail ce qu'il avait appris.

« Alors tu vois. » termina-t-il. « Nous les avons tous déçus, James, Lily et Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous pardonnerons un jour. »

Pendant le reste de la semaine, les trois compères passèrent leur temps à passer de l'île Black, au club de nuit et station balnéaire sorcières. Après tout, selon Sirius, Harry avait besoin d'élargir ses horizons, pour ainsi dire.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant convaincus qu'il était dans l'intérêt d'Harry de ne rien avoir à faire avec l'Ordre de Dumby, car cela n'avait plus à rien à voir avec ce que cela avait été au moment de leur adhésion.

Pendant la première guerre, Albus avait été beaucoup plus ouvert aux opinions des membres et ils combattaient activement Voldemort. Maintenant, c'était une dictature, et surtout, le directeur s'investissait de plus en plus dans la vie d'Harry que dans la guerre elle-même. Un tel intérêt était malsain. L'homme avait trop de put*** de secrets et il ne voulait surtout pas les partager. Chose dangereuse quand la vie d'une ou plusieurs personne(s) repose sur les informations qu'il cache.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Albus, Moony. Cela m'a coûté plus cher que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. » Confia tristement Sirius, une nuit alors qu'ils avaient été voir Harry pendant qu'il dormait.

« Tu lui faisais confiance. On lui faisait tous confiance. » Dit Remus en le rejoignant dans le patio avec quelques boissons. « Pendant tout le temps où il grandissait, je n'ai pas une fois visité Harry, parce que Albus m'avait dit que ce n'était pas sûr et avec mon problème de boule de poil… »

Sirius soupira. « Nous avons tous deux échoués. Nous avions promis d'être là pour Harry et nous ne l'avons pas été. Nous avions promis ! C'est un miracle que nous ayons encore notre magie avec la façon dont nous avons agis. »

« Nous avons échoué car nous avons placé notre confiance dans la mauvaise personne, Patmol. Il a fait en sorte que nous le consultions pour tout. Les moldus appellent ça un lavage de cerveau survenu dans l'adolescence, et en regardant en arrière, ils ont raison. Nous avions tous une confiance aveugle en Albus. Que dit Harry à propos de tout ça ? »

Sirius avala son verre avant de répondre. « Harry nous veut dans sa vie, mais il ne permettra à personne, y compris nous, de le contrôler de la façon dont Albus l'a fait. À présent, s'il y a des décisions à prendre il les prendra seul. Nous avons eu notre chance et nous l'avons rejeté. » Remus regarda son vieil ami essuyer une larme. « Tout ce qu'on peut lui donner à présent c'est notre amour. »

0o0o0o0o0

Cornélius Fudge brandit son exemplaire de la Gazette et le jeta à son assistant, Percy Weasley, alias Weastily, et gronda. « Où est cette satanée Skeeter ! Elle était supposée empêcher Potter de gagner une influence politique ! »

Percy Weasley esquiva. « Je… je suis désolé monsieur, mais elle ne s'est pas présentée à son travail depuis deux jours. Le département de la justice a un mandat pour son arrestation pour atteinte à la vie privée et elle est recherchée par les Gobelins pour interrogatoire. J'imagine qu'elle fait profil bas pour le moment. »

« Trouvez la ! » rugit Fudge en frappant du poing sur son bureau. « Et contactez Lucius. Il nous faut un plan pour empêcher Potter de prendre son siège quand il fera valoir son droit au Magenmagot. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Percy se précipita dehors avant d'hésiter brièvement et de lancer par-dessus son épaule. « N'oubliez pas que vous avez une réunion avec le Premier Ministre moldu à 13h00. » Percy ferma la porte juste au moment où un sort la percutait.

0o0o0o0o0

Hermione retourna chez ses parents avec des sentiments mitigés. Elle avait parler à ses parents de la distance entre elle et Harry, et de ses choix de carrières limités dans le monde sorcier. Dire qu'ils étaient mécontents de la situation était un énorme euphémisme.

« Tu es entrain de nous dire, que tout ce que tu peux faire dans ce…ce monde est d'avoir des enfants ! » demanda son père. « Nous t'avons permis d'y aller après avoir parlé avec un de tes professeurs. Elle nous avait dit que tu étais l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de ta génération, avec une brillante carrière devant toi ! Et dire que tu aurais pu aller dans l'une des écoles d'Angleterre les plus prisées avec ce que nous payons ! »

Hermione baissa la tête. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter sur ce sujet. Elle avait sans doute perdu toutes ses chances pour obtenir une entrée dans une bonne université, n'ayant pas prit de classe moldu lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre dans son lit, sa mère entra.

« Hermione, ma chérie, nous avons besoin de parler. »

« De quoi, maman ? » demanda Hermione en posant son livre de côté alors qu'intérieurement elle redoutait la conversation.

« De tes lettres. » commença sa mère en s'asseyant au pied de son lit. « Quelque chose a changé, non ? »

« De quoi tu parles, maman ? » demanda nerveusement Hermione.

« Oh ma chérie, tes lettres avaient l'habitude de contenir des récits sur ce garçon- Harry. » expliqua sa mère. « Et maintenant, il a presque disparu d'elles. En fait, tes lettres sont toutes orientés sur tes devoirs avec très peu de chose sur ta vie sociale. »

Hermione renifla. « Quelle vie sociale ? Seul Harry et Ron me parlent. Les filles de mon dortoir me tolèrent à peine. »

Sa mère soupira. « Hermione, ma chérie, tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu lorsque tu étais à l'école primaire ? »

« Celle disant que si je voulais des amis, je devais d'abord être une amie ? » répliqua Hermione.

« C'est bien celle-ci. J'étais tellement heureuse que tu te sois faîtes des amis à Poudlard. J'étais un peu inquiète que ce soit des garçons, mais quand même… que s'est-il passé ? »

Hermione soupira. « Harry est contrarié car je ne lui ai pas écrit durant l'été. Il m'a à peine parlé de tout le trimestre. Il m'a mise de côté. »

« Tu lui avais promis d'écrire ? »

« Oui mais…ce n'était pas sûr. Je ne pouvais pas… »

« Donc tu as brisé ta promesse ? Est-ce le même garçon dont l'ami est mort ? »

« Oui, mais… le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit ne pas le faire ! Il a dit que c'était pour le propre bien d'Harry ! »

Sa mère soupira. « Hermione, je sais que nous t'avons appris à respecter les adultes, mais nous t'avons aussi enseigné que les adultes n'ont pas toujours raison. Le respect est une chose, ma chérie, la confiance aveugle en est une autre. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, sa mère marqua une pause avant de continuer. « Dis-moi, ma chérie, si Harry t'avait promis d'écrire après que tu ais perdu un ami, aurait-il tenu sa promesse ? Peu importe les dires de quelqu'un d'autre? Aurait-il trouvé un moyen pour être là pour toi dans ta souffrance ? Tu as fais une promesse et tu ne l'as pas respectée. Maintenant tu as perdu une importante amitié. »

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse. Combien de fois Harry avait-il enfreint les règles pour elle ? Elle renifla. « Mais maman… le professeur… »

Sa mère lui prit la main. « Hermione. Tu m'as dit dans tes lettres qu'Harry était supposé être en sécurité dans la maison de sa tante. Cependant, tu m'as également dit, dans tes lettres, que tu soupçonnais que ses conditions de vie n'étaient pas des meilleures. En fait, dans quelques-unes de tes lettres tu as laissé entendre qu'il était peut être maltraité par sa famille. Ai-je tord ? »

Hermione hocha tristement la tête.

« Tu avais le choix, celui d'être là pour ton ami en deuil ou obéir à un professeur qui n'a aucun droit à refuser la communication entre élève en dehors de l'école. Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen pour rester en contact avec lui. »

« En ce qui concerne le refus d'information du directeur à ce garçon quand celle-ci influe directement sur sa vie, eh bien, je ne dis pas que ce professeur avait le droit de le garder ignorant. Je sais seulement ce que tu nous as raconté, mais, même nous pouvons lire entre les lignes, ma chérie. »

Hermione soupira en fixant ses mains. Harry avait essayé de lui dire pendant tout ce trimestre que le directeur n'avait aucun droit, surtout lorsque cela le concernait. « Tu as raison, maman, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Papa et toi allez me retirer de Poudlard, non ? »

« Ton père et moi sommes en train de réfléchir si nous allons te permettre de retourner à Poudlard après les vacances. Je te suggère de prendre le temps de penser à ce que tu veux faire. »

0o0o0o0o0

Minerva était assise à son bureau corrigeant les premiers examens avant de se rendre chez sa sœur pour les vacances. Elle avait encore un dernier petit travail à faire.

On frappa à la porte et Poppy entra. « Minerva. J'ai les résultats des tests d'Albus. Il n'était pas content de les passer. Mais… après l'avoir menacé de m'adresser à la Commission, il s'y est soumis. En tant que directrice adjointe, tu as le droit d'en recevoir une copie. Il n'était pas très content que toi ou la Commission en reçoive les résultats, mais bon… » Râla Poppy. « Je te laisse à ta lecture. Désolé de te gâcher tes vacances. Je sais que tu étais impatiente de passer du temps avec ta famille.»

Minerva soupira alors qu'elle se pencha pour prendre le dossier.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans le manoir de l'île Black après avoir passé la journée à apprécier les différentes formes de corps demi-nus des femmes qui jonchaient la plage de la station balnéaire. Harry était rentré plus tôt car il avait reçu du courrier de la part de Lord Peter.

Les deux vieux maraudeurs purent entendre le rire d'Harry retentir dans le manoir.

« Quoi de neuf Harry ? » L'interpella Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Harry rigolait en leur pointant et en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Dobby. L'elfe de maison tenait un bocal en verre fermé par un couvercle avec à l'intérieur un coléoptère très étrange.

« Dobby a attrapé l'insecte méchant ! » L'elfe était vêtu de son équipement de safari. « Harry Potter monsieur laisse Dobby garder comme animal de compagnie ! » dit-il en leur montrant de plus près sa prise. L'insecte tentait frénétiquement de s'échapper en grattant le couvercle. « Dobby promet de prendre soin d'insecte, de le nourrir et l'aimer, et appelle elle Insecte ! Dobby le fera ! »

Harry perdit totalement la face, tomba au sol en riant hystériquement alors que les deux hommes se regardaient confus. Entre deux hoquets, Harry essaya de leur expliquer en leur pointant le bocal et réussi à dire. « C'est…c'est…Rita ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Note de l'auteur : Oh mon dieu trop drôle ! Ahaha bien fait Rita ! Oh et enfin le « réveil » d'Hermione ! Il était temps ! **_

_**et oui les loulous plus que 4 chapitres! mais une mauvaise nouvelle enfin si on veut, il se trouve que ma béta et moi nous nous trouvons avec des problèmes de box... donc désolé de vous dire que la suite n'arrivera pas avant qu'ils soient résolus... **_

_**Alors patience! Et à la prochaine publication! **_


	28. Chapitre 28 : Toute bonne chose a

Chapitre 28 : Toute bonne chose a une fin

Ce fut trois hommes bronzés mais épuisés qui revinrent par Portoloin au Square Grimmaud, deux jours avant la reprise des cours. Harry sourit avec lassitude à ses deux parrains avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Nous avons bien fait, Moony. » dit Sirius en chancelant vers son lit.

Le lendemain, Harry, Sirius et Remus étaient à Gringott. La réunion ne dura pas longtemps : Harry devait tout simplement revoir certaines affaires avec Lord Peter et Ragnok.

Sirius était assis et écoutait, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire. Il n'essaya pas de s'imposer ou d'influencer Harry dans ses décisions. L'animagus avait accepté, pendant les vacances, qu'il faisait un meilleur oncle que gardien. Merde, même Remus faisait un meilleur tuteur que lui !

Le rituel qui fut prévue pour la Lune Noire, se déroulerait dans cinq nuits. Notre jeune héro était mitigé quand à l'événement.

Bien sûr, il voulait rompre la connexion existant entre lui et Jedusor, mais surtout, ne plus être sous le contrôle de quiconque. C'était le prix à payer qui l'inquiétait.

' Ressaisis-toi Potter' pensa-t-il. 'Tu as déjà assez payé en sueur et sang. Et ce n'est pas le bon moment pour s'en soucier !'

Le jour de la rentrée, la première page de La Gazette du Sorcier créa une nouvelle fois le chaos.

_**Cornélius Fudge évincé en tant que Ministre de la Magie ! **_

_Par Emily Anderson _

_Lors d'un vote de défiance, demandé par le Premier ministre Britannique moldu, Cornélius Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions de Ministre de la Magie. Juste après le vote, l'ancien ministre fut arrêté pour plusieurs chefs accusations parmi lesquels : fraude, détournement de fonds et corruption, mais également six chefs d'accusations de rupture de traités existant entre le Magenmagot et le Parlement Moldu. _

_Amélia Bones assure temporairement le poste jusqu'à l'élection d'un nouveau ministre. _

_Voir page 2 : Le Premier ministre Britannique moldu s'adresse au Magenmagot le mois prochain. _

0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il était inquiet car il avait reçu une note l'informant qu'il devait se rendre à la prochaine réunion de la Commission. Il était surpris que la Commission ne soit pas plus exigeante sur les articles d'Oliver Twist. Personne n'avait encore pu le démasquer. Plusieurs né-moldus ricanaient en entendant le nom, mais ils refusaient de commenter. Ils semblaient trouver l'ignorance des Sang-pur amusante.

Il était également préoccupé par Minerva. Son adjointe l'évitait depuis les vacances de Noël. Elle manigançait quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi.

Hé bien, il allait se préparer au pire et espérer pour le mieux, pour le moment.

0o0o0o0o0

Sur le chemin de retour à l'école, Harry était assis avec Luna dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Ron était quelque part, faisant son devoir de préfet, et Harry n'avait pas encore vu Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles de toutes les vacances, donc rien de nouveau de ce côté. Ginny avait également disparu, et le bruit courait qu'elle sortait avec Dean.

Notre héro était heureux car il avait réussi à prendre le train sans être confronté à Mme Weasley. Cette femme essayait encore d'obtenir sa garde et refusait d'accepter le fait qu'il était à présent émancipé et pouvait penser par lui-même.

« Bonjour Harry » dit la voix rêveuse de Luna, interrompant ses pensées. « Les nargoles t'ont-ils donnés un beau cadeau de Noël ? Je vois que tu as été occupé à jouer avec les esprits de l'eau. »

Harry rigola.

« Papa attend ton prochain article, Harry. Il est quelque peu fâché que tu es pris tes vacances de Noël. »

Harry cligna des yeux et se redressa droit dans son siège.

Luna abaissa sa copie du Chicaneur qu'elle lisait à l'envers et le regarda. « Quand j'ai demandé à papa quand tu allais de nouveau écrire, il a bafouillé. Veux-tu que papa et moi te donnions notre serment ? »

Harry bafouilla et secoua négativement la tête. « Non Luna. J'ai confiance en vous, mais pourrais-tu ne pas en parler devant les autres ? »

Elle sourit alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu ne le croira jamais ! »

« Croire quoi, Hermione ? »

« J'ai emmené mes parents à Gringott pour faire le test d'héritage, comme nous a dit Twist. Devine quoi ! »

« Tu es une héritière de l'un des fondateurs ? »

« Les verrues flasques (?Sincèrement si quelqu'un arrive à me traduire le terme anglais, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante !) ont fais un nid dans tes cheveux ? »

« Quoi ? NON ! » Bredouilla Hermione en enlaçant le brun. « Je suis apparenté à Hector Dagworth-Granger du côté de mon père ! Il est le fondateur de la 'Plus extraordinaire société de maître de Potions'. Il semblerait que son frère fut un cracmol, et qu'il ai été passé sous silence, même papa l'ignorait. J'ai un coffre et tout ! »

Harry sourit. « Donc, cela signifie que tu es une sang-mêlée et pas une née-moldu, non ? »

La jeune fille enchaîna. « Mes parents sont d'accord pour que je continue mes études ici si je prends des tuteurs moldus pendant l'été. Mon nouveau coffre paiera la plupart de mes frais d'études ! »

0o0o0o0

La première semaine à Poudlard passa rapidement. Harry se retrouva scruté par beaucoup de personnes et il lui était presque impossible d'y échapper. Il s'organisa avec le professeur McGonagall pour sortir du château au moment où le rituel devait avoir lieu. Il prétexta qu'une réunion urgente avec ses conseillers et Sirius était nécessaire. Elle ne vit rien venir.

0o0o0o0

Harry se retrouva dans les entrailles de Gringott. La pièce où il se trouvait était la même que celle où il avait rencontré le Gardien. Elle était à nouveau là, assise sur sa chaise surélevée. Harry s'avança, s'inclina et se tint devant elle, attendant patiemment. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Salutation Madame. Quand vous avez dit que la magie de Serpentard serait mienne à conserver, utiliser, léguer, refuser, renier, et défaire…que vouliez-vous dire ? » Harry interrogea avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

« Je voulais dire, enfant que, si vous êtes accepté par le sceau de Serpentard, vous serez le maître de la magie de la famille Serpentard. Vous serez le seul à décider si les sorts que le Ténébreux a jeté continue ou cesse. Vous déciderez s'il faut rappeler la magie qu'il vous a volé. Cela voudra dire que tous les sorts qu'il a utilisés, comme celui qui fait que vous possédez une partie de son âme, seront annulés. Ceci vous libérera de la souillure mais également les autres êtres, lieux ou éléments auquel il en a fait autant. »

« Tous les autres ? » Demanda Lord Peter à voix basse, choqué.

« Oui » siffla sa voix douce. « Je crois que celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort a crée plusieurs autres morceaux d'âmes. C'est pourquoi son esprit a été capable de rester sur ce plan d'existence, même si le garçon a depuis longtemps tué son corps. »

Les sorciers se trouvant en face d'elle frémirent à ses paroles.

« Donc, si je revendique cette anneau et la magie de Serpentard et prononce le Rituel… » Commença Harry.

« Oui, enfant. Vous mettrez un terme à son pouvoir, une fois pour toutes. »

« Dans ce cas, faisons-le. » Dit Harry en redressant les épaules. La détermination peint sur son visage juvénile était impressionnante.

« Il y aura une immense douleur lorsque le morceau d'âme sera libéré et un grand danger lorsque vous appellerez le jugement. » avertit-elle.

« Ça ne peut pas être pire que les doloris ou les doubles saloperies de visions et si cela peut sauver des vies, le prix en vaut la peine. » Murmura Harry, puis il rougit. « Pardonnez mon langage, de tels mots ne doivent pas être parlés en présence d'une Dame. »

L'ancienne lui sourit. « Voici les mots que vous devez prononcer, enfant. Moi, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffondor revendique, par droit de conquête, la bague et la magie de l'ancienne et noble maison de Serpentard. Mienne de droit, à conserver, utiliser, léguer, nier et défaire – en tant que Chef de la lignée. Vous devez alors clamer la bague comme vous l'avez fait pour celle des Potter et Gryffondor. Placez la à votre doigt et si elle vous accepte, continuez - »

Harry acquiesça, et suivant ses instructions, plaça l'anneau à son doigt et répéta ses paroles. Une lueur brève luit quand elle l'accepta. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ancienne Gobelin et répéta après elle.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, Seigneur des Potter, Gryffondor et Serpentard, fais appel à la Magie, je brandis en tant que chef de ces anciennes et nobles maisons – à renier, désavouer et appel à la Renonciation de Tom Elvis Jedusor, Seigneur des ténèbres connus sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

« Je l'accuse, devant l'Ancienne Magie, de vol de Lignée contre le Chef de maison qu'il a clamé à tord, et aussi des maisons Potter et Gryffondor. Trois auquel il a fait du tord par le vol de mon sang.

« En outre, j'appel la Magie à le dépouiller de toutes les magies de ces lignes qui ont été acquises illégalement quand mon sang fut pris par la force, et défaire toutes les magies, qu'il s'agisse de sorts, protections ou créations, faîtes par la magie Potter, Serpentard ou Gryffondor et de les retourner, à moi, leur possesseur légitime. »

Un mur de magie tourbillonnant se construit autour de l'adolescent et du Gardien. À l'intérieur or, argent et vert se combinèrent, miroitant dans une essence presque solide autour d'eux. À travers elle, les observateurs purent apercevoir le corps d'Harry tremblait alors qu'il luttait pour continuer.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, faux prestataire du titre de Lord Serpentard, Lord Voldemort, vous êtes désavoué. Vous n'avez pas de nom. Vous êtes par la présente accusation renié, vous n'avez pas de famille, aucun droit de parenté. Vous êtes dépouillé de la magie des Potter, Gryffondor et Serpentard par ma parole et volonté. »

Harry haleta, tituba alors qu'un vague de souffrance et de magie s'abattit sur lui avec une force qui failli le renverser. Quelque part, dans son esprit, il put entendre les cris alors que la magie était déracinée et arrachée.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il continua la voix tremblante, serrant le bras du fauteuil où était assise le Gardien dans une tentative désespérée de support. « Par mon droit, je demande à l'Ancienne Magie de juger, et si ma cause est Juste, je demande que tous ce que l'anonyme a crée par la magie qui fit sienne soit défait ! Qu'il En Soit Ainsi ! »

Alors qu'il récita les dernières paroles, Harry cria lorsque la cicatrice sur son front éclata. Du sang et une substance noire s'écoula sur son visage alors qu'il s'effondra au sol, inanimé.

« Harry ! » crièrent Sirius et Lord Peter en allant vers le garçon.

« Non, laissez-le ! » Ragnok les retint en attrapant leurs bras. Ils regardèrent la Gardienne de la Sagesse se levait de son siège et se mettre à genoux aux côtés de la forme immobile d'Harry.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, une main écartant quelques mèches de son visage dans une douce caresse. « Il ira bientôt mieux » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Il a bien combattu la douleur, c'est un véritable guerrier. Sa cause a été jugée Juste et la Magie a répondu à son appel. »

Elle leva les yeux, puis, se focalisa sur Ragnok et les deux sorciers avec ses étranges yeux blancs. « Rares sont ceux pouvant faire appel au Jugement de l'Ancienne Magie et avoir une réponse…et peu sont ceux qui passent le Jugement et survivent pour le raconter. »

Le visage de Sirius pâlit. « Est-il… va-t-il vivre ? » haleta-t-il.

« Il ira très bien. Lorsque sa blessure aura saignée proprement, il pourra être guéri. Si cela est fait correctement, il n'aura aucune cicatrice. L'obscurité qui coule de la plaie est maintenant tout ce qui reste du morceau d'âme qu'il portait. Il n'existe plus. »

Elle inclina la tête vers eux et glissa majestueusement hors de la pièce. Sa garde forma et referma les rangs derrière son passage et partit. Le son de la marche des Gobelins disparut au bout du couloir.

0o0o0o0o0

À Little Hangleton, un cri de souffrance - comparable à un être sous torture - éclata dans le silence qui entourait le vieux manoir délabré.

À l'intérieur un homme, si on pouvait l'appeler homme, se tordait de douleur sur son trône (chaise). Plusieurs membres éminents du monde des sorciers étaient à ses côtés, impuissant et incapable de venir en aide à leur Seigneur et Maître à cause d'un soudain drainage dans leurs propres corps…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Note de l'auteur : oo oo oo hé bé ça c'était intense pour le tit Ryry… plus que trois chapitres les loulous… **_

_**Par contre assez mauvaise nouvelle, enfin dépend, les trois derniers chapitres seront postés à la même date, mais sûrement début décembre, je dois avoué avoir en plus des problèmes de connexion, des problèmes de pc, surtout avec microsoft… donc c'est galère… **_

_**et bien entendu encore un très granddddd merccccciiiiii à ma très chère béta! qui a récupérer internet, la chanceuse :p **_

_**En tout cas, bonne semaine et lecture ! ^^ **_

_**À la prochaine et dernière publication ! **_

_**P.S. : on ne menace pas la traductrice ! Cela nuit à ma « productivité » ! ^^ **_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Eh bien, je suis de retour

**Exclusivité! Et oui, je vous le publie avant les deux derniers, qui pas d'inquiétude, sont déjà entre les mains de ma très chère Béta! **

Chapitre 29 : Eh bien, je suis de retour. Je vous ai manqué ?

Le premier lundi matin après le nouvel an, Vernon Dursley cru que son cœur s'arrêtait. Les commissaires aux comptes avaient été occupés pendant les dernières semaines et avaient maintenant les résultats. Tout le personnel de gestion était tenu de se présenter dans la salle du conseil -aujourd'hui- pour entendre les conclusions des commissaires.

Il avait sérieusement envisagé de plier bagages et de quitter la ville vendredi soir, mais un rapide coup d'œil au solde de leur compte épargne l'avait convaincu que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer le monstre de ce foutoir : Le garçon s'était émancipé. Non, il était seul. Maudit soit-il !

« Comment diable ont-ils compris ? Parker avait dit que le plan était à toute épreuve ! » Vernon trifouilla les clés de sa nouvelle voiture, en priant pour que Parker ait eu raison.

Le bureau était étrangement calme quand il entra. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en lui. Était-ce un présage ? Il frissonna et colla un affreux sourire sur son visage pâteux. « Bonjour Eliza. Il fait froid aujourd'hui ! » Salua-t-il sa secrétaire en tentant d'être enthousiaste. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de réunion en passant devant elle. « Tout le monde est ici ? »

« Oui, M Dursley. Ils n'attendent que vous. » Il la fixa alors que sa main appuyait sur un bouton de l'interphone, et que sa tête se penchait en avant, tandis qu'elle parlait tranquillement dans la machine.

« Ah, enfin. Prenez place Dursley. » M Grunning, en personne, était assis en tête de table.

Vernon hocha brièvement la tête et pris l'unique chaise vide disponible, à côté de Parker.

« Bien, commençons. » dit un homme mince avec une calvitie, il se leva et commença son rapport. « Après un audit complet de tout le personnel de gestion, ma compagnie a constaté deux différences importantes. » Il marqua une pause et avala une gorgée d'eau.

Vernon prit conscience que l'homme à ses côtés se tortillait. « Merde, Parker, reste assis et tranquille. Tes nerfs vont nous faire prendre! »

« La majorité des départements, montrent une légère mauvaise gestion des fonds, principalement en raison d'erreurs d'écriture mathématiques. Ceux-ci ont été signalées et corrigées. Les responsables ont appris les procédures appropriées pour s'assurer de leur exactitude à l'avenir… »

La voix monocorde de l'auditeur sembla s'éterniser. Vernon était assis perdu dans ses pensées, de la sueur inondée ses dessous de bras et son dos. « Bon Dieu, c'est ça que d'attendre le coup de grâce? » se demanda-t-il alors qu'il tentait de rester maître de lui.

Puis soudain, un silence assourdissant s'abattit et son cœur battit furieusement dans sa cage alors que la voix de M Grunning le sortit de sa transe.

« Je vous remercie. Vous tous, à part Dursley et Parker, vous pouvez retourner travailler. »

La porte se referma doucement alors que la dernière personne sortait. « Dîtes-moi Vernon, pensiez-vous être sous-payé ? Et vous, Parker ? Étiez-vous incapable d'attendre une honnête promotion ? Ou peut-être était-ce pour le frisson ? »

L'espoir de Vernon mourut quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer quatre policiers en uniforme.

« Emmenez-les, je ne veux plus voir ses voleurs ! Oh, et je devrais sans doute vous prévenir vous deux, c'est la même chose pour le Bureau d'Inland Revenue ! »

Vernon entendit à peine le « clic » que firent les menottes autour de ses poignets. Tout était flou, alors qu'il sortait de la salle et était escorté hors du bâtiment par les deux agents. Son esprit ne réalisa pas qu'il fut placé à l'arrière d'une voiture et emmené. Sa vie, sa confortable petite vie, était terminée.

0o0o0o0

« Vous êtes bien Mme Dursley Pétunia ? » demanda un policier en uniforme après avoir frappé à la porte avec insistance.

« Oui, c'est moi…Oh non ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon Dudders ? » Cria-t-elle, consternée. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Non m'am. Je ne sais pas qui est ce 'Dudders'. Je suis ici à cause de votre mari… » Commença à expliquer le policier, quand il fut de nouveau interrompu.

« Un accident de voiture, une crise cardiaque, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Non, m'am, il a été arrêté. » Tenta d'expliquer une fois de plus le policier. « Je suis ici pour collecter tous les relevés bancaires, les comptes épargnes et tous les objets personnels relatifs à son travail et à ses finances. »

« Que…? »

Sa réponse la laissa sans voix. « J'ai ici un mandat des magistrats. » poursuivit-il, en lui tendant le papier officiel. « Je vous serais reconnaissante de me laisser passer pour que je puisse terminer le plus rapidement possible, s'il-vous-plait. » Pétunia -choquée et sonnée- se déplaça pour le laisser entrer.

0o0o0o0o0

Hermione regarda Harry partir pour sa réunion à Gringott. Elle était mitigée à propos de la nouvelle indépendance d'Harry. D'une part elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas à retourner chez ses horribles proches et qu'il soit libre de prendre ses décisions. De l'autre, elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée que son ami se coupe des adultes qui se soucient de sa sécurité et de son bien-être. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait réussi à garder cela secret.

Même Ron était furieux qu'Harry se soit joué d'eux et émancipé sans dire mot à quiconque, surtout à lui. Il estimait être encore le meilleur ami du héro, malgré leur différent. Pourquoi garder ça secret ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry essayait de cacher ?

Elle soupira et ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa conversation dans le train, après qu'elle lui ait dit être parente à un sorcier.

« Plus une née-moldu ? Wow ! C'est… étrange. » Répondit Harry aux nouvelles enthousiastes d'Hermione dans le train. « Je me demande combien ont eu des nouvelles similaires ? » Il fronça les sourcils en pensant. « Je suppose que cela signifie que tu peux maintenant obtenir un meilleur emploi, hein ? »

Hermione regarda le garçon, qu'elle avait appelé meilleur ami depuis presque cinq ans. Elle se rappela tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il était son meilleur ami et sa foi aveugle dans les figures d'autorité l'avait conduit à trahir sa confiance. Les paroles de sa mère avait été comme une gifle. Il était temps qu'elle s'excuse.

« Harry ? Je…je tiens à te dire à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir laissé le directeur me contrôler l'été dernier. » Elle baissa la tête brièvement puis le regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai été idiote et, pire encore, j'ai brisé une promesse faîte à mon meilleur ami. Je n'étais pas là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Peux-tu me pardonner ? » Elle se battait pour ne pas faire tomber les larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

« Hermione, je…je ne sais pas. » bégaya-t-il.

Sa main tremblante sur son bras l'arrêta. « Je sais que cela prendra du temps, et je sais que nous serons jamais plus. » elle pausa et avaler un sanglot. « Nous serons peut être jamais plus aussi proche que nous l'étions. Mais, crois-tu que l'on puisse recommencer, s'il te plaît ? Parce que tu me manques, Harry. Sans toi je suis toute seule, et je ne veux plus être seule. » Elle trembla contre lui et laissa ses larmes couler.

Harry l'attira contre lui avec un bras. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance comme avant, 'Mione. Tu m'as fait vraiment très mal quand tu m'as laissé tomber cet été, j'étais perdu et seul. J'avais besoin de toi et je ne veux plus ressentir ça, jamais. »

Ses sanglots les firent trembler. « Je promets, Harry. Je te jure que je ne te ferais plus jamais mal comme ça. Je suis prête à te donner un serment sorcier ! » Réussi-t-elle a prononcer entre ses sanglots.

« Non, 'Mione ! Ne vois-tu pas que si je demande un serment, cela signifierait que je ne peux pas te faire confiance, nous devrons simplement voir si notre amitié peut être réparée – ou bien, nous devrons recommencer. » Harry sortit un mouchoir propre et lui offrit.

Son doux sourire lui en arracha un alors qu'elle essuya son visage. « Bonjour, mon nom est Harry Potter, et toi c'est quoi ? »

Alors que son souvenir prit fin, elle se demanda quand Harry serait de retour et si il allait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé à Gringott.

0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore avait ses propres problèmes. Une réunion de la Commission avait été organisée et il n'avait pas été invité. Il avait pour espoir de passer la première semaine de la rentrée à convaincre Harry de renoncer à son émancipation et de lui permettre de continuer à le guider.

La Commission se réunissait encore aujourd'hui sur une chose qu'ils avaient simplement qualifiée de haute importance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le rapport de Poppy ? Il se sentait bien, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Si cela avait quelque chose avoir avec son check-up, il devait avoir une erreur. C'était juste une erreur.

0o0o0o0

« Que la réunion commence ! » Le son rauque d'un marteau en pierre s'abattant sur un bureau fit taire les membres de la Commission. « C'est une grave préoccupation qui a été porté à notre attention par la médicomage et la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. »

Les marmonnements et chuchotements éclatèrent une fois de plus, et de nouveau le marteau imposa le silence.

« Il semblerait que la Directrice adjointe est remarqué un comportement plutôt inquiétant de la part du Professeur Dumbledore ces derniers temps. Son rapport décrit un intérêt obsessionnel envers un élève. Obsessionnel au point qu'il est mis le reste des élèves en danger pour garantir la sécurité de cet élève. Il a également essayé de contrôler l'ensemble des actions de cet élève, tant à l'école que dans son foyer. »

« Nous avons toujours soupçonné qu'il était loufoque, il a dû manger trop de bonbons au citron ! Venez-en à l'essentiel Malfoy ! »

« Très bien. Madame Pomfresh, médicomage de Poudlard, recommande fortement que le proviseur soit envoyé à Ste Mangouste pour un examen médical complet et mentale. C'est avec hésitation qu'elle a suggéré que celui-ci pourrait souffrir d'un long et non-traité syndrome similaire à celui de guerre et qu'il puisse être atteint de délire.

« En ces propres termes : 'Le proviseur a vécu dans un état d'alerte maximale, dans un statut de prêt-au-combat durant ces trente-cinq dernières années et cela a pu occasionner des ravages sur son corps et son esprit…' Mme Pomfresh poursuit en demandant en outre que nous fassions de cet examen un passage obligatoire, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir se désister. » Il y avait une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de Lucius Malfoy quand il termina la citation notée sur le dossier qu'il tenait en main.

« Eh bien, personnellement, je pense que nous devrions valider sa demande. Nous ne devons pas mettre nos enfants en danger. Je vous propose de faire comme le suggère la médicomage. Tout le monde est d'accord ? » Un chœur de « Oui » fut entendu.

« Bon maintenant que tout est dit, comment nous y prendre pour qu'il se rendre à ce check-up ? » interrompit Augusta Londubat.

0o0o0o0

Harry soupira en posant son exemplaire du Chicaneur. Que l'interrogatoire commence.

_**Eh bien, je suis de retour. Je vous ai manqué ?**_

_Pour rappeler mes articles précédents, j'ai fait un petit détour à Gringott ces vacances. Les Gobelins me considèrent comme un atout, après « tous les profits » que je leur ai permit de faire ! Près d'un millier d'enfant de Moldus dans les îles Britanniques ont passés le test de patrimoine et tous sont ressortis avec des résultats très intéressants. _

_Beaucoup d'entre eux ont clamés, par droit de sang, des coffres qui avaient été gelés pendant des années si ce n'est des siècles, en attente d'être remis en circulation. Les Gobelins sont heureux de voir cette richesse qui avait été abandonnée, et qui prenait la poussière, être une fois de plus remise en circulation et permettre aux clients et à la banque de gagner de nouveaux intérêts financiers. _

_En parlant des né-moldus, je dois dire que certaines des croyances des Sang-pur sont des plus archaïques et maintenant inutiles. Ne vous méprenez pas, comme je l'ai dit par le passé, le gouvernement est dirigé par un circuit fermé, 'tu fais ceci pour moi et je t'aiderais' système… tout est étroitement lié à l'état de Sang-pur et d'alliances familiales. Maintenant que certains enfants né-moldus peuvent connecter leurs lignées à de nobles et anciennes familles, les choses devraient se révéler intéressante. _

_L'autre jour, J'ai réussi à entendre le discours du Premier ministre Britannique devant le Magenmagot. Je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné. Le rouge et le violet sont d'horribles couleurs sur certaines personnes, en particulier ceux qui sont « mis sur la sellette », comme dirait les moldus. Qui aurait pu croire que les dirigeants du Monde Sorcier pouvaient prendre de telles couleurs ? Il a fallu un réel courage et une langue bien acérée pour que le P.M. se tienne devant une assemblée armés et juge nos dirigeants d' « Enfants indisciplinés ne pouvant pas 'jouer' ensemble. »_

_Personnellement, je suis très reconnaissant d'entendre que l'utilisation de magie est non seulement illégale au sein de la Grande Salle de réunion, mais aussi dangereuse. Au moins, le Premier Ministre a pu parler au nom de Sa Majesté sans être agressé magiquement par nos représentants en colère. _

_Pour terminer, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir communiquer avec Lord Harry Potter. Il m'a contacté par le biais de Gringott. Il a eu la gentillesse de répondre à quelques unes de mes questions et m'a généreusement donné la permission de pouvoir publier ses réponses aussi longtemps que je les citerais mot pour mot. _

_LP : J'ai beaucoup aimé vos articles, M Twist. Ils sont d'actualités, et d'après ce que j'ai pu vérifier, sont tout à fait brillants. Il était temps que quelqu'un se soulève contre l'injustice existant dans le Monde Sorcier. Je vous dis félicitations camarade et espérons que vous continuez à écrire la vérité. Merlin sait que quelqu'un doit le faire. _

_OT : Est-il vrai que vous avez vaincu Lord V lorsque vous étiez enfant ? _

_LP : Je dirais seulement qu'il y a toujours un peu de vérité à tous mythes. Le problème est de discerner le vrai du faux. _

_On me dit que je suis 'Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu'. Étrange n'est-ce pas, peu m'ont demandé comment j'ai fait. Tous ce qu'ils aient jamais demandé, c'était de pouvoir voir ma cicatrice. Je ne sais pas, j'étais un bébé quand cela est arrivé. Pourtant tout le monde pense que j'ai tué V. Je pense que c'était mes parents - morts en me protégeant- qui m'ont permis de vivre. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pense au sacrifice de mes parents ? Non. Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est cette cicatrice. _

_OT : On raconte que parce que vous êtes Fourchelang, vous allez devenir un mage noir. Cela est-il vrai ? _

_LP : Si être ridiculisé un instant, qu'on chante mes louanges de l'autre, ainsi que grandir dans le monde moldu ne me fait pas devenir 'noir', alors je doute qu'être un Fourchelang me fasse flancher. J'essais juste de trouver ma place dans un monde qui m'a jeté et qui maintenant souhaite que je sois leur sauveur. Peu de chance. _

_OT : Que voyez-vous dans votre avenir ? _

_LP : En ce moment ? Je ne suis pas certain que ma place soit ici, dans le Monde Sorcier. Je ne m'y suis jamais senti chez moi. Je suis traîné de force pour exercer mes fonctions, faire vos batailles, et quand cela est fait, vous me remettez dans le Monde Moldu comme le jouet cassé d'un enfant. Alors ne me blâmez pas pour l'état dans lequel se trouve le Monde Sorcier. Je n'ai rien fait, vous l'avez fait vous-même bien avant ma naissance. Nettoyez donc vous-même votre désordre. _

_OT : Je vous remercie Lord Potter. _

_Mon bref entretien avec Lord Potter laisse de nombreuses questions sans réponse. Une chose qui doit être mis en avant, est que Lord Potter a réclamé son héritage et ses sièges au Magenmagot. Cela indique, peut-être, sa volonté à vouloir donner au Monde Sorcier une seconde chance. Nous l'espérons. _

_Oliver Twist_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_**Note de la traductrice : et oui, ce titre s'applique tout à fait à moi pour le coup! pas d'inquiétude mon pc est de nouveau tout beau tout neuf! bref pour en revenir à la fiction: **_

_**Hermione exagère… vraiment… elle vient tout juste de se faire « pardonner » et elle attend déjà de lui qu'il lui révèle ses secrets… Non mais je vous jure ! Une bonne claque lui ferait trois fois plus de bien ! **_

_**Le monde sorcier va-t-il maintenant réagir face à l'interview de « leur sauveur ? » on ne peut que l'espérer… pour eux. **_

_**Béta quand penses-tu ? **_

_**Béta : **_

_**Pour Hermione, je suis totalement d'accord même si, personnellement, j'ai envi de lui mettre une claque depuis le début de la fic –et c'est pareil pour Ron. **_

_**Harry va probablement se faire harceler par tous ses fans… ça va s'annoncer animé ! **_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Sur votre Marque

Chapitre 30 : Sur votre Marque

La réunion de la Commission se termina immédiatement après qu'ils aient votés.

Augusta Londubat regarda, perplexe, un Lucius Malfoy fatigué partir en Portoloin.

Elle aurait cru qu'il aurait pris le temps de se vanter de son triomphe - avoir pu faire en sorte qu'Albus Dumbledore soit démit de ses fonctions de Directeur. Chose qu'il avait essayé de faire depuis des années maintenant.

'Comme c'est étrange' pensa-t-elle. 'Le fait que cet homme ait réussi à acheter son retour à la Commission me dépasse.'

Augusta passa mentalement en revue la réunion. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Malfoy avait semblé plutôt affaibli et terne, très loin de sa personnalité abrasive. Étrange, en effet. Cela méritait peut-être enquête.

0o0o0o0

C'est un très faible Lucius Malfoy qui s'effondra dans l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Les elfes de maison, choqués, se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de leur maître et le lévitèrent dans son lit. Ils informèrent ensuite la maîtresse de maison pour que le guérisseur de la famille soit convoqué. Une note adressé à Severus Rogue, lui demandant son expertise fut immédiatement envoyée. Ils n'eurent aucune réponse.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez lui ? » Exigea de savoir Narcissa une fois l'examen effectué.

« Je suis désolé, Madame Malfoy » déclara le médicomage en rangeant sa baguette alors qu'il remettait sa robe en place. « La seule cause plausible de son extrême faiblesse est un drainage lent et régulier de sa magie. Je crains qu'il ne devienne un cracmol dans quelques heures. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que son cœur soit assez fort pour supporter la perte de sa magie. »

« Quoi ! Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Mon mari est un puissant sorcier ! Quelle est l'origine de ceci ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je peux seulement vous dire qu'il est la quatrième personne que je vois ce jour, et qu'ils présentent tous les mêmes syndromes. Le fait qu'il possède encore un noyau magique est une preuve de sa force. Nott et Avery n'ont pas été si chanceux. Ils sont tous deux devenus moldus, et ils peuvent encore mourir à cause du drainage. Ceux qui se sont effondrés en présence du Maître n'ont pas eu cette chance. Ils sont morts. »

Il hésita puis la regarda directement. « Ce drainage semble être focalisé sur sa Marque, Madame Malfoy. Puisque vous n'êtes pas affecté, je suppose que comme moi, vous n'êtes pas marqué ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête en signe de réponse. « Non, il a été décidé que mon apparition en société était plus important. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a exempté de la porter. Draco devait être marqué l'été prochain. » Narcissa tituba jusqu'à une chaise et s'effondra dedans. « Par le fantôme de Merlin, qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Comment va le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Une idée sur ce qui a pu causer son effondrement ? »

« Rien pour le moment. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Ses derniers mots ont été sur cette menace de Potter. »

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Rogue s'assit péniblement dans son fauteuil surdimensionné, il se frotta le bras gauche tout en tenant une note froissé. Il pouvait sentir la Marque des Ténèbres palpiter au rythme de son pouls. Ça y était. Était-il possible que Potter ai réussi à faire quelque chose de fatal au Seigneur des ténèbres ? Il le fallait, c'était la seule explication.

« Severus ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cheminée.

« Oui, Minerva ? » Demanda-t-il en se mettant debout.

« Puis-je venir ? »

Après avoir donné son autorisation, il s'effondra avec lassitude dans son fauteuil. « Pardonnez-moi, Directrice intérimaire, mais je suis un peu indisposé ce soir. »

« Indisposé, Severus ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres manifeste son mécontentement pour une raison quelconque. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis incapable de répondre à sa convocation. Pourquoi es-tu ici, Minerva? »

Minerva soupira alors qu'elle s'assit en face de lui. « Oh Severus. Avec Albus retenu à Ste Mangouste pour qui sait combien de temps, j'ai été obligé de suspendre les cours pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que les choses redeviennent stables. »

« C'est tout aussi bien » répondit Severus, brandissant une des meilleures bouteilles d'Ogden (Whisky Pur Feu). « Un petit verre ? »

« Severus ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine terrible ! Un verre n'est peut être pas une bonne idée à ce stade… »

« Eh bien, ça ne peut certainement pas me faire de mal ! » fit-il en reniflant de dégoût. « Pour être honnête, on dirait que je vais mourir Minerva. C'est comme si chaque parcelle d'énergie est aspirée hors de moi. »

Le hoquet de surprise de la Directrice résonna dans la salle. « Je…je ferais mieux de faire venir Poppy… »

« Non ! Si c'est ce que je pense, personne ne peut m'aider. » Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Severus continua. « Je pense qu'il va mourir, Minerva. Il essaye de rester en vie en aspirant la magie de ses disciples. J'ai toujours craint qu'il en vienne à cette méthode. »

Un coup retentit à la porte. Minerva, tremblante, se mit debout et alla répondre. « M. Potter ? Je crains que le professeur Rogue soit incapable de vous voir pour le moment. » Sa voix chevrotante choqua Harry.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas professeur ? Est-il blessé ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pas maintenant M. Pott… » Elle fut stupéfaite quand le garçon en question la dépassa et se précipita au côté de son professeur affaibli.

Severus leva les yeux sur le fléau de son existence et retint un hoquet. Le garçon avait à la fois l'air terrible et puissant.

« Je reviens tout juste de chez les Gobelins. Le rituel a fonctionné. » Expliqua le gosse. « Ils voulaient vraiment me garder pour quelques jours, mais quelque chose m'a dit de revenir ici. »

Puis Potter s'effondra sur le canapé au coté de Minerva. Mais quel culot !

« Rituel ! De quoi parlez-vous Potter ! » Grogna Severus. Il ne passerait pas ces derniers moments de sa vie auprès de cet idiot !

Potter soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre. « Les Gobelins ont offert, pour un prix, un rituel pour se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe que l'vieux Tommy a placé dans ma cicatrice, et de s'occuper de tous les autres qu'il aurait pu faire. Donc, une fois que j'ai clamé mon titre de Chef de la maison Serpentard par droit de conquête, le Gardien et mes conseillers m'ont informé que j'avais besoin de renier Jedusor de la magie des familles Potter, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il a -après tout- utilisé mon sang dans son dégoûtant rituel lors de ma quatrième année. »

Les deux adultes se redressèrent dans leurs sièges, leurs yeux s'élargissant dans leur stupeur.

« Alors je l'ai fait. Et maintenant, l'vieux Tommy a du mal à garder son abominable imitation de corps assemblé. » Dit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Il utilise sa connexion avec ses disciples, en aspirant leur magie pour rester en vie. Ils vont devenir des cracmols ou mourir d'une crise cardiaque. »

Severus prit une forte inspiration en serrant son bras gauche. C'était ça. Sa magie allait être aspiré aussi sec que le sang l'était par un vampire. Les derniers moments de sa vie et il devait écouter le caquetage de ce maudit gamin !

« Professeur ? » demanda Potter en se penchant pour regarder le vieil homme de plus près. Severus pu voir la magie onduler autour du garçon. « Pourquoi Dumbledore vous fait-il autant confiance ? Pourquoi m'avoir toujours protégé lorsque j'étais à Poudlard et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé si je pouvais vous retirer la Marque des Ténèbres ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-il ! Le petit verre se brisa dans sa main alors que sa colère alimentait sa magie, pourtant déclinante. « DEHORS ! »

« Voyons, Severus… » Commença Minerva.

Le garçon se leva, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Ses yeux verts, les yeux de Lily, lui criant dessus. Pendant un moment, un bref moment, Severus vit Lily devant lui prête à lui donner une de ses fameuses répliques acérées. « Monsieur. Je peux vous aider, mais j'ai besoin que vous répondiez à ces questions. Vous devez me faire confiance. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, Potter ! »

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Très bien ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » Il se retourna avec l'intention de s'en aller et leva les bras en l'air, en signe de grande frustration. « J'essaye d'aider cet homme par amour pour ma mère et qu'est-ce que je reçois ? Eh bien, j'ai essayé ! »

« Potter ! Qu'êtes-vous en train de baratiner ! »

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, une main sur la poignée. « Répondez à mes questions, monsieur et je vous le dirais. »

« Très Serpentard, Potter! »

« Ouais, eh bien, je suis maintenant le chef de la famille Serpentard, monsieur. »

« Severus, tu devrais lui dire. » intervint Minerva.

Severus baissa la tête. Ses cheveux gras masquèrent son expression. « Je suis celui qui a reporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ignorais que Lily deviendrait sa cible. Je suis alors allé voir Albus après…après… Je voulais juste faire amende honorable pour ce que j'avais fait. Il a offert de me protéger si je lui faisais un serment inviolable de le servir en tant qu'espion. Ensuite, je suis allé sur la tombe de Lily et j'ai juré de protéger son fils de mon mieux. En raison de nombreux facteurs, je ne pouvais pas ouvertement vous aider, Potter. Bien sûr, vous ne m'avez pas rendu la tâche facile en vous trimbalant dans Poudlard comme si vous étiez le propriétaire de l'endroit. »

« Eh bien, monsieur » dit tranquillement Potter. « Je suis en quelque sorte le propriétaire de cet endroit, à présent. »

Minerva souffla, mais le duo l'ignora.

« Quand à la Marque, pourquoi aurais-je du vous demander ? » Il leva ses yeux fatigués sur le jeune héro. « Si Albus ne peux pas me l'enlever, qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser que vous le pouvez ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être, parce qu'il n'est pas Fourchelang comme moi ? » répliqua Harry en retournant dans la salle. Severus plongea son regard dans les yeux verts intenses de l'adolescent, alors qu'un sentiment inconnu grandissait en lui. Un sentiment qu'il avait étouffé et ne s'était jamais permis. L'espoir.

Potter s'agenouilla en face de lui, lui tendant une main. « Je peux vous enlever la Marque et arrêter le drainage, monsieur, parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je suis un Fourchelang. Plus important, j'ai maintenant le contrôle de la magie Serpentard que Jedusor a utilisé pour vous lier à lui. »

Severus fixa les yeux verts lumineux, souhaitant qu'ils fussent ceux de Lily. Il ne voyait pas Lily dans ses yeux à présent. La puissance, la compassion et la détermination appartenaient à Harry, il ne vit pas James Potter. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, il voyait Harry, juste Harry.

Entre deux faibles battements de cœur, Severus analysa lentement ce qu'il ressentait et rassemblant ses dernières forces physiques, il leva son bras. Ses muscles tremblèrent d'effort alors qu'il offrit lentement sa confiance à Harry.

« Je vous remercie, professeur » Dit Harry en repoussant la manche de l'homme pour révéler l'hideuse et enflammée Marque. Severus regarda avec horreur le garçon siffler et verser sa magie dans son bras.

Agonie, acérée et brûlante. Il combattit l'envie de crier. Les ténèbres menaçaient de l'engloutir. Non ! Il refusait de partir ainsi ! Il serait damné s'il permettait au Seigneur des Ténèbres de gagner cette partie !

« Ici, Severus, buvez ceci. » fit la voix de Poppy alors que l'obscurité reculait.

Poppy était penchée sur lui et appuyait un flacon à ses lèvres alors qu'il se réveillait dans l'infirmerie. « Celle-ci est une potion pour la force et celle-ci pour la douleur. »

« Comment va-t-il Poppy ? » fit la voix de Minerva de l'autre côté du lit.

« Il ira bien avec un peu de repos. » répondit Poppy. « Honnêtement, il aurait dû être amené ici quand tu l'as trouvé. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, avez-vous permis à M. Potter d'enlever ce dégoûtant tatouage sans moi me dépasse ! »

« Voyons, Poppy ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas Poppy, Minerva McGonagall ! » siffla la médicomage. « D'abord Albus, maintenant Severus et M. Potter ! À quoi pensez-vous jouer ? »

« Quelqu'un parle de moi ? » vint une voix fatiguée venant du lit d'à côté.

« Vous devriez être endormi, M. Potter ! Mais quelle idée de faire un rituel Gobelin dangereux et d'effectuer une magie complexe si peu de temps après. C'est un miracle que vous puissiez toujours bouger ! »

Severus commença à rire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il eut pris la Marque, il se sentait libre. Levant le bras, il nota un bandage enroulé là où la Marque devait être et frotta un doigt contre le bandage. Une sensation de picotement grimpa jusqu'à son épaule. La présence lancinante qui émanait de la Marque était partie. Mais était-il vraiment libre ?

« Mais…mais… ? » vint la voix de Potter.

« Dormez jeune homme et je le pense ! » vint la voix de Poppy.

« Bien, vous gagnez, mais je dois dire quelque chose au Professeur. »

« Faîtes vite! »

Severus tourna sa tête vers le garçon. « Qui y a-t-il Potter ? »

« Monsieur, non seulement j'ai pu enlever la Marque et couper sa connexion magique avec vous, mais j'ai également trouvé beaucoup d'autres sorts et d'autres choses attachés à elle. Certaines d'entre elles avaient la signature magique de Jedusor mais d'autres avaient une signature que je n'ai pas reconnu. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des sorts de contrainte et de fidélité. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai été en mesure de me débarrasser de la plupart d'entre eux, mais vous devriez vérifier avec les Gobelins. Pour un certain prix, ils prendront soin de ce que j'ai raté. »

Severus pris une inspiration. Albus. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. « M…Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter, je vais….je tiendrais compte de votre conseil. »

oOoOoOoOoO

_**Note de la traductrice : **_

_**Enfin Sev est libre ! Et Harry apprend son rôle…je me demande ce qu'Harry serait devenu s'il avait véritablement été à Serpentard…dangereux je pense. **_

_**Moi je dis, GenkaiFan a fait un fantastique travail avec ce chapitre, j'admets qu'il est de loin mon préféré de toute l'histoire, car enfin Harry est vu pour lui et pas pour ses parents. Et les émotions présentes sont juste magnifiques ! (j'espère avoir pu les retranscrire - au mieux.) **_

_**Un avis Béta ? **_

_**Réponse de la Béta : WAIIIII ! Sev is freeeee ! (et oui, je me mets à l'anglais… trop forte, la citrouille !) **_

_**Harry à Serpentard aurait été quelque chose de très intéressant à voir : c'est pour cela qu'existent les fics ! **_

_**Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce chapitre est splendide ! J'adore le passage où Severus se croit mourant et ne veux surtout pas passer les dernières minutes de sa vie en compagnie d'Harry… j'étais morte de rire ! **_


	31. Chapitre 31 : La vie peut être drôle

_**Note de la traductrice : **_

_**C'est fait, l'histoire est désormais finie et je vous présente le chapitre qui la clôtura. **_

_**Je tiens particulièrement à remercier **__**King Pumpkin**__** pour avoir bien voulu devenir ma Béta le temps de cette fiction, et lui souhaiter une bonne continuation (si vous aimez l'humour déjanté et Bleach, allez lire « Banzai », vous vous écroulerez de rire !)**_

_**De même, vous remercier- vous lecteurs - pour avoir lu et m'avoir encouragé à la terminer ! J'ai pris, grâce à vous, un très grand plaisir à la traduire et à m'améliorer ! **_

_**Pour ceux qui se font un malin plaisir à critiquer le travail des autres :**_

_**Je ne dis pas être une bilingue parfaite, pour le devenir je devrais passer au moins deux à quatre ans dans un pays anglophone (si ce n'est plus), et j'admets avoir commencé ma première traduction par une fiction de très grande qualité (grammaire-vocabulaire-syntaxe) sans oublier l'intrigue très riche. **_

_**Mais j'ai fais de mon mieux et suis très fière de moi ! **_

_**Au lieu de critiquer, j'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous, essayer de faire la même chose ! Je pense que vous tairez très rapidement. (Et très sincèrement si vous n'appréciez pas, il y a un moyen très simple : la croix en haut de l'écran ! ainsi que d'aller lire directement l'originale)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à une prochaine fois ! **_

Chapitre 31 : La vie peut être drôle

Harry entra dans la Grande salle pour le dîner. Cela faisait une semaine depuis le rituel Gobelin et la suppression de la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue. Aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à mettre les pieds hors de l'infirmerie et il pensait sérieusement à déclarer Madame Pomfresh comme sorcière adepte de magie noire, car elle prenait un plaisir évident à enfermer ses patients sans défense.

Elle avait effrontément refusé qu'Harry ou le professeur Rogue quittent l'infirmerie. Peu importe leurs bouderies, menaces et lamentations obstinées, elle refusait de se laisser attendrir. Poppy était une sadique, Harry en était sûr.

La contemplation mentale d'Harry prit fin quand il mit les pieds dans la Grande salle. Là, ses yeux, sans oublier ses oreilles, rencontrèrent un spectacle des plus étranges, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu jusqu'ici.

Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger s'affrontaient dans l'allée centrale, face à face dans une dispute et les professeurs, assis, appréciaient le spectacle ! Bizarre : ne devraient-ils pas plutôt mettre un terme à cela ?

« …En outre, simplement parce que les Sang-pur ont toujours le monopole des hauts rang, cela ne veut pas dire que les postes prestigieux… » Rugit Hermione avec un visage pivoine.

« C'est la tradition, Granger ! » Gronda Malfoy en l'interrompant. « Mais, que sais-tu de nos traditions et de notre culture ? Tu n'es, après tout, qu'une étrangère, c'est NOTRE monde ! »

« Votre monde ? Je pense que Sa Majesté n'est pas du tout de ton avis ! Et de ce qui est de la tradition ! Tu veux vraiment que je parle de la tradition? » Hermione arqua un sourcil de façon suffisante. « Vous valorisez tellement vos tradition, et pourtant presque toutes les familles Sang-pur quand elles produisent un cracmol, le renie. Ils nient à leurs propres enfants une famille et un nom, tout cela au nom d'une tradition et de la pureté du sang. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour te focaliser sur quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Les cracmols n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde… » Commença Malfoy quand il fut –de nouveau et brusquement- interrompu par Hermione.

« On m'a dit que les Sang-pur valorisaient par-dessus tout la famille et pourtant, quand un nouveau-né se trouve être non-magique, il est jeté dehors et oublié ! Une pratique dois-je préciser qui se fait uniquement chez les tribus primitives moldu lorsque l'enfant est une fille ou imparfait… ce n'est pas, cependant, fait dans les sociétés civilisées ! »

Draco Malfoy haussa les épaules. « C'est la tradition, elle est pratiqué depuis plus de mille ans. Qui es-tu, toi une étrangère, pour la remettre en question ? »

« Je suis la fille d'un cracmol. En tant que tel, je pense qu'il est de mon droit de poser la question ! » Houspilla-t-elle, puis continua. « Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que le sang qui coule dans les veines de l'enfant cracmol est le même que celui de ses parents et de leurs autres enfants magiques ? Pourquoi blâmer un enfant pour son manque de magie quand de toute évidence c'est le sang imparfait de ses géniteurs qui l'a crée ? Ils sont responsables pour avoir créer un enfant cracmol, pas l'enfant. Peut-être que c'est eux qui devrait être condamnés et avoir l'interdiction de procréer de nouveau, pour garder leur lignée, de toute évidence imparfaite, de se propager ! » Les paroles d'Hermione furent suivi d'un silence de mort, alors que les élèves et professeurs étaient stupéfaits de sa logique.

Malfoy, debout devant elle, avait la bouche grande ouverte, totalement choqué.

« Il me semble que cette 'tradition' Sang-pur est simplement là pour se débarrasser des enfants portant les stigmates de leur sang imparfait et affaibli ! » Elle attendit un moment qu'une réfutation vienne, puis poursuivi. « Et, juste pour information, un cracmol dans une famille sorcière n'est pas si différent d'un enfant magique naissant dans une famille moldue… ce sont les deux faces d'une même pièce !

Et si Oliver Twist avait raison ? Nous avons besoin de l'infusion de sang neuf venant des enfants né-moldus et sang-mêlés pour garder la magie forte et vivante. »

Avec un mouvement de mâchoire obstiné, Malfoy prit enfin la parole. « Eh bien, il ne peut pas avoir raison. Nous aurions vu les effets depuis le temps. »

Hermione gronda. « Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas ! Parmi les trois sorciers les plus puissants au monde, deux d'entre eux sont des sang-mêlés et un est un sang-pur ! » Si quelqu'un avait regardé à la table d'honneur, ils auraient vu Filius Flitwick et Severus Rogue ayant du mal à contenir leur joie. Ignorante de la réaction de ses professeurs, Hermione continua son discours.

« Alors, votre réponse face à cela, c'est d'enterrer votre tête dans le sable, de maintenir le statu quo et d'ignorer le problème, en espérant qu'il s'en ira ? C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors tu peux tout aussi bien creuser longtemps et profondément et nous épargner la peine de t'enterrer quand ton heure viendra ! »

Harry alla s'asseoir avec Neville et ses amis. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi les enseignants n'étaient pas intervenus. Ils utilisaient cet argument pour prouver quelque chose. Il se demanda si les professeurs comprenaient vraiment ce qui se passait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient à l'écoute et prenaient des notes. Non, ils n'allaient pas participer, ils pourraient rater un fait important.

Harry nota que les jumeaux étaient tranquillement en train de conduire leurs affaires comme d'habitude, ile prenaient les paris et incitaient beaucoup de leurs camarades à se joindre à la fête. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance vu que la cote était sur Hermione.

« Et n'oublions pas notre discussion de carrière avec le chef de notre maison. Le professeur McGonagall a menti à tous les enfants né-moldus, quand elle a vanté les vertus du travail et le mode de vie dans le Monde Sorcier. » Déclara Hermione. « Je ne peux croire qu'une sorcière de son calibre ai pu induire en erreur ses élèves, et que si elle l'a fait alors cela avait du être sous un ordre direct. Car ce n'est pas le comportement de Gryffondor. »

Un hoquet d'étonnement se répercuta dans la salle alors qu'Hermione se retourna et marcha fièrement à la table de Gryffondor, où ses amis l'attendaient.

Avec un large sourire, Harry se leva et applaudit la logique de son ami. Le reste de la salle, sauf Serpentard, le suivirent.

Minerva McGonagall était trop choqué par la tournure du débat pour prononcer une objection.

0o0o0o0

Courbine soupira alors qu'il reposait le rapport. Les rumeurs n'étaient plus des rumeurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, n'était plus. Les rapports étaient très vague, la cause du décès du corps n'avait pas été trouvé, seule une main pourrie, un os (une côte) desséchée et une robe sanglante avaient été retrouvés.

Il se souvint que Potter avait mentionné, après la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, que son sang ainsi que d'autres choses avaient été utilisé dans un rituel pour redonner vie à Jedusor. Si sa mémoire était correcte, le garçon avait listé ces éléments.

Courbine prit une liste de nom. 'Nous contemplons la mort de notre monde si rien n'est fait au plus tôt.' Pensa-t-il. La liste contenait les noms de tous les Mangemorts qui étaient maintenant morts ou cracmols.

La liste contenait les noms de famille Sang-pur importantes. Certaines familles avaient plus d'un membre sur la liste. À ce moment, la plupart des grandes et anciennes familles de Sang-pur étaient sans Chef de famille. Beaucoup ont également perdu leur mère, les héritiers ou des frères et sœurs. La mort de Voldemort avait paralysé l'aristocratie britannique sorcière mondiale.

'Je peux déjà voir le Magenmagot instaurer une loi magique sur le mariage qui se révélera désastreuse s'ils réussissent. Avec la cour de Sa Majesté ayant déjà un œil sur notre société, nous risquons de tout perdre. Sa Majesté ne sera pas heureuse si cela se produit.' Courbine réfléchit un moment avant d'écrire une note. Il commença à rire. « Eh bien, s'ils le font, je peux déjà voir le résultat ! Twist aura un nouveau sujet pour sa plume empoisonnée. »

En parlant du diable, Courbine ramassa une autre note.

_Cher Langue-De-Plomb, _

_Je tenais à vous informer car je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour garder ceci secret. Potter a revendiqué son héritage et ses anneaux. Je les ai vus alors que j'entrais dans la Grande salle. Il portait également la bague de Serpentard ! _

_Personne n'était autorisé à entré dans l'infirmerie cette semaine, le professeur Rogue et lui étaient confinés par la Dame Dragon pour des raisons encore inconnues. Cela, cependant, coïncide avec les évènements étranges reliés aux Mangemorts. _

_Je dois dire que le professeur Rogue a une bien meilleure mine et sa magie une nouvelle qualité, ce qui m'amène à me demander pour quelle raison il n'a pas été victime de cette purge. _

_Attendez mon prochain article dans la Gazette. _

_-OT_

Les sourcils de Courbine firent un bond. Potter-Gryffondor et Serpentard? Oh Merlin!

0o0o0o0

Dans la Grande Salle, Minerva McGonagall souffla d'indignation sur le commentaire de sa meilleure élève de cinquième année. Filius l'arrêta en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. « Calmez-vous, Minerva. Elle a raison. Et vous le savez aussi qu'Albus ne voulait pas que l'on dise la vérité. Il avait son propre agenda et la vérité n'en faisait pas partie. »

« Mais… »

Filius secoua la tête. « Elle a simplement dit ce que tout le monde pensait. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous perdons les plus brillants né-moldus et sang-mêlés chaque année en raison de l'injustice du ministère. »

« Je ne voulais pas décourager les étudiants à atteindre leur but. Et vous savez que je n'avais pas le choix, je devais suivre les ordres d'Albus sur ce sujet. »

Filius secoua de nouveau la tête. « Ceci se tramait depuis des années, si ce n'est des siècles. Non. Ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'autoriser ce développement… » Il leva sa main pour bloquer ses protestations. « Laissez-moi finir. Nous devons permettre à ce développement de s'effectuer dans un environnement contrôlé.

Mes petits aiglons débattent sur les articles de M. Twist depuis que celui-ci publie. Je pense qu'il est temps de le faire à l'échelle de l'école. Organisons des séances de débat avec des équipes, des règles et des juges. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps que nous apprenions à nos élèves de penser par eux-mêmes plutôt que de répéter des phrases et des mots vide de sens ? »

Severus Rogue se mit debout. « Je suis d'accord Minerva. Tu sais bien qu'Albus n'aimait pas que les élèves s'interrogent sur ce qu'il considérait d'approprié et questionnent ce qui les entourent. Il pensait que sa voie était pour le plus Grand Bien. »

Minerva ferma les yeux en pensant. « Très bien, je vais vous laissez Filius et toi superviser ceci. »

0o0o0o0

Harry était plus que joyeux. L'école organisait un vaste débat ! Il lut la liste des sujets :

_Sang-pur vs Né-moldu : Y a-t-il une différence ? _

_Taux de natalité dans le Monde Sorcier : Pourquoi est-il en baisse ? _

_Cracmols : Leur taux de natalité a-t-il augmenté au cours du siècle dernier et peuvent-ils être intégrés dans la société sorcière ? _

_Carrières au sein du Monde Sorcier Britannique vs autres pays : Lesquels offre un meilleur avancement de carrière pour tous ? _

_Oliver Twist : A-t-il déclaré les faits précis ? _

« Vas-tu t'inscrire à l'un de ces débats, Harry ? » Demanda avec enthousiasme Hermione.

« Non, pas le temps, 'Mione. » lui répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. « Lequel as-tu choisi ? »

« Un ? Tous évidemment ! »

Les sourcils d'Harry disparurent dans sa frange. « Tu penses vraiment que ce soit sage ? Je te connais Hermione. Tu devrais en choisir un ou deux. Tu vas tomber d'épuisement avec toutes les recherches sur ses sujets… et n'oublie pas que nous devons étudier pour nos B.U.S.E. »

Hermione souffla. « Je peux le faire. La plupart d'entre eux se croisent de toute façon. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je pense toujours que tu devrais te limiter à quelque uns et écouter les autres. Mais ce sont tes funérailles. »

Le lundi matin, Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ses pensées étaient sur le débat qui s'était tenu la veille.

Les professeurs avaient décidé de réserver les dimanches pour les débats. Le premier, entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, avait été des plus intéressants à écouter. Comme c'était le premier, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour effectuer des recherches poussées. Il avait duré deux heures jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick déclare égalité.

Hermione avait, comme d'habitude, ignoré ses conseils et avait essayé d'entrer dans la plupart des équipes pour être à chaque fois évincé. Elle avait tout de même réussi à entrer dans deux équipes, composées d'élèves de Gryffondor. Son premier débat était programmé pour la semaine prochaine.

« Harry? »

Harry se retourna pour voir Luna se tenir debout dans une petite alcôve. « L'article du Chicaneur d'aujourd'hui était sympathique. Quand vas-tu le dire à quelqu'un…. ? »

« Chut…pas ici. » dit Harry en regardant autour d'eux nerveusement, avant de la saisir et de les emmener un peu plus loin dans l'alcôve. Posant un sort de silence, Harry regarda son ami en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas facile, Luna. Je ne planifie pas de révéler l'identité d'Oliver. Je sais que plusieurs personnes ont trouvé, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Tu vas… ? »

Luna lui sourit rêveusement. « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Qui me croirait ? »

Harry se mit à rire en prenant dans ses bras son étrange amie. « Merci Luna. J'ai des plans pour Oliver et sérieusement, j'ai besoin de garder le secret loin de la majorité du Monde Sorcier. Ceux qui m'ont dévoilé sont ceux qui voient le véritable Harry, pas le 'Garçon-qui-a-survécu'. »

« Les nargoles sont d'accord avec toi, Harry. Je vais aussi garder le secret. »

« Merci Luna. »

Revenant dans la Grande Salle, Harry prit son exemplaire du Chicaneur et lu le récent article de Twist.

_**La vie peut être drôle **_

_Vous savez, la vie a le chic pour vous chambouler, parfois deux ou trois fois. _

_Prenons, pour exemple, le débat entre Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy pendant le dîner la semaine dernière. On pourrait croire que les professeurs y auraient mis fin avant qu'il ne commence. Toutefois, dans un acte ressemblant beaucoup à celui de notre ancien directeur, dont on m'a dit qu'il s'était « retiré pour cause de stress » jusqu'à nouvel avis, l'engueulade a pu se poursuivre car aucun sort n'avait été jeté. Je crois sincèrement que si cela avait été le cas, les professeurs seraient intervenus. _

_Néanmoins, Mademoiselle Granger ait soulevé un point méritant d'être répété. « __Le professeur McGonagall a menti à tous les enfants né-moldus, quand elle a vanté les vertus du travail et le mode de vie dans le Monde Sorcier. » a déclaré Hermione Granger. « Je ne peux croire qu'une sorcière de son calibre est pu induire en erreur ses élèves, et que si elle l'a fait alors cela avait du être sous un ordre direct. Car ce n'est __pas__ le comportement de Gryffondor. »_

_Le Monde Sorcier ne sait-il pas encore se rebeller ?_

_Sur une autre note, j'ouïe dire que le Magenmagot serait d'avis de créer, dans un avenir proche, des nouvelles lois sur le mariage pour aider à combler les vides causés par la guerre dans les lignées Sang-pur. Euh, excusez-moi ? Ce point n'a-t-il pas été passé en revue lors de la visite de Sa Majesté ? _

_La directive qu'elle a émise pour tout le monde, était d'amener les lois sorcières aux normes fixées par le Parlement Britannique. Elle ne tolérera plus les lois discriminatoires à l'égard de toute race pensante ou toutes lois enfreignant les lois du Royaume. Ainsi, les lois sur le mariage seront considérés comme illégales de même qu'une forme d'esclavage matrimoniale et ajouterait un autre clou dans le cercueil du Magenmagot. _

_Ne serait-il pas mieux d'offrir des offres incitatives, comme des allégements fiscaux pour les familles ayant plus d'un enfant ? Et pourquoi pas des bourses pour Poudlard pour les familles ayant au moins deux enfants inscrits ? Et si les enfants cracmol étaient gardés et encouragés à se marier dans le Monde Sorcier, après tout, ils viennent de lignées avérées. _

_Pourquoi passer de telles lois stupides qui forcent les gens à aller contre leur volonté quand le meilleur moyen est d'offrir des récompenses conforme aux besoins de la majorité ? Personnellement, cela a plus de sens, mais le Monde Sorcier, dans son ensemble, refuse de penser par lui-même. Il semble permettre à quelques uns de prendre les décisions à leur place, et ensuite se plaindre quand les choses ne sont pas telles qu'elles le devraient. _

_Heureusement, je suis toujours en train de terminer mon éducation à Poudlard. Quand aux jumeaux Weasley, le pari est toujours d'actualité, eh bien, j'apprécie encore que les gens se demandent qui je suis. _

_Je préfère être à l'arrière plan, toujours à l'affût, toujours soulignant les faux pas. Ceux qui savent qui je suis, s'il vous plaît, garder mon secret comme je garde le vôtre. Votre silence me permettra de continuer à être une voix de la raison dans ce monde de fous. _

_-Oliver Twist_

_**-fini -**_


	32. Appel au secours

Salut les lecteurs !

**Non ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction ou un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt un appel « au secours » **

Sérieusement, il se trouve les ami(e)s, que je me retrouve avec plusieurs fiction que je meurs d'envie d'écrire et de publier, pour la plupart, le prologue est déjà écrit… ce qui fait mon dilemme.

Donc j'ai mis **un Poll,** que vous trouverez sur mon profil, pour que vous puissiez **voter pour celle que vous voulez voir publié d'ici les prochains mois. **

Bien entendu, je ne vous donnerai que le minimum pour que vous puissiez voter.

Soit le titre, à quel série/anime/book/film – elle se rapporte, et le couple.

À vous de voter !

_**P.S. : si vous voulez vous proposer pour l'histoire que vous soutenez en tant que Beta, pas de problème pour moi ! ^^ **_

_**Car j'ai beau faire de mon mieux, il semblerait que je ne puisse m'empêcher de faire des fautes… **_


End file.
